


Powers

by Kan13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dipper, BAMF mabel, Dipper Pines-centric, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 87,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kan13/pseuds/Kan13
Summary: The Pines defeated a dream demon, but not without cost.They return to the Falls years after the defeat of Bill only to find a new threat.  A threat that can leave the confines of Gravity Falls.  A threat that can follow them home...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1: Return to the Falls

Dipper and Mabel laid on the living room rug in the home in California. Summer had been going on for a few months now and they were already bored to death. 

“wanna-“

“no.”

“Wanna-“

“no.”

“wanna-“

“no.”

“I’m out of ideas,” Mabel sighed dramatically and rolled over onto her stomach. She reached over to scratch Waddles and the pig grunts with pleasure. 

“Its been one year since we’ve seen Grunkle Stand and Grunkle Ford,” Dipper complained, “why can’t we go back?”

“Mom says its cause They didn’t realize Grunkle Stan wasn’t really StanFORD. They said faking his own death and all was over the top and-“

“Yeah, Mabel, I get it, but it wasn’t like they thought he was an upstanding citizen to begin with and we still went the last time.”

“I know!” Mabel sat up, her eyes beaming, “How about we ask REALLY nicely?!”

Dipper gave her a long-suffering look, “didn’t we already try that?”

“Maybe it will work this time,” she shrugged.

Before Dipper could contradict her, the doorbell rang. Mabel squealed with delight as she sprang up and ran for the door. The squealing got louder once she opened the door.

“GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD!”

Dipper ran to the door as well to see their favorite uncles standing on the front steps. Mabel was already hugging them and Dipper wasted no time in joining her. They laughed and tried to catch up over each other.

“So what are you doing here?”

“We invited them,” the twins mom opened the door wider to let the uncles into the house, “Come on in and have a seat, would you like some water or a soda?”

“I’m fine,” Ford said, but Stand took the offer of the soda. They sat in the living room, Dipper and Mabel overly excited that their grunkles were in California. 

“So what happened in your adventure to the Antarctic?!”

“Tell us EVERYTHING!”

“Well, we found a-“

Stan stopped as the twins mom and dad entered the room again. He cleared his throat and said instead, “yeah, we found really big fish, didn’t we Ford?”

“Really big fish,” Ford nodded and winked at the twins. Dipper and Mabel laughed and couldn’t wait to hear more, but their parents had other plans.

“We called them here so we could talk,” their dad said.

“So we can go back to Gravity Falls?” Dipper asked.

“Maybe,” their mother said, “but we need to have an adult conversation first. A lot has happened and we need to make sure its ok.”

“My long lost brother came back,” Stan shrugged, “nothing dangerous about that…except his left hook.”

“I apologized,” Ford muttered.

“Yeah, not really-“

“Mason, Mabel, why don’t you two play outside while we talk,” their dad said, ushering them to the door.

“But we want to talk to Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford!” Mabel protested.

“Yeah, we haven’t seen them in ages!” Dipper complained.

“They’re staying the weekend, so you can see them later on tonight. For now, let the adults talk.”

Their dad shut the door, effectively cutting them off from the house. 

“Awww,” both voiced their disappointment as they turned to walk away from the house. As they walked to the end of the side walk, Dipper turned to Mabel.

“What do you wanna do now?”

“I don’t know,” she said. She was still grinning, her eyes large and hopeful, “Do you think mom and dad will let us go back with them?”

“I hope so. I wanna go back and see everyone again. Do you think Grunkle Stan will take the shop back from Soos?”

“Nooo! I forgot about that! Will we get to live in the Shack?!”

“I’m sure they’ve figured something out or else they wouldn’t be back.”

“….ooo, but I don’t wanna kick Soos out….”

Dipper watched his sister visibly change her mind back and forth between her desires. He grinned and punched her shoulder.

“Race you to the park!”

“NOT FAIR!”

()

“So, so, so, I went and she was all like, nu-huh, and I was like uh-huh,” Mabel said through a mouthful of food. They were all seated around the dinner table and Mabel had been regaling them with how high school was for her. 

Dipper couldn’t get a word an edgewise. But he didn’t mind. He sat next to Ford and ate his food while Mabel tried to eat and talk at the same time.

After a while Stan placed a hand on her head and forced her to sit all the way down in her seat.

“You’ll choke if you continue on like that,” he gruffed.

“How has school been for you, Dipper?” Ford asked. Dipper shrugged. Now that he had the spotlight he didn’t like it.

“Its fine, I guess.”

“Dipper is top of the class!” Mabel burst out, “It’s a fight against this other kid who’s also really smart! Dipper and Kristian HATE each other!”

“Ugh,” Dipper rolled his eyes, “don’t mention that jerk at the table.”

“Don’t call other people ‘jerks’ at the table,” his mother chided, “who knows. Someday you two might be friends.”

“Death first,” Dipper muttered and Mabel cackled. 

“I had my share of rivals in school,” Ford said, scratched his beard, “I don’t think I ever became friends with any of them…I wonder where they are?”

“Does that matter?”

“No, Stanly, it doesn’t.”

“Then why bother wondering?”

Ford sighed and shook his head. Dipper grinned and Mabel picked up on another story. 

()

When the weekend ended Dipper and Mabel BEGGED their parents to go back with their Grunkles. 

“Now, kids, maybe you can come next summer.”

“But-“

Stan patted Mabel on the head, “everything will be fine. We have to go get the Shack back from Soos.”

“MY house,” Ford corrected, “we’re going to get MY house back from Soos.”

“Whatever,” Stan waved the accusation away.

As they waved goodbye, Dipper wondered if they really ever would go back.

()

Two years later Dipper and Mabel boarded a buss to Gravity Falls. 

They laughed and joked and reveled in the excitement of returning to the town for the summer. 

“I can’t wait to see everyone!” Mabel squealed, squeezing her pig, “Candy and Grenda! We’ve written each other, but I’ve missed them! And everyone else!”

“Its probably changed, but I’m excited to see how everything is.”

“-and the diner! And the gnomes! And the water tower! And the arcade! And the-“

Dipper smiled as Mabel continued to list everything they missed about the town. He let her rant and looked out the window. They’d be there in just a few hours.

()

“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!”

They jumped off the buss and ran to their uncles, giving them huge hugs. 

“You’ve gotten taller!”

“Yeah, Dipper passed me ages ago,” Mabel sighed, “no longer the alpha twin…”

“You’re fine, Mabel,” Ford said patting her head, “now come on you two, let’s go home.”

()

“The shack!”

“What did you do to Soos?”

“Oh, he’s still in charge of the mystery Shack, we just made him find a different place to live,” Stan said getting out of the car and stretching, “I’m too old for these shinanigins anyway.”

Ford muttered something, but the kids were already running towards the shack. Bursting through the door they saw Soos, in his suit and tie, straightening up one of the displays.

“Soos!”

“Dudes!”

They hugged and marveled at what Soos had done with the place. It looked cleaner than they remembered.

“Business is awesome, dudes.”

“Sorry we kicked you out.”

“No worries,” Soos beamed, “To be honest I didn’t like sleeping out here with all the weird stuff going on.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Hey, Soos!” Stan snapped barging in the front door, “what the heck is that?!”

“Its my new idea Mr. Pines!”

“It sucks!”

“I knew you’d approve.”

()

“The attic once again,” Mabel flopped down on her bed, “This Grunkle Ford will let you sleep in his room? I mean, we have our own rooms back home now.”

“Naw, let him have his own room. It will be just like old times!”

“Yeah!”

“Wanna go outside and look around?”

“Do I ever!”

They ran down stairs and out the front door. 

“Be back by sun down you two!” Ford yelled after them.


	2. Chapter 2: Berries

Dipper and Mabel couldn’t wait to visit all their supernatural friends.

First, they stopped by the gnome village, but it was empty. No matter how much they yelled for them or called out to them, not a single gnome could be found. 

“Weird…”

They moved on to the unicorn valley. But not a single magical creature could be found. There was not satyr playing the pipes, no magical holier-than-thou horse. 

“Where did they all go?” Mabel asked pouting. She kicked the ground and seemed to loose her energy.

“They’ll show up eventually,” Dipper said, trying to cheer her up, “how about we just explore and goof off? I’m still stiff from the ride up here. I could run around a little, you?”

“I just not in the mood anymore,” she sighed, “I was really looking forward to an adventure.”

“Last time we were here it didn’t start off like that,” Dipper walked up to her and put his arm around here, “give it time. I mean, this IS Gravity ‘noting-to-se-here’ Falls, right?”

She laughed and nodded.

They ran around for a while and when they finally noticed, it was already almost dark.

“Oops.”

“Oh well, Grunkle Ford is just going to have to get used to this.”

“We better hurry-Mabel, what on earth are you doing?”

“I’m hungry,” She said through a mouthful of wild berries. Dipper slapped the rest of them out of her hand.

“Spit it out! They could be poisonous!”

“they don’t taste poisonous,” she sang and swallowed.

“If you die, I’m going to go to your grave every day just to tell you ‘I told you so’.”

“Awww, you’ll visit me EVERY day? You’re so sweet.”

()

“What’s wrong with the two of you?” Stan asked over breakfast a week later, “You look like someone spit on you pancakes.”

“Its so strange,” Mabel said shaking her head.

“Well, you are back in Gravity Falls,” Ford grinned.

“No,” Dipper shook his head as well, “What’s strange is that there’s NOTHING strange. We can’t find the gnomes or the minotaurs, and the multi-bear has just vanished!”

“I couldn’t even find any unicorns,” Mabel sighed, “I wanted to see if we could be friends this time around.”

“I’m sure they’re around here somewhere,” Ford said and Stan snorted.

“After all that craziness? I’m sure they’ve just found a new town to surround. They probably just moved on.”

“Awww, but I wanted to talk to them again,” Mabel complained.

“What about Candy and Grenda?”

“They’re both at camp and wont be back for another week.”

“I’m sure you both will find something to do,” Ford stood, “You both are teenagers now and apt for getting into trouble. Just don’t…wind up in jail.”

They laughed, “Of course not!”

“You say that now, but…” he trailed off and gave a meaningful look at Stan.

“I resent the implication that I went to Jail as a teen,” he gruffed, “I was 26 when i was caught.”

Ford sighed, “just be careful kids, that’s all we ask. We just recently got on your parents good side.”

“Oh, Grunkle Ford,” Mabel cooed, “You’re such a worry wart. Between Dippers smarts and my sweet disposition, those cops wont know what hit them.”

“That’s my girl!” Stand cheered and Ford just sighed again.

()

“Wendy and her friends are gone, your friends are at camp, our magical friends are missing, and there’s nothing good on the tv,” Dipper summed up, flipping through the channels. 

“Oh I miss the days of Duck-tective,” mourned Mabel.

“Wanna go back outside and explore some more?”

“Yeah, maybe we can find some clues as to where everyone went!”

They put their shoes on and raced outside to the tree line. The old gnome village was empty, just like the last time they checked.

“Well, Detective Mabel, what do you see?”

“HUmmmm, I don’t see anyone, but I DO see someTHING!”

“OH! What!”

“The cutest little table set ever!!” She pointed at the small outdoor table that was set for three people. Dipper rolled his eyes, but then looked at the table again.

There was still food on the table. It was old, moldy, and gross, but it had just been left there.

“The gnomes left in a hurry,” he said, “There goes Grunkle Stans theory. They left all their stuff. So they can’t be far, they’re just not here…”

“Well, I’m bored,” Mabel stretched, “Let’s move on!”

They walked over to the muli-bears cave. The found nothing here, so they went in search of anyone else.

They got side tracked when Mabel stole Dippers hat.

“Can’t catch me!”

“We’re not five anymore! Give it back!”

They ran deeper into the forest and came across a wide dirt road.

“Woah, was this here before?”

Dipper snatched his hat back from Mabel and answered her, “who knows, I don’t think we’ve ever been this far out.”

“Oh look a car!” Mabel pointed and started to wave. The car slowed to a stop and a man got out. He was tall and slender with handsome features that had withered with stress more than age. 

“What are you tow kids doing out in the middle of nowhere?” he asked, “are you lost?”

“Oh no,” Mabel said, “we’re looking for our friends. We live-“

“Ah! We just live near by, that’s all,” Dipper cut in. Thinking it wasn’t wise to tell a complete stranger where exactly they lived.

“Well, there’s not a house around here for miles,” the man said, a small smile coming to his tired looking face, “how about I drive you home?”

“No thank you,” Dipper said before Mabel could say anything, “we were just going.”

“Do you need to call a parent? Its getting late,” the man held out a cell phone.

“No, its fine,” dipper said backing up some more. Something about the man gave him the creeps.

“Dipper, the guy is just being nice,” Mabel said but agreed with Dipper, “yeah, we’re fine! We explore all the time!”

“Well, just be careful,” the man said putting his phone away, “these forests are not safe, especially after dark.”

“Sure thing,” Dipper grabbed Mabels hand, “Let’s go Mabel.”

They left the road and headed back the way they had come. They were quiet for a time and then Mabel stole Dippers hat again.


	3. Chapter 3: Why Did the Mabel Cross the Road?

At the end of the week they were ready to be separated. For a full week they did nothing but bicker. Stan and Ford watched as the younger twins grew more irritated with each other. 

“Ok you two,” Ford said stepping in, “that’s enough-“

“Oh don’t even go there Grunkle Ford,” Dipper snapped, “You and Grunkle Stan have been fighting for years, you even punched him in the face! At least I know how to control myself, unlike MABEL!”

“So I gave you a ‘love-tap’, don’t be such a SISSY about it!”

“You ruined my journal entry!”

“then you should’ve been writing in pencil!”

“Why do you never apologize!”

“Stop yelling at me!”

Ford looked over at Stan as though waiting for him to do something. But Stan just shook his head.

“I’m not getting in the middle of this. They’ll work it out themselves.”

“Stanly,” ford clenched his teeth, “can’t you at least pretend to be an adult here?”

“I’ve been adulting for over thirty years, where have you been?”

“See?” Dipper folded his arms, “Just like I said.”

“When you’re right, your right,” Mabel said nodded. Both of them looking at their Grunkles with disappointment.

“Candy and Grenda get home tonight, right?” Stan asked from the door.

“That’s right! I’m going to see them tomorrow!”

“I can’t wait,” Dipper sighed, “Then I can actually get something done.”

“Booo, Dipper is boring! Its summer! Why are you wanting to ‘get something done’? this is the time to get NOTHING done!”

“Maybe because I have a life, Mabel, everything of getting one for yourself?”

Mabel gasped, “that was a good comeback.”

“Wasn’t it?”

“Awesome!”

They laughed.

“Wanna go throw pine cones off the roof?”

“Yup!”

The Grunkles watched the two leave the room together.

“See, told you they’d figure it out,” Stan said with a shrug.

“But it will only last for a little while,” Ford said, “then they’ll be at each others throats again.”

“They’re kids, its in their nature, once they’re separated for a time, they’ll be better friends.”

“Like us?”

“Who said we’re friends? I still hate your guts.”

()

The next day Mabel left early to spend time with her friends. Dipper wrote in his journal, went for a walk, and then sat down to watch tv with grunkle Stan. By noon Mabel had called and said she was sleeping over.

“At least its not here,” Dipper sighed with relief and enjoyed his sister-free day.

()

Mabel spent a lot of time with her friends.

Finally Ford asked Dipper what he’d been doing with his time.

“I’ve…just been hanging around…town…the woods…places….”

“Dipper.”

“Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“Lips are sealed,” Ford nodded.

“I’ve been hanging out with Pacifica lately. We wrote letters back and forth while I was gone and we’re friends. But I don’t want Mabel to know.”

“Why not? Pacifica is the blond kid that lost her fortune, right?”

“Yeah, that’s her. But Mabel will make a big deal out of it, and I just don’t want her messing up the friendship that I have.”

“Mabel wouldn’t do that-“

“She locked me and Wendy in a closet with a monster and wouldn’t let us out till I told her I liked her.”

“Ok, so Mabel is a little eccentric…” 

“Grunkle Ford, I just can’t stand it when Mabel get’s in the way of everything. Every time I tried to make a friend at school she got in the middle of it and then they were her friend, not mine. I want this friendship with Pacifica to stay between me and her, no Mabel.”

Ford nodded, “I understand. She wont hear it from me.”

“Thanks.”

()

“You are late,” Pacifica smiled as Dipper climbed over the fence into the junk yard. 

“Sorry, I got found out.”

“By Mabel?”

“No, Ford.”

“He’s the one that was missing?”

“Yup, that’s him.”

“He’s nice.”

“Yeah, he is. So shall we go?”

She beamed and stood. They raced to what was once McGuffins shack and walked right in. 

They sat with their backs to the wall and played video games with McGuffins three screen multiplayer system. 

“Oh come on!”

“you left yourself wide open!”

“You are SO gonna get it!”

After a while Dipper looked up at the window.

“Rats! Its almost dark!”

“What?!”

“Why didn’t the alarm go off?”

“I-I must’ve forgot to set it!”

“Well, see you later!”

“Later, Dipper!”

Dipper ran as fast as he could back to the Shack. The woods outside of town were dense and he swore under his breath as he made his way through the short cut.

He burst through the front door to both grunkles, arms folded looking down at him.

“Late.”

“very late.”

“Sorry,” Dipper panted, “I lost track of time.”

“Well, Mabel is sleeping over at her friends house again, so its just us. Come in and get some dinner.”

()

“Candy and Grenda can’t play today,” Mabel muttered, her head on the table during breakfast on morning.

“Well, you two haven’t gone exploring in a while, why don’t you do that?” Ford asked.

“I’m going shopping today,” Stan pitched in, “Is there anything you two want me to get at the store?”

“Water balloons!” They both said.

“Are we out?” Stan asked, thinking he’d had enough for the whole summer.

“Yeah, Mabel used them in a-“

“WE used them!” Mabel cried, pointing her finger in Dippers face, “Don’t shove all the blame on me!”

“Its fine you two,” Ford stressed, “We can always get more.”

The twins left the house and followed their grunkles advice and went exploring. Along the way, Mabel would pick the wild berries and eat them. Dipper shook his head and tried to ignore his sister obvious lack of sense. They walked until they came to the dirt road again.

“Welp, time to go back,” Dipper said, bored.

Mabel was already walking ahead.

“Hey, Mabel! Let’s go back!”

“I wanna explore the other side of the road!” she called back to him, “Hey hey! Why did the Mabel cross the road?!”

Dipper rolled his eyes.

They walked further and Dipper felt that they should’ve turned back. This half of the forest was not right.

That’s when they heard a sound up ahead of them. It as if something was running towards them.

“Dipperrrr…”

“Let’s go,” Dipper grabbed Mabels hand and together they ran. But their pursuer was right behind them.

Mabel tripped and they both went down. Then from behind a figure burst through the trees and tripped over them. The person was sent flying and landed in a heap on the ground.

“What is it?” Mabel whispered, grabbing Dippers arm. Dipper swallowed hard and looked closer.

The person was picking themselves back up. It was a woman. I very tall woman, Dipper guessed she had to be about six feet. Her hair was knotted and wild and her clothes were very dirty.

“Who are you?” He asked, not bothering with being nice.

The woman blinked and tilted her head a little, “I…..I don’t know?”

Dipper moved a little so he covered Mabel, “Why were you chasing us?”

The woman shook her head, “I wasn’t. I was running away…”

“Away from what?”

“…I don’t know?”

Mabel then gasped, making Dipper jump.

“Oh my gosh! You’re hurt!”

Mabel almost pushed Dipper out of the way as she rushed to the womans side. Dipper scowled, but then he also noticed what Mabel had. The woman was bleeding from a gash on her arm and from large scrapes on her knees. Altogether the woman looked like she’d been thoroughly beaten. 

“How did you get like this?”

The woman shrugged, “I…don’t know?”

“Why don’t you come home with us?” Mabel asked.

“Mabel that’s not a good idea,” Dipper said, “We should take her to the clinic and let the police try and figure out what to do with her.”

“No,” Mabel stamped her foot, “We are taking her to the Shack, getting her all healed up, and then she can have my bed.”

Dipper looked that the woman again. She was watching them with curious eyes.

“Fine, but if Grurnkle Ford says to take her to the clinic, then that’s what we do, ok?”

“Fine,” She said and took the womans hand, “Come on. Follow us.”


	4. Chapter 4: Mimi

“What do you two think you’re doing?” Ford asked as the twin brought the woman into the Shacks main entrance. The sun was just starting to set.

“Kidnapping, a great start,” Stan grinned. Ford glared at him.

“She’s really hurt, Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan,” Mabel said, “and she can’t remember who she is either. Can’t we help her?”

“No memory, huh?” Ford scowled and locked eyes with the woman. She stared back, unblinking.

“I’ll get the first aid box,” Stan left the room and called behind him, “Take her to the kitchen, Mabel.”

Mabel lead the woman to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. The woman looked around at her surroundings, curiosity plain on her face.

“What do you think?” Ford asked quietly to Dipper.

“I don’t know what to think,” Dipper said just as quietly, “Its true that she’s hurt, and we should help her, but shouldn’t we leave her with the police or something? Maybe she’s a missing person or something.”

Ford nodded, “I’ll call Blubs. You help Mabel.”

Dipper found Mabel trying to get the woman to eat a popsicle. The woman kept holding the icy treat and just watched Mabel as the girl mimed licking it an invisible one. 

“Why won’t you eat it?” Mabel asked as Dipper walked up to stand next to her.

“Maybe we should get her something a little more wholesome to eat,” Dipper suggested, “she looks like she hasn’t eaten in days.”

“But popsicles are delicious…”

The woman then brought the treat to her mouth and began to lick it. Her eyes then widened, and she shoved the whole thing into her mouth. 

“See?” Mabel beamed, “I was right!”

Stan walked into the kitchen with the firstaid box and took in the sight of Dipper in the fridge, Mabel looking triumphant, and the mystery woman with a whole popsicle in her mouth.

“I really want to walk away,” he muttered and continued forward to put the box on the table, “Now, let me see that arm.”

Stan bandaged the womans arm, her knees, and rubbed an ointment on her other injuries. She didn’t resist or flinch, even when Stan disinfected the wounds. 

“You are a very good patient,” Stan said. The woman just stared at him. Stan shifted awkwardly.

There was a knock at the door and Blubs and Durland walked in. Ford walked in behind them, having let them in. 

“Whose this?”

Ford sighed, “As I told you on the phone, she’s a woman that doesn’t know her own name. I think you should check out any missing person databases that you have and see where she might have come from.”

Durland lifted a camera and snapped a picture of the woman.

“We’ll see what we can find,” Blubs said, “until then, keep her here. We don’t need any more crazy people roaming the streets.”

“Any more than you?” Dipper said under his breath. Mabel giggled.

Ford rubbed his temples, “Sure, whatever, we’ll keep her here, just make sure you find out who she is.”

“Are you implying that we don’t know how to do our jobs?” Blubs asked, posturing.

“Implying? We’re singin’ it,” Dipper muttered again. Mabel snickered even harder.

“What’s so funny?” Durland snapped, his eyes narrowing in their direction.

“She’s got a whole popsicle in her mouth,” Mabel said quickly, “Its funny.”

The officers all looked at the woman whose cheeks were still full of popsicle. Then they grinned.

“Yeah, that is pretty funny. Its nice to see you kids again, and this time stay out of trouble.”

They left and Ford rubbed his eyes. He was tired.

“I’ll give up my bed,” Dipper said as Ford entered the kitchen again, “She and Mabel can share the attic.”

“Awww, Dipper, you’re so nice.”

“I’ll make up the couch,” Stan said standing. Any excuse to get out of the kitchen. The woman had stared at him the entire time. 

Ford watched as the woman swallowed the popsicle, stick and all.

()

Mabel woke up with a start and looked over at the bed across from hers. The woman was already sitting up and staring at the wall.

“Good morning!” Mabel beamed. The woman looked over and gave a small nod. 

“Let’s get you dressed…oh, there’s nothing that will fit you…”

Mabel threw all her sweaters on the floor and searched for one that may be stretched enough to fit the taller woman. 

“Are you both up?” Called Grunkle Ford up the stairs.

“Yes!”

He came up and handed the woman a package, “I got these this morning. They should fit you.”

She lifted the article of clothing. It was a plain blue dress, capped sleeves and would go down to her knees.

“Aww, Grunkle Ford, its so cute!”

“Just get ready for the day. And Mabel, clean your room up before you go anywhere today.”

Mabel helped the woman into her new dress and put on her own clothes for the day. Then she quickly shoved all her clothing into the closet.

“come on! Let’s go get breakfast!”

She followed Mabel quietly and Mabel, being Mabel, babbled on about how Grunkle Stan was the best cook in the house. 

Dipper was already at the table when they arrived. Mabel sat the woman down and settled in next to her. 

“How did you sleep?” Dipper asked, but the woman just turned and stared at him.

“…Creepy…”

“Don’t say that,” Mabel snapped, “Mimi isn’t creepy.”

“Mimi?”

The woman blinked as she turned to Mabel.

“I’m naming you Mimi, ok Mimi?”

The woman tilted her head to one side.

“She’s not a pet, Mabel,” Dipper chided, “She has a proper name.”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t know it and we don’t know it, so in the mean time we should call her Mimi.”

“Ugh, Mabel that’s not-“

“…Mi…mi…” the woman spoke the name, and smiled, “I’m…Mimi.”

“See? She likes it!”

Dipper and Ford shared a look, but realized they’d lost that round.

()

Mabel wasted no time showing Mimi around. She dragged her around everywhere, and Mimi followed behind faithfully, listening to everything Mabel would tell her. 

“Dipperdipperdipper! Tell Mimi the story about that one guy with the one eye!”

“No,” Dipper said, shoving snacks into his backpack.

“Where are you going?” Mabel asked.

“Just out,” Dipper said, “You can stay with Mimi, I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll be gone the rest of the day.”

“But…don’t you wanna hang out with us?”

“Nope, you’re on your own.”

“Dipper you MEANIE!”

She grabbed Mimis hand and stormed out of the kitchen. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and shouldered his backpack. He was going to be late if he waisted any more time.

()

Mabel had dragged Mimi into the forest. They entered a clearing with lots of flowers. The sight made Mabel feel a little better and she let go of the womans hand.

“Sorry you had to see that,” she said, “Dipper isn’t normally so moody.”

Mimi shrugged and sat down in the middle of the flower field. Mabel giggled and sat down as well. She began to tell her about their adventures the last time they were in Gravity Falls. Mimi listened and was a great audience.

Then she dropped something onto Mabels head. Mabel stopped talking and felt her head. On top was a crown of flowers woven together in a circle.

“Oh my gosh! Its so cute! I’m like a princess!”

Mimi smiled and nodded.

()

“this time you’re late,” Dipper grinned as Pacifica climbed the fence.

“My mom wouldn’t leave me alone today. Ever since we had to move out of the mansion, she’s been a nervous wreck.”

“Normality doesn’t suit her?”

“Please, what is normal anymore?”

“A valid question.”

They laughed and headed to McGuffins shack again.

()

When Mabel and Mimi Got back to the Shack, Stan told Mimi to take a seat at the table.

“I want another look at that cut on your arm,” he said, “It looked pretty deep last night.”

But when they took the bandage off, the wound was gone. They all stared at the fresh new skin. No one would ever suspect that there had been any hurt at all!

“Welp, that solves that problem,” Stan said, “you’re free to go.”

“…is…something wrong?” Mimi asked, a little worried.

“You’re all better!” Mabel smiled, “That’s all that matters!”

()

Over time Mimi made herself welcome. She learned to cook from Stan, and she would help with the cleaning. She was a fast learner, like she was only relearning what she already knew. Soon she was doing most of the cooking and cleaning in the Shack.

“We can’t let you do that,” Ford said, trying to take the duster from her. But she only smiled and shook her head.

“The four of you saved me. This is only a small amount of what I owe you.”

Ford constantly checked with the police to see if they’d found Mimi’s real identity yet, but the answer was always a solid, ‘no’. 

Ford still didn’t trust her completely, but she hadn’t done anything harmful yet. And Dipper was starting to seem like he trusted her. And it was clear that she really didn’t remember anything before running into Dipper and Mabel. 

Speaking of the twins, they were starting to go at each other again. It seemed that the smallest little thing would set one of them off and then the other would get angry.

It got to the point where Stan would try to place bets on who would win the most current fight. Ford got on his case about it, and then they started to fight as well.

Mimi watch as all four of them fought each other, shook her head, and walked back into the kitchen. 

()

The next day however, she was less lenient. The moment any of them stated to argue, she would rap all the offending members smartly on the head with a plastic spoon.

“HEY!”

“Woman! What did you just do?!” Stan roard, but Mimi stood her ground.

“I will not have this much fighting inside the house,” she replied, “I don’t like it.”

Stan opened his mouth to yell some more, but stopped when he noticed how obviously distress the woman was. 

“…fine, but don’t you hit me anymore.”

“then just don’t argue anymore,” she countered.

These circumstances brought a whole new meaning to the phrase, “Do you wanna take this outside?!” With Mimi doing her best to keep the peace in the house hold, They moodily complied. Both sets of Twins constantly glared at one another in heated silence.

()

“Hey, Mimi,” Mabel asked one morning, “Are you happy?”

The woman thought for a moment and smiled, “yes. I think I am.”

“Do you miss your home?”

“I don’t remember my home,” Mimi shrugged and handed Mabel milk for her cereal, “so, no I don’t miss it.”

“Don’t you want to remember?”

“…sometimes,” Mimi nodded and joined Mabel at the table, “but right now I’m enjoying being with all of you.”

Are you sure you don’t remember anything?”

Mimi stirred her bowl, “I remember…a few flashes. Emotions, mostly. But I don’t like them, so I try to not think about them too much.”

“But what if that’s the key to remembering!”

“then I don’t think its worth it,” Mimi replied sternly. Mabel looked back down at her now soggy cereal. Mimi looked over at the smaller girl and smiled.

“Its not bad, Mabel. Sometimes the past has to stay in the past. I’m looking at this as a fresh start. I have a new name, you four have given me a home, and just yesterday, while out shopping, someone offered me a job! I think I might take it! This is a new beginning and I can’t wait to see where this takes me.”

Mabel beamed, “And I’ll be right there with you sister!”

"Ugh, such comradery so early in the morning," Stan gripped as he entered the kitchen, "you both make me sick."


	5. Chapter 5: An Auspicious Sign

“Hey Mabel, do you want to- where are you going?”

“Mimi and I are going to the movies, wanna come?”

Dipper looked over at Mimi who was watching his expectantly. He’d grown fond of her, but like Ford, he didn’t think she was human.

“No, I’ll pass.”

“Suit yourself.”

()

Mabel arranged for a three day sleep over at Grendas house.

“It will be nice to not have to see YOU for three days,” She said pointedly to Dipper that morning. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Ditto.”

They glared at each other over their breakfast and all the way until Mabel left. 

“Sad you have to come back at all,” Dipper said and this time it was Mabels turn to roll her eyes. 

()

“We’re going into town, Dipper,” Ford said. Dipper was slouching in the armchair, watching TV, “Do you want to come with us?”

“Nope,” Dipper said not looking up.

“Ok, we’ll be back this afternoon. Try to go outside today.”

Dipper waved at him to let him know he’d heard him. Ford looked over at Stan who shrugged. 

“Kids,” he said and lead the way outside.

()

Mimi came in and sat on floor next to the armchair. She and Dipper watched TV for a while in silence.

Then there came a knock at the door. 

Sighing, Dipper got up to answer it.

Then Mimi grabbed his arm and shook her head.

“What?”

“I don’t like that smell,” she whispered, “Don’t open that door.”

Dipper looked form Mimi to the door and began to back away slowly from both of them.

“why?”

Mimi sniffed the air and shuddered, “Go call Stan and Ford. They need to get back here now.”

Dipper jumped a little as the person outside knocked again. Then he did as he was told. He grabbed his cell from the chair and began to dial Fords number.

That’s when the door was suddenly blasted in. People in what Dipper thought were hazmat suits burst through the door. Mimi screamed and began to throw things at them, The lamp, the chair. Dipper watched as Mimi picked heavy stuff up with ease and chucked it at the on coming swarm of people.

Dipper finished dialing the number and waited for Ford to pick up. There was an explosion and when Dipper turned around, Mimi was down for the count. She wasn’t moving and blood trickled from a gash on her head. Dipper tried to run, but strong hands grabbed his arms and pinned him to the floor. Then they slipped a bag over his head.

()

Ford checked his phone when they got home. The cell phone was a trial for him. He loved technology, but the darn thing was so confusing to use. 

Dipper had tried to reach him. 

Well, he’d have to apologize.

Fully expecting to see Dipper still in front of the TV he walked into the house without paying attention to where he was going. That’s when he ran into Stans back.

“Stan, just don’t stand in the hall way.”

“Ford…”

Ford looked past Stan and saw what his brother had. The hall way wall had a hole in it. The armchair was lying half in and half out of the hole. Things were broken and littered all over the floor.

“Dipper!” Stan dropped the bags he’d been carrying and ran toward the stairs, “Dipper! Answer me! Mimi!”

Ford took out his cell and dialed Dippers phone. Light lit up in the living room and Ford saw Dippers phone on the floor, cracked and useless.

“He’s not upstairs and Mimi is gone too,” Stan said coming back into the room. Ford picked up Dippers phone and showed it to Stan.

“What do you think happened?”

“I would say Gideon, but he’s not been a problem for years,” Stan said shaking his head, “I have no idea.”

“I’m going to go search the forest,” Ford said, and walked briskly toward the vending machine. Opening up the passage way behind it, he walked into his lab and then back out, caring two guns.

“What do I do?”

“You stay here in case he comes back,” Ford directed, holstering the shorter weapon and cradling the longer one, “If I’m not back by moon down, you call the police. Even those bumbling idiots should be able to organize a search party.”

Stan nodded, “Be careful out there.”

()

When the bag was lifted off of his head, Dipper had to blink against the harsh lighting. He was in a white room, leather ties holding his wrists and ankles to a chair. He pulled at them, but they didn’t budge. 

The people in hazmat suits left the room and shut the door with a snap.

Where in the world was he? He couldn’t keep up with all the twists and turns in the car, but it didn’t seem like a long drive…

So he couldn’t be very far from the Shack, which means help would be coming.

Taking a deep breath, he waited. It was all he could do. Every once in a while he would test the restraints, but they never gave any give at all.

Finally, the door opened and a man walked in.

It was the same man he and Mabel had met on the dirt road weeks before. Except he didn’t look very tired this time.

“Hello Dipper.”

“Wh-How do you know my name?”

“Your sister called you Dipper,” he said, “And you called her Mabel, am I correct?”

Dipper swallowed hard.

“What do you want?”

The man shrugged, “I just wanted what was mine, back. You and Mabel took her away from me so I was just getting her back.”

“…You mean Mimi?”

“Ah, you gave it a name, cute.”

“Were you the one who hurt her?”

“I believe any substantial injuries were caused when she ran away,” he smiled, “but I’ve been known to break a few of my things.”

“Just who are you?”

“My, you are asking a lot of questions,” he said instead, “you don’t seem all that scared of me or your situation either.”

“Yeah, I’ve already battled a dream demon, you’re not that scary.”

“A dream demon you say? And you won?”

“Of course. I’m sitting here aint i?”

The man looked truly shocked. Then his smile grew larger.

“That’s amazing! Who would have thought I’d find such a treasure! Now all we have to do is wait for your sister to arrive and we can start.”

“Wait, my sister? You leave Mabel alone!”

“But don’t you want her here?”

“Of course not!”

“But you’re twins, right? I could tell. And Twins should never be separated for long.”

Dipper pulled on the restraints as hard as he could, “you. Don’t. Touch. Mabel!”

The man watched his efforts and waited for him to stop. But Dipper kept going and finally, finally he was rewarded by getting one hand free. But the effort it took and the motion carried him too far and the chair tipped over and he fell. 

The man walked over and lifted him by the hair, chair and all, into an upright position.

“You can struggle all you like but-“

The man stopped and his grip on Dippers hair tightened. Dipper winced and tried to lean away from the man that was leaning in closer.

“You have a constellation on your forehead…”

“Really, I never noticed,” Dipper said, half sarcastically, half because he had no idea what else to say. 

“This is an auspicious sign.”

“…it really, isn’t.”

The man grinned, “I wonder what other treasures I’ll find today.”

He left, the door clicking shut and a lock landing in place. 

Dipper set to work untying the rest of the restraints. But before he could, the door opened back up. Three people in hazmat suits enters along with the man again. They wheeled in a tray like you see at the dentist offices. Accept this one had a needle and a bottle on it.

The man filled the syringe with a clear liquid and brought it over to Dipper. The three others held the boy to the chair, keeping him from moving.

“…What’s that?”

“Just in case something goes wrong, I’ll be needing you to be completely obedient to me,” the man said sticking the needle deep into Dippers arm, “This is just a drug that will make sure you always rely on me. From now on, you NEED me. I’m the only one in the universe that knows the ingredients to this drug and now you must have it. Only good and obedient boys get it.”

Dipper went pale as his head began to spin. The effect of the drug made him feel loopy and frightfully incoherent. 

The man watched as the boy succumbed to the drug, a little drool escaping the side of his mouth. 


	6. Chapter 6: When Push Comes to Shove

Ford returned to the Shack empty handed the next morning. When Stan saw him, he swore. He had already called the police, but they were no help.

“there’s no trace of them out there,” Ford said.

“What are we going to tell their parents?!”

“Stan-“

“We lost one of the kids!”

“Stan-“

“What are we going to do?!”

“STAN!” Ford cleared his throat, “Whoever took them probably used a vehicle. If we can get a view of the yard this afternoon, then we can get an idea of what we’re looking for.”

“And how are we going to do that?!”

Ford walked over to the vending machine, “Follow me.”

Stan sighed, “the last time I followed you in here, it didn’t end well.”

“Just trust me.”

Stan followed and they entered into the underground lab. Everything was pretty much the same except Ford had created a little room off to one side with his personal items.

“I’ve hooked the computer up with the satellites surrounding earth,” Ford explained, “I’ve been playing around with it for the last year-“

“This is so illegal, Ford.”

“What?”

“What you’ve done is way more illegal than anything I’ve ever done.”

“….”

“I’m so proud of you.”

“Well…moving on. We can use the satellite recording to see who was at our house today.”

“Why didn’t we do this before?”

“I didn’t think about it until I was walking back to the Shack.”

Ford brought up the satellite images and started to rewind the day. It took a while, but they were able to see three vans pull up to the house. 

They watched as many blue clad figures burst into the house and in time, came back out carrying Dipper and Mimi. Mimi wasn’t moving, but they could see Dipper kicking and squirming. 

“Ok, so now we know they were black vans, but its not like we can see the license plate,” Stan folded his arms, “Now what?”

“Now, we follow them,” Ford said, “this might take a while, but we’ll zero in on the road ahead of them at a further time and follow them that way.”

“Yeah, I didn’t understand a single word of that.”

Ford sighed.

Suddenly there was the sound of feet above their heads.

“You expecting company?” They both asked each other. Then they ran upstairs and quietly shut the vending machine behind them. The pounding foot steps had stopped, but they could see the backs of people in the other room. Ford pointed to the opposite door to Stan and Stan nodded.

Ford then jumped the strangers from behind and while he got them from the front, Stan enter the fray from behind. Together they immobilized the intruders in hazmat suits. 

“Weird fashion taste,” Stan said and kicked an unconscious form on the floor.

“Why are they here?”

“You know these guys?”

“Why would you just assume that I would know them?” Ford exclaimed.

“You’re the one that traveled all around the different dimensions, Ford, not me, these guys seem to be your kid of weird.”

Ford sighed, “Just help me tie these guys up.”

()

Dipper opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of the same plain white room. He hurt everywhere, so he didn’t even try to move. He didn’t know how much time had gone by. 

“Its about time you woke up, Starchild” the man said. He was sitting in the chair Dipper had previously been tied to, “we’ve been monitoring your sister and it seems she doesn’t have any phantom pains. What ever we do to you doesn’t seem to affect her at all. Is that because you are not identical? Perhaps its because you are older now. Oh, I wish I had gotten hold of you two when you were younger. Children are much more susceptible to the supernatural.”

Dipper grit his teeth, “Don’t you dare touch Mabel.”

“Calm down, we’re just observing her for a while. Oh, and by the way. When were you going to tell me that you have uncles that are also twins?! Two sets of twins from the same family! Its every researchers dream! Can you imagine the kind of experiments I’d be able to conduct! And since their identical, I could test my phantom pain theory.”

Dipper balled his hands into fists, “Don’t…touch…my family.”

“Yes, yes, Starchild, you’re very brave, but I want you to understand what’s in store for you from this point on. I am nothing, if not honest, in all my dealings. And its really nothing personal. You see, I’ve collected many a magical creature within these walls. I’ve been doing everything I can to harness their magical powers for all human kind! Imagine, if you will, a world were humans can be as strong as Minotaurs. Or as graceful as Unicorns. Where humans can be one with nature, like gnomes. Or regenerate like the multi-bear. I could create a slew of remedies for cancer! And then, just think of all the power, wealth, and…and everything, I can gain from a single dragon.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Only because I haven’t found a way to transfer that power to humans yet,” he shrugged, “I think, after I’m done experimenting on the four of you with my twin theories, I’ll turn you all into lab rats for my greater purpose.”

“Eat worms…and die,” Dipper spat.

“Worms are delicious and I’ve yet to die.”

Dipper made a face and the man laughed.

“Come now, Starchild, you’ve fought a dream demon! Surly you saw worse things than that!”

Dipper looked at the crazy man and wondered who was crazier. Bill? Or this lunatic.

Dipper grinned.

“You know, that dream demon wasn’t half as delusional as you.”

The mans smile disappeared.

“All Bill wanted was a world to rule over, classic villain stuff. He wasn’t even shy about it. But you? You think you’re doing all this for the best of humanity? The only word that comes to mind is ‘delusional’.”

“I’d watch what I say if I was in your position…”

“Oh come on,” Dipper scoffed, “you want to conduct your stupid ‘twin study’. you can’t hurt me too badly or else you won’t have anyone to bounce off of Mabel when you capture her. Honestly, putting your own curiosities before…what did you call it? The ‘greater purpose’? Do you really think that’s wise?”

“You think you can push me?” the man wasn’t smiling anymore, and his voice was down right threatening. But that didn’t stop Dipper.

“You. Are. Del-uuuuuu-sionAL!” Dipper sounded out, “I bet all this is just some sick fantasy you threw together as an excuse to torture people. You have no real goals. You are an empty shell…”

The man stood and towered over him. Dipper remembered then that he hurt everywhere and couldn’t even flinch as the man bent down and picked him up. He grabbed Dipper by the front of his shirt and dragged the boy over to the door. 

Dipper tried to get his feet under him so he could make a run for it the moment the door opened, but the man jerked him around as he dragged him, so he was always unstable. 

The man marched down the hall and into another room. This one was just as white as the other one, but this time there was a table in the center of the room. The man lifted Dipper and slammed him down on top of the table. The others in hazmat suits worked to secure Dipper to the table. Dipper ignored the pain and tested the cords tying him to the table. They were tight.

“Remember, Starchild,” the man said, holding up a scalpel, “you asked for this.”

()

Mimi sat in her white room. Curled into a ball. She remembered escaping from this place, but nothing before that. She hated it here. There was too much fear in the air, it made her sick. The smell gave her a headache and they constantly poked and prodded her with needles.

As she sat there, contemplating weather or not she should escape again, she heard a scream through the walls. It wasn’t uncommon, not in this place, to hear screaming and cries of pain. But this one, this one tore at her heart.

“…Dipper?”

She stood and placed her head against the stone. She could hear the screams and the begging, the pleading. 

A knot formed in the pit of her stomach and tightened. 

An unfamiliar rage started to boil around that knot. It frothed and foamed and Mimi stood perfectly still. The screaming fueling her anger.

()

The brothers removed the hoods off the hazmat suits and reviled the people underneath. They stood above them and bore down on them.

“What are you doing in my house,” Ford growled.

The people looked to one another and then laughed. Ford was taken aback for a moment and looked at Stan, who shrugged.

“You can’t threaten us!”

Ford narrowed his eyes and pulled out his gun, “oh?”

“That’s not scary,” said one, “death is something we don’t fear.”

“Then let me try,” Stan said pulling Ford away form their captives, “I mean, these are just fellas, right? Hey, My name is Stanly, this is my brother, Stanford, he has six fingers-“

“Staaaan.”

“We were born in Rhode Island and we have a dog named Waggles, do any of you have a dog?”

They looked around at each other and one pipped up, “I had a cat named Freebear…”

“What about you?”

“I grew up with my Grandma Willis in Arizona.”

“Oh, I’ve been to Arizona.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I got chased out of town,” Stan laughed and made the others laugh as well, “my mother was a fake psychic and I guess I inherited a lot from her.”

“Yeah, my mother was a mess too. But that’s all the Russus side of the family.”

Ford watch as his brother practically made the intruders his best friends. He remained quiet as Stan easily lied about where why were born and about Waddles. Clearly, Stan had a plan, and he waited until Stan showed his cards.

“hold on,” Stan laughed and pulled out his phone, “I got to do something right quick.”

The captives chatted amongst themselves as Stand messed with his phone. Ford craned his neck to try and see what Stan was doing. But the glare from the side of the screen made it impossible to see.

“There!” Stan stood up and smiled at his new friends, “I just cleared all of your bank accounts.”

“…what?”

Fords jaw dropped.

“Yeah, Ford here can shoot you, but that’s a nice ending for scumbags like you,” Stan growled, “You are the same freaks that came in here and abducted my favorite nephew. Now you’ve come back for more? Well, you’re not getting your money back until I have my nephew back safe and sound.”

“Pish,” the one who had spoken up first shook his head, “we don’t care about that either-“

“Maybe you don’t!” Snapped another, “But I have BILLS to pay! I need my money!”

“If we just explain it to the boss-“

“We are failing our jobs! The boss wont do squat!”

Ford and Stan listened to them argue and after a while got the basics of the situation.

“So, let me get this straight, you don’t fear death, because your boss is scarier,” Ford summarized, “he sent you here to what, kidnap a pair of old geezers as well? What are you guys really after?”

But this time the kept their mouths shut. 

“Why is it every time you open your mouth no one wants to talk to you?” Stan asked and Ford glared at him. 

In the end they called the police again and had Blub arrest the kidnappers with breaking and entering and assault. When Ford tried to tell Blub that they also kidnapped Dipper, Blub just told them to wait until the child came back on his own.

This made Ford angry enough that Stan had to hold him back.


	7. Chapter 7: Lies

The next day more people in hazmat suits showed up and attacked them inside their house. Ford had been in the basement, looking at the satellite images, and Stan had been upstairs. When the door burst open, Stan jumped them from the stairs and took three down in one go. 

The brawl was fast but Stan had to sit down afterwards and catch his breath. Ford came upstairs and saw the mess. He helped tie the strangers up again and this time, he questioned them. But they didn’t give away any secrets.

Again they called the cops, and again they asked Blub to organize a search for Dipper. But Blub simply said that the boy was always a prankster and he’d be back soon. 

This time it was Stan that had to be held back by Ford.

“Stan,” Ford said, “we need to see if Mabel can’t stay with Grenda for a few more days. It isn’t safe here. Not until we at least know what’s going on.”

“I’ll give them a call,” Stan gruffed, straightening his shirt and glaring after Blubs car. 

()

Five days later Ford was at a dead end.

The cars just vanished into thin air! One moment he was following them down the road, and then they were gone! He checked every other road around the area, and there was nothing.

“I….i lost them….”

“Ford,” Stan called down the stairs, “Have you found out where those vans were going yet?”

Ford felt his eyes burn and his vision blurred. He took off his glasses and stared at the floor.

What could he do now?

()

Stan was behind the wheel. 

They were driving to the spot on the map where the vehicles vanished.

Stan pulled over to the side of the road and got out. Ford got out as well and started to search the area.

“The disappeared around here…” Ford muttered to himself as he wandered in one direction and then the other. Together they searched for any anomalies or symbols that would suggest someone used magic.

They spent hours walking around and finally, they gave up.

As Stan sat to ease his old joints Ford was retracing his first steps, unable to believe that there was just this dead end that they couldn’t get past.

“come on,” Stan cleared his throat, “back to the car.”

Ford gave one last looked around, and finally noticed something out of place. In the dying sun light, he caught a glimpse of metal.

Instinct kicked in and he dove to one side. Just in the nick of time as a net flew past, just where he had been standing.

“Run!” He shouted.

More shots fired and Stan wasn’t quite fast enough. A net wrapped around his body and sent him sprawling on the ground.

“Stan!”

Ford stood over his brother and began to fire his own weapons into the ever growing darkness. They were out in the open while their assailants had trees to hide behind. It wasn’t the first disadvantageous situation he’d been in, but it was the first time he’d had other people to protect other than himself.

“Stop hiding you cowards!” Stan roared already almost untangled from the net, “come out for a real fight!”

the firing stopped but Ford kept his gun up. The shadows were making it hard to see under the trees. How had they gotten surrounded so completely? And without any of them noticing? 

“Surrender,” came a deep voice from the shadows, “Surrender and no one will be harmed.”

“Pish, yeah right,” Stan spat, “like we’re dumb enough to fall for that.”

There was silence and then, “how about this. Surrender, and nothing happens to the boy.”

“What have you done with him?!”

“You can come and see, but only if you surrender.”

“This isn’t good,” Ford muttered, “this isn’t good at all.”

()

Dipper opened his eye…the one eye he had left. He was done for. There was no recovery form this. He was missing his eye, some fingers, an arm, and a whole leg. On top of it all, his body still craved the drug that never quite left his system. If he didn’t have it, he would spasm and shake uncontrollably. His mouth and throat would turn unbearably dry and he wouldn’t be able to breathe. 

He gasped and thought about his family. How they must be safe if that man was preoccupied with him. Right? 

He could handle a little withdrawal. As the effort to breathe became harder and his head swam with phantom limb pain, he wondered if he was seeing things.

Green flames licked the wall to his left. An impossible heat was spreading from one side of the room to the other. Soon the walls were nothing but ash. 

Dipper could hear screams and shouts of triumph. Then a loud, earth shaking roar sounded behind him. But he was too weak to look. 

He simply couldn’t care anymore.

All that mattered was that he try and get one more breath.

()

Green flames swirled around Mimi’s feet as she walked into the room where Dipper was tied to the table. She touched his wounds and her heart broke further. 

“Stop!” she looked up to see many enemies in their hazmat suits. A deep growl sounded from her chest and she raised her arm. Green fire flew and engulfed the enemy. Not a single person was left whole.

She untied Dipper from the table. She held him close and large wings sprouted from her back. Turning the ceiling to ash, she burst into the night sky, carrying her precious cargo.

()

When Dipper opened his eyes again, it took him a moment to realize that it was with both eyes.

He winced as he sat up and looked at his hands and arms. He had all his fingers. He had his leg and arm. The cuts and incisions on his body were also gone. 

Did he have a nightmare?

“Oh good,” Mimi sighed, “you’re awake.”

Dipper looked at Mimi and noted that her hand was bleeding.

“What’s going on?” he asked reaching out to her. He took her hand and wrapped it up in his shirt.

“Oh, I just got done healing you, and I’m a little tired.”

“You healed me?”

“Dipper, I think you knew, even before I remembered, that I’m not human.”

Dipper didn’t meet her eye. He and Ford had talked a lot about how Mimi just didn’t seem human to them. 

“Sooo, you remember now?”

“Oh yes…I remember everything now.”

“That’s good,” Dipper looked down at Mimis cut and marveled that it was already starting to close, “how…how did we escape?”

Mimi smiled, “I burned the building down. They thought I was subdued, so I caught them by surprise.”

“What about all the other prisoners?!”

“Oh, I saved them too, but the building and everyone who worked there are now ash.”

“…oh…” that was a gruesome end. Then Dipper thought about everything they had done and suddenly didn’t feel bad about it at all.

“But how did you heal me? Are you like…I don’t know, how could you grow back an entire leg?!”

Mimi sighed and leaned forward. She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. 

“Dipper, I’m a dragon. A very old dragon, mind you. I have my ways. I even healed your addiction. That drug won’t bother you anymore.”

Dippers eyes widened, “You’re a DRAGON?!”

She chuckled and nodded, “how about I transform and give you a ride back home.”

“That would be so awesome, thank you.”

She chuckled again and complied.

()

Ford and Stan were shoved forward down the dirt road that Dipper and Mabel had found their first week back. 

“how had we missed this?” Stan gripped, “It was right behind the trees!”

“They used an illusion spell to hide it,” Ford muttered, “And I didn’t even see the symbols on the trees.”

“We’re getting too old for this.”

“Shut up!” One of their captors used the but of his gun to jab Ford painfully in the back of his knees. Stan reacted, but was hit from behind as well.

“You both are in for a rude awakening,” their captor said, “our boss has-“

What he said was drowned out by a roar from above. Looking up, they saw a huge dragon. The moon light glinting off of scale and talon. The captors all screamed and ran for cover as the dragon blew a breath of green flame. Some of them were caught up in it and were immediately turned to ash. Ford and Stan stood perfectly still, unsure about where they should hide. It seemed the dragon was attacking anything that moved, so they remained still.

When the hazmat suit guys were all gone, the dragon hovered there for a moment before descending to the ground. Ford took a step back and noticed Stan. Stan had his arm out in front of Ford, in his own gesture of protection.

When the dragon settled on the ground, they didn’t expect to hear Dippers voice from it.

“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!”

“…Dipper?”

Then they saw the boy slide off the dragons back and come running to them. They ran forward and embraced the child.

“Don’t you ever scare us like that again!”

“I’m teaching you how to fight the moment we get back!”

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

Ford held Dipper out for inspection. He spun the boy around to make sure nothing was bruised or broken.

“I’m fine,” Dipper grinned, “Thanks to Mimi here.”

“Mimi?”

The dragon became smaller and smaller as they watched. And before they knew it, Mimi stood, her blue dress torn and singed.

“I’m sorry,” she said, but jumped in surprise and Stan and Ford hugged her too.

“We were worried about the both of you!”

“But you’re a dragon? That’s new!”

Mimi hugged them back.

“I regained my memories after being filled with an intense rage,” she explained a little wistfully as they let go, “it reminded me of the last time I was that angry. And with that memory came all the others.”

“So, you going to tell us your name?” Ford asked, putting his arm around Dippers shoulders.

“mmm, No,” she said, “I like Mimi. I want you all to call me Mimi.”

“You saved Dipper-“

“I got Dipper into the trouble in the first place,” Mimi said, guilt clear in her voice, “I got all of you in trouble.”

“Its trouble we can manage,” Stan said slapping her back, “the point is that you brought Dipper back home. Now, how about we all go home and get some late night waffles?!”

Mimi shook her head, “I would love to, but my place is not with humans. I’m going to find a lair and make my home in the mountains.”

“But Mimi,” Dipper reached out and took her hand, “You’re one of us now.”

She smiled and ruffled his hair, “So, so,” she said, “and whenever you need me just call my name and I’ll be right there. I’m going to establish my territory here so I’ll be aware of everything that happens in these mountains. Come and visit any time.”

Dipper squeezed her hand and let go.

“As for you two,” she said turning to Stan and Ford. First she gave Ford a kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you for trusting me even though you didn’t want to.”

“Yeah well, you’re going to have to answer a lot of my questions later. I want to know everything about dragons.”

“Deal.”

She then turned to Stan and gave him a kiss on the forehead as well, “dear sweet Stan, I never got around to thanking you for patching up my wounds when we first met. You have a very soft touch.”

Stan blushed and grumbled something about her needing to get her head examined.

“I’ll see you and Mabel later, right Dipper?”

“Yeah, we’ll come and see you,” Dipper said waving, “Thanks again….for everything.”

She nodded and transformed back into a dragon. In a few wing strokes she was gone.

()

Dipper got into the back seat of Stans car and heaved a sigh. He was tired. Mimi might’ve healed everything, but he was still starving and it felt awkward using limbs he’d thought he’d lost. 

“Dipper, you ok? You were walking a little funny there.”

Ford was watching him through the mirror and Dipper nodded, “I’m just tired.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Dipper thought about everything…

“They just locked me in a room,” he said, “That’s it. How long was I gone?”

“A little over a week,” Stan said and Dipper grew pale.

“Is Mabel ok?”

“We had Mabel stay with her friends while this all went down. She has no idea you’ve been missing.”

Dipper heaved a sigh of relief, “Good. She doesn’t have to know.”

Stan and Ford exchanged a look, but kept quiet.


	8. Chapter 8: A Door That Wont Open

Mabel skipped home after her extended stay with her friends. At first she’d been hurt that her grunkles had asked that she wouldn’t come home, but then, over the phone, Grunkle Stan had explained that it was because Dipper was still in a bad mood. He said that she should stay until the storm blew over.

And she was more than happy to do so. A grumpy Dipper was the worst.

Still, he’d never been this angry for that long before. She’d have to ask him about it. Something was going on with him and she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

“I’m hoooome!” She called, and tried to fling the door open, but it jammed and stuck. She tugged on it harder. It budged a little, but then stuck again.

The door then jerked open from the other side.

“Sorry Mabel,” Ford said grinning down at her, “the doors been kind of funny this week.”

“That IS funny!” she beamed, “a door that wont open!”

She chuckled to herself and passed by Ford to go up the stairs. She hummed to herself all the way up and when she reached the attic she stood at the top with the heroic pose she could muster.

“I have returned dear brother! How hast thou been?”

Dipper looked up from the book he’d been reading and grinned, “I hast been peachy dear sister.”

“Really? Grunkle Stan said you’ve been in a mood all week!”

“Yeah, well, stuff kept happening,” he said putting his book down, “Look, Mabel, I’m sorry about the fight we had before you left. I really-“

“Shshshshshshshhhhhhhh!” Mabel ran over to him and placed both hands over his mouth, “do not speak of such dark tiiiimes. In case fate might hear you and bring to pass more darkness!”

“seriously?” he muffled behind her hand, “is reading those sappy princess stories all you did this whole week?”

“Oh we did other stuff as well,” she said, “By the end of the week, I was practically part of their family!”

“That’s nice.”

“So where’s Mimi?”

“She’s gone.”

Mabels face fell.

“WHAT?!”

“She regained her memories back and decided to find a home for herself.”

“AND NONE OF YOU CALLED ME?!” Mabel was close to tears. Dipper laughed.

“Come on, cry baby, let’s go see her.”

“But you said-“

“I know what I said, and I didn’t lie, but just follow me.”

He grabbed Mabel by the hand and lead her outside. They walked far into the forest and when they reached large clearing Dipper stopped.

“Dipper, what are you-“

“MIMI!” He shouted to the sky. Mabel watched him and then took a decided step away from him. He’d gone nuts.

He called for Mimi a few more times and then waited.

“Dipper? Dip dip? Brother dear? Are you ok?”

“Never better,” Dipper said, “why?”

“Welllll, where to begin…”

That’s when the sun was blocked. Mabel looked up to see a huge tan colored dragon land in the middle of the clearing. The dragon looked at them with black eyes.

Mabel grabbed Dippers arm, ready to run, but Dipper laughed.

The dragon grew smaller until, in its place, stood Mimi.

“Mabel,” she said smiling down at the girl, “how are you?”

“djfhaeiufhskd,” Mabel looked from Dipper to Mimi and back again. Dipper laughed harder. Upset, Mabel hit Dipper over and over again in the arm.

“You could’ve TOLD me that Mimi was a DRAGON! You could’ve EXPLAINED that to me AT LEAST!”

“Ow, ow, hahahha, Ow, hahaha!” Dipper shied away from Mabel, but continued to laugh at her expression. Mimi was the one who stopped her.

“Now, now,” she chided, “You’re not too terribly upset, are you?”

“But…but…” Mabel looked around for support, but didn’t find any, “But why can’t you stay with us?”

“Because I am not human, Mabel. I can take human form, but I am still very much a dragon. That Shack is much too small for an old dragon such as I.”

“But I liked sharing a room with you…”

“I’m sure Dipper likes having his bed back,” Mimi countered, and Dipper nodded.

“But, what about your job?“

Mimi blinked, "I didn't think about that, but i guess i don't need one anymore."

"But-"

“Mabel, you can come out here and talk to me any time you like. Just call me like Dipper did. I’ll hear you and come see you.”

“Even if its just to talk?”

“Especially if its just to talk,” Mimi chuckled, “How can I ignore the two people who saved my life? I owe everything to the two of you. especially you Mabel. You trusted me and helped me first before anyone else. You have a good and strong heart and you see the good in other people. The world could use a bit more of that power of yours.”

Mabel blushed and nodded, “fine. But I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll see you again, Mabel,” Mimi turned to Dipper who shrugged, “I will be seeing both of you again, shortly. I’m sure.”

Mabel was quiet as they walked home. 

“I’m sorry I teased you Mabel,” Dipper said, thinking she was still angry with him, “come on, its for the best. How many people in the world can say they have a dragon for a best friend?”

Mabel heaved a sigh, “I guess that’s true.”

“Of course its true.”

“Dipper?”

“Yeah?”

Mabel flexed her hands.

“Nevermind,” she said and punched his arm again, “I’ll race you back to the house!”

“Hey! Cheater!”

()

Dipper stood ankle deep in black water. He looked around and noticed that stars were reflected in the water, but when he looked up, it was just black, empty space.

He could hear whispering, but could never make out what it was saying.

“Hello?!” He called. The whispering would stop for a moment, and then pick back up again.

He walked around a little, ripples making the white stars in the water dance and jump. For some reason this cheered him up.

Dipper opened his eyes to a new day. Sitting up he stretched and yawned. He’d had that same dream every night since he’d made it back home. It wasn’t a bad dream. He never felt any fear while having it. It was just strange, and a little frustrating. What were the whispers saying?

“Gooood morning Dipper!” Mabel sang bursting into the attic, “I’ve been up forever! What took you so long sleepy head?”

Dipper shrugged. 

“Well, hurry up before all the waffles are gone!”

She raced back down stairs and Dipper took his time getting out of bed. It had been weeks since Mimi had saved him. The gnomes were back in the village, the minotaurs were back in their area of the woods, and even the Muti-bear was back in his cave. 

Mabel thought it was all fantastic, but when she asked them all where they had gone, they avoided the question or told her that they had gone on vacation all without looking at her. And being the trusting person she was, she believed them.

“Good morning, Dipper,” Ford said as he entered the kitchen, “I was able to save you some waffles from Mabel.”

Mabel was pouting and gazing longingly at the plate of waffles. Dipper grinned.

“She can have it, I’m not really hungry.”

“Yeah!” She shouted and attacked the plate.

“You alright?” Stan asked, “You didn’t eat breakfast yesterday either.”

“I just don’t like eating this early in the morning.”

“Its almost ten o’clock.”

“Well, I just woke up, its still early for me.”

Stan sighed and nodded, “Fine, fine. Its not like I make these waffles with all the tender loving care of a grunkle.”

Dipper sighed and sat down at the table. Mabel pushed the plate over to him. It still had one more waffle left.

He really didn’t want to eat it.

But he did.

()

“Jeeez,” Pacifica scowled at him, “Where did you go?! I left like, twenty messages on your phone and you never answered back to a single one!”

“Sorry,” Dipper clapped his hands together, “I’m really sorry. A bunch of crap happened and my phone is broken and I just now was able to get away.”

“Are you really sorry?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“OK, let’s go play. I got this new shooting game I wanted to try out with you.”

“Sweet!”

()

the next morning Mabel was green.

“Uuuuuuugh,” Mabel hid her face under her covers.

“You ok?”

“I was up all night,” Mabel groaned, “Worshiping the porcelain throne…”

Dipper made a face, “ew, can I get you anything?”

“….a gingerale?”

“Sure thing sis. I’ll be right back.”

He got dressed and hurried down stairs. 

“Grunkle Ford grunkle Stan! I’m going to go grab a gingerale for Mabel! She was up sick all last night!”

“She’s sick?!”

“How sick?!”

They both rushed up stairs to check on her and Dipper simply walked out the front door. It was a beautiful morning and he took his time walking into town.

He greeted the towns people he passed by and enjoyed the fact that everyone knew everyone else. He liked the small town feel.

“Isn’t gingerale an OLD persons drink?” Pacificas voice made him jump a little. He was holding a bottle of the soda and waiting in line at the cash register.

“Its also good for the stomach,” Dipper said, “Mabel is sick.”

“Oh, sorry,” she said, “I hope she feels better.”

“Yeah, usually germs steer clear of that much enthusiasm, but every once in a while a nasty one will hit her with full force.”

Pacifica laughed, “I can’t picture Mabel staying down for long though.”

“Definitely not. So what are you buying?”

“Mom learned a new recipe,” she said and made a face, “Its some kind of casserole but I swear it has a life of its own…”

Dipper laughed and Pacifica smiled. They talked some more until it was time to buy their goods and go their separate ways. 

As Dipper walked home Grenda and Candy blocked his path.

“We saw that,” Candy said, adjusting her glasses.

“Saw what?” Diper asked, confused.

“You and Pacifica, duh!” Grenda burst out, “you two were FLIRTING!”

Dipper winced, “Noooo, we were just talking. Her mom’s making a casserole tonight and I’m buying gingerale for Mabel. That’s it.”

“Riiiight.”

“Can I go now? Mabel is sick and I said I’d get this to her.”

They let him pass, but not for free.

“Dipper and Pacifica sittin’ in a tree~” they sang. Dipper clenched his fist.

“Look,” he growled, turning around, “You’re my sisters friends, so I won’t punch you, but so help me if you don’t STOP it right now, I’ll forget that your my sisters friends!”

They stared at him in shock. Dipper cleared his throat and turned to continue down the side walk. Grenda and Candy didn’t call after him. 

()

When Dipper made it back to the house, Mabel was already trying to get out of bed. He handed her the soda and shoved her back down onto the bed.

“You’re sick, stay in bed.”

“But Dipper, I’m boooooored!”

I’ll read you a story, but only if you stay in bed.”

“OK!” she grabbed a book from the table and shoved it into his face, “READ THIS ONE!”

He blinked a few times to bring it into focus, then he grimaced.

“No, anything but this.”

“But…but…I’m sick,” Mabel pouted.

Dipper sighed and took the book from Mabel. She beamed and snuggled down under the covers.

“Read from Chapter 5 please.”

Dipper opened the book and flipped to the desired chapter, “Janice walked along the shore line, early in the morning. She loved the fresh pre-dawn air and the breeze coming off the ocean. The view of the sun making the waved glitter and the sand glow. But today, there was a view quite different from what she was used to. There, walking opposite of her, was a man. He wasn’t like the others that fawned over her. Compared to him they were mere boys. He was tan and strong. His face chiseled from solid marble and his hair- ok Mabel I can’t do this.”

“Awww, come on Dipper, I like this part.”

“I can’t, how about I read you a mystery or a…”

He looked over at Mabel who was looking even more miserable than that morning. 

Sighing, he opened the book back up again, and started to read where he’d left off.


	9. Chapter 9: Flame

Dipper was back in his now usual dream. He moved his feet to make the stars dance and ripple. He smiled at this and then the whispering started. However, this time, he could hear a few words.

“…again…”

“….a human….”

“…here…”

“…how….”

“…again…”

“….here….”

“…..human…”

“Yeah, I’m a human, so what?” Dipper called into the blackness. The whispering stopped and this time it didn’t start back up again. 

Dipper opened his eyes and sat up. Another boring, slightly frustrating dream. 

()

The four Pines sat in the living room, watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Ford grunted as he stood and made his way to the front entrance. 

“Hello,” He said opening the door, only to find officer Blubs and Durland, “Is there a problem officers?”

“We might have found a match for that girl you said forgot her name,” Durland said, brandishing a photo in Fords face.

“We’ve come to see if the name Mallissa sounds familiar to her.”

“Ohhhh,” Ford laughed, “No, ah, Mimi already left. She gained back her memories a few weeks ago and left to go, ah, home.”

“And you didn’t bother to call us?”

“Rude.”

“Sorry,” Ford said, “it all happened so fast.”

“riiight,” Blubs hitched up his pants and glared at Ford, “you and your family are nothing but trouble, you watch yourselves.”

“Oh, we will,” Ford smiled, “you both have a good day.”

He shut the door and went back to the living room.

“Who was it?” Stan asked.

“Nobody important,” Ford answered.

()

Mabel hung up her phone.

Grenda said Dipper was flirting with Pacifica?!

Since when did THAT development take place!

The trick was waiting for the right time to confront Dipper about it. Grenda had also told her about Dipper threatening her and Candy. Which was totally NOT Dipper. 

Maybe….

Maybe he was being possessed?!

She would have to watch him closely…

()

The black water glinted as Dipper walked around. This time he didn’t hear any whispering at all. Instead, he wondered if he just walked in a straight line, would he end up anywhere?

“Hello, human.”

Dipper squeaked as he spun around. Hovering above the water was a pure white flame.

“I am Rain,” the flame replied, “And your name?”

“…I’m…I’m Dipper…”

“What is it you seek in our dimension, Dipper?”

“Ummm…I don’t know…”

“You don’t know? You come here repeatedly, disturb our water, and you don’t know?”

“I’m sorry,” Dipper said hurriedly, “I’m really sorry, but this is just a dream, right? I’m dreaming!”

The flame flickered a little, then replied, “I see. It is your sub conscious that is bringing you to our world. This is most perplexing.”

“Why?”

“We’ve never had a human come this far before. The worlds of dreams are much closer to your dimension. We are usually too far away for any human consciousness to reach us.”

“Well…I made it,” Dipper said, “Sorry?”

“We do not like visitors,” Rain said, “Usually. But you are normally quiet, and don’t cause us too much trouble. You also flatter us, and we are weak to flattery.”

Dipper didn’t remember ever flattering anyone, but he kept his mouth shut.

“You may come and go as you please,” Rain concluded, “but we ask that you respect the silence in this dimension.”

“Of course, thank you.”

Dipper opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. That…was a weird dream.

()

Ford walked down the dirt road until he came to the chard ruins of a building. 

He poked his way through the remains and was impressed with how complete the destruction was. What was once a stone structure was reduced to dust. Was it the components or the flame used? Was that how dragon fire worked? Was it different for each dragon? Could one dragon produce different types of flame?

“Think any harder and your head with explode.”

Ford turned around to find Mimi sitting beneath a tree. She stood and walked over to him. She also looked over the black spot where the building used to be.

“How long were you…”

“Oh, easily years,” she said, “I grew up over seas and was attacked there. They shipped me over here.”

“Don’t you want to go home?”

Mimi smiled, “I like it here. It has my four favorite people. And the creatures here don’t have a leader. As the strongest in these surrounding mountains, I’ve declared myself ruler and protector. This is all my territory, and I wont let anyone do…THIS, while I’m around.”

She gestured to the black dust.

“Be honest with me,” Ford said, “Is it true that they just locked Dipper up? Did they hurt him?”

“Why do you ask?” She tilted her head to one side, “don’t you trust him?”

Ford bit his lip, “I…know…a thing or two…about being hurt. And I’m seeing a lot of…coping…from Dipper.”

Mimis expression softened, “I promised to not say anything, or else I would tell you. But I think he would talk to you if you asked. If you opened up to him first, I think it would ease his own fears.”

Ford nodded took a deep breath. Now that that was out of the way, he pulled out a journal.

“Now, Mimi, answer my questions about dragons.”

()

Dipper stood in the black water again. It was blissfully silent. 

“Dipper.”

“Oh, hey, Rain.”

“Is there a problem?”

“What?”

Rain flickered, “you seem distressed.”

Dipper smiled, “I’m fine…”

“Mmm, you are lying. Just like you lied about your name.”

“Woah, you know about my name?!”

“We flames can detect lies, but we don’t question how one likes to be called. If you prefer ‘Dipper’, who am I to correct you?”

Dipper sighed and scratched his head, “Its…complicated.”

“I see.”

“I’ve just…I don’t feel…I feel like there’s a knot in my gut. And this knot makes it hard to do anything I use to enjoy. Food tastes like dirt. I get angry really quickly. I can’t think straight.”

Rain flickered again, “Dipper, tell me what happened before you started to come to our world.”

Dipper grimaced, “I’d rather not.”

“it was bad?”

“…yeah…really bad.”

“but your body is ok?”

“Yeah, but only because a friend of mine healed me.”

“how?”

Dipper shrugged, “She just said, ‘I’m a dragon and I have my ways’, as if that answers anything.”

“Oh, it answers a lot,” Rain replied. 

“You know how she did it?”

“I do. I now also know how you were able to come all the way to the outer dimensions like you have, night after night.”

“How?”

Rain chuckled, “I’ll show you. Close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

Dipper did as he was told.

“Now, picture in your mind a wild fire. It can be any color you like. But picture it as its true nature as an uncontrollable entity. Now that you have that picture in your mind. I want you to gather that image into a single flame. Don’t just transform it, don’t switch images, I want you to gather it all. Bend it to your will.”

Dipper tried and it took him a while, but he finally was able to gather the flames into a single entity.

“there,” Rain said, “now open your eyes.”

Dipper opened them and looked down. There in the palm of his hand was a single red flame.


	10. Chapter 10: Blood and Fire

“Go away Mabel!”

“Where are you going?!”

“I’m going to see Mimi,” Dipper shook Mabel off of him, “I need to talk to her, alone!”

“But I wanna see her to! What’s so important that you can’t talk to both of us?”

Dipper rolled his eyes and ran out the door, Mabel followed for a while, but then stopped and let Dipper run deeper into the forest.

“MIMI!” Dipper called, “MI-“

“Yes?”

Mimi came out from behind a tree, carrying an armful of twigs.

Dipper walked up to her and scowled, “How did you heal me?”

Mimi blinked in surprise, “what?”

“How. Did. You. Heal. Me?”

“Is something the matter?”

“MIMI!” Dipper took a deep breath and held out his hand. Nothing happened. 

“Dipper, what am i-“

In a moment a red flame flickered to life. Mimi went pale.

“Oh dear,” she breathed, “that’s not supposed to happen…”

Dipper just stood there and glared at her. He clenched his hand into a fist and the flame snuffed out.

Mimi sighed, “Follow me.”

She lead the way further up the mountain. When they came to a cave she put her bundle of sticks down out side the entrance.

“Have a seat.”

Dipper sat, his scowl never changing.

She sat across form him, cross legged.

“A dragon is a being of pure magical energy,” she began, “If you grind up our scales, you can use them in spells and all sorts of things. If you manage to find dragon bones, you can also make even more powerful spells. However, there’s something that living dragons have that not many people think we do…”

“And that is?” Dipper grouched.

“…we have blood that will heal any wound.”

Dippers jaw dropped, “you…you…you gave me BLOOD?!”

Mimi nodded, “Your wounds were too great to treat slowly. I could’ve created a poultice with my blood as the base ingredient and slowly your leg and appendages would have grown back over time, but, making you swallow it was the fastest way. I knew I had to get you back to Stan and Ford and Mabel, and they would’ve been devastated to see you the way you were. I had to heal you before returning you to them.”

Dipper didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to feel about it either. On one hand, he completely understood Mimi’s actions and the reasoning behind them; on the other hand, he was totally disgusted.

“As for your new found abilities…” Mimi shook her head, “That’s never happened before. Tales of humans drinking dragons blood have never been accompanied by them gaining the powers of said dragon.”

“Great, I’m even more of a freak than even THOSE freaks.”

“You are not a ‘freak’ Dipper. You did not choose to be healed that way. I made the decision. I see now that I could have perhaps gone about it a different way….maybe…”

Dipper sighed, “No…I get it. You did what you thought was best. And I am still grateful, really I am.”

Mimi patted his head, “I can teach you how to control those powers. You already did an amazing job conjuring up a single flame. I nearly destroyed my parents house when I first started to use my fire.”

“Well, I did have help,” Dipper said, and explained to Mimi about the dreams he’d been having.

“Interesting,” Mimi beamed, “I bet your mind chose a peaceful place to rest so you wouldn’t have to deal with nightmares from your experiences.”

“You think that’s it?”

“It seems logical,” She shrugged, “any other theories you might have?”

“…maybe I am looking for something?”

“Ohhh, like what?”

Dipper thought for a moment, then shook his head, “I don’t know.”

Mimi leaned forward and kissed his forehead, “you’ll find it eventually. But in the meantime, I want you to come to this cave every morning. Wake up before Mabel and run here as fast as you can.”

“Alright,” he sighed, “I guess I have to deal with this now.”

“Dipper.”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful. I don’t know what this power will do to a human.”

()

Every morning Dipper would leave the house and make his way up the mountain. When she found out that he had walked instead of run, she made him go back down and run the way up to the cave.

“Why do I have to run?”

“Your body and your powers must be grown together,” Mimi replied, “Truthfully, if we were going to be safe about this, you would have started your training at the age of three, but because that’s impossible right now, we must make up for lost time. So in addition to running up here every day, I want you to also start working out with the minators. Eat lots of protein and get into shape.”

She had him conjure up the flame in the palm of his hand again, and again, and again, until he didn’t need to think about it anymore. 

“Now,” Mimi instructed, “Make the flame a little bigger. Its going to take a little more control, you don’t want the flame to get out of hand, you just want to make the size bigger.”

Dipper focused and the flame grew ever so slightly.

“Dipper, we are in a cave, if it does get out of hand, you aren’t going to start a wild fire. Now, make the flame bigger.”

Dipper huffed and focused, the flame grew to fill his whole hand. He grinned and looked up at Mimi, that’s when the fire shot like a pillar and smashed into the ceiling. 

“Calm down,” Mimi said, her own voice calm as Dipper started to panic, “Gather the flame back into the palm of your hand.”

Dipper swallowed and, shaking, he brought the flame back under his control. The ceiling of the cave now had a scorch mark.

“It adds character,” Mimi commented, “Now, I want you to practice increasing and decreasing the size of the flame at will.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Of course you can, you are already doing a much better job than some dragons who are just starting out.”

“No, I mean, I don’t think I can practice when I’m not here. Mabel is following me everywhere. I’ve not had a single moment to myself! The moment I get home she latches onto me and I can’t seem to shake her!”

“…sounds like she’s worried.”

“About what?!”

“Dipper,” Mimi sighed, “you two might not be in each others heads, but even I can tell that you’re different. There’s pre-Dipper, and post-Dipper. What you went through changes you. And she knows nothing about what happened. She doesn’t even know you were missing at all. All she knows is that her brother is different.”

“…are you telling me I should tell her what happened?”

“I’m telling you what I think Mabel is thinking. For all I know, I could be completely wrong….knowing Mabel I probably am. Talk to her. Maybe the answer will surprise you.”

“Fine,” Dipper stood and dusted off his pants, “tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow,” Mimi smiled, “bright and early.”

()

“Where do you go every morning?” Mabel asked.

“For a walk,” Dipper answered.

“A walk that takes you till lunch time?!”

Dipper shrugged, “I like the walk.”

“Take me!”

“No.”

Mabel pouted, but Dipper didn’t even look in her direction. He was scribbling in his journal again. She leaned over, trying to see what he was writing, but he stopped and covered it up.

“Do you mind?” he snapped.

“I don’t,” she smiled, “Com’on Dipper! Let’s go do something! We could go to the movies! Or we could go visit McGuffin in the mannor! Or we could-“

“Mabel, I would love to do all that, but right now I have to get this down before I forget. I’ll be done in just a minute, I promise.”

She sighed and tuned to head down stairs. On the way she passed Ford.

“Is Dipper up there?” he asked. Mabel rolled her eyes.

“Physically? Yes. Mentally? Who knows? I hope you have better luck than me.”

Ford puzzled that one out as he ascended the rest of the stairs. When he got there, he saw Dipper hunched over his journal, writing quickly.

Was that how he himself looked when he was writing? 

He cleared his throat, “Hey, Dipper, can we talk for a moment?”

“Not now grunkle Ford. I need to get this down and then I promised Mabel I’d hang with her today.”

Ford hesitated. Mimi had given him logical advice. First he had to open up, and then Dipper would. The only problem was, he hadn’t ever opened up to anyone, not even Stan. He didn’t know how best to go about it. Did he lead up to it? That might take a long time. But if he just came out and told him everything…no that definitely wouldn’t do. That kind of stuff is much too heavy for a kid to handle.

“Grunkle Ford?” Dipper had finally put the journal away and was turned around in his seat, “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m…fine. Um, when you have a moment, I’d like to talk to you.”

“Sure thing,” Dipper grinned and stood, grabbing his hat off the table.

“Be home before dark,” Ford called after him as he disappeared down the stairs.

()

“Hey, why are you, like, never around anymore?” Pacifica asked as Dipper climbed the fence, “Its like I have to schedule weeks in advance to get any of your time.”

“My bad,” Dipper sighed, “life is just getting crazier and crazier.”

“Crazier than that time its illegal to talk about?”

“…about the same amount of crazy, actually.”

“Well, keep me out of it. I’ve had enough to last me a lifetime.”

“Same here, but look at me, I’m dripping in the stuff,” he held out his arms to either side.

“Eww, bad reference.”

“Share the crazy!” he said reaching out to touch her. She squealed and ran away from him. He laughed and chased after her. 

()

Dipper blinked. 

This wasn’t right.

He sat up in bed and shook his head. The dream he’d just had was just that, a dream. For some reason he’d not gone to the other dimension with Rain. His dream was chaotic and filled with the previous days happenings.

How come he’d not gone to the dimension?


	11. Chapter 11: Training

That day Mimi handed him a long stick.

“No magic today, I want you to try and hit me with that,” she instructed.

“You’re kidding.”

“I bet you can’t,” she taunted, “I’m over 1000 years old. Can you hit a granny?”

Dipper sighed and swung. But Mimi want there anymore. She was slightly to the left of where he’d aimed. She clicked her tongue.

“Are you a little cross-eyed? Cause I’m not standing there.”

He swung again. This time Mimi was just beyond the reach of the stick.

“closer,” she encouraged, “try again.”

And hour later Dipper collapsed on the ground, panting.

“You shouldn’t be this warn out,” Mimi chided, “Are you working out like I told you to?”

“Yes.”

“Are you eating like I told you to?”

“…maybe…”

“Dipper, if you work out and don’t eat properly, you’ll break,” Mimi slapped the top of his head, “Don’t make me come down to the Shack and force feed you.”

“I’m just…I just don’t really have an appetite, like, at all.”

“Force the food down,” Mimi folded her arms, “your body needs it. Now, get back up. I’m going to teach you how to fight. You have been getting lessons from Stan?”

“A few boxing lessons,” Dipper stood and stretched, “but then he strained his back and we haven’t done it since.”

“Did he teach you balance yet?”

“He mentioned it.”

“Then I’ll teach it.”

She taught him how to hold the stick so he could easily shift and keep his guard while attacking. Then she shoved him and he went sprawling on his back.

“What was that for?”

“I told you to keep your center,” she scolded. He stood again and took the stance she’d shown him. But she shook her head.

“Balance is more than positioning,” she reached over and shoved him again.

For the rest of the day he practiced basic swings all the while Mimi would try and catch him off guard and shove him to the floor. 

()

Mabel and the grunkles watched as Dipper fell asleep at the dinner table. His head bobbed and they watched…waiting.

Finally Dippers head landed on his plate and he woke with a start, his food on his face and in his hair.

“Goal!” Mabel cried and Stan laughed.

Ford handed Dipper a napkin, “if your that tired, you should just go to bed.”

“No,” Dipper wiped his face and picked up his fork, “I have to eat.”

“…have to?”

Dipper shoved food robotically into his mouth and didn’t answer any questions. Mabel shrugged and continued with her own meal.

()

“OW!”

“I told you to watch where you aim,” Mimi scolded, “to move fluidly you must be able to read your opponent. To see where they’ll move the moment you move.”

“Don’t have to hit me though,” Dipper gripped, rubbing his arm.

Mimi smiled, “as my father once said, ‘if there aren’t a few bruises at the end of the day, you didn’t train hard enough’.”

()

Over the next few weeks, Dipper was getting less and less sleep. He feared what his own mind would come up with. And when he did fall asleep, his fears were realized in panicked flashes and reminders best left forgotten.

One night while he was having another nightmare, Mabel woke up.

“S…stop…stop…”

Mabel rubbed her eyes and looked over at her brother. She got out of bed as he muttered other things in his sleep.

She pushed him closer to the wall and crawled into bed with him. Holding his hand with one hand she patted his head with the other.

“Shuuu, sweet dreams…”

It didn’t work. In fact it seemed to get worse. 

She sat up and shook him.

“Dipper, wake up!”

He sat bolt upright and gasped for breath. He spent the next moment getting lung full after lung full of air.

“Wow, Dipper, that must’ve been quite the nightmare.”

He looked over at her and for a moment, Mabel didn’t recognize her own brother. He looked…older…drawn out…afraid?

“…I’m fine…Mabel,” Dipper said and smiled, transforming back into the brother she always knew, “Thanks for waking me up.”

“Any time bro,” she grinned, “so, do you wanna talk about it?”

“…no, I’m fine,” Dipper said again, “its just a stupid dream.”

“Pish, yeah, dreams are stupid,” she laughed. Dipper laughed with her.

“Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?”

Dipper shook his head, “we’re not little kids, Mabel, I doubt we could actually fit on this bed and make it to morning.”

“True.”

She rolled out of the bed and came to her feet. Then she walked to her own bed and crawled in.

“Good night Dipper,” she yawned, “I hope you have better dreams.”

“Night sis.”

Dipper didn’t sleep for the rest of the night.

()

Mabel went for a walk. 

If Dipper could go on a half a day walk every day, then she could too! However, after about five minutes where was bored out of her mind. As she walked down a small path she’d pick berries from the bushes and eat them.

She hummed to herself and after a while started to talk to herself. 

“Trot trot to Boston to buy a loaf of bread! Trot trot home again, old trots deeeeaaad!”

“Whaaaat, you lookin’ at me, tree?”

“Oh no! It’s the power of silence! I’m Dooooomed!”

“Must, become, resistant!”

“Oo, I wonder if I can fit under this bush?”

“Mabel, you should crawl under bushes. You’re a teenager.”

“But I’m cuuurious…and it is a big bush…”

She snuggled down under the bush and felt a moment of triumph as she fit under the fragile branches. But nothing happened.

“I wish Dipper was here,” she muttered, “or anyone for that matter.”

That’s when she heard little feet scampering down the pathway. She poked her head out of the bushes and saw a group of gnomes walking by.

“Jeff! Steve! Jason! How are you?”

They jumped and squealed, running for cover.

That was strange.

“Hey,” she said climbing out of the bush, “what’s with that reaction?”

“Oh, Mabel! Its just you!”

“Yeah its just me, who did you think it was?”

They came back out form hiding and stood awkwardly in the middle of the path.

“….nothin’….so….what do you want?”

“I just wanted to say hi.”

“Oh, well, hi.”

“Hi.”

Mabel smiled and the gnomes shifted uncomfortably. Then Jeffs eyes turned round and he beamed.

“Oh, Mabel I just had a wonderful idea! While we were gone, our homes have become foot holds for all sorts of mold. And we’re having a hard time cleaning them out! Could you help us?”

“Ewww, I don’t want to clean up mold.”

“You just have to help with the homes that are further up in the trees. You’re taller than us and it would help us a whole lot, pleeeeeeaaaase?!”

All three of them pouted and begged.

“Fine!” Mabel said, caving, “but I’m doing this as a friend, no strings attached, got it?”

“Fiiiine,” Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes.

()

“So were did you go today?” Dipper asked Mabel at dinner that day.

“I helped the gomes do a bit of house cleaning….so…many mushrooms….”

“That was nice of you,” Dipper smiled and shared his baked potato. Mabel beamed and accepted the offering.

“What did you do today Dipper?”

“Oh,” Dipper paused then shrugged, “I was hanging out with the minators.”

“What do you guys do? Ram your heads together?” Mabel cackled.

“No, we just work out,” Dipper said, shrugging again.

“You?!” Mabel shouted, pointing her finger in Dippers face, “YOU’RE working OUT?!”

“Yes, Mabel, I’ve been doing it for a while now.”

“BUT-“

“Its nice to have a hobby,” Ford said.

“Building muscle is a good thing,” Stan added.

Mabel looked between her grunkles and could believe she didn’t have an ally here! Dipper the Book Worm was WORKING OUT!? 

…was she dreaming? Was this real?

“You can join me if you like,” Dipper said, “I don’t think they’ll mind.”

“YES!” Mabel snatched at the opportunity, “YES I WANNA COME!”

()

Mabel had to wait till Dipper was back form his ‘morning walk’ before they could go to the minators. 

“Usually I just go straight there,” Dipper explained as they walked through the forest, “its just up ahead.”

“Oooo! A cave!”

Dipper and Mabel walked in and Beardy stopped them.

“Destructor! Why have you brought…a GIRL with you?!”

All the other minators gasped as they looked over at them.

“Guys,” Dipper put his arm around Mabel, “This is Mabel, my sister. She’s stronger than she looks.”

“But…She’s a GIRL!”

“Yes, but she’s going to work out with us today. I told her she could.”

“But-“

“I said she could,” Dipper said again.

Beardy looked around at all the others. They hesitated, then shrugged.

“If Destructor thinks it’s a good idea,” he said and walked away.

“Why do they call you ‘Destructor’?” Mabel giggled.

“Long story,” he said, shoving the question to one side, “let’s go warm up.”

At the end of warm up, Mabel looked around excitedly.

“Are we going to lift those huge weights?! Or maybe work on that thingy over there?! OH! What’s that do?!”

“That’s all the minators equipment,” Dipper said and turned Mabel around to a corner of the cave with much smaller equipment, “This is the human corner.”

Dipper Showed Mabel his routine and then coached her in how to properly lift without hurting herself.

“Welp…this is boring,” Mabel sighed.

“You said you wanted to come,” Dipper challenged, “this is what I do.”

“I thought you guys would share juicy gossip while running on a treadmill or something.”

“….no…in fact I don’t think that’s even a thing…like anywhere.”

“It should be.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and went back to his work out, “I’ll be done in another hour. You can go back to the Shack if you want.”

“I’ll go.”

Mabel made her way around the minator sized equipment and had to dodge a few fights that were going on, but she managed to make it out of the cave.

“Peu,” she huffed, “it really stank in there.”


	12. Chapter 12: Sleep

“What’s the matter?” Mimi asked as Dippers spell went awol, again, “You’ve never been this distracted before.”

“Sorry,” Dipper groaned, “I’ve just not been sleeping well. I’m so tired.”

“I thought you liked sleeping?”

“Yeah, that was when I could rest in the other dimension, but my mind wont go there anymore. Instead I’m getting nightmares every night and I’m so sick of them.”

Mimi sighed, “Is there something else bothering you?”

“…no? I can’t think of anything else…” Mimi gave her ‘I don’t believe you’ face and Dipper shrugged, “I honestly can’t think of anything else.”

“Alright,” she said and raised her hand, “I want you to copy the movement of my flame with your own. Follow it closely. Once you can do it, you may leave.”

()

After lessons Dipper was heading back down to the Shack. Then, halfway there, he realized that he didn’t want to go back. Not yet. 

So he took a different path and wandered aimlessly through the forest. It was a nice day and he enjoyed being alone.

After a while he came across another cave. It was one he recognized as the multi-bears cave.

“Good after noon, Dipper,” the bear called to him from inside the cave, “would you like to have a drink with me?”

Dipper considered this, then shrugged.

“Why not?”

The bear poured him a wooden cup of water. Dipper didn’t realize how thirsty he was until the cup was all gone. The bear chuckled and poured him another cup.

“Where is Mabel?”

“Probably still at the Shack,” Dipper said, “Thanks for the water, by the way.”

“Of course.”

They sat in silence for a while, but then Dipper asked, “are you ok?”

The bear smiled a little thinly, “as ok as I’ll ever be.”

Dipper nodded, “do…do you have nightmares?”

“All the time,” he said, “but I use a sleep aid and it helps quell the darker thoughts I have.”

“A sleep aid? Like a pill?”

The bear stood and walked further into the cave. He returned with a small basket.

“I eat a few of these berries before I go to sleep, and they help me have a dreamless sleep. They also keep me asleep for the whole night, which is nice.”

Dipper looked down at what looked like bright blue raisins.

“How many does it take?” 

“Oh, I eat about three before bed. If you would like to try one, you can be my guest. Because your body is smaller I’d say maybe take a half of one.”

Dipper reached in and took a raisin. 

He’d be able to sleep tonight.

()

Mabel woke up and looked over at her brother. He was still sound asleep. 

She got dressed and headed down to breakfast. After that Ford asked her to go wake up Dipper.

“He shouldn’t be sleeping in this late.”

She ran up stairs and dive bombed into Dipper bed. Expecting to hear him squeal she grinned.

“WAKEY WAKEY!”

Nothing.

Dipper still slept.

“Hey,” she slapped him, still no reaction, “Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey!”

She shook him.

Still no reaction.

“GRUNKLE FORD! GRUNKLE STAAAAAAN!” She ran down stairs and burst into the front room, “DIPPER ISN’T WAKING UP!”

“Did you shake him?”

“I slapped him!”

Ford and Stan looked at each other and shrugged. Then the door bell rang.

Mabel ran to the door and flung it open. Mimi stood there and beamed when she saw Mabel.

“Mabel, its been a while. How are you doing?!”

“No time to talk!” Mabel shouted, “Dipper isn’t waking up!!”

Mimi tilted her head to one side, “as in, refusing to get out of bed?”

“NO! As in he’s STILL ASLEEP AFTER I DIVE BOMBED HIM!”

“Ok, ok, calm down Mabel,” Ford stepped forward, “Let’s go see if we can’t wake him up.”

They all entered the attic and quickly found out that nothing they did would wake Dipper up. He slept soundly regardless of anything they tried.

Mimi scowled and looked around the room. Using her nose, she found the blue raisin on the table by his bed. It was bitten in half. She sniffed it and sighed.

“Illusion berry,” she said and lifted it for the others to see, “he’s eaten an illusion berry.”

“What’s that?”

“What kind of name is that?”

“An illusion berry is a magical sleep aid,” Mimi explained and popped the rest of the raisin in her mouth, “it doesn’t work on dragons though. On other magical creatures it makes them sleepy. I have no idea what it will do to humans though.”

“Apparently it also helps them sleep,” Stan said gesturing towards exhibit A.

“Will he be asleep forever?!” Mabel exclaimed in horror. Mimi laughed.

“No, of course not! He’ll wake up when the effects ware off.”

“When will that be?”

“Oh, I’d say in about a day or two,” she said, “it was in a dried state so the sugar and effects of the berry are concentrated. Just let him sleep.”

Mabel pouted and sighed.

“Where did he get the berry?” Ford asked.

“Good question,” Mimi shrugged, “they don’t grow on this mountain, so he’d have to have gotten it from someone. I’ll question my subjects and see if they know anything about it.”

“Ugh!” Stan threw up his hands, “Can’t this kid stay out of trouble for ONE WEEK?!”

()

Dipper woke up to find that Mabel was already gone. He got up, got dressed, and stretched before running up the mountain. When he reached Mimi’s cave, she wasn’t there.

“Mimi?!” he called. She was always there in the morning for his lessons, “Mimi!?”

She didn’t come. He sighed and groaned. Was this a test of some sort?

“MIMI! I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO UNLESS YOU EXPLAIN IT TO ME!”

Nothing.

Unbelievable.

“FINE! I’M GOING HOME TODAY!”

She still didn’t come out of hiding. If she was going to play these mind games then he was out. He’d teach himself how to use his powers.

Walking back down the path he came to a fork. One he was pretty sure wasn’t there before. 

“Go down the dark and mysterious path….or go home where Mabel will suffocate me to death…”

So down the new path he went.

He walked down it for what felt like an hour, but he didn’t feel like he was going anywhere. It didn’t seem to lead anywhere in particular. 

Then he came around a bend in the path and stopped short.

A woman stood there. Her long brown hair and knitted sweater told him who it was.

“Mabel?”

The woman started and looked over at him. Her eyes were wide and for a moment she looked sheepish. Then she beamed at him.

“Oh my gosh! Dipper!”

“Mabel…what happened to you?”

“Silly!” she laughed and held up a tape measurer, “Nothing happened to me, I’m just older Mabel from the future, duh! I came to this time to play around! I’m on vacation.”

“Uuu-huh,” Dipper looked her up and down. Something didn’t seem right.

“Its true! Scouts honor!”

“You were never a scout.”

“Never stopped us before.”

“True.”

They laughed and Dipper noticed the older Mabels smile dim somewhat.

“I missed this,” she sighed, “in the future, we just don’t talk like we used to. I missed you bro bro.”

Dipper looked down at the ground. It was probably his fault. From Mabels perspective she must think he was a jerk.

“That’s why I came back to here!” she beamed, “back to the time when we got along and we didn’t keep secrets from each other!”

The guilt hit him in the gut.

“Y-yeah…”

“Come on, Dipper! Let’s go play!” She reached out and grabbed his hand. He let her pull him along. Soon they were wading in the creek and making towers from the river rock they found there. They laughed and goofed off and it really was just like old times.

“Hey Mabel, come look at this funny looking tree!” Dipper laughed as he pointed to a crooked tree that looked like an old man with a walking cane.

“Hey Dipper! Come look that this!”

“Yeah sure,” He shrugged and left the tree to follow Older Mabels voice. He walked through a thicket and into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a building.

“It looks haunted,” Mabel said excitedly, “Let’s go check it out!”

“Um, noooo, let’s not,” Dipper grabbed her arm and held her back, “The last time we entered a haunted building you got possessed.”

“Come ON Dipper, you can’t tell me that after everything you’re afraid of a stupid building.”

“Mabel…fine, let’s go.”

The walked up to it and Mabel pulled out a bobby pin. She picked the lock and they were in.

Stepping inside made Dippers heart stop. 

He’d never seen the outside of the building…but he HAD seen the hallway. This was the building where he’d been held captive for over a week.

Mabel was already walking down the hall, humming to herself.

“Mabel, we have to leave, like, NOW!”

“Oh, Puh-leese, Dipper, its just a dusty old building!”

“Nonono! Mabel! Please! We HAVE to get out!”

“why?” She asked seriously, “Why do we have to leave?”

“Its dangerous here! Please! Now!”

He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her toward the door, but she was larger than him and she pulled him in the opposite direction.

“I just wanna look around some more.”

“NO, Mabel, please!”

“Liiiiike, what’s in here?”

She opened the last door in the hall. 

It was a singular white room. Nothing inside. No chair. No table. But it still sent fear coursing through his veins. 

“Ooooh! A room!” Mabel dragged him inside.

“Mabel, we NEED to get out-“

“Let’s stay here.”

“NO! Mabel you don’t understand!”

Mabel giggled, “Calm down, brother dear. I’m gonna find you something, ok? You stay here.”

Dipper shook his head and headed toward the door. But Mabel gripped his arm.

“Please? This place is empty. I’ve not even heard a single ghost! I brought you here for a surprise! Please don’t spoil it?”

She pouted and batted her eyes. Dipper could never say no to Mabel when she pouted. 

“Fine…but make it quick…I don’t wanna be here anymore.”

“Ok,” Mabel walked to the door, “here’s your surprise! I’m shutting you in! You can just stay here forever and think of all the lies you told me.”

She slammed the door and locked it. Dippers heart was in his throat as he ran to the door and banged on it.

“Mabel! Let me out!”

“No!” she shouted back, “you lied to me! You’re a liar, Dipper! And now its too late! Just stay there and ROT!”

He heard her walk away down the hall and his last hope of ever being let out was gone.


	13. Chapter 13: That Face

“MIMI!” Mabel ran outside and into the tree line, “MIMI!!”

“Mabel! What’s the matter? Why are you screaming like that?”

“THREE DAYS!” Mabel panted as Mimi walked up to her, “Dippers been asleep for THREE DAYS!”

Mimi scowled, “even concentrated it shouldn’t last that long…”

Mimi followed Mabel back to the Shack. Ford and Stan were up stairs trying to figure out a way to wake the boy up.

“There’s a sleeping berry, is there a waking berry?” Stan asked.

“Not that I’ve heard of,” Mimi said and felt Dippers forehead. There wasn’t a change in temperature. She felt his pulse and it was beating steadily. 

“Have any of you dream hopped before?”

“…what’s that?”

“Its where you send your consciousness into someone elses.”

“I HAVE!” Mabel exclaimed as Ford and Stan shook their heads.

“You have?” Ford asked, “When?”

“When Bill entered Grunkle Stans mind. Me, Dipper, and Soos went in to save you!”

“Wait, when who entered where?!” Stan exclaimed.

“Mabel, do you think you could enter Dippers mind? I think he’s still asleep because he doesn’t know he’s dreaming.”

“Woah, trippy,” Mabel muttered.

“how about we all go?” Ford suggested, but Mimi shook her head.

“The last thing anyone wants is to have multiple people invade their privacy. Mabel is the closest to Dipper, so there are less secrets between them. There will be less resentment if anything were to happen.”

“Less…resentment…huh?” Ford asked. Mimi nodded.

“Don’t worry, Grunkles! I’m more than capable of this! I will wake the sleeping princess by invading his mind and slapping him in there!”

“Mabel listen to me,” Mimi said snapping her fingers to get the girls attention, “Mabel, hey, Mabel, look me in the eye. Your mission is to find Dippers main consciousness and convince him that he’s asleep. If he’s not fully convinced the dream will keep him there. I know it will be tempting to look at all his memories, but you have to focus. You have to find Dipper, got it?”

“Find Dipper,” Mabel repeated, “got it.”

“Are you sure no one should go with her?” Stan asked raising an eyebrow. Watching Mabel, Mimi was starting to have second thoughts.

()

Mabel groaned as she looked around Dippers mind. There were trees everywhere. Some places looked familiar and she walked around trying to figure out which way was which.

It was never simple.

“Diiiiiper!” She called, “Diiiiiiipeeeeer!”

When the wind blew she could hear what sounded like dippers voice whispering through the trees. So she continued walking. Unlike Stans mind, there were no doors she could open and see memories in. Which was the most disappointing part of this whole expedition. She knew she had to focus and find Dipper, but who could blame her if she just took a few peeks?

When she found a pathway she decided to go down it. Knowing how Dipper liked set paths, she figured she’d have a better chance of finding him this way.

Instead, what she found was…

“Whaaaaa…”

Sitting in the middle of the path was an older version of herself. She sat there, looking at one of the trees, but the tree was open! A secret door was hidden on the tree and opening it revealed the memories that Mabel had so wanted to see!

“Oh, hello, younger me,” older Mabel beamed and stood up.

“I am so pretty,” younger Mabel muttered.

“I know,” older Mabel flipped her hair, “Come watch this with me?”

Younger Mabel walked forward and looked into the tree. Inside was the memory of when Dipper had to give Waddles a bath all by himself. Usually Mabel would wash Waddles, but she had been at girls camp the year before. 

Both Mabels laughed as Dipper struggled to get Waddles under control.

“Silly,” younger Mabel chuckled, “doesn’t he know that Waddles will do anything for candy?”

Older Mabel nodded, “we told him multiple times, but does he ever listen?”

“Mmm, not really.”

Younger Mabel looked older Mabel up and down, “so how are both of us here?”

“I’m from the future,” Older Mabel said and held up her tape measure device, “I came here to save Dipper too.”

“So you’re here to wake him up?”

“Nope,” she said, “I’m here to make sure he never wakes up.”

()

Mabel couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her older self looked so confident and sure of herself. 

“But…why?”

“Because Dipper is a liar,” older Mabel said, “I’m saving him from himself. I mean, look at this.”

Older Mabel reached for another tree and flung a panel open.

Younger Mabel looked inside to see Pacifica and Dipper playing video games. They laughed and argued over the last bag of chips.

“You didn’t know they were hanging out, did you?” she said, “then there’s this.”

They watched as Dipper argued with Kristian back home. But when Dipper turned around to walk away, Kristian reached out and shoved Dipper down a flight of stairs.

“…Dipper said he broke his arm falling out of a tree,” younger Mabel muttered, “Why would he lie about this?”

“Beats me, but he doesn’t even feel bad about it, look.”

She opened up another tree and they watched as Dipper explained to Grunkle Ford why he didn’t want to tell Mabel about Pacifica.

_“I just can’t stand it when Mabel get’s in the way of everything. Every time I tried to make a friend at school she got in the middle of it and then they were her friend, not mine. I want this friendship with Pacifica to stay between me and her, no Mabel.”_

“…I don’t do that…do i?”

“Of course we don’t! Dippers always been awkward and shy around other people, that’s why he never has any real friends. But he blames me, us, because he can’t face the truth,” Older Mabel sighed, “In the future, Dipper makes a mess of everything. And this isn’t even the big lies he’s told us. I found out somethings that will make your hair stand on end. That’s why, its better for everyone, including Dipper, if he just stays asleep. That way he doesn’t lie to us, or yell at us anymore, and everyone can stay safe.“

“…What…kind of secrets?”

“Here,” Older Mabel took out a marker and wrote on younger Mabels hand, “Ryan Holsbrook. That’s his number. Give him a call. Do that before you wake Dipper up, because once you find out the truth, you’ll also think he and everyone else will be safer if he just-“

“And what do we get out of it?”

“Safety, and honesty!” Older Mabel stressed, “he won’t be awake to lie to us anymore!”

“And what do you get out of it?”

“…I told you-“

“No,” Younger Mabel glared, “what do YOU get out of all this? Why are you really here?”

“I’m you, so we get the same-“

MEOW!

Older Mabel flew backwards as a barrage of kitten heads pummeled into her. The ground shook slightly as younger Mabel walked forward. Purple fire formed a circle around them, ending all escape routs.

“Why are you doing this?!” Older Mabel shrieked.

“If you were me, then you’d know why. You are not me.”

Older Mabel pushed the biting and hissing cat heads away from her and stood. At first she looked shocked, then she sighed.

“Wow, you are not anything like the memories in this head depicted you to be,” Older Mabel laughed, “I thought I studied you really well. I mean, I was able to fool your brother just fine.”

“Why are you in my brothers head?”

“I was paid to, obviously,” Older Mabel said with a shrug, “he made a few people really, really angry.”

“Who was it and what was the deal?”

“So pushy. You know I can’t tell you. Client privileges and all that. If I tell, no one would summon me ever again.”

“Are you like Bill?”

“Hahahaha-no,” Older Mabel spat, “not everyone can be as popular as Bill. Sure he was a master of destruction and his score card always- you know what, that’s not what you asked. No, I’m not like Bill.”

“You’re here to keep Dipper asleep?”

“Something like that,” Older Mabel shrugged again and pointed at younger Mables hand, “if you want answers, you need to call that number.”

“Is this the guy that summoned you?”

“I can’t say~ but, because I find you far more interesting. I’ll betray the one who summoned me and make a deal with you instead…if you want? Then I can tell you everything you want to know. You will gain all knowledge and-”

“Been there, done that,” Mabel said bored.

“I can offer you and your brother and even your grunkles safety.”

Older Mabel held out a hand as a blue flame surrounded it. Mabel looked at her hand and then back up at the demon.

“You said you weren’t like Bill, but your fire is blue, just like his.”

“I’m a demon, Mabel, demon fire is blue. You know what, because I’ve REALLY taken a liking to you, I’ll tell you something good. Fire is truth. You can always tell if someone is telling the truth by the flame of their fire. This is the dream world, where anything is possible, why don’t you try to turn the fire pink?”

Mabel looked at the flames surrounding them and focused. But no matter how hard she tried, the fire stayed purple.

“See? Fire will always speak truth no matter where you are or who you are with. That’s why we demons seal every deal with fire, because it-”

“….you’re stalling me…”

“Was I that obvious?”

The fire grew higher and a hole opened up beneath the demons feet. The demon fell but grabbed onto the edge of the hole.

“You’ll end up regretting this, Mabel. You and your family are going to need my protection soon. I can save all of you!”

“Don’t ever come back,” Mabel said and stepped on the demons hands, digging her heal into his fingers.

The demon cried out and fell. The ground closed up again and the purple fire went out. 

Mabel looked around herself and shuddered. It had been a long….long time since she’d had to put on THAT face.


	14. Chapter 14: Sit With Me

“Oh where, oh where has my Diiiiiper gone? Oh where, oh where can he beeeee?” Mabel sang as she walked aimlessly through the trees. Occasionally she’d open a tree and laugh at the memories they had shared together. Then she’d open up a tree that would show dipper sneaking out at night; some of those memories were older than their first trip to Gravity Falls. He’d been doing stuff without her for a very long time.

She wasn’t so much hurt as much as she felt stupid for not noticing it sooner. She had always thought SHE was the better liar of the two of them, but she was being proven wrong with almost every tree she opened. 

Then she came across a twisted tree with no leaves. She laughed a little. It looked like an old man with a cane.

She opened the tree and scowled as she looked inside. 

Nothing.

It was just black, empty space. 

“Weird,” she muttered, “Never saw that before…”

She shut the tree and continued on. The forest became thicker and more troublesome, as if it was trying to keep her from moving forward.

Finally she entered into a clearing with a large one story building.

“Never saw this before either,” she muttered, “Dipper better be inside, I’m so getting tired of this.”

She reached the door, but it was locked. Irritated, she raised her fist, enlarged it, and then punched the door in as hard as she could. The door flew in and crashed along the hall. 

“DIPPER! GET OUT HERE!”

She walked into the hall and blinked to adjust to the lighting. Here there were doors along both sides of the hall. She tried to open the first one, but the handle didn’t even move.

“Time to break down every door-“

But before she could, she a scream sounded from behind her. She jumped and turned toward the door across the hall. Racing to it, she tried to open it, but it was closed as tightly as the other one.

“Dipper?!”

Soon, other cries were heard from all the doors, moving down the hall.

“Dipper, what’s wrong?!”

She held her hands to her ears to shut out the noise and ran to each door. She kicked each and every one of them, hopping one of them would open.

Finally she reached the last door and when she kicked it the door flew in and slammed against the opposite wall. She ran into the room and lowered her hands.

The room was silent. No sound from the hall came in. And Dipper was seated in the far corner, curled into a ball.

“Dipper! About time I found you!”

She ran over to him and shook him, but he didn’t look up.

“Diiippeeeerrrr! Come on! At least look at me!”

He muttered something and she stopped so she could listen.

“What was that?”

“….i’m sorry….”

“For what?” Mabel asked.

“….i’m so…sorry…”

“OK, apology accepted, now,” she grabbed his head and forced him to look up at her, “I’m here to tell you that you’re dreaming! Now you need to wake up!”

Dipper didn’t respond. His eyes were out of focus and he didn’t seem to care anymore.

“Dipper?”

“I’m…sorry,” Dipper mutters, “I’m so…so sorry…you were right…I deserve this…”

“Dipper, wake up! You’re inside your own head!” Mabel cried, trying to get her brother to understand.

“I’m a liar...”

“I don’t care!”

“I’m the worst…”

“Kitten fist!” Mabel, tired of Dippers defeatist attitude punched him with her kittens. For the first time, Dippers eyes widened and he seemed to focus on Mabels face.

“Listen to me Dipper Pines! I don’t care what that other Mabel told you! It hurts that you lied about so many things, but right now that doesn’t matter! What does matter is that you wake up!”

“…wake up?”

“Agh, you weren’t listening?! I said you’re asleep! I had to come into your mind space and get you!”

Dipper blinked a few times, “Mabel?”

“Uh, yeah, who did you think was yelling at you?”

“But…you were captured to?”

“Noooooo!”

What was wrong with him?! Why was he only listening to every other word she said?! Even as they spoke, his eyes began to droop again and his head bobbed as though trying not to doze off.

“Dipper please,” Mabel grabbed him and shook him again, “please listen! You need to wake up! This is all fake! I’m the real Mabel! That older Mabel was fake! Everything she told you was a lie!”

“Mabel…”

“Yeah?”

“Mabel…I’m sorry…”

Mabel sighed and sat back on her heals. Dipper looked like he might start crying any second. How was she going to wake him up?

“Dipper, do you remember when we entered Grunkle Stans mind? You thought he hated you. But then it turned out that he didn’t and you helped save him, remember?”

Dipper nodded.

“Remember all the times Giddeon was bothering me or kidnapping me and you saved me? Every single time?”

Dipper nodded.

“Remember when you saved Grunkle Ford and then we saved him together during Wierdmageton?”

Dipper nodded.

“Remember when I guilted you into staying with me instead of staying with grunkle Ford?”

Dipper went to nod, but stopped. Instead he raised his head again and focused on his sister.

“I guilt trip you a lot,” Mabel sighed, “Its just so easy to. I didn’t realize that you had so many other problems. I realize now you have a lot of secrets and that you don’t tell me everything…but you don’t need to. I’ll be right here whenever you want to talk. Because that’s what sisters are for. You want to do things on your own and I…I can get that…I don’t like it, but I can get it. So if all you want to do right now is wallow in self pitty, then, well, I guess I’ll just sit right here with you.”

She took a seat next to her brother and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a long time and Mabel felt herself getting sleepy. What would happen if you fell asleep in someone elses mind?

“Mabel?”

“Yes?”

“…somethings…wrong….”

Mabel looked over at Dipper, afraid that something might be happening to him, but he was looking around himself. He was actually looking interested in his surroundings. 

“What’s wrong?” She prodded.

He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. He stood and paced, walking around the room. Then he placed a hand against the far wall.

“This…shouldn’t be here,” he said slowly, “it should…”

From where his hand rested the white wall began to turn black and spread all across the room. Ash fell from above as the ceiling disintegrated. Soon, instead of a room, they were standing in a clearing filled with fire tarnished blocks of stone.

“Neat,” Mabel said stood next to him, “feel better?”

“Oh my gosh….I’m inside my own head!”

Mabel laughed, “about time you got it!”

“But how?!”

“You ate a magic berry doofis, how did you expect that to go?”

Mabel looked down at her self and saw that she was starting to phase out. Which meant Dipper was waking up.

()

Mabels eyes popped open and she sat straight up in her bed. Her grunkles had put her on her bed after she had passed out. 

“Mabel, thank goodness,” Ford breathed, “you’re ok. Did you find-“

“Dipper!” Mabel jumped out of bed and leapt across the room. She shook her brother and then gave him a healthy slap across the face.

“OW! Owowow…Mabel…what the-“ Dipper groaned and opened his eyes. Then he looked around at all the faces.

“Whyyyyy is everyone in the attic?”

“You’ve been asleep for almost three days,” Stan said, “nearly gave Mabel a heart attack.”

“three days?!” Dipper shoved Mabel off of him and stood up, only to sit right back down because of a dizzy spell.

“Take it easy,” Ford said, “we’re just concerned.”

“Yes,” Mimi replied with a slight growl, “Concerned that you thought eating an illusion berry would help you in any way.”

“What’s an illusion berry?” Dipper asked and everyone sighed, “You mean the raisin?”

“Yes, Dipper, the raisin. Its meant for magical creatures, not humans.”

“How was I supposed to know that?”

“If a magical creature is eating it for its ‘effects’, its safe to assume its not for human consumption.”

Dipper scowled, “sorry.”

“Right,” Mimi sighed, “my work here is done. Dipper.”

She gave him a look and then left. Dipper knew that look meant that he’d have to make up 3 days of training in one day tomorrow.

“I’ll get lunch ready,” Stan said and left as well.

“Soooo, how did you guys wake me up?” Dipper asked rubbing his face, “Or was slapping me all it took?”

“I had to go into your mindspace and convince you that you weren’t awake,” Mabel said, sitting cross legged at the end of his bed.

Dipper went pale.

“Mabel…Mabel…did you look at my memories?”

“…nnnnooooo-“

“Mabel!”

“Ok a few,” Mabel shrugged, “I couldn’t help it!”

“What did you see?”

“Dipper, I don’t think-“

“Not now, grunkle Ford! Mabel! What. Did. You. See?!”

Mabel winced slightly, but recovered fast.

“Well, I saw you trying to give Waddles a bath. I saw the time we went to Magic Mountain and you threw up. I saw the time we tried to run that 5K. I saw the time you helped me fix my bike. I saw a lot of the times you’d sneak out in the middle of the night to go sit in the park alone. I saw the time you and dad cut down the tree in the back yard. I saw you hanging out with Pacifica and I saw what you told grunkle Ford about not wanting me to find out. And I saw-”

“STOP!” Dipper held out his hands, “Just stop.”

They sat in silence for a while until Mabel asked, “do you really not trust me?”

“No!, I mean, yes! I mean, I do trust you, Mabel, I just didn’t want you to play match maker or try any silly games with us. Pacifica and I are good friends and I’d like it to stay that way.”

“You could’ve just said that to me instead of-“

“Really?” Dipper asked, his voice thick with unbelief, “are you serious?”

“…fine, maybe I understand why you kept it from me, but I want to be her friend too!”

“Mabel, you want to be everyones friend! I’m sure if Bill was still around, you’d want to be his friend!”

“Of course not! He crossed the “no friendship” line a LONG time ago!”

“and I think this discussion can be saved for another day,” Ford said, cutting in, “Mabel, go help Stan with lunch.”

Mabel scowled and even let out a hiss. She stood and stormed to the attic steps and slammed the door on her way out.

“You could’ve said ‘thank you’ to her, you know,” Ford admonished his nephew.

Dipper shook his head, “What were you all thinking letting her in my head? What if she saw…what if…”

“It doesn’t look like she saw anything critical. Just things that hurt her feelings a little.”

Dipper muttered under his breath.

“I should tell you not to swear, but I’ll overlook it this once,” Ford said and sat down next to Dipper, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while now. You know…when I was in the portal, going around to other dimensions, things happened that were out of my control. I was out of my depth and…things happened that made me feel…powerless, helpless, and I thought I’d never recover. Dipper, Stan and I aren’t stupid. We can tell that whatever happened, it was more than just-“

Dipper stood and walked towards the stairs.

“Dipper, wait-“

“NO!” He shouted turning around sharply and glaring at Ford, “You don’t get to guess what happened! You don’t get to try and relate! You had YEARS to-to-to put the pieces back together! I’ve had WEEKS and you want me to TALK about it?!”

“That’s not-“ Ford stood and tried to reach out to Dipper, but the boy shoved his hand away.

“You had years by yourself to figure things out!” Dipper challenged, “I’m trying to work things out all the while making sure my sister doesn’t know that I almost DIED! Just leave me alone!”

()

Stan and Mabel were walking towards the stairs to call the other two to lunch when Dipper stormed down the steps.

“Dipper, wait!” Ford shouted also coming down, “Just hear me out!”

“NO! Whatever you got to say, you can say it to grunkle Stan!”

“Hey now,” Stan scowled as Dipper walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

The house was quiet for a moment until Stan looked up at his brother, “I swear, Sixer, every time you open your mouth.”

()

“Wow,” Pacifica climbed the fence and dropped into the junk yard, “you look like you could kill.”

“Let’s go shoot something.”

“You know, when you texted and said you NEEDED to get your mind off of stuff-“

“I’m NOT talking about it.”

“I wasn’t asking,” Pacifica shrugged, “I was saying that there’s this demo at the game store we should go check out. I hear that the graphics are intense.”

She looked eager and Dipper found himself cooling off next to her enthusiasm.

“Fine, off to the store, THEN we come back and shoot something.”

“DEAL!”

()

Mabel lay on her back in the middle of the gift shop. Customers mingled and shopped and stepped over her like it was nothing out of the ordinary. She raised her hand and looked at it.

In the dream world, the demon had written a name and number on it. When she woke up, that name and number was embedded into her memory. She knew there was an angle here that the demon had control of. 

To make a deal with a demon was to give the demon a level of control. Without a written or specified contract, the demon could practically do whatever it wanted once a deal was struck. 

The demon had wanted her to contact this person.

Was it because it was under contract to do so? And if so, how would the demon know that Mabel would be there inside Dippers head? 

So the demon did it because it wanted to.

Why? What would the demon gain from her contacting a person to learn Dippers secrets. Except if Dipper found out he’d probably never speak to her ever again. 

….so was that it? Was the plot to separate her and her brother?

But WHY?!

Mabel blew a razzberry and sat up.

She walked back into the main house and found Ford in the basement. She sat next to him as he worked, tinkering with some do-hicky or other.

“Sooooooo,” Mabel said, conversationally, “what did you say to piss Dipper off?”

“I’m not quite sure,” Ford answered, not looking up from his activity.

“did you question his intelligence? Cause I question it ALL the time and he always get’s upset at me for it.”

“….Mabel, if you’re wondering, why don’t you go find Dipper yourself and ask him?”

“Because he wont TELL me!”

“Then I wont tell you either.”

“Aaaagh!”


	15. Chapter 15: Change

Dipper didn’t get home until well after dark. The Shack was dark and he assumed that everyone was already in bed. So when he entered the house and heard the TV, he passed the stairs and entered the living room.

Stan sat alone, watching TV. Without looking up he said, “Ford and Mabel already went to bed.”

“What are you still doing up?” Dipper asked.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Stan said, “now shush, this show is interesting.”

Dipper walked in and sat on the floor in front of the chair. The show was black and white. As the show continued, Dippers eyes closed and his head rested on Stans knee. 

Next thing Dipper knew Stan was shaking him awake.

“Hey, kid, haul yourself up to bed.”

The TV was off and Dipper had no idea how long he’d been out.

“Sorry,” he said and got up.

Stan sighed, “Look Dipper, you’re a good kid, but you apologize way too often.”

“….sorry?”

Stan rolled his eyes, “never mind, go to bed.”

()

Dipper looked around at the white lights in the water.

He was back!

“Rain?” Dipper looked around, “Rain?!”

“No need to shout,” the flame snapped appearing out of the water, “I see you are back.”

“Yeah, but why wasn’t I allowed here for a while? Did you guys like block me or something?”

“We did no such thing, you just stopped showing up.”

Dipper scowled. 

“But why?”

“How should I know?” Rain flickered, “I’m not inside your head.”

“no,” Dipper agreed, “But Mabel was…”

()

Dipper lay on his back in Mimis cave. He shot balls of fire at the round scorch mark on the ceiling he’d made the first day.

“You finished training an hour ago,” Mimi prodded him with her foot, “when are you going to leave?”

“When grunkle Ford stops looking at me like I kicked a puppy.”

“….did you-“

“I did not kick a puppy.”

“Then why is he upset?”

“Maybe because I called him out on his hypocrisy?” Dipper muttered.

Mimi watched her small human friend for a while before grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him to his feet.

“Go spend time with your family,” she ordered.

“What? Why?”

“Because I think you’ve forgotten what you suffered so much to protect! Look at you! You’re fighting with Ford, ignoring Stan, and you’ve yet to thank Mabel for helping you!”

“Yeah…but-“

“I am not training you to be a victim, Dipper,” Mimi snapped, “bad things happen, yes, but its your reaction to them that defines who you are. Are you going to remain a victim? Or are you going to move forward?”

Dipper didn’t know how to respond to that. He thought he WAS moving forward…

“Go home,” Mimi said again.

Dipper wandered out of the cave and down the mountain path. He walked slowly, kicking rocks and getting angrier with every step.

But it was hard to be angry with Mimi. She’d been imprisoned for a lot longer than he had. 

But at the same time, he really thought he’d been moving forward! What did she mean “I’m not training you to be a victim”? When had he acted like a victim? He thought he’d been holding himself together quite well, thank you very much.

He didn’t complain, or moan, or whine.

He played with Mabel and Pacifica like nothing was wrong.

And before grunkle Ford tried to talk to him, he acted normal around his grunkles!

If that wasn’t moving forward, then what was?!

When he entered the front yard of the Shack he spotted Stan on the front porch, seated on the couch, drinking a Pitt.

“Where’s Mabel and Grunkle Ford?” Dipper asked as he walked onto the porch himself.

“Grocery shopping,” Stan said.

“Oh,” Dipper took a seat next to Stan and they sat in silence for a while. The only sound other than the nature around them was Stan sipping his drink.

“…Is Grunkle Ford angry…or upset with me?”

“How should I know?” Stan gruffed, “he doesn’t tell me anything.”

They lapsed into silence for a while longer until Stan finished his drink. The old man crushed the can and tossed it into the dumpster by the side of the house.

“Listen, Dipper, I’m gonna share something with you and you have to promise to keep your mouth shut, ya hear?”

“Sure,” Dipper shrugged.

“I spent over a year on a boat with my brother, just the two of us, and in all that time, not once did he mention his time in that portal. Even when I asked, he’d just ignore me or change the topic. At first I thought he was still angry with me, cause it is my fault that he was trapped there, but then I saw all the scars he’s been hindin’ from me. He doesn’t think I know about them, but I saw them. They’re right terrible lookin’. But he won’t talk about them with me. And I know better than to ask. He’ll talk when he’s good and ready to. That’s why you can take your time too. Don’t talk until you’re good and ready to talk.”

“Grunkle Ford said something to me about…being hurt…”

“Oh?” Stan leaned in, “What did you say?”

“I…”

_I threw it back in his face._

Dippers gut clenched and he could feel his stomach turn over. He’d been so caught up in his own worries and feelings, that he’d missed out on what Ford had been trying to say. He wasn’t thinking about anyone but himself this whole time…

“…I’m a terrible person…”

“We are all terrible people as some point in our lives,” Stan said smacking Dipper on the back of his head, “the point is weather or not you change.”

Dipper stared at his hands.

_Remain a victim or move forward…_

_Change, or remain selfish…_

He knew which ones he wanted…but…

His hands blurred and he swallowed hard. He couldn’t lose control like this, not after making it this far. He blinked a few times and took a deep breath.

“…how?” he asked.

“What?” Stan leaned in a little closer, “didn’t hear you there.”

Dipper opened his mouth to ask again, but what came out instead was a sob. He lowed his head and tried to hide his face. 

“Hey, kid,” Stan put a hand on Dipper shoulder, “you can’t do this. If Ford comes back and sees you like this, he’ll punch me again.”

Dipper shook his head. It was all coming out. Nothing he did would stop the flow of tears down his face. He bent over, curling in on himself, so ashamed.

“Hey, hey,” Stan grabbed his nephew shoulders and forced him to sit up, then he put his arms around him in a tight hug.

Dipper sobbed into his uncles shoulder and shook.

“Let it all out,” Stan said patting his back, “Took you long enough.”

()

When Dippers sobs turned to hiccups, and he was finally able to calm down, Stan pulled out a packet of pocket tissues and handed them to him. Dipper blew his nose and they sat in silence for a while, Stans arm still around Dippers shoulders. 

“How…How do I change, though?” Dipper finally asked thickly, “What am I supposed to be working towards? Everythings gotten so complicated and-“

Stan smacked the back of Dippers head, again. This time laughing.

“For the love! You’re like what fourteen?!”

“I’m fifteen,” Dipper snapped.

“Still can’t drive!” Stan pointed out, “So what, you’re a terrible person? Good job, so am I. Just because you realize you’re a terrible person doesn’t make you good, it just makes you self aware. Change takes years. I was always running away from my problems, so there was no need for me to change. But you’re more like Ford. You face your problems head on, and because you’re already like that, it means you’ll change on your own. Don’t be so hard on yourself if you make a few mistakes; we’re human, its our job to make mistakes. Learn as you go. Change comes with the desire to fix things. The point I’m trying to make is that you’re a kid, so stop over thinking everything and enjoy your summer.”

Dipper rubbed the palms of his hands, letting Stans words sink in. they were random, made no sense, and were as gruff as always. But there was always something in the way Stan spoke that made everything seem like it was going to be ok. 

“Grunkle Stan?”

“What?”

“…can you teach me how to fight?”

“Wasn’t I already doing that?”

“We stopped because you threw out your back.”

“I did not throw out my back,” Stan snapped, “I just tweaked the muscles a little.”

“That’s called throwing out-“

“Shut up,” Stan moved his arm so that now he had Dipper in a choke hold, “who told you you were old enough to sas me?”

Dipper laughed, “My bad! My bad! I give!”

()

Ford and Mabel pulled up to the house and got out of the car. 

“What did I tell you about that guard!” Stan roared as he slapped Dipper upside the head. Dipper winced and stumbled back.

“Don’t give ground!” Stan yelled again.

Ford was there in a second. He shoved Stan away and stood in front of Dipper.

“What are you doing?!” He shouted.

“What are you doing?!” Stan shot back, “I’m teaching the boy how to fight!”

“Yeah, Grunkle Ford, I asked him to,” Dipper added, walking around Ford to stand next to Stan.

“Oh…sorry,” Ford stood a little awkwardly. 

“Why do you need to learn to fight?” Mabel asked coming to stand next to Ford.

Dipper shrugged, “Just something I’m interested in, that’s all.”

“Its not…” Ford started to say, but then changed his mind, “well, if that’s what makes you feel better.”

He picked the bags of groceries he’d dropped back up and headed into the house. Dipper watched him go, the knot in his gut tightening.

“Hey, Grunkle Stan, I’m going to go talk with grunkle Ford…that ok?”

“Sure thing, we’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow.”

“Grunkle Stan,” Mabel walked up to him as Dipper went inside as well, “Tell me why Dipper wants to fight.”

“Because he’s a guy,” Stan said with a shrug.

“I’m a girl and I want to fight too!”

“Ok, I’ll teach you too,” Stan replied and patted her head, “but don’t whine if you let your guard down and you get whacked!”

()

“Grunkle Ford?” Dipper peeked into the kitchen where his grunkle was putting food away, “Grunkle Ford?”

“Yeah?”

“…I’m sorry…”

Ford put the food down and turned to his nephew.

“I’m not angry, Dipper. I’m sure I would’ve acted the same way.”

“…wanna talk?”

Ford sighed, and gave a small smile, “Only if you’ll let me.”

()

Mabel was going crazy. 

There was something wrong with Dipper.

_“These aren’t even the big secrets he’s hiding.”_

He was gone most of the day and then when he came back, he trained with grunkle Stan. Mabel often joined them and that was fun.

Well, it was fun for her. Dipper trained and took Stans advice like his life was going to depend on it. She knew her brother was always more serious, but that never got in the way of a good time. 

Until now.

“What the heck Mabel?!” He shouted, kneeling next to her, “I’m so so sorry!”

“Wow, I’ve never seen someone go out like that,” Stan said also hovering over her, “you dropped that left and Dipper smacked you good.”

“My…my face feels twice its size…” Mabel muttered.

Stan barked out a laugh, “It looks twice its size.”

“I’m so sorry Mabel!”

“why did you hit me?”

“It was an accident!”

“You went for my face!”

“I’m sorry!”

Mabel could remember what Dippers face had looked like before he’d hit her. His eyes had been focused and he’d been looking for an opening.

“Sure,” she said sitting up and holding the side of her face, “You’re sorry now, but you were trying to hit me!”

“It was a sparing match!” Dipper wrung his hands, “I got a little caught up-“

“A little?!” Mabel pointed to her now darkening eye, “A LITTLE?!”

“I’m just really sorry!”

“Now kids, this was bound to happen one way or another,” Stan said, “The bruise will go away sweetie. And you took it like a champ, let me tell you. Your face cradled that hit like-“

“Not helping grunkle Stan,” Dipper snapped, “Seriously not helping.”

Mabels eyes filled with tears, “I don’t want to play with you anymore, Dipper. Because….because you’re not playing! You’re really out to hurt people! What gives?! Why are you like this?! I want my bookworm brother back! I don’t like this new Dipper at all!”

She got up, and marched back inside the house.

“Mabel wait!” Dipper followed her, “I’m really sorry! I’ll be more careful from now on!”

“No!” she shouted stopping at the door and turning around, “Why do you even need to fight?!”

Dipper couldn’t answer her. He didn’t even have the reason himself. Mimi had destroyed everyone and everything when they’d escaped. There was no one coming after him. So why did he feel the need to prepare himself?

“Mabel…I don’t like being weak…I can’t explain it. I just…don’t want to be weak.”

“You were never weak, Dipper,” Mabel huffed, “you were smart and cool and you used your brain! You didn’t need muscles!”

“…but I did…”

“What?”

Dipper scowled, “fine, never mind, then. You don’t like me? That’s cool.”

Mabels jaw dropped; that wasn’t what she said! Dipper turned and walked away from her.

He actually walked away…

“Mabel, what are you doing in the doorway?” Ford asked coming down the hall, “Shut the door, you’re letting the- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!”

Ford dropped the book he was holding and race over to Mabel, who had turned and shut the door. He cupped her chin and tilted her face to the light so he could get a better look.

“…Dipper hit me.”

“What?”

“It was an accident. Grunkle Stan was teaching us how to fight and we were sparing. I dropped my guard and Dipper hit me.”

“Did he apologize?”

“…yes.”

Ford sighed, “I don’t like this. Come into the kitchen, I’ll get the frozen peas.”

Mabel sat at the table with the frozen vegies held against her face. She watched Ford read his book.

“Grunkle Ford?”

“Hmm?”

“Why is Dipper fighting?”

“Because,” Ford turned the page, “boys don’t like to feel weak.”

“Neither do girls and you don’t see me punching Dipper in the face,” she muttered darkly.

“Of course not,” Ford said looking up, “You just jump on him and slap him across the face and punch him in the arm because you know he’d never do the same to you.”

Mabel gaped, “I…I do not-“

“We see you do it,” Ford cut her off, “this is the first time Dippers ever actually hit you, right?”

Mabel thought back, and she couldn’t remember a single time when Dipper had ever physically hurt her. He never even pulled her hair! 

“I don’t mean to hurt him,” Mabel said in her defense, “its just how-“

“Its just how you get along,” ford nodded, “And Dipper knows that. How sorry was he when he realized he hit you?”

She remembered the panic on his face and how many times he’d apologized.

“Really sorry…”

“It shocked you that he’d hit you. It probably shocked him just as much. He’s not learning how to fight because he has something to prove, Mabel. Its because…well…when something happens that makes you feel….helpless, you have to do what’s in your power to help yourself.”

Mabel nodded slowly. THAT she understood. Even she felt helpless sometimes…

“but does it have to take up ALL of his time? He’s become obsessed!”

Ford nodded, “I think so too. But there’s little anyone can say to him that will slow him down. The most we can do is be there for him when he realizes it himself. Because when he realizes that this isn’t going to help, he’s going to need someone to lean on.”

“ME!” Mabel raised the vegies above her head, “I’ll be here!”

Ford nodded, “yup. Now, because Dipper and Stan are going to take forever, do you want to go to the range and go shooting?”

“Do I ever!” She beamed, her black eye crinkling. 


	16. Chapter 16: Limits

Mimi sighed, “Sit down, Dipper.”

Dipper sat where he stood. They had been going over basic fire forms and control techniques.

“What’s wrong?”

Mimi took her time answering. She formed a small green ball in her hand and wove it in between her fingers as she thought.

“Fire is basic elemental magic,” she said, “most magical creatures have at least one elemental power that makes them who they are. I’ve been teaching you how to control your magic the way a dragon controls their magic, but the more I teach you, the more I get the…sense that something is wrong. You are not a dragon. We’re not even sure you got your powers because of me. For all we know, one of the experiments might have actually worked. We don’t know. There are too many variables.”

“Wait a minute, are you saying you don’t want to teach me anymore?”

“No,” Mimi sighed, “that’s not it, I’m saying that we need to come at this in a different way. I taught you that magic comes from your gut, right?”

“Yeah,” Dipper nodded and formed a ball of fire in the palm of his hand, “when I use magic I can feel the energy in my body.”

“I want you to keep that fire going until you can’t.”

Dipper blinked.

“Ahhhmmmm, that’s going to be difficult. I mean, I have to go home….and I’ve not even told grunkle Ford about this…”

“I’ll tell them that you’re spending the night here,” she said, “While I’m gone I expect you to keep that fire going. Don’t decrease the size, don’t increase the size. I want it to stay exactly like that until you run out of energy.”

“Isn’t that, like, dangerous?”

“You’ll just be exhausted. On the plus side, you’ll probably have a dreamless sleep afterwards.”

“Say no more,” Dipper raised the fire in his hand as a salute, “here’s to dreamless sleep!”

()

“But I want to spend the night with you guys!” Mabel cried, “Why is Dipper invited, but I’m not?!”

“I’m teaching him,” Mimi said patting Mabels hair, “He’s working on a project right now and he shouldn’t be interrupted. After he’s done, you can come to my cave and we’ll hang out, just the two of us. Deal?”

“What could you possibly be teaching him?!”

Mimi laughed, but didn’t answer her.

It had been a few weeks since Dipper hit her, but she was still somewhat sore about it. She had understood Ford and understood that she just had to wait, but on the other hand, she felt like everyone else was feeding into Dippers delusions. Stan was teaching him how to fight. Ford was making excuses. And Mimi, well, it was clear there was no ally there either!

“I’ll get to the bottom of this eventually,” Mabel muttered as Mimi sat on the couch to talk with Ford and Stan. 

Mabel went upstairs and pulled a shoe box out from under her bed. She dumped it on top of the sheets and began to pick one item up at a time.

“Dipper’s temper is getting shorter.” Read one piece of paper.

“Dipper is somehow connected to a Ryan Holsbrook.” Read another.

“Dipper didn’t eat for a while.”

“Dipper threatened Grenda and Candy.”

“Dipper is taking long walks.”

“Dipper is ‘working out’.”

“Dipper hangs out with Pacifica.”

“Demon said Dipper made someone angry.”

“Dipper is keeping secrets.”

“Dipper is learning how to fight.”

She pulled out another stickynote and wrote her newest evidence, “Mimi is teaching Dipper ‘something’.”

Mabel dropped that note on top of all the others. Inside this mess of facts was Dippers secret. She pushed the papers around and tried to puzzle out a motive. What she came back to was the stickynote that mentioned Ryan. 

She still remembered the number.

BUT THAT DEMON!!! What was his angle?! Why was he even there?! HOW did he get in there without ANYONE noticing?! 

Frustrated, she shoved the notes back into the shoe box and shoved it back under her bed. She was going in circles. 

()

Dipper yawned.

He was bored.

Mimi had gotten back sometime afternoon and was now sitting and reading a book. She would occasionally look up to see how he was doing.

“Can I at least move around?” Dipper asked.

“If you think wasting energy is wise, then do so,” came her answer. So Dipper sat.

()

When night fell, Mimi lit a small camp fire. 

“You can go to bed,” Dipper said, “I promise not to cheat.”

Mimi chuckled, “What kind of teacher would I be if I didn’t observe my student through a trial I put him through?”

“I wish my other teachers felt that way,” Dipper muttered.

()

About one in the morning, Dipper began to feel the strain. Moved to the side of the cave and leaned his back against the wall.

Now the trouble was staying awake.

With every minute he felt more and more exhausted. He yawned and stretched, the flame flickering and still going strong.

()

An hour before dawn, the flame winked out and Dipper tipped over to lay on the ground. 

Mimi Stood and walked over to him, “how do you feel?”

He groaned and didn’t move. 

“Sounds about right,” she smiled and patted his head, “get some sleep.”

()

Dipper woke from his first dreamless sleep in a very long time. Sitting up he realized the sun was going down. Just how long had he been out? Truthfully he could probably sleep some more, but there was a sharp pain in his gut that kept him from doing so.

“Here you go!” Mimi placed a plate of food on the ground. It held three large stakes, a side of fried potatoes, and some other kind of root.

Without a word, he wolfed the entire plate down, then held the plate out for more.

“Should’ve had you do this the first day we started,” she muttered taking the plate and heading back to the fire where more meat was cooking.

“Why do I feel so….bleh?” Dipper groaned as he scooted closer to the fire.

“I think it has to do with the fact that you didn’t even chew any of that food you just ate,” Mimi replied matter of factly, and handed him another serving of food. Now that the pain was gone from his gut, he took his time and chewed his food.

“So what did we learn from this?” Dipper asked through a mouthful, “Other than I can’t sustain a flame for 24 hours.”

“Try bringing up a flame right now.”

Dipper scowled, his cheeks bulging.

Mimi waited.

Rolling his eyes, Dipper held out his hand and a flame appeared as if the previous night hadn’t happened.

“I’ve always had a theory,” Mimi said with a sly smile, “humans rule the earth because they are…tenacious. They may not be aligned with an element, or have any magic in them at all, but they make up for it with how quickly they recover and adapt. It’s important to always keep your limits in mind, but also remember that those limits are meant to be surpassed. And humans are uniquely gifted when it comes to surpassing limits.”

“So we really were just testing my endurance?”

“Before you leave to go back home, we’ll do this again and see how far you can go.”

Dipper grimaced. He did NOT want to do this again.

()

“Dipper! You were gone for-ever!”

“Whoa, you look like the not-quite-dead kid.”

“Something wrong?”

Dipper blinked wearily at his three family members. He was sore. He’d only woken up two hours ago and he could barely keep his eyes open.

“I’m going to bed,” he said and headed for the stairs.

“Wait! What were you doing?!” Mabel asked.

“Umm…” Dipper yawned and blinked water out of his eyes, “yeah…we…Mimi’s been, um….with the stick?”

The three of them stared at him.

“Stick?” Ford asked.

“Yeah,” Dipper yawned again, “…you know, that thing…with the stick.”

“I’m so lost,” Stan shrugged and went back to watching TV.

“Right, good night.”

Mabel watched him go and made up her mind.

()

“Make your flame as hot as you can.”

Dipper sighed, “another limit?”

Mimi shrugged, “humor me.”

Dipper brought up a fist sized ball of flame and focused. Mimi stuck her hand in the middle of his fire. She was a dragon, so no ones fire bothered her.

After a while she smirked, “What are you doing?”

“…trying to make it hotter?”

“By doing what?”

“What do you mean?”

“What are you imagining?”

Dipper closed his fist, “I’m trying to make the fire white since white fire if the hottest.”

Mimi laughed, “Dipper, you can’t change the color of your flame! Human science doesn’t mean anything in the world of magic. Look at this.”

She formed a ball of green flame, “Now sick your hand into it.”

Dipper hesitated, but did as he was told. The flames licked his hand and felt like he was holding his hand above a warm air vent.

“And then theres this,” she reached over and grabbed a rock. She engulfed it with fire and in seconds the rock had turned to dust and fell between her fingers. Dipper snatched his hand back.

“The color didn’t change, but the intensity of it did. So stop thinking for a moment, and just make the fire hotter.”

Dipper conjured up his fire again and did as he was told. 

“…is it working?” he asked after a while.

“Yes,” she said, “make it hotter.”

“How can I tell if its hotter?”

Mimi scowled in thought. Then she reached over and picked up another rock. She placed it on his hand in the middle of the flame.

“Keep going until that rock disappears.”

“But what if I can’t make it that hot?”

“Guess we’ll find out.”

()

A few days passed and Dipper decided to skip work out and hang out with Pacifica. 

“Mabel, do you want to come hang out with Pacifica and me? We’re just going to play a video game.”

“What?!” She leapt to her feet and beamed, “Yes! I really wana- oh…”

Her face fell and she sat back down, “No, I can’t. I promised I’d meet up with…a friend today…”

Dipper shrugged, “Suit yourself. Don’t say I never invited you.”

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes, “Invite me next time!”

“Will do.”

She watched him leave and felt the bottom of her stomach drop. 

Was she doing the right thing?

()

“Ohhh, Dipper, why?!” Pacifica wailed, “now we’re going to have to start the level over!”

“Next time don’t elbow me in the ribs while I’m trying to shoot!” Dipper elbowed her back. She complained but they were still laughing. They played for a while longer but it was Pacifica that ended the game early.

“Mom said I should be back before dinner this time.”

“Does she know you hang out with me?”

“Yeah right, my parents hate you. I think my dad even has a picture of your family on a dart board somewhere. When are you going to tell Mabel?”

“Oh, she found out a few weeks ago,” they left the shack and made their way across the junk yard. 

“...and?”

Dipper shrugged, “I invited her today, but she said she was busy. Not sure what goes on in her head most days.”

“Well, I guess she changed her mind,” Pacifica said and pointed, “isn’t that her?”

Through the fence and up the hill was the tree line that edged around Gravity Falls. Mabel stood there looking at her watch.

“Weird,” Dipper muttered and raised his hand to yell at her, but stopped as a black van pulled up along side his sister. He watched as Mabel started to talk to the person inside the van.

Then the driver poked his head out of the widow.

Dipper looked around until he found a three foot rebar. Holding it tightly in one hand he booked it across the junk yard as fast as he could.

“Dipper! What-“ Pacifica tried to call to him, but he was already up the fence, dropping on the other side and booking it up the hill. So she sighed and followed behind, a little slower.

Dipper had his eyes glued to what was going on up the hill as he ran. He watched as a side door to the van opened and two figures in hazmat suits stepped out. He reached them as they grabbed Mabel.

He brought the rebar down on the head of one closest to him with a resounding CRACK! Then without missing a beat he repositioned his weapon and thrust the end of it into the gut of the second guy. The force of it causing the second one to bend over. But Dipper wasn’t done. He aimed at the head and swung again with another crack.

Still in motion he turned to shove the rebar through the driver side window, but the van had already pulled away and was racing down the street.

Dipper let out a long breath. 

“Are you ok?” He asked turning sharply to his sister. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the two figures on the ground.

“Ummm…”

Dipper walked up to her and gripped her shoulders the rebar still in one hand. 

“Are you alright?!”

“YES!” She squeaked, “Dipper, are YOU ok?!”

He pulled her into a hug and held her. He was shaking and she didn’t know what to do.

“GADS! Dipper! What the-“ Pacifica panted as she looked around, “What did you do?!”

“Pacifica,” Dipper let go of Mabel and walked over to his friend, “I need a huge favor. I need you to call Blubs and tell him that these two men tried to kidnap you and that a masked stranger or something saved you. Make something up. The more ridiculous it sounds the more they’ll actually try to ignore it. But I can’t afford to have the police breathing down my neck right now.”

Pacificas jaw dropped, “Oh, no, you’re not getting me mixed up in this. I told you I don’t DO crazy stuff anymore!”

“Pacifica! PLEASE!” Dipper grabbed her hands and begged, “I need to get Mabel home and I’ll owe you the biggest favor!”

Pacifica grumbled and finally gave in, “Fine, but you owe me SO big.”

“Anything you wish,” Dipper promised. He turned back to Mabel and grabbed her hand. He didn’t see the look of fear on her face as he pulled her into the trees, taking the short cut back to the Mystery Shack. 


	17. Chapter 17: Half-Truths

“Dipper?”

He didn’t answer. He kept marching through the woods, dragging her along.

“Dipper, are you angry?”

His grip on her hand was tight and starting to hurt. She eyed the rebar in his other hand and again saw how effortlessly he’d taken out the two kidnappers. When had he learned to fight like that? What if he actually killed those two? 

“MIMI!” Dipper shouted making Mabel jump and trip. Dippers grip on her hand the only thing that kept her upright.

He called for the dragon all the while never slowing down.

“It would be easier to find you if you’d stop when you call me,” Mimi replied coming at them from the front. She noticed the rebar, Dippers grip on Mabel, and SHE noticed the look of fear on her face.

“Now Dipper,” Mimi said raising both hands in a calming gesture, “What ever Mabel did, I’m sure there are better solutions.”

“What?” Dipper looked down and noticed that he was still holding the rebar. He had thought he’d dropped it.

“NO! Nonono, Mimi, that’s not- he’s alive! Mimi, that guy is alive!”

Mimi blinked, “You are going to have to be more specific.”

“THAT GUY! You know, the one that- you said you burned when you burned THAT PLACE to the ground!”

Mimi took an extra moment to think, but then her eyes widened as she caught on to what Dipper was saying.

“…you saw him?”

“He tried to kidnap Mabel!”

“You…recognized him?”

“Well,” Dipper thought back, “He didn’t have hair anymore and there were scars all over his face, but yes, I knew who he was the moment I saw him!”

“He must have regenerated somehow,” Mimi swore, “because I know for a fact that I got him good.”

“What’ll we do?! He knows where we live and he obviously has a plan because Mabel-“

“Dipper, calm down,” Mimi snapped, “If we panic, they’ll win. Now. Get Mabel home and tell your grunkles about what happened. Go into hiding. I’ll do some searching and ask the surrounding territories if they’ve seen anything. I’ll find you and tell you what I’ve found.”

Dipper nodded and started to walk away, but Mimi stopped him, “How many did you get with that?”

She pointed to the rebar- which was still in his hand. Dipper looked down and then back up.

“Two,” he said.

Mimi grinned, “that’s my pupil.”

()

“Dipper,” Mabel tried again as her brother kept walking, “Dipper!”

She dug her heals in to make him stop. At first he kept dragging her, but when she tripped and almost pulled him down with her, he finally stopped.

“Dipper, what’s going on?”

“Not now, Mabel, we need to get back to the Shack.”

“MASON PINES!” Mabel stamped her foot, “I’m scared! I want to know why you-“

“You were almost kidnapped by a PSYCHOPATH!” Dipper yelled, “That guy thinks…he thinks…he thinks other peoples pain is NECESSARY!”

“You’re not making any sense! Necessary for what?!”

“I honestly can’t say. He’s THAT insane!”

“And how do you know this?!”

“BEcause….” He trailed off as the words refused to come. He stared at his sister as jumbled thoughts ran through his head.

She could’ve been hurt.

I was hurt.

Why was she there?

She could’ve been hurt.

We have to get back to the Shack.

But where will we hide?

I have to explain things.

She could’ve been hurt.

I have to tell Mabel.

Should I wait and tell everyone one time or tell Mabel now and then the Grunkles later?

“Hello?” She waved a hand in front of him, “you there?”

“I’ll tell you when we get back to the Shack,” Dipper decided, “Then I’ll tell you and the grunkles what’s going on at the same time. But first we have to get there, ok?”

He didn’t wait for her to answer as he turned at kept walking, dragging her along behind him. Mabel wanted to scream and throw a fit, but she stopped herself. Dipper had said he’d explain, she could wait a few minutes.

()

The Shack was practically destroyed. 

Soos sat on the front steps his face wet as he held broken merchandise from the store.

“Soos,” Mabel wrenched her hand from Dippers grasp and ran over to their friend, “Soos! What happened?”

“Don’ know dude,” he sniffed and rubbed his eyes, “I was takin’ a tour out into the woods and when we came back it was like this. I was able to pass it off as another mystery, so the customers were happy, but…”

“Where’s Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked looking around as if they’d just appear through the front door.

“Not here,” Soos shrugged, “Good thing too, they’d have a fit.”

Dipper ran past Mabel and into the house. She followed him, but slower. She saw Waddles hiding behind the upturned chair. Picking him up she went in search for her brother.

She found the vending machine door open.

“Comm’on….” Dipper was standing at the main computers control. On the large screen was a birds eye view of the forest surrounding the Mystery Shack. She watched as Dipper found the dirt road and followed it to a blackened area.

“…so the building was large enough to see…” Dipper muttered and widened the view, “…but where do we start?”

He jabbed at the key board and muttered under his breath. 

“…Dipper? Can you-“

“NO I CAN’T!” He roared, turning on her, “They’re gone! They have no idea- I didn’t tell grunkle Ford anything! I lied! I lied to them both and now they- what if grunkle Stan starts back talking?! This is all my fault!”

He sank to his knees and shook.

“They don’t know- they don’t know-we have to find them…but where do we even start?”

Mabel sat in front of her brother, “Dipper? We’ll find them-“

“Every second their gone means- you don’t understand Mabel! The guy never sleeps! Every second he’s awake-every second we don’t save them means HE has more time to…”

Dipper shuddered and Mabel reached out to him.

“So, let me get this straight,” Mabel took a deep breath, “there’s a psychopath out there that you know about because somehow he did something to you and now he has our grunkles?”

Dipper nodded.

“I’ll have you know I only understood about half of what I just said.”

Dipper rubbed his face. He had to think. But he had promised Mabel that he would explain himself.

“You know how we couldn’t find the gnomes or the unicorns when we got here?”

Mabel nodded.

“You know how hurt Mimi was when we found her?”

Mabel nodded more slowly.

“This guy is the one who hurt them. He captured all the magical creatures in the forest and tried to extract their magic from them.”

“How can he do that?”

“I don’t know, he just tried to…he killed quite a few of them…”

“But…they all said that they were gone on vacation!”

“We lied, Mabel…the truth hurts, so we all decided we wouldn’t discuss it.”

“…that can’t be healthy.”

Dipper shook his head and began to bite his nails, “we have to find them and fast. But there’s no clues! When Mimi destroyed that building and said she got rid of everyone, I thought that was the end of it! Now he’s back and he must have a place to stash Ford and Stan or else he wouldn’t do this. Not yet, he’s too smart for that. He must have a place to operate from. But how do we find it?”

“that’s easy,” Mabel said and Dipper stared at her, “we look for an area that doesn’t have magical creatures!”

“Mabel, magic happens around Gravity Falls, and Mimi is practically looking out for the entire area. She hasn’t seen anything like that!”

“But she told me that she came from over seas, so magic happens everywhere, not just Gravity Falls.”

“Ok….ok, so we travel outside Mimi’s territory and investigate the other areas. See if any magical creatures are missing…this is going to take forever….”

Mabel watched her brother fall into another bout of muttering as he chewed his nails. He had been a horrible nail bitter in elementary school, then in middle school he had switched to pens and pencils. 

She was still confused, but it was very clear that this guy had done something to her brother. 

And that was unforgivable.

“Dipper, can I tell you something really fast?”

He looked at her to show he was listening, but he still had his thumbnail in his teeth.

“I think I can find them,” she said, “but you have to promise me that you wont freak out…or hate me…”

Dipper stopped chewing, “Mabel. If you can find them, I don’t care how you do it.”

She nodded, “Well, the truth is, I can dream hop. Like, at will. At any time. Back during Wierdmagedon, when I was trapped in Mabel Land, I learned a lot of Bills secrets. I know how demons work, Dipper, Bill actually taught me a lot. I don’t think he knew how much he was telling me, but i realized that, even outside Mabel Land, I could control my own dreams, and I could go into other peoples heads without an incantation!”

“Mabel…how many times have you been inside my head?”

“….a lot,” she sighed, “but it wasn’t until the last time that I realized how to look at your memories. You had them hidden pretty well…in plain sight actually…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“…because you still had nightmares,” Mabel looked at her hands, “after we got home we didn’t sleep very well, remember? I thought if you knew I had learned Bills power then you’d freak out.”

“Well, you weren’t wrong,” Dipper reached out and grabbed his sisters hands, “I will freak out later. But right now tell me how you are going to use this ability to find our grunkles.”

She took a deep breath, “If I know the name and face of the person, I can enter their minds. That guy that was driving the van that almost kidnapped me. I saw his face and I know his name. If I enter his mind I can find a memory that will show me where they’re keeping our grunkles.”

“Wait, you know his name?” Dipper let go of her hands and leaned back.

“Yeah,” Mabel swallowed hard, “His name is Ryan Holsbrook.”

“How do you know?”

“…he told me,” she lied and then bit her lip. 

“Did he say anything else?”

She shook her head, “he just asked my name before you shouted.”

Dipper nodded and started to bite his nails again, “so you can enter his mind?”

“I can,” she beamed, “And I’ll find out where he’s hiding.”

()

Mabel found herself in a building that looked a lot like the building that had been in Dippers head. But in this one there were staircases and doors EVERYWHERE. 

“What’s behind door number one~” she sang as she opened the first one. It showed a small child dissecting a frog in a classroom.

“So cool,” the kid said, “You can still see the heart beating!”

“yuck,” Mabel slammed the door, “These are childhood memories, which means…over there are the adult memories!”

She opened doors at random to see where they would take her. It took a little trial and error to find out how a mind organized its memories. But once you found the pattern, it was always easy to navigate.

Ryan chose to organize his memories as befores and afters chronologically. So the newest memories would be….

Mable sighed. This was too much thinking.

Wait.

Didn’t dipper say that Mimi had destroyed his building? That would be a major event that would mark a ‘before’ and ‘after’. The only question was, which floor would that be on?

She climbed the stairs and opened the first door of every level. She paused a moment when she opened a door to an elated Ryan practically jumping up and down.

“I did it! I created the perfect drug! Now NO ONE can oppose me!”

“Yeish,” Mabel shut the door, “chill out.”

She climbed higher and found a door with scorch marks on it. Opening it she was greeted with the scene of a building going up in green flame. Ryan sat at the edge of the clearing watching everything burn. He was sobbing and nursing his burns.

“I won’t go out like this…I have so much more to offer!”

She shut the door and walked down the hall. She was in the right place, now she just had to choose the right door.

“Inny-minny-miney….you!” she threw a door open and immediately shut it again. That was…graphic.

“Ooook, next one.”

The next door showed him at another building, talking to someone else.

“I know you’re busy, but let me help,” Ryan said, his words muffled by the bandage over his head, “I’m telling you I’m so close to a brake through! I had a test subject and-“

“The key word there, Ryan, is ‘had’. You don’t have it anymore. You have nothing! You let a test subject not only escape, but escape twice! And it even let all your other test subjects go! AND it destroyed one or our research buildings! And now you’re asking me to let you work under MY roof? I earned my position. It wasn’t handed to me.”

“Paul, please,” Ryan reached out a bandaged hand, “Look, I can prove to you that I’m close!”

“Oh? Go ahead then.”

Ryan reached up and unwrapped his face. There were still scars, but his face was whole.

“I was burned with dragon fire and with the serum I made from the multi-bear, I was able to regenerate this much! Imagine! If I could take this just a bit further, I could even make the scars go away!”

Paul grinned, “fine, but you work under my rules. Got it?”

“Of course!”

Mable looked around the clearing and just saw trees and mountains. That location could be anywhere. She squinted at the building and cursed it. It didn’t have an address written on it.

“but first,” Paul said, “I’ll need you to go into town and get some supplies. I’m almost out of Aunt Jeeves Caffeine Hallalluja Trail Mix.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes, “and do I get my own office?”

“Depends on how much of the Trail Mix you bring back.”

“Fine.”

The memory went dark. So Mabel immediately opened the next door. The memory picked up where the other left off. Ryan had a driver that sped down a dirt road. There were a plethora of twists and turns and Mabel had to shake her head so as to not get dizzy. 

Finally when they reached a main road, Mabel watched the sides of the road carefully….

WELCOME TO FOLKER TOWNSHIP

She had a location.


	18. Chapter 18: Time and Reason

Dipper watched his sister sleep. This was going to work…right? It had to work. There was no other option. 

Then Mabel sat bolt upright, causing Dipper to have a minor heart attack.

“I got it!” she shouted.

()

Ford scowled at the crudely drawn spell circle on the floor. They were seated outside the circle, which could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on what the spell did. He and Stan were tied to metal chairs with iron cuffs. 

They had been caught completely off guard. Stan had been napping out on the porch and Ford had gone out to wake him up. In moments they had been surrounded and before Ford could do anything, they’d incapacitated him with a stun gun. 

Only cheep pricks used stun guns.

“Hey, Poindexter,” Stan gruffed, “think you can figure out a way to get the bobby pin I keep in my hair?”

“…no. I don’t think I can.”

“Rats.”

Ford sighed. 

“You do that a lot lately.”

“What?”

“You sigh a lot,” Stan said twisting his wrist, testing the lock, “you should probably stop doing that.”

“If I sigh a lot, then maybe you should stop making me sigh,” Ford argued.

“I can’t make you do anything.”

“Stanly, don’t-“

The door behind them opened and a bald man with a scarred face entered the room. He carried a chair with him which he set up in the corner of the room. 

“In here,” he called and four people in hazmat suits dragged a human-spider into the room.

“Darla?”

“Stanly?” The creature cackled, “my name’s Darlene you creep!”

“You know each other?”

“Come on Ford, I told you I went on a date with a man eating spider, weren’t you listening?”

“…I didn’t think you were serious.”

“Oh, it was serious alright,” the spider lady laughed as the men shoved her into the middle of the spell circle.

“Not that serious,” Stan corrected.

“Nice to know we’re all among friends,” Ryan said waving the others away. They left the room and shut the door.

“What are you going to do?” Ford asked.

“I used to be open with my plans,” Ryan said, “but I’ll just have you watch for now.”

He began to recite an incantation and the circle glowed. Blue fire began to erupt from the edges and the lines drawn in it. 

“…he summoning a demon…” Ford hissed, “this is not good.”

“yeah, I’m done with demons,” Stan said, “I’d like to check out now.”

Ryan completed the spell and waited for his summons to be answered. Three was a popping noise and a tall creature with the head of a cube and a very round body came into being. He saw the spider lady and reached out, laying an abnormally thin hand on her head. She babbled and cried out as she grew older and older and then turned to dust.

“Why have you summoned me?”

Fords jaw dropped.

“Your price was paid,” Ryan said then stepped aside and pointed to the twins, “I ask that you turn these two back into children. About 7 or 9 years old should do.”

The demon didn’t say anything or react in any way.

“Hello?” Ryan snapped his fingers, “did you hear me?”

“I heard you, human, but I’m afraid I can not do as you ask.”

“I paid your price!”

“You did, but the man you have asked me to curse is one I owe a life debt to.”

“Oh, good,” Ford let out a breath of relief, “You remember me!”

Stan barked out a laugh, “yeah, we’re all among friends here! What are the ODDS!”

Ryan gapped.

“I can not take my leave unless I repay you for the offering,” the demon replied, “but you must ask for something else.”

“…there’s nothing else…”

The demon watched the human stand there in defeat and raised his thin hand. Slowly the scars disappeared and his hair grew back.

“I have reversed the damage to your body,” the demon replied, “I have repaid you.”

With another pop, he was gone.

“So,” Stan said into the silence, “you are going to HAVE to tell me that story.”

“Stan, not now,” Ford hissed. He was watching Ryan, now transformed back into how he looked before. But the mad man didn’t look happy about it. 

“How…how did you gain a life debt from a demon!” Ryan shrieked glaring at the two of them, “That’s IMPOSSIBLE! The relationships between demons and humans leave no room for such debts!”

“I’m sorry, you do research on magical beings and you just used the word ‘impossible’….i’m confused,” Ford replied while Stan snickered. 

“Tell me how,” Ryan growled, getting into Ford face.

“No.”

Ryan stood straight. In a moment he had moved to stand in front of Stan and had pulled a knife out of his pocket.

“I don’t like being told ‘no’,” Ryan said, tapping the flat side of the blade against his hand, “I will only ask, one more time. Tell me how you gained a life debt from a demon.”

Ford gauged the situation, and sighed, “Fine. I honestly didn’t know he was a demon. If I had known I probably wouldn’t have helped him. All I knew was that a cult had captured a creature and sealed him in a solid container. I had received intel that this container could solve a little problem I had. So I stole it. Before I could use it however, I accidentally released the creature from inside of it and before he left he told me he owed me his life…the end.”

Ryan tapped his chin, lost in thought. He raked his brain for any cults that he knew that would have a time altering container.

“You stole it from a cult?” Stan asked with a grin.

Ford rolled his eyes, “they weren’t a nice cult.”

“What did you need the container for,” Ryan asked.

“…I had a problem,” Ford said through gritted teeth.

“Tell. Me.” Ryan flashed the knife again.

Ford began to sweat a little.

“Hey, creep,” Stan interjected, “Why do you need to know so badly? My brothers just some nerd that likes the paranormal. You’re a nerd that likes the paranormal. Why are you bothering us like this? Huh?”

Ryan let out a long breath, then stabbed Stan in the leg.

“Now, you were saying?” Ryan asked, turning to Ford.

()

Soos drove his beat up truck down a back road. Mabel sat in the middle and Dipper stared out the window. 

He had already chewed every nail down to the quick and Mabel watched as his fingers started to bleed. She slapped his hand and handed him a pen.

“Chew on that,” she said. Dipper gave a wane smile and accepted it.

They drove for a long time and Mabel kept her eye out for anything that could look familiar, even as the light faded. 

Then they passed the welcome sign to Folker, Mabel had Soos turn around.

“What are we looking for Dude?”

“We’re looking for the opening to the dirt road that will lead us straight to the building,” Mabel said squinting her eyes, “So drive slower.”

“There!” Mabel leaned over Soos to point at a patch of trees.

“There’s nothing there Mabel,” Dipper said as Soos pulled over.

“There’s a road right there!”

“I…don’t see it.”

“Ugh, let’s go look!” she shoved Dipper against the door, urging him to leave. He opened the door and they jumped out.

“Soos, can you stay here and wait for us?” Dipper asked.

“Sure you wont need back up?” he asked, clearly worried.

“I’m sure we’ll need a fast getaway,” Dipper said, “I wouldn’t leave the motor running, but I want to make sure someones already behind the wheel when we come back.”

“roger,” he said saluting, “I shall guard this getaway vehicle until you return!”

Dipper brought out his flashlight and scanned the area. All he saw were trees.

“Ta-dah!!” Mabel said gesturing to a thick line of trees.

“Mabel…all I see are a bunch of trees.”

“What?!” She cried, then she grabbed his arm and dragged him forward, “Its. Right. Here!”

He sighed and followed her into the tree line. When they had passed the first few trees a dirt road opened up before them. Dipper stared and turned around. the trees behind him had disappeared and he could see Soos and the truck clearly. 

“How…”

“come on, Dipper, we have a long way to walk before we get there.”

“Mabel wait,” Dipper grabbed her arm, “Maybe you should stay with Soos…in case things get ugly, I-“

“Dipper, so help me, if you finish that sentence I will knock you out and go by MYself,” she even raised the bat she’d taken from the back of Soos’ truck. Dipper sighed and knocked his rebar against her bat.

“Fine, but you follow my lead, k?”

“Fine,” she said, the proceeded to move ahead of him. Dipper rolled his eyes and followed close behind. 

()

“I do not understand,” Ryan squinted at Ford, “how do you know about creatures that I’ve never heard of?”

“Maybe because you don’t travel enough,” Stan cut in through clenched teeth.

“Shut up, lee!” Ford snapped. Stan had been stabbed in the leg three times already. 

“I’ve traveled this globe more times than I can count,” Ryan replied, spinning the knife in his fingers, “I speak more than twenty languages. Five of which are dead and only used in the most remotest parts of the world. So how come you are describing creatures I’ve never HEARD of before?”

“Well,” Ford swallowed hard, “there’s a simple explanation for it….very simple…I just…well…”

“Do I have to start carving into his face?” Ryan asked holding the knife a space away from Stans eye.

“Do it,” Stan snapped at the same time Ford reacted.

“I fell into a portal,” Ford said quickly and Stan sighed, “I was in another dimension for thirty years.”

Ryan froze, wide eyed. Then his face split into the widest grin.

“A portal?”

Ford nodded, “A, uh, natural portal. I sorta just, whoop, fell into it.”

“Then how did you get back?”

“…dumb luck?”

Stan snorted, then cried out as Ryan stab his leg again.

“You’re lying,” he said, “tell me the truth before I accidentally slice an artery.”

Stab.

“I-I am telling the truth-“

Stab.

“I am-“

Stab.

Ford looked at Stan who had his eyes screwed shut and was clenching his jaw against the pain.

Stab.

“Maybe I should start on the other leg now?” Ryan asked, but before he could, Ford broke.

“I built a portal and Stan brought me back, now STOP THAT!”

“Ah,” Ryan beamed, “You BUILT one? Then you can show me-“

“We destroyed it,” Ford said, “It doesn’t exist anymore.”

“then you will build a new one,” Ryan said with a shrug.

“I can’t,” Ford stressed, “It could destroy the world!”

“Then stabilize it, but you will be building us a portal.”

“I can’t-“

Stab.

“GADS! LAY OFF!” Stan roared, “If Sixer don’t wanna build a portal, then he doesn’t have to! And nothing you do is gonna make a bit of difference! Because if he builds another portal to protect ME I’m gonna clobber HIM! HELL! After the last time, if he builds another portal for ANY reason, I’ll clobber him! You’re delusional if you think you can just force people to do what you want all the time!”

“…lee…”

Ryan sighed. Then he reached out, grabbed Stans tongue and yanked on it. 

“how about I just cut off your tongue so I can have an intelligent conversation with your brother?”

“I’ll do it!” Ford snapped as Ryan brough up the knife, “I’ll do it!”

“So I’m not delusional,” Ryan said, letting go of Stans tongue, “I really can get people to do whatever I want.”

Stan spit on the ground and glared at Ford who was avoiding eye contact.

“I have a phone call to make,” Ryan said putting the knife back into his pocket. The door opened and a different man walked in. He stopped short and stared.

“…Ryan?”

“Paul!” Ryan beamed, “You will not believe what just happened!”

“Where did your scars go? And your hair-“

“That’s not important!” Ryan beamed, “you wanted to know why I was spending resources on capturing these two? Well, it turns out that one of them knows how to build a portal to other dimensions!” 

“…have you been getting any sleep at all this week?”

“I’m telling the truth!” Ryan cried, “He knows things that we don’t! I summoned a demon and the demon owed him a life debt! That would be impossible unless he was somewhere where the laws governing contract exchange was nullified! He couldn’t possibly have been on earth!”

Paul moved so he could see the two prisoners better. Sizing them both up he replied, “it looks like you got that information the hard way?”

Ryan shrugged, “or the fun way, depending on how you look at it.”

Paul grimaced and stepped forward. He took a closer look at Fords hands, poking through the fingers the way a zoologist would an animals. 

“Interesting,” he said, “you’re the one who will build us the portal?”

“…yes.”

Ford stared at his lap, defeated. Paul looked to the other one and saw that he was still glaring at his brother. He turned back to Ryan.

“Your methods sicken me, but they do get the job done. I’ll let you make the phone call.”

Ryan practically skipped out of the room. 

“Don’t think too badly of us,” Paul said also moving to the door, “there is a reason for the madness.”


	19. Chapter 19: Only Chance

Dipper bit his lip as they looked at the building. There were guards at the doors and circling it. 

“How are we going to get inside?”

“I have no idea…I’m starting to think we probably should’ve told someone we were coming…”

“Don’t worry about it now, we have bigger fish to fry!”

“Shhhhh, dang it Mabel, you’re gonna get us caught,” Dipper snapped covering her mouth. She licked his hand and he smeared the saliva all over her face.

Silently they glared at each other and then focused back on the problem at hand. Dipper tugged on Mabels sweater and together they went further into the tree line.

“Ok, so we can see the door, but there are also labs in that building. So we know there must be vents as well.”

“Aren’t we a little big to be crawling into vents?”

Dipper shook his head, “overhead vents are going to be big enough. He just have to pray no one is using an overhead while climbing through it.”

“What’s an overhead.”

“not important. We’ll end up in one of their labs. From there we should be able to find a computer and figure out which room they’re keeping them. Then we can sneak around, probably have to play hop scotch down a hallway or two, get to their room and free them.”

“How are we gonna get out?”

Dipper fidgeted a little, “I’m gonna light a fire against the wall. The lab should also have flammable material and chemicals hot enough that it should go through the stone.”

“…mmm that sounds fake, but ook.”

“Just trust me on this. After we create a hole in the wall we’re gonna have to book it as fast as we can. Hopefully Ryan hasn’t done anything to them that would prevent us from moving fast…”

“…does he get offended easily?”

“…yes...”

“then Stan is probably hurt.”

Dipper groaned. He’d been trying really hard to not think about it.

“but we can carry him out!” Mabel said rolling up her sleeves, “there’s nothing we can’t do.”

“I wish I was as positive as you.”

“It takes lots of practice,” Mabel said sagely. 

()

“…Stan, don’t be angry.”

“As a con man, let me give you some advice,” Stan snapped, “if your position is that you're telling the truth, then no matter what happens, you MUST INSIST that you’re telling the truth!”

“This will give us time and opportunity to escape.”

“Not if you keep giving in! He’s gonna wrap you around his little finger and manipulate you till you have no free will left. What’s stopping him? Not you!”

“Well, if you could’ve kept you mouth shut, I wouldn’t have been so worried about your HEALTH!”

“Since when have you ever been worried about my health?! Don’t go getting sentimental on me Sixer.”

“Well, excuse me for being human!”

“Here we go!” Stan rolled his eyes.

The door behind them opened then shut.

“We didn’t have to look you up in the computer after all,” Dipper said, “we could hear you from down the hall.”

“Kids?!”

Mable ran over to them and embraced one and then the other, “of course we’d come to save you!”

“How…how did you manage to get this far?!”

“Hurry and pick the locks, Mabel,” Dipper walked over to the wall he was sure led to the outside and began to splash liquid all over it.

Mabel hummed as she worked. She looked down at Stan and her face fell.

“I’m fine, Pumpkin,” Stan smiled up at her, “just a little weak in the knee.”

She set to work picking the cuffs as Dipper waited to start the fire. He wanted it timed perfectly so that the wall would fall when they were free.

Mabel managed to pick the first lock when the door opened again. Ryan stepped in with the largest grin still plastered all over his face. Dipper froze. Hadn’t this guy been scarred?

Ryan also stopped in his tracks.

“Oh,” he said, “you made it!”

Dipper held the rebar with both hands and stepped forward, “Keep picking the locks, Mabel.”

“I knew you’d try to find them, but I didn’t think you’d actually get this far and so soon! You are truly amazing Starchild!”

Dipper didn’t respond. He stood at the ready, waiting for Ryan to make the first move.

“Your uncle there is going to build us a portal, didn’t he tell you?” Ryan continued, putting his hands into his pockets, “and his brother there is going to stick around and keep him company. I mean, after I cut his tongue out. Or should I surgically remove his larynx? I’ve not decided yet. But then there’s YOU Starchild! How on EARTH did you manage to regenerate?! I was shocked and amazed when I saw you run up that hill. I thought I was seeing things! Here, let me demonstrate!”

Dipper flinched as Ryan suddenly darted forward. Everything Mimi had taught him came and left his mind.

He swung, but he knew right away that he was off balance. Ryan dodged and landed a kick to Dippers midsection, sending him flying backwards. 

“Dipper!”

“Oh, no you don’t!”

“Mabel, stop!”

Mabel gabbed her bat and aimed at the mans head. He grabbed the bat and yanked it from her hand. The action putting her off balance as well. He spun her around and shoved her after her brother.

“and you need to stop,” Ryan said, bringing the bat down on Stans head. He’d been finishing up picking the locks. Now he slumped down in his seat and didn’t move. 

“Stan!”

“I’m gonna-“ Mabel stopped at the end of the bat was brought down inches from her face.

“You, are going to surrender.”

()

Mabel looked around the room that she and Dipper were in. It was eerily the exact same room Dipper had been in when he was trapped in his mindspace.

They both had their hands tied behind their backs and they sat at the end of the room. Dipper kept trying to chew his lip, which was now starting to bleed, as he stared at the door.

“So, now what’s the plan?” Mabel asked. She had to get Dipper to start thinking instead of worrying. 

“What?”

“the plan, Dipper, the plan. Tell me you have a plan B.”

“..i don’t…”

“Dipper always has a plan B,” Mabel accused, “so who are you?”

“I’m so sorry,” Dipper closed his eyes, “Mabel…I’m so-“

“Apologize one more time and I’ll kick you,” she threatened.

“But, Mabel, I-“ he stopped and slowly a grin flashed across his face, “I have a plan.”

“There we go!” she grinned back.

“You’re not gonna like it,” Dipper said, “and the risk is…really high…and really bad.”

“Sounds like all the other plans we’ve ever come up with.”

“Ok, so-“

The door opened and Ryan came in followed by four men in hazmat suits. Two of them grabbed hold of Mabel while the other two grabbed Dipper. A fifth person wheeled in a tray with a bottle and two syringes. 

Dipper panicked.

“Mabel! Run! Try to get away!”

Dipper wrenched his shoulder away from one of them and started to get up, but they grabbed his legs and down he went. Mabel was able to detach herself, but they grabbed her again before she’d made it two steps.

“Now, Now, Starchild, sharing is caring,” he sang as he walked over to him. Dipper watched the needle in horror as it was injected again into his arm. The familiar effects washed over him. A calming buzzing filled his head and everything around him blurred as everything else went silent.

Mabel watched her brother stop struggling and become completely relaxed. 

“What did you do?”

“I just gave him a little drug I’d put together, now I’m going to give it to you.”

He grabbed the second syringe and filled it with the drug. Mabel squirmed as the needle was brought closer. When it was injected, she closed her eyes and looked away.

A minute passed and Mabel blinked.

“…I’m…ok?” She looked around as Ryan stared in shock. Even the largest and strongest of magical creatures had fallen victim to his drug. So why wasn’t it effecting this small girl?!

“Get me another syringe!”

“What I’m I supposed to feel…exactly,” Mabel asked, “then maybe I can tell you if I feel it a little.”

Ryan ignored her and waited for the needle. When it came he promptly filled it and injected it into Mabels arm. She now had an almost lethal dose of the drug in her system.

They all waited, finally Mabel said, “there’s a sweet taste in my mouth….wait…I’ve tasted this before…”

Ryan threw the syringe across the room.

“New plan,” he snapped, “we’re going to take a blood sample! There must be something there that can explain this!”

“I’M INVICABLE!” Mabel cried and cackled, “up yours Ryan! Suck it!”

Ryan glared, and then sighed, “you’re right. You are invincible. But lucky for me, your brother isn’t.”

Mabel stopped. Ryan walked over to Dipper. The men got out of his way as he sat next to her brother, who was now leaning up against the wall.

Ryan put an arm around Dipper shoulders, “I was very shocked to get a call from you. And then you started to ask me what was wrong with you brother. I thought, is she blind?! It should be OBVIOUS what’s wrong with him! But you had called and reached out to me! It was such a nice thing to do, I didn’t want to spoil it by explaining on the phone. That’s why I asked you to meet me. So, as promised, I’ll explain exactly what I did.”

He patted Dipper on the head, “this guy volunteered for what I’m about to tell you. You see, I’ve been working on drawing out magic from magical creatures. If we humans could tap into that magic source, the possibilities would be endless. But, its frowned upon in most societies to have human test subjects. So I was left with all these serums, but no one to test them out on. Until Starchild here practically BEGGED me to use him! I even asked him if he was sure, and he responded with a very brave ‘absolutely’.

“Out of respect, I started with this foot right there,” he said, pointing, “I used a serum made from gnomes, but almost immediately after I injected it, the foot started to rot, so we had to quickly cut it off to save the leg. Then we tried a serum made from minators and injected it into the calf, but that started to rot too, so we had to cut it off at the knee,” He drew a line with his finger just over Dippers knee, “and on and on he tried all sorts of different serums. Unicorns, fish with faces, even the eyeball bats, which we injected straight into his eye, but then his eye disintegrated and we decided we would save his other eye for when we were sure about our next try. We had finished with his right arm and-“

“Stop that,” Mabel muttered.

“What?”

“Stop. Touching. My. Brother.”

“You mean like this?” Ryan asked pulling Dipper closer and resting his head on top of Dippers head.

“I can and will end you.”

“My, my, such a dark look from such a small thing,” Ryan beamed, “You know, in a month, your brother will cease to be your brother. This drug will erode his mind like acid. Just something to look forward to.”

Ryan stood and stretched, “I think I’ve earned a short nap.”

They all left the room and the door shut with a snap.

Mabel moved towards her brother and sat down next to him. She nudged him and kicked his foot with hers. He didn’t reacting to anything.

“Com’on, DipDip, snap out of it. I need to know your plan…”

()

The world came back slowly.

Dipper first became aware of Mabels hair in his face. His head resting on top of hers. It tickled his nose. He tried to move his arm but it was still tied behind his back. So he blew the hair strands away from his face, only to have them come right back and bug him. 

“…Mabel…”

“Dipper!” Mabel sat bolt upright and knocked him back, her head making contact with his face.

“…what?”

“DipperDipperDipper!”

Dipper blinked, Mabel was hovering over him. The edges of her face looked hazy.

“…your face looks funny,” he said the buzzing in his head making it hard to think.

“The plan, Dip, the plan! What were you going to say?”

“…what?”

Mabel sighed and sat back on her heals. He was lucid, but he wasn’t coherent. How long was this going to take? They had to get out! They had to grab their grunkles and get out!

Time slipped by some more and Dipper lay blinking on the floor. Mabel wondered what she could do to help move the process along faster.

“Mabel?”

“Yes?!” she bent over him again.

“…are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“…did he-“

“No, the drug doesn’t work on me, I’m fine.”

“It…doesn’t work?”

Mabel rubbed the roof of her mouth with her tongue, still remembering the taste that had come to her mouth when he’d injected the drug. She knew she’d tasted that before.

Dipper tried to sit up, but it just made him dizzy, “we have to get out.”

“You said you had a plan,” Mabel urged.

“I did?”

“Yes.”

Dipper scowled as he tried to think. There was still a buzzing in his head and it was just so distracting. If only fire could burn away the-

“Oooo,” Dipper remembered, “help me sit up.”

Mabel angled herself so that Dipper could lean on her and push himself up off the floor. When he was leaning against the wall, Mabel took her place opposite of him.

“Ok,” he said, “this is a stupid idea, but it’s the only one I could come up with.”

“Enough blah blah, get to the point,” she snapped.

“Next time that door opens, I’m going to cause a distraction and you’re going to make a brake for it.”

Mabels jaw dropped, “that’s a TERRIBLE plan!”

“Hear me out-“

“I’m NOT leaving you!”

“Mabel, listen, you have to get to Soos and then get Mimi. You have to go for help. I can keep them distracted and at bay for about…22…21 hours….22 hours tops. You have that long to return with help.”

Mabel shook her head, “I can’t, Dipper, I can’t just run and leave you.”

“you’re not leaving me, your going to be the one to save us because you’re the one that can get us help.”

“But Dipper-“

“Ta-dah,” Dipper grinned bringing his hands around to the front, the restraints falling from his wrists.

“how did you do that?!”

“Practice,” Dipper replied, “now turn around so I can untie you.”

She did as she was told and tried to puzzle out what was going to happen. It did make sense, but she honestly couldn’t leave! When he finished, she turned back around and faced him.

“When that door opens, I’ll rush them. You come in from behind and grab an id card from off one of the personnel and run for the entrance,” Dipper said, “I’ll cover you. But promise me that no matter what you hear, see, or feel that you will keep running. Don’t hesitate, don’t look back, don’t question anything, just keep running.”

“I can’t,” Mabel bit her lip, “I can’t I can’t I can’t!”

“I’ll make my way to Grunkle Ford and Stan and there I’ll be able to protect them and hold off the enemy. I can do that for about 22 hours. After that…well…I’ll be in a lot of hot water.”

“Don’t give me an ultimatum! You know I don’t work well under pressure!”

Dipper grabbed her and brought her in for a hug, “you can do this. You have all the talent in this area. Just find help, alright?”

“…but I can’t…”

“Sorry, Mabel, but you have to, it’s the only chance we have.”


	20. Chapter 20: Fenrik

Their orders were to take examination tables and place them in room 45. The occupants of that room should be subdued so they were to place the tables and leave.

When they opened the door, however, they were met with extreme force.

“Book it Mabel!”

Mabel snatched the id off the nearest hazmat suit and ran. Fire erupted along the walls. She squealed and ran faster as louder screams could be heard behind her. A door opened up ahead and more people came out to see what the commotion was. The fire along the walls traveled to the open door and kept them from coming out. Screams and cries echoed in her ears, but she glued her eyes to the exit. There was a beep as she scanned the card, and she was out. It was still dark outside and she hesitated slightly, wondering which direction she should go. 

“Get her!”

Someone from inside yelled, attracting the attention of the guard outside. The nearest ones ran strait for her while the others hung back to see which direction she would go. A few predicted she’d head for the road and blocked her escape that way. So she did her best to dodge.

_“Whatever you do, don’t get caught.”_

She ran for the tree line, thinking she could always run around and meet up with Soos after she’d lost her pursuers. 

She broke through the brush and did her best to run past the trees. She could barely see them through the predawn darkness. She could hear them crashing and snapping behind her. So she ran faster. 

Then she ran into a tree and dropped like a rock. The collision causing her to go cross-eyed.

She lay on her back as the forest quieted around her. She held a hand to her mouth in an attempt to quiet her heavy breathing.

But all was silent.

The crashing she’d heard had been her. 

She sat up and felt her head. It was wet.

Tears filled her eyes as she stood and looked around her. It was dark, and she had no idea where to go from there.

()

Fenrik padded down the edge of a creek. He was following it up stream towards the top of the mountain. He had spent the night traveling across the valley after having to settle a dispute between two different tribes of Imps. They were accusing each other with killing members of their tribes. It had almost ended up as an all out war. Fenrik had to step in and remind them that everyone was disappearing these days! The gnomes and goblins were all but vanished. The talking flower garden had been raided. The centaurs were reduced by almost half. 

Fenrik had no idea where they could be. 

He searched everywhere. He had followed a sent trail, but it had lead him nowhere. As the ruler of the valley and the surrounding mountains, it was his job to look after the creatures in his care.

It really grated on his pride that so many of them could just disappear into thin air!

Growling a little he made his way further into the mountain forest.

His ears twitched slightly as they picked up on a small sound. He growled again. 

Had the banshees come back? He thought he had banished them for good!

He picked up his pace, heading toward the sound. As he got closer he realized that the sound wasn’t screaming, but a wailing. Which was strange because he knew of no creature that wailed with the sunrise.

It was such a mournful wail that he found himself slowing down. He really was no good with tears.

Coming to the bottom of a steep hill he watched the top as the wailing drew nearer to his position. He hid in the early morning shadows and watched as a small human child stumbled from the bushes.

She was making quite the racket as she cried, stumbling and staggering along the top of the hill. She was bleeding from her forehead and she was scrapped and bruised.

But what was a human doing this far into his territory? True, humans liked to follow specific trails through his mountains, but they never, if hardly ever, traveled off those trails. 

Fenrik winced slightly as the childs feet staggered and she tipped, falling head over heels down the hill. He winced again with every tree and rock she hit on the way down.

The human sat up slowly and continued to wail, “….Mi….MI!...mmmmi…..Mi…..”

Fenrik sighed. It looked like he’d have to escort this human back to her people. He was about to move from behind his cover before he thought better of it. Taking a moment, he transformed into a human. A seven foot tall human with a long fur coat.

Walking towards the child he held out his hand.

“child, do you-“

The child screamed at the top of her lungs and flung herself back, kicking her feet in his direction. Fenrik was so startled himself, he stepped back several paces. He had transformed in order to not startle the child, so why this reaction?

The childs eyes were wide with fright as she gasped, looking at him. So he tried again.

“Child, my name is Fenrik. I can take you to the nearest town where you can get help,” he held out his hand again.

The child continued to stare and Fenrik scowled, was this child alright in the head?

“You…you’re not…human?”

How had she known? Fenrik was positive his disguise was perfect.

“No,” he said, “I am not. But I can still take you-“

“PLEASE!” the child leaped at him and grabbed the front of his coat, “PLEASE HELP ME!”

That’s what he was trying to do! What a rude child.

“I can take you to the nearest town-“

“NONONONONO!” she started to sob and wail again, “Mymymy brother! Save my brother! He’s gonna diiiieeee!!”

She fell to the ground and began to incoherently babble through her sobs. Fenrik watched the small human and felt his irritation grow.

“CHILD! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR WORDS! SPEAK CLEARLY!”

This only made things worse. The ruler of valley and mountain sighed and sat in front of the human.

“I can not help unless you speak,” he said, “tears will do nothing to explain to me the situation and so will not help you either.”

“But,” Mabel sobbed, “It’s…its my fault!”

“that also tells me nothing. Start from the beginning.”

()

Dipper watched as Mabel made it safely to the outside. He had to trust that she’d get away. Turning to the people he had to face inside, he used his new found skill.

He tipped over the tables and snatched another id card. He then ran for the back room, unlocked it using the card and slipped in. Slamming the door shut, he then grabbed the metal box off the side of the door and ripped out the wires.

“Dipper?”

Dipper grinned. The door was locked. He had all the time he needed to pick his uncles locks. 

“How did you manage to escape?”

“Where’s Mabel?”

“Mabel got out,” Dipper explained, “She’s going to get help. We just have to survive until then.”

He searched his grunkle Stans hair and pulled out a bobby pin. Ford stared.

“You actually carry a bobby pin in your hair?”

“Three,” Stan corrected, “I carry three in my hair. Did you think I was lying?”

Ford shook his head and then noticed Dippers fingers shaking.

“Dipper, are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” he said, trying to pick the first lock on Fords right hand, “Just a little shaky….Ryan didn’t…um…give you guys anything, did he?”

“Like what?”

Dipper didn’t look at them while he worked, “like…he didn’t drug you guys or anything?”

“…no, he didn’t. Did you-“

“First lock done!” Dipper beamed and started on the second one, “Mabel should be back in less than 24 hours. We just have to hold on until then. That should be simple. The doors locked from the inside and I’ve got a wildcard up my sleeve if we need to use it.”

“And what’s this wildcard?” Stan asked skeptically.

“It’s a surprise,” Dipper said and flinched as people stared to bang on the door, “I hope I don’t have to use it…Even though I already did in order to get in here, but if I can avoid using it further, that would be preferred.”

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Ford said rubbing his wrists as Dipper started on Stans cuffs. “Dipper, what’s this about a drug?”

“Gotta focus Grunkle Ford,” Dipper said instead. Ford wasn’t sure if he should let the matter drop or not. This was a serious matter. He looked at Stan who gave a slight shake of his head.

“Hey kid, hurry it up,” Stan gruffed instead, “I can’t feel my toes anymore.”

Dipper worked on the ankle cuffs next. Stan stayed seated even when he was completely free.

When he was done the banging on the door had gone.

“they’re coming up with a better plan,” Ford said, “looks like you might have to use that card.”

Dipper fidgeted and looked around the room. How could he do this? He’d have to minimize the output as much as possible. 

“Grunkle Stan, can you walk?”

“Pish, yeah, just give me sec.”

He went to stand, but pain in his leg kept him from going far. Ford supported him and together they were able to get him to a standing position.

“We have to move to a corner,” Dipper pointed, “the less effort I have to use the better.”

“I wish you’d stop being so cryptic,” Stan snapped, “we’re old, just tell it to us straight!”

“Get over to that corner and I’ll show you,” Dipper said, pointing to the far corner by the door.

“That’s the farthest one!”

“It will also be the safest,” Dipper assured him.

Stan grumbled the whole way as Ford helped him limp over to the corner. Dipper faced the far wall from the door. It still smelled like the chemicals that he splashed over it. But it had been out in the open for some time, would it still be as flammable? 

Wait.

What if the fumes ignite? Could he even use his powers?

“Common kid, are you just gonna stand there all day?”

“…maybe…”

Ford set Stan down on the floor and walked back to Dipper. The older man placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small shake.

“Don’t try and do everything yourself,” he said, “I’m right here as well. What do you need me to do?”

Dipper nodded and took a deep breath, “will lighting this wall on fire after the fumes have dispersed in the room be a bad idea?”

Ford thought for a moment. He could no longer smell the chemical, which was probably a very bad thing, but ignoring that for now, he focused on the question. 

“The room is well ventilated and I don’t see a problem,” he answered. Dipper nodded again.

“Then stand back.”

“But Dipper, how are you going to light-“

Dipper raised his fist and lit it on fire. Ford took several steps back as Dipper touched the wall. Red flame spread all over an intense heat filling the room. In the midst of the red fire were splashes of yellow and orange where the chemicals lit themselves. There was the sound of stone cracking, and then it died.

Dipper bent over and started to cough.

“Dipper! What-are you ok?”

Ford pulled him away from the wall that now had a large diagonal crack in it. Stan was gaping with his mouth open as the two of them walked over to him.

“I guess the original plan wouldn’t’ve worked,” Dipper said, “the plan was to get the fire hot enough to turn the stone to dust. Mimi can do it. I can’t.”

“But you- the fire!”

“It’s a trick I learned…don’t know how, but I can control fire.”

“This….this is impossible,” Ford muttered, “humans and magic don’t mix. Sure we have incantations and ways to tap INTO magic, but we don’t INHERANTLY have magic! That’s why there are laws governing what we can and can’t do. That’s why even demons have to follow those laws or else even they will break. I’ve traveled far enough to know there are universal laws and THIS is a law that-“

“But I can,” Dipper said, “…does that…mean I’m not human?”

“absolutely not,” Stan snapped, “It just means you’ve managed to find a loophole in the law, right Ford?”

“Um, yeah, that’s right. Every law has a loophole…”

“that’s right,” Stan nodded sagely, “and I’m very proud of you for finding it. Universal laws or no, they can just suck it. That thing you just did is really cool.”

Dipper grinned, but Ford still wasn’t so sure.

“I still can’t get the fire hot enough though,” Dipper sighed, “Mimi’s been training me and we can’t seem to figure out how’s the best way to increase the limit. Is it constant use? Is it like building muscle and you have to push past the limit every time?”

“You’ll figure it out eventually,” Ford ruffled his hair, “this is some wildcard.”

“Yeah, but I’ve shown my hand,” Dipper sighed, “the surveillance cameras in the hallway will have seen everything. If Ryan didn’t like me before, he’ll love me now.”

“Now that, I can fix,” Ford grinned, “now that my hands are free I can make sure he never touches anyone or anything, ever again.”

“Um-“

“No, no,” Stan tugged on Dippers leg and put a finger to his lips, “Fords got this.”

That’s when the door opened and Ryan casually walked in. The door handle coming apart and falling to the floor.

“Good morning Starchild.”

Dipper pulled Ford closer to the corner and before anyone could say anything a ring of fire erupted in a semicircle reaching wall to wall. The corner making it so he didn’t have to use as much fire.

Dipper pointed the heat outward and saw Ryan back up and lift his arm reflectively. 

“How long can you keep that up?” Stan asked.

“…not long,” Dipper admitted, “but Mabel should be back soon.”


	21. Chapter 21: Prep and Stories

“I see,” Fenrik sighed as the child finally finished telling her tale, “there are humans that have been capturing and killing my people and have summarily started to capture and kill their own kind as well. Is that so?”

“…i guess,” she sniffed and hiccupped. 

“Then we will attack and free those that have not been killed yet,” he rose and brushed off his coat. The child stood as well and then hugged him around his middle.

Fenrik didn’t know what this meant, but she was crying again. How could a body so small hold so much water?!

“child, we must go-“

“But I don’t know how to lead you back,” she cried, “I’m lost!”

Fenrik sighed. Then he pushed her away and transformed back into his wolf form.

“I can follow your sent back,” he replied, “get on my back and let’s go.”

As Fenrik followed the childs sent, he sent messengers to all those in his area. He told them to gather at the base of the mountain in the place of gathering. That he would meet them there.

“Fenrik? Were you just talking to a squirrel?”

“Yes, they are my messengers.”

“that’s so cool…”

Around mid morning Fenrik lost the sent, just like he lost every other sent. Cursing he spun around trying to find it again. What he didn’t expect was the human.

“You found it!”

He what?

The child slid off his back and ran to a clump of trees and pointed.

“Its right there,” she said lowing her voice, “there are guards all around outside, so he have to be quiet.”

Fenrik stared that the child with more than a little concern. There was nothing but trees there. The only human he could smell was her!

“How are we gonna get in…” she whined, “Dipper always had the plan…”

She was obviously seeing something. So he walked a little closer and when his head passed by a tree everything suddenly changed. The sun hit his eyes and he saw a large building and many humans walking around. Quickly he retracted his head. And the building, clearing, and humans all disappeared. 

He swore again and began rooting under the bushes. The child watched him with the same amount of concern he’d felt for her only moments before.

When he looked up into the trees, he found it.

Hanging on the branches of every tree surrounding the clearing, all the way down their winding road, were crow heads.

“This is old magic,” Fenrik growled, “used to hide and confuse. No wonder I could never find this place.”

Then he rounded on the child, “but YOU can see through it?”

The child blinked, “what?”

“You can see past those trees?”

“…yes?”

“You shouldn’t be able to,” Fenrik snapped, “this spell works directly with the mind. If you have a brain then it should effect you!”

The child eyes filled with tears again, “I…I know…I’m not smart…but….but…”

“Intelligence has nothing to do with it,” Fenrik huffed, “now, the only way I can find this place again is if you cut down all those heads.”

“Heads?” the girl finally looked up and made a face, “that’s disgusting…”

“Cut down as many as you can,” Fenrik said, picking her up with his teeth and setting her on a branch, “I will go gather the remainder of my subjects and they will come and help fight. But we will not be able to find this place again so long as this spell is active. So cut them down.”

“Ewwwww…”

“Your brothers life will depend on it,” Fenrik urged and watched as the girl immediately grabbed hold of a rotting crows head and ripped it from the tree, “Good. I’ll be right back.”

()

Dipper scowled. 

Ryan had pulled up a chair and every time Dippers fire either got smaller or became cooler, he’d scoot the chair closer.

So irritating. 

“How are you feeling?” Ryan asked after a while. Dipper didn’t answer. He turned so his back was to Ryan and he was facing his Grunkles.

“Tell me a story,” Dipper said and both grunkles raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“I’ve got a headache and I need to focus,” Dipper said, “tell me a story.”

“One day, at band camp,” Stan quoted and Dipper laughed, clutching his stomach. Ford watched them, confused.

“What about band camp?” Ford asked, then, “Stan, you never were in band.”

This only made the two laugh harder.

“Grunkle Stan! You never showed him?”

“I’ve been showing him other movies,” Stan shrugged, “we’ve not gotten around to that one yet.”

“I have something you might find interesting,” Ford said, “one world I went to had trees with mirror leaves. They reflected everything! And the trunks and branches were made of glass. You could actually see the tree take up nutrients form the ground and pass it along to the leaves.”

“So cool!” Dipper grinned at the same time Stan said, “Boring!”

“You have better stories?” Ford challenged.

“Of course I do!” Stan accepted.

“Age appropriate stories?” Ford challenged again.

“Any way, back when I first entered the city of Chicago,” Stan started, ignoring Ford, “I knew I needed to earn a little money before starting my next be sca-I mean, business. So I got a job at a restaurant. At first they didn’t look like they would hire me, but I told them that I could do any job they wanted, that I was muti-talented. They liked that and I got the job.”

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…”

“Any way, a few months pass and I’m earning a good wage. The owners are good people and I thought I’d work late one night to do them a good turn in return as well. Well, it’s a good thing I did because I got to over hear the owners talking about offing a rival or sorts. And how they were going to get away with it was by framing me! So of course I waited an extra day, stole the vase and the rug, and skipped town. And that’s the story of how your Grunkle Stan is wanted for murder in the state of Illinois.”

Ford sat with his head in his hands.

“Ok, ok,” Dipper rolled his eyes, “but how did you get out?”

“What?”

Fords head snapped up, “yeah, Lee, how DID you get out?”

“I got in my car and left!”

“Grunkle Ford,” Dipper put a hand to his chest, “I believe he thinks we’re stupid.”

“Stan, you didn’t tell us, but it was a restaurant run by the mafia, right?”

“….no…”

“I hear him calling us stupid again,” Dipper leaned in closer and Stan shoved him away.

“How did you escape the mafia Stanly?”

Stan sighed his face changing expressions as he prepared to share what was apparently his darkest secret.

“I’ll have you both know,” Stan started, “that it was very difficult. I mean, sure, I’m the master of disguise, but I was about to pull off a feat that had rarely been done before!”

“Yes?”

“…Also, to let you both know, I look fantastic in purple floral.”

Ford and Dipper stared.

“And I can rock stilettos with the best of them.”

“AHhhh!” Dipper and Ford finally caught on.

“I got a wig from the old lady that lived across the hall from me, she also did my make up that morning. She gave me one of her old dresses and shoes she’d never wear again and I left.”

The fire flickered as Dipper struggled to breathe. He was laughing so hard he couldn’t concentrate. Ford was also doubled over. Neither of them could picture what Stan had just described. 

The door opened again, sobering them quick.

Paul entered and looked around the room.

“how did that wall crack like that?” he asked. Ryan shrugged, not taking his eyes from the small family before him.

“What is going on here?! I leave for just a moment and-“

“I have everything under control,” Ryan said waving away Pauls concern, “See that boy there? He’s creating this fire from nothing. Understand?”

Pauls face went slack as he looked over at Dipper, who stuck his tongue out.

“…One can build a portal and the other-“

“Is everything we hoped for,” Ryan finished a hungry look on his face.

“And you almost lost them?!”

“They are contained,” Ryan sighed, “Little Starchild can’t hold this up for long. When the fire is gone we’ll just go from there.”

“You didn’t even care for the personnel that got hurt! If they aren’t going anywhere, you could’ve at least sent them to the hospital!”

“You sending people to the hospital kid?” Stan asked nudging Dipper, “way to go.”

“the breakroom has first aid kits,” Ryan said, “I wanted to be here when the fire went out. The look of inevitable despair on their faces will be so nice to look at.”

Paul threw up his hands, “unbelievable! Look. I’m taking my workers to the hospital. If I come back and everything is not under perfect control, I will be making the phone calls!”

“Make all the calls you want, Paul, it won’t change a thing,” Ryan sighed, “because the big picture will always take priority.”

Paul looked as if he wanted to throttle Ryan, but he simply turned on his heal and left.

“How you holding up kid?”

Dipper felt like throwing up. He could feel the fire eating away at his energy and the drug in his system was making it difficult to focus. 

“I’m fine,” Dipper grinned, “I got a few more hours in me.”

“Now who’s the one calling us stupid,” Stan and Ford said together. Dipper winced at the double blow.

“Trust me, Dipper,” Ford said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “You keep going for as long as you can, then I’ll take over. Stans not the only one who knows how to fight.”

()

“I have returned, child,” Fenrik said, walking up to Mabel as she continued to take bird heads off the trees.

“About time,” she hissed, “did you get a lot of people to help?”

Mabel looked around and met the eyes of centaurs, Imps, goblins, faries, and little small puffs of dust with arms and legs.

“you did well,” Fenrik replied, “I can see the building without having to pass the barrier. Now to plan our attack.”

“You have a plan?” Mabel beamed.

“Of course out great leader has a plan, human,” Spat a centaur, “I can’t believe we have to work with a human…”

“Enough,” Fenrik snapped his jaws, “I told you why this human is here. Her suffering is the same as ours. Together we will fight and be the stronger for it.”

He looked to see the child reaction only to find she was not where she had been before. Turning his head, he found her with the dust sprites.

“They’re so cute!” She cired cupping several in her arms and squeezing them, “Sooooo cute!”

“…they will be the ones that will grant us entry to the building,” Fenrik replied, choosing to ignore the human for now, “They can fit under doors easily and should be able to dismantle any human technology that will get in our way.”

“The centaurs should take care of the guards outside,” Mabel said beaming up at them.

“Why should we-“

“I was thinking the same thing,” Fenrik replied and the centaur quieting down, “You won’t be able to fit inside the human building. You need to solidify our presence outside and then take out anyone who tries to escape. We want no survivors here.”

“Yes.”

“After the outside is secure, we will enter the building and take control of it. Starting from both ends. The doors should all be unlocked by then and we should have no trouble getting in and out.”

“Show no mercy,” Mabel said through gritted teeth, squeezing the dust sprites even harder.

()

The fire flickered and died.

Dipper shuddered and Ford stood.

“My turn,” he said and cracked his knuckles. Ryan stood as well and waited for Ford to step forward.

“I’ve taken down dragons and waverns, old man,” Ryan said smiling, “subduing you won’t take much time at all.”

“Dragons and waverns, huh?” Ford barred his teeth, “Only those?”

Ryan grinned and took a step back, “Do tell. What monsters did you fight? How long were you gone or could you go and come as you please? Tell me more.”

Ford didn’t answer. He simply stood in between the enemy and his family. 

Ryan stood with his hands behind his back, completely calm.

“How long do you plan on standing there?” he asked.

“As long as it takes,” Ford replied, “You’re not touching my family.”

“You make me sound like a dirty person,” Ryan shook his head, “I have no impure desires. I only want to see how the universe works! My desire is to understand! I want the humans to be on equal footing with anything they might encounter. There is more magic in this world than people know and we are unprepared for it. We are weak and pathetic. Humans have nothing. We need to grow and progress! We need to seek for answers! They will not come to us unless we actively search them out!”

“You really like to listen to yourself talk,” Ford said blandly and Ryan smiled.

“Animals like it when you talk to them. A constant sound help them familiarize themselves with you. they might be scared at first, and you don’t even have to say anything important, you just have to talk and let them know that you aren’t a threat.”

As he spoke his arm moved quickly and fluidly as he darted forward. He aimed for Fords gut and Ford dodged him. Ford reached out, just as quickly and grabbed the mans arm. Stan and Dipper watched as the two grappled, each trying to win dominance over the other.

“Com’on Sixer! Stop playing fair! Rip that new hair out of his head!”

“Not…Helping Stan!”

Stan pulled Dipper over to sit against the wall, “take it easy kid.”

Dipper fought to stay awake. There was no way he was going to become dead weight for everyone else to deal with.

“Ford’s a really good fighter,” Stan said as Ford was kneed in the back, “he once almost pulled an eye from a sea monster with his bare hands.”

“…almost?” Dipper asked, watching as Ford reached over and grabbed Ryans face.

“Well, then the sea monster started cussing us out and Ford started to apologize…I’ve got a few of its scales in my room.”

“…you took its scales…after you knew it could talk?”

Stan shrugged, “it ate my fish.”

Dipper grinned and rubbed his eyes. He was so tired…

“Ugh, Ford is taking too long.”

Dipper blinked, had he fallen asleep? Stan shifted as he tried to stand.

“Grunkle Stan, what-“

“Shhh, kid, not so loud.”

He got shakily to his feet and then hobbled to the abandoned chair. The cuffs on the chair were still intact.

Dipper watched as Stan hobbled slightly as he drew closer to the two fighting.

Ford finally got into a position where he could win. He had Ryan by the neck and was pushing him back. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his hand and he drew it back. There was a long incision across the back of his hand.

Ryan held up the knife he’d kept in his pocket. 

“Forgot I had this, didn’t you? Want me to show you what else I have?”

Ford was ready to continue the fight, but movement caught his eye. Stan was sneaking up behind Ryan with the chair. At first Ford had no idea what Stan was thinking, but then he noticed the cuffs on the chair and he had to fight to keep the grin off his face.

“Sure,” Ford shrugged, nursing his hand, “what else you got?”

Ryan beamed, “Sit still, and I’ll show you-“

Stan rammed the chair into the back of Ryans knees, forcing him to sit. Ford was there instantly, closing the cuffs around Ryans wrists and ankles. The mad man kicked and punched but Ford took them all while forcing the guy into submission.

“HOW!”

“You think this is the first time I’ve been stabbed repeatedly in the leg?” Stan laughed, leaning nonchalantly on the back of the chair, “this is nothin’.”

Ryan, no longer grinning, screamed in frustration, “fine! LEAVE! But mark my words WE’LL HUNT YOU DOWN! There’s no escape now!”

Stan took off his shoe and then pulled off his sock. He then proceeded to shove the sock into Ryans mouth. Ford rolled his eyes and started as Stan held up his hand.

“High six?”

Ford slapped Stans hand and reached over to help him walk. When they reached Dipper Ford grinned.

“told you so.”

Dipper grinned back, “I wasn’t worried,” he lied, “time is on our side anyway. Mabel should be here any second.”

“Good,” Stan sighed, “I don’t think Ford can support both of us AND fight our way out at the same time.”

“And that sock isn’t going to stay in his mouth,” Ford said Letting go of Stan. He reconstructed the door knob, grabbed the other chair and wedged it cleanly against the door, jamming it shut.

“That won’t hold them for long, but like you said, we have time on our side.”


	22. Chapter 22: "I win"

Mabel watched as the dust sprites snuck past the guards and entered the building. 

“Now we wait for the signal.”

There was a rumbling and Mabels eyes widened as Soos and his truck appeared, diving right up to the building. The guards surrounded his truck. Soos got out, his hands in the air as they pointed guns at him.

“Change of plan!” Mabel shouted and grabbed a club out of a nearby centaurs hands. She charged out of the trees with a war cry. The gurads turned to face her, giving Soos room. They were distracted and by the time Mabel got there, Soos already knocked out four of them. The centaurs followed Mabel into the fray and soon they had all the gurads either dead or out for the count. One centaur went around, checking the bodies.

“What was that?” Fenrik snapped, towered over Mabel, but she ran up to Soos.

“Dude!”

“Soos! What are you doing?!”

“You guys were taking too long! I got really worried and thought I had to come rescue you guys!”

“this is a friend?” Fenrik asked.

“Yes,” Mabel said grabbing Soos’ arm, “Soos, this is Fen, Fen, this is Soos.”

“We don’t have much time anymore,” Fenrik replied and transformed into his human form, “Looks like we’re attacking now.”

()

Ryan had dislodged the sock from his mouth, but wasn’t calling for help like they thought he would. Instead, he seemed to have calmed down a lot. He hummed to himself and tilted his head in time to the music inside his own head.

“He’s really creeping me out,” Stan muttered, “Sure you don’t want me to snap his neck?”

“You’re already framed for murder, let’s not make it official.”

Ryan cackled, “Go ahead! Kill me! I’ve already won!”

“Just ignore him Stan.”

“I won! Even if I’m dead! I win!”

Dipper kept his eyes on the door. He waited for the inevitable banging that would happen as others tried to break in. And then they would be caught again.

What he didn’t expect was to see a fuzzy grayish-blue dust cloud squeeze in from under the door. It had spindly legs and arms and it bounced a bit to regain its balance. 

Dipper blinked a few times, sure he’d gone crazy.

“Um…Grunkle Ford?”

“Yeah?”

“…what’s that?”

Ford turned and stared down at the dust sprite. The lightly flittered across the floor toward them.

“May?” it squeaked, “May?”

“Its…adorable!”

Stan reached out and poked it with his finger. The dust dispersed and then came back together.

“Stan!”

“Grunkle Stan!”

“What?”

“May?” it asked again then turned and teetered back to the door. In a moment it had squeezed itself back out the door.

“Maybe it escaped from another room?” Ford asked and the other two shrugged, “Hope it makes it out ok-“

They all jumped as a banging started on the door. Ford ran over and held the chair against. Stan swore and Dipper bit his lip.

“DIPPER!” The shout came from the other side of the door, “DIPPER YOU IN THERE?! OPEN UP!”

Dipper beamed, “Mabel.”

Ford removed the chair and flung the door open just as Mabel was about to kick it. Her foot met with empty air and she staggered forward.

“Mabel!” Ford grabbed her and hugged her, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine! You’re free!” she beamed, “We took out everyone in the building!”

“We?”

For the first time they looked past Mabel and noticed a very tall man with dark gray hair and yellow eyes. He strode into the room and looked around.

“Explain,” his voice was deep and had the hint of a growl to it.

“These are my family,” Mabel said pointing to each of them, then she looked around and spotted Ryan, “And THAT is the bad guy!”

Ryan watched them a if he were observing a particularly interesting ant farm.

“You already had the situation under control?” Fenrik asked turning to them.

“Barely,” Ford replied, “we were too injured to make an escape on our own.”

Fenrik nodded. They assessed their situation and had sent the child in search of the help they had needed. A risky move-

Fenriks nose twitched. He walked over to Dipper and sniffed him.

“Uh, Fen?” Mabel walked over and tried to put herself in between them, “What are you doing?”

“…nothing,” he said. There was something off about this human. He didn’t smell right. But that wasn’t his concern. So he turned around and transformed back into his wolf form.

“…a Dire wolf?” Fords jaw dropped.

Fenrik nodded to Mabel, “get your family out, and leave this human…monster, to me.”

“Gladly,” Stan tried to pick himself up again, but Ford had to grab him to keep him steady. Mabel helped Dipper up and the four of them began to make their way to the door.

But then Dipper stooped walked as Fenrik began to close in on Ryan. Ryan was still grinning, looking up at the wolf with sparkling eyes.

“Com’on Dipper,” Mabel tugged on him and he staggered forward a little, but then stopped again.

“I wanna see this,” he said quietly.

“What?”

“Kids?”

“Grunkle Ford, Dippers not coming!”

Ford left Stan leaning up against the wall outside the door and walked back to them.

“Dipper, I understand, truly I do, but you do not want to see this.”

“…I think I do,” Dipper said calmly, his eyes fixed on Ryan.

“Dipper look at me.”

“I want to see it.”

“This won’t fix anything-“

“I need to see it.”

“No you don’t. It won’t help you.”

“I need to know that he’s gone…”

“Do you not trust me boy?” Fenrik growled eyeing him. Dipper matched his look.

“this guy survived a dragon attack. I’m not putting my faith in anything I can’t see with my own two eyes.”

Fenrik snorted, “you do not know the definition of Faith.”

“I was being facetious.”

“I will spare his head,” Fenrik compromised, “and bring it out to you.”

“No!” Ford shook his head, “Nope, that is unnecessary. Dipper, come on.”

“No. I want-“

Ford grabbed Dippers head and forced him to look him in the eye, “No, Dipper. Trust me when I tell you that you do not want to see it. You are still-“

“too young?” Dipper finished, “were you just about to say I was too young? I think I lost the innocence of youth a long time ago when we faced off with Bill.”

“…please…Dipper…you really don’t want to see this.”

Dipper watched his grunkles face and closed his eyes.

“Fine,” he said, but he turned his head towards the wolf, “have a nice meal and remember to not leave a scrap left. Its impolite to not finish food you’re served.”

Fenrik glared. How dare this impotent child order him around. 

“I will exact the natural order,” Fenrik replied, “no more, no less.”

()

Dipper winced at the sunlight.

“DUUUUDES! MR.PIIIIINES!”

What was Soos doing up here? Dipper looked around and the blur of color made him dizzy. Mabel walked him over to the tree line and sat him with his back against a pine. 

“I’m gonna make sure everything is taken care of,” she said, “You sit tight and I’ll be right back!”

He grabbed her sleeve and she turned back. He grinned up at her.

“Told you you could do it,” he said. She beamed and then rushed off.

Dipper sat back and observed his surroundings. He recognized gnomes and the fairies…though the fairies did look a bit different than the ones around Gravity Falls. He stared for a while at the centaurs and only looked away then they would glare at him. Soos was helping Grunkle Stan into the truck and Ford was trying to get one of the centaurs to talk to him.

Dipper turned his gaze to the entrance and waited. Soon Fenrik came out in his human form, blood smearing the corners of his mouth and the collar of his coat. He walked towards Mabel who was counting the dust sprites. Making sure they had every one. Fenrik beckoned one of the fairies over and gave her an order.

There was a high pitch shriek and suddenly the air was full of these little creatures. Ford beamed as he looked at them all. Then, like a hive, they descended on the building, covering every inch. 

When they all flew away there was nothing left but the foundation. The humans looked on in horror.

“I didn’t know fairies could do that,” Mabel said, truly shaken.

“Because they are not fairies,” Fenrik replied, “they are pixies.”

“So cool,” Mabel and Ford said together. 

Dipper closed his eyes…just for a moment, he thought. The sun, now tipping westward was in his eyes. He listened to Mabel chatter away and then a new sound interrupted.

It was a sniffing and huffing.

Opening his eyes he squinted at an imp who was perched on the bush right next to him. The creature was sniffing him and giving him a curious look.

“Hey! Hey! Everyone!" His little voice caught everyones attention, "This one smells weird! So you think i should have a taste-“

The little guy didn’t finish what he was going to say before Mabels foot made contact with it. The imp spiraled into the trees with a high pitched and ever quieting squeal.

“Anyone else wanna tell bad jokes?” Mabel growled turning to the rest of the creatures in the clearing. They all shook their heads.

“Nope.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“I only tell funny jokes…”

Mabel straightened her sweater and bent over to help Dipper to his feet. He was shaking.

“Dipper? Dip-“

“You,” he gasped, tears in his eyes, “You PUNTED him like a FOOTBALL!” 

He gasped to laugh some more. Mabel rolled her eyes.

Ford helped Mabel get Dipper into the truck while Soos went around to the drivers side.

“Please do not come back,” Fenrik called.

“Oh you know you’ll miss me!” Mabel beamed, “See you later Fen!”

“No. Really, don’t-“

But she slammed the door and Soos took off down the dirt road. 

()

With every large bump, Stan hissed. Ford wished he could do something, but until they reached the Shack there was little he could do.

Mabel had the window seat this time and watched the trees, the little flashes of bird heads made her shiver.

“Hey, Dipper, do you think-“ She looked over and saw him fast asleep, his head bobbing with the motion of the car.

“Soos,” Ford leaned forward, “When we get back, could take Dipper to his room? Mabel, I want you to help me with Stan. When we get back I want to look at both of your injuries.”

“Grunkle Stan I can understand,” Mabel said, “But I don’t have any injuries.”

Stan snorted and shook his head. Ford sighed.

“Dude,” Soos turned the rearview mirror in her direction. 

Her reflection showed a large scrape on her forehead and her nose. Blood had trickled from her forehead and down the center of her face, making her already dirty face look absolutely frightening. 

“Ohhhh,” she poked at it and winced, “I forgot I ran into a tree…”

“How do you- Know what, never mind. You did great pumpkin.”

“Thanks,” She beamed, “I don’t know how Dipper did it, but a bunch of fire lined the hallway and helped me escape! It was like WHOOSH! And FLOUM!”

“...you didn’t see where it came from?”

“Nope,” Mabel shrugged, “But Dipper always has a plan. He was carrying around those chemicals, he probably poured them along before while we were trying to find you, right?”

“Mabel…” Ford and Stan exchanged a look. Should they tell her?


	23. Chapter 23: Night Talk

Dipper opened his eyes to darkness. When his eyes adjusted he could see the shapes in the attic and the moon light coming through the triangle window. 

Then he saw the dark shape sitting by his bed.

“Mabel fell asleep a little while ago,” Mimis voice came through the dark, “it’s the darkest hour, also known as the nightmare hour for obvious reasons. How are you feeling?”

In response he rolled over, leaned over the side of the bed and hurled. Mimi reached over to steady him. When he was finished, she tucked him back into bed and left to clean up. Dipper closed his eyes and tried to calm his heartbeat.

Mimi came and went, walking lightly across the wooden floor. When she came back for the last time she brought a bucket and set it down next to him.

“Should’ve thought of that before…”

“I…I’m…so sick…”

Mimi didn’t respond, but she brushed his hair out of his face and used a cloth to wipe away the sweat. 

“I didn’t…last long at all…Mabels hurt….Stan and Ford are hurt…I didn’t say anything…its my fault…”

“I doubt that,” Mimi countered.

“But-“

“Let’s review the facts,” Mimi continued, “Your got caught up in this mess when you and Mabel helped me. I got caught because of a habit of mine. The process of events lead to our current situations. If I had stayed home that day, I probably would not have been caught and you and Mabel would not have had anyone to save. You could have met these people on your own in a different way, but we wont ever know about that. You can’t foot the blame for the actions of a lunatic. You can’t foot the blame for my actions. You can only look at what you’ve done, and child, you have done nothing wrong.”

“..i lied..”

“You were hurt and scared.”

“…I coulda warned them…”

“We thought the threat was neutralized.”

“….i froze…I lost…”

“You’ve been training for only a month and a half and you are upset because you panicked when you were rushed? That’s normal. No one in their right minds would blame you for that.”

“I scared Mabel…”

“Well, then, you’ll just have to apologize tomorrow,” Mimi wiped away more sweat.

“…I’m sorry…”

He couldn’t see Mimis face, but she said, “and what’s that for?”

“…you said to hide…and we left without telling you…we shoulda…we couldn’t do it ourselves…”

Mimi was quiet for a while, then she sighed, “I’ll admit I was…irked, when I arrived tonight and found the three of them nursing injuries and Soos saying that you were out cold. But Mabel and Ford told me what happened and I probably would have done the same thing. Stan fell asleep in the kitchen, Ford and Soos got him to bed. Ford fell asleep soon after, Soos is on the couch, and Mabel tried to stay up but ultimately failed in that endeavor.”

“You woulda done the same thing…but you woulda been successful…”

Mimis shadowed head tilted, “you don’t know that. They took me on before, they could do it again.”

Dipper scowled, “How did you get caught?”

Mimi didn’t answer immediately. In fact, she was quiet long enough that Dipper figured she’d refused to answer.

“I was indulging in a hobby,” she said finally, “you see, dragons have always been part of human society. We’ve blended in since the beginning. Some of the most horrific figures in your history books are in fact dragons. Genghis Kahn and Hitler being the main reasons we have the rules we do today.”

“Hitler was a dragon?”

Mimi nodded, “yes. A power hungry brute of a dragon, bent of expanding his dominance and building his power. You see, we dragons keep mostly to ourselves. We’re a quiet community and don’t wish to draw attention. Then you have those that get it into their heads to exercise their cravings. It usually starts out as innocent bonding with humans, and then once those humans views them as a leader, it usually goes to their heads. There are now laws in place that keep us from being put into those kinds of situations.”

“So…your hobby was hanging out with humans?”

“…yes. I became very fond of a specific retirement home.”

Dipper frowned, “a what?”

“A retirement home,” Mimi repeated, “the older the human, the more I found them interesting. They had only lived for 80 or 90 years and yet they believed they were wise. And the more I talked with them, the more I found that human wisdom is actually a window to simple and basic understanding. It was a return to fundamentals that I had once forgotten. I found out, that as a human grew older, their capacity for emotion grew as well. Old humans are so full of love and the stories they would tell!”

“Even the rude and angry ones?” Dipper asked and Mimi chuckled.

“Especially the rude and angry ones. They capacity for emotion had left them bitter. The more bitter they were, the larger their pool of feeling. I found I loved them the most.”

“No wonder you dote on grunkle Stan.”

“I like to think I dote on all four of you.”

“But Mabel and I aren’t old.”

“True,” Mimi said, “I guess now my hobby has expanded to include all humans. Whatever will my fellow dragons think?”

“…won’t you get into trouble?”

“I’m already in so much trouble,” she chuckled again, “Not only have I watched over a community of humans, I’ve shared my blood, exposed my nature, taught you our skills, and declared myself a ruler of a territory without the blessing of a council. If they find out what I’ve done, I’m as good as executed.”

“…you don’t sound very…concerned.”

“That’s because we have bigger problems at the moment,” Mimis outline shrugged.

They lapsed into silence, then Dipper said, “So, finish the story.”

“Alright...I had snuck out of my home to head over to the retirement home when I was attacked by two men.”

“Just two?”

“Shush, let me finish. At first I thought it was a normal mugging. Not the first time its happened, so I was prepared to handle it the usual way. Use just enough strength to get away, but not enough to freak them out. Only it backfired. Dragons don’t have many weaknesses that are within a humans reach. If any. Long ago we spread rumors about how we were weak to silver, or a specific kind of steal. Normally a human would use it against us and we’d fake fear or weakness and then run away. But that was a very long time ago and humans didn’t even believe we existed any more. So I wasn’t prepared for the barrage of attacks that came. I think they even splashed holy water on me. And as they fought, I noticed that all my exits were being cut off by more people. I was too late to realize that this wasn't a simple mugging. What eventually got me was a net and a rope that they had soaked in a magical solution. It kept me in my human form and reduced my strength to that of an average human woman. It also blocked me from my magic. I was a sitting duck. They shipped me directly here and over time I lost mind.”

“Because of the drug?”

“No, the drug did have an effect on me, but it didn’t last very long because my blood would cancel it out. Over time I realized I couldn’t get out on my own. They were too careful, they never took me lightly. I thought that if I acted like I wasn’t a threat, then one day they would slip up and I’d be able to escape. Only…when I acted that way for so long, I really did forget what I was supposed to do.”

Dipper felt a nagging sensation. There was something he was missing. Something Mimi wasn’t telling him…or did she say something that she shouldn’t’ve?

“Dipper, I won’t force it on you again, but would you like some blood?”

Dippers first reaction was revolution. What was he, a vampire?! He shook his head.

“This drug is…potent. I healed you from any effect last time, so your body should react to this as you only receiving one dose. Your body could metabolize it and pass it through your body with minimal effects because it is the first time, or it could stay in your system and have lasting effects. In all honesty I don’t believe this has ever been used on a human before, so we’re in the dark about this. If the pain is too much, then-“

“I’m not going to take your blood,” Dipper muttered.

“Its not taking if I’m offering,” she said, “I want you to know that you have options.”

They fell into silence again. He heaved into the bucket and Mimi left to clean it out. Dipper tried to close his eyes, to sleep some more, but the fear and guilt wouldn’t go away. His gut rolled and he thought about taking Mimi up on her offer…but again couldn’t bring himself to actually do it.

“Shouldn’t you at least tell your family that your alive?” Dipper asked after a while, “You don’t have to tell them all the rules you broke, but aren’t they worried? Shouldn’t they be warned that they might be caught next?”

“I’ve sent them a message,” she said, “they have not replied. After one is old enough to leave their parents home, its not uncommon for children and parents to never speak to each other again.”

“But…you snapped at me for not talking to my family!”

“You are not a dragon,” Mimi replied, “If there is anything I learned while dealing with humans, its that human families are the heart of humanity itself.”

“So dragon parents don’t care about their kids?”

“I never said I wasn’t loved,” Mimi said, a little attitude in her voice, “my parents taught me well. They gave me all their time. In return, I will put to use the things they taught me and teach another generation. I will do my part to make my environment a little bit better.”

“Mimi?”

“Yes?”

“You should go see them and talk to them in person. The threat is too dangerous. What if its already too late?”

Mimi sighed, “I’ll do what I can. There’s no point in worrying about it right now. You need to go back to sleep.”

“Can’t sleep…”

“So you’re going to heckle me till dawn?” There was humor in her voice and Dipper grinned.

“you started it.”

“…fine, how about a story?”

Dipper listened to a nonsensical tale about an old man and his grandson. It then hit him that Mimi had been talking a lot tonight. She didn’t normally talk this much.

()

Ford looked up at the mirrored leaves of the glass trees. Despair filled him as the last of his strength left. He was so hungry his stomach had stopped hurting a while ago…

He was injured, and had come to this world to escape his pursuers, but in the end…would he die a slow death here? Did he escape a quick death only to be haunted by this slow one? 

The sky was gray and the air was thick with moisture.

He closed his eyes and waited for death.

Ford sat up and blinked the sun out of his eyes. The wood paneling was a dusty brown and he took a moment to revel in the color. 

He rubbed his face and thought about how interested Dipper had looked when he’d told him about the trees. He had left out how he himself had hated those trees for being useless. 

()

Mabel woke up to full sun shining in through the window and Mimi sitting on a chair by Dippers bed. Dipper was still asleep.

“Morning,” Mabel said and Mimi turned and smiled back.

“Good morning.”

“Is Dipper ok?”

“He will be, given some time. He woke up last night and fell asleep about dawn.”

“Was it bad?”

“He threw up a few times.”

Mabel stared at her hands. They were scratched and bruised. It all could’ve been avoided.

“Don’t worry too much,” Mimi said standing and putting a hand on Mabels head, “he has options. Now, how about I make some breakfast?”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Then I’ll make something light.”

Mimi left the room and Mabel got up to replace her in the chair. Dipper was breathing through his mouth and the look on his face said the air was gross. 

“Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok, please be ok, please be ok…”


	24. Chapter 24: A Meeting

“What are you doing out of bed?” Mimi asked as Ford walked into the kitchen.

“I’m not that badly injured,” he waved away her concern, “You stayed with the kids last night?”

“I did,” she nodded, “Did you check on Stan?”

“Yes.”

She went back to the stove. Ford sat at the table. The kitchen, and the whole house for that matter, was still a complete mess. 

“This isn’t over,” Ford spoke his thoughts out loud, “there’s more of them.”

“It seems that way,” Mimi replied.

“Any thoughts about what they want?”

Mimi shook her head, “they are trying to acquire inherent magic for humans. To what end we can only guess.”

Ford tapped the table, “how long have they been…doing this? I’ve read of no record in any histories that indicate this kind of secret organization or…but…I did find Bill…”

“Bill is the demon you four vanquished a few years back, yes?”

Ford nodded, “all my research ended with Bill…but Bill is gone and this organization is still here and active. Are they a cult of some kind?”

Mimi placed a plate of food down in front of Ford.

“What was Bills goal?”

“Weirdmagedon,” Ford said immediately, “he wanted chaos and to cause this dimension to collapse in on itself. It was his idea of fun.”

“His goal was to have fun?”

“…yeah, I guess so. But I don’t see that as their motivation. They want something.”

“So not a Bill cult.”

Ford stood, “I’m going to go down stairs and do some more research. Maybe I missed something because I didn’t know what I was looking for.”

“Take your food with you,” Mimi pushed the plate towards him, “I have to leave in a little while. I’m meeting with the other leaders in the surrounding areas. We’re gathering to discuss the recent events. If you find out anything, please keep me posted so I can pass along the information.”

He nodded and left.

()

“Here you go,” Mimi said handing Mabel a glass of chocolate milk, “there’s food in the fridge for when you feel like eating and when Stan and Dipper wake up.”

“You’re going?”

“I’ve got a meeting. I also have to personally thank Fenrik for helping you.”

“You’re going to see Fen?”

“All the leaders in the immediate area are gathering.”

“Tell him hi for me!”

Mimi smiled and nodded, “I will.”

()

When Dipper opened his eyes again, the sun had moved directly in line with the window. It was afternoon. 

“’Bout time you woke up,” Mabel said sitting by the bed, “You took forever.”

“Couldn’t sleep last night.”

“Mimi told me.”

“You ok?” Mabel was full of bandaids and bruises.

“It looks worse than it is,” she smiled.

“That’s good…”

They shifted uncomfortably and avoided each others gazes. They had thought they were close. Everyone saw them as close. But they had lied to each other for years.

“Mabel, I’m sorry I scared you…” Dipper finally said, “I didn’t- why are you crying?!”

Mabel shook her head, “I’M SORRY!”

Dipper blinked, “What for?”

“IT’S MY FAULT!”

“…Iiii don’t think so-“

“I CALLED HIM!”

Mabel was now almost inconsolable. Dipper pushed himself up into a sitting position. His head spun a little and he waited for the world to right itself.

“Come on,” Dipper reached out and took her hand, “start from the beginning.”

“You weren’t acting like yourself!” she bubbled, “No one would tell me anything! I tried to figure out what was wrong! You ate a magic berry even after telling me to not eat berries! You were always so tired and you were working out and you were violent and you just weren’t acting like yourself at all!”

“Gee,” Dipper bit his lip, “Sorry, I thought I was better at acting…”

“STOP APOLOGIZING WHEN I’M TRYING TO TELL YOU ITS MY FAULT!”

“Ok, ok, continue.”

“Well, when you got back from spending the night at Mimi’s you looked terrible. I was really worried…so I called Ryan-“

“Stop,” Dipper held up a hand, “How did you get his number and how did you know to call him?”

“Eeeeeeee,” Mabel cried harder, “There was a demon in your head and he told meeeeeeee.”

Dipper closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “tell me the whole story, Mabel.”

So she told him about the demon and how she’d gotten rid of it.

“I called Ryan,” Mabel sniffed and started to cry again, “I called and said you weren’t acting like you usually do. He said it should be obvious what was wrong. I got upset and snapped at him and said I was calling because it wasn’t obvious! I told him! I told him you went on runs in the morning and that you were working out! He asked if you did it with both leeeegs! And I said DUUUUUHHH!!”

She wailed and Dipper squeezed her hand.

“He woulda left us alone if I hadn’t told hiiiiimmmm!”

Dipper scooted closer and grabbed her other hand.

“Why am I so stupiiiid!”

“You aren’t stupid.”

“Yes I am!”

“This happened because I wasn’t honest with you first.”

“You aren’t angry?” she sobbed.

“Oh, I’m furious that there was a demon in my head and you didn’t say anything about that, and I’m reminded of the fact that you can dream hop at will and see past illusion spells, so that’s freaking me out a little, but really…our lives have become so messed up, I’m actually a little numb to it as a whole.”

Mabel sat and tried to collect herself. 

“Yeah…and you can use fire...Grunkle Stan told me...”

“I’m sure the realization will hit us later though.”

“...that’s gonna suck.”

“No more lies?” Dipper held out his fist. Mabel looked down at it and nodded. Bumping her fist against his.

“No more lies.”

()

Mimis large body took up most of the clearing as she looked around at the other leaders. There was a Nue, a Chamara, a Wendigo, and a Dire Wolf.

Were there no dragons in the Americas?

“And that’s the account of the last few days,” Fenrik finished, “we were able to neutralize the current threat. We kept watch over the spot and it was visited by more humans. One made quite the show, he was not pleased, but they left and haven’t returned.”

“I have noticed a few of my subjects go missing,” the Wendigo voice hissed slightly, “I shall keep a look out for enemy human behavior.”

“We’ve been able to live perfectly fine out of the consciousness of humans, and then suddenly this happens?” The Nue snorted, “Where did they come from?”

“I know of someone who is looking into that,” Mimi replied, “But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try to find answers on our own. I suggest we start our own net work. Contact everyone all over the country. All over the world. Let us find out just how far these humans influence has reached.”

“Who do you have working on it?”

“A man named Ford.”

“Human?!”

“They are every bit as invested in this as we are,” Mimi replied, “They suffered just as much. Plus, they will be able to move around much more freely than we will. We will handle the information in the shadows while they can look for answers in the light of day.”

“Those children are not ready for this fight,” Fenrik said, “they barely survived.”

“I’m teaching the boy. Give me a few years and he will be a force to be reckoned with.”

“And the girl?”

Mimi sighed, “she has talent and strong power. But I am unable to help her. Dragons don’t deal with the mind. Do any of you know of anyone who could train her?”

“What powers does she have?”

“A human can’t have powers, Ceciel-“

“She learned to mimic the powers of a dream demon,” Mimi cut in. the others stopped and stared. “She’s already been practicing with this power for a number of years. But she needs a mentor.”

“That would explain how she saw through the illusion,” Fenrik growled, “and she’s been directionless for years?”

“I wouldn’t say directionless-“

“The worlds of illusions are not to be trifled with,” Fenrik snapped, “there are LAWS! You told me she’s been ‘practicing’ on her own, which means no one has taught her these laws! She could not only destroy her own mind, but she could ruin all those she comes in contact with!”

“Thank you for volunteering, Fenrik,” Mimi grinned, all her teeth showing, “I’m sure she will be more than happy to be taught by you.”

“What?”

“Why should we teach humans our magic?” Ceciel the Chamara tapped her paw on the ground nervously, “is this not the reason we’re fighting against the humans in the first place?”

“We are stopping humans from draining our magic for themselves. These two have learned inherent magic on their own. They need to learn to control it.”

“I am not going to teach a human,” Fenrik growled.

“Then who else knows the laws and skills that Mabel needs to learn?”

Fenrik grumbled, his tail thumping in agitation. He couldn’t think of anyone else he would trust enough to hand a human over to. Sure, there were many creatures that worked with and were masters of illusions, but they would probably eat the human. And by how the dragon talked about these humans, she had adopted them. If any harm came to them, she’d probably burn the entire forest.

“Fine,” Fenrik sighed, “I will teach her. But I will come to retrieve her for each physical lesson. If I have permission to enter your territory?”

“Granted,” Mimi lowered her head in a respectful bow, “I will tell her the news tomorrow and set up a meeting between you two.”

He nodded.

“If you two will come back to the actual conversation, that would be great,” the Nue narrowed his eyes at them, “we each have territories to run. How are we going to fit in this extra communications that we now have to do? I’ve got river imps and a troll that are out for each others blood. I don’t have time to be sending out niceties to creatures across the country.”

“I wouldn’t call a message that outlines the danger of torture and loss of life as a ‘nicety’,” the Wendigo hissed, “I have nymphs and dryads that will help carry messages.”

“I will also send out mine,” said Ceciel, “we’ll send them all the way down to the very south.”

“I will contact my kin in Europe,” Mimi replied.

They all looked at the Nue.

“What?”

“Do you not have kin in Asia?” Mimi asked

He scowled, “we don’t talk.”

“But you will have more influence with them. They need to be alerted. They may even have information we don’t. For all we know we could be just late in realizing this threat and everyone already knows,” the Wendigo shrugged.

“Fine!” the Nue snapped his teeth in irritation, "But don't be surprised if i come back with nothing. My kin are difficult on a good day."

“I will speak with the Eloko about contacting their relatives,” Fenrik added, “we are on good terms.”

“Don’t know how,” the Nue muttered, “Evil brutes.”

After they settled the finer points of their separate actions, they set up a meeting schedule and ways to contact each other in case of an emergency.

They each went their separate ways, but Ceciel waited for a moment before following after Fenrik and Josy the Wendigo.

“Just a moment!” she called. They stopped and waited for her to catch up, “I…I’m concerned.”

“When are you not?” Fenrik sighed, “what is it this time?”

“The Gravity Falls territory,” she said, “Its been without a ruler for a very long time. No one could control those creatures. We all tried!”

“Looks like it took a dragon and the right circumstance to convince them that they needed a leader,” Josy shrugged.

“But a dragon?!” Ceciel shook her head, “you know how power goes to their head. What happens when she feels her territory is not big enough?”

It did bare consideration.

“for right now,” Josy replied, “we are busy with a common enemy. She is the only one in hundreds of years that those around Gravity Falls will actually listen to and follow.”

Fenrik added, “From what she told us, and from the rumors we hear from the others, we can deduce that she won’t be a threat unless we give her a reason to be. If, one day, she does let the power go to her head. Well. She’s not the only one with contacts in Europe. I can have her clan here in record time and they can deal with her.”

“Dragons are very strict with their own,” Josy nodded, “we will have to do our best to hold out until they got here.”

Ceciel still didn’t like it. She was the weakest ruler. She was strong compared to those in her territory, but compared to the surrounding leaders? She would be the first to fall.


	25. Chapter 25: The New Enemy

Stan glared at the stairs before him. Leave it to his workaholic brother to hole himself up in the most difficult part of the house to reach with a bum leg. Cursing he took it one step at a time, leaning on his cane.

When he reached the bottom he let his eyes adjust to the dark. There was only one light on and Ford was hovering over his desk. He’d pulled out every book he’d ever owned. They were piled around him and Stan suddenly had visions of Ford being buried under them all. So he move forward and started to cut the book piles in half. He split them into multiple, smaller, safer piles. 

“Wha’cha reading?” Stan asked after he was done. Ford didn’t respond. Bending over, Stan saw he was asleep.

“Good grief,” he shook him, “Wake up Poindexter.”

Ford shot up and looked around the dark room. Stan waited for him to get his bearings before putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Stan…what are you doing down here?”

“You’ve not been upstairs all day. You skipped lunch…and breakfast by the look of that plate, but its dinner now and I’ve made duck. So get up stairs and eat with us.”

Ford rubbed his face, “alright…”

Stan waited for his brother to move towards the stairs before following. Again he took the stairs one at a time.

()

Dipper and Mabel were sitting at the table already.

“Should you be out of bed?” Ford asked feeling Dippers forehead, it was slightly warm.

“I needed to move,” he shrugged, “and for some reason I’m starving, but all I want is sugar.”

“He was throwing up all day,” Mabel added.

“More like just dry heaving,” Dipper corrected.

“Still gross,” Mabel concluded.

Ford took his seat and Stan took his. Despite saying he was hungry, Dipper didn’t eat that much. Mabel picked at her food and Ford was lost in thought the whole time.

“Mabel,” Stan said, breaking the silence, “Why don’t you tell Ford about the demon.”

“Demon?!” Ford jumped and looked around at them all, “What demon?”

“Calm down,” Stan rolled his eyes, “The kids and I talked a bit today while you were in the basement.”

Mabel sighed and told her story again and with it about her abilities to dream hop.

“That’s…” Ford bit his tongue. He had learned with Dipper before to not start panicking about these impossibilities. But it was terrifying. Both of them had found a way to…what did this mean?

“Grunkle Ford?” Mabel leaned forward, “are you angry?”

“No, no,” he shook his head and smiled, “Just a little shocked is all. Though, you should’ve told us about this before.”

“I know,” Mabel nodded. 

“did you find out what the demons name was?”

“No.”

“What kind of demon it was?”

“It was in Dippers head, doesn’t that mean it was a dream demon, like Bill?”

“Maybe,” Ford tapped the table, “but it could be another kind of demon that has those capabilities too. I’ll have to do some more research on this. Now that we know there’s another demon behind the scenes, I can narrow my search and focus on what history is trying to hide.”

“I wanna know how I never found out about it, it was in my head!”

“It never possessed you, so doesn’t that mean it just wanted information?”

“Like what, the Pythagorean theorem?”

Mabel shrugged, “He knew you pissed a lot of people off.”

“I didn’t piss anyone off! It was Mimi who burned the building down!”

“Dipper…Kristian literally hates you for breathing.”

“That’s his problem.”

“…and yours…”

Dipper glared and Mabel went back to her food. She had seen a lot in Dipper mind, and a lot of it wasn’t good.

“Let it go, kids,” Stan said, “summer is almost over. You have to focus on getting better so your parents don’t freak out when you get off the bus.”

Mabel rubbed her forehead. Would it heal completely in two weeks? She also looked over at Dipper. Would he be functional by then?

“Don’t worry, Pumpkin,” Stan gave her one of his rare smiles, “things will work out. And if you guys have any problems at home, just give us a call. Ok?”

“We are only a few hours away,” Ford added.

The kids nodded and the family continued their meal in silence.

()

Ford went back down stairs after dinner and began sifting through his books. He’d had a system and now it was messed up.

Picking out an old book he sat and flipped it open. It was a book that discussed the cultural similarities between unlikely groups of people. The authors theory was that everyone had a foundation that connected them. Ford enjoyed the theory, but the more he read it, the more he found that the “insights” were just the author jumping to conclusions and the “evidence” was more speculation than anything else.

Ford cleared his mind and began reading it again with the focus of finding hidden meanings. However, by chapter 2 he shut the book. It had been years since he’d read this book, and it was now just annoying. 

He picked up another book where a scholar delved into the science and mythos of dreams. The mind and the brain are two separate entities and when you sleep the mind is what controls what you experience. It’s the place you store your memories and your fears and your hopes. The mind can be altered by what the brain perceives.

Ford tapped the desk as the thought: Demons can infiltrate the mind, but they can’t damage it, but when they poses you, they are in control of the brain which alters the mind…so what happens to the mind when one is possessed?

And how is it possible to have the mind infiltrated when the person is awake? The mind isn’t prominent then. What kind of powers would a demon have to have in order to do all that?

What were they dealing with?

Ford stood, picked the book up, and threw it across the room. He took a deep breath, and he did it again with a different book. And again.

He then began cursing with every book he threw. 

When he ran out of book stacks he sat back down and looked across the floor at the books piled against the wall. He would have to pick those up before Stan or the kids came down stairs…

()

Dipper was just finishing coming down the stairs the next day when there was a knock on the door. He flinched. Then scolded himself for the reaction. Opening the door he found Mimi.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Mimi asked raising an eyebrow.

“Hello to you too,” Dipper rolled his eyes, “you know you can just come in, right?”

Mimi shrugged, “I have my reasons. But since you’re up, are you feeling any better?”

“A bit. I stayed in bed all morning, but I thought I’d grab something to eat before I forget or before I no longer want to.”

She nodded, “Is Mabel home?”

“yeah,” then he turned his head to face the stairs, “MABEL!”

Mimi winced.

“WHAT!” Came the faceless voice.

“MIMI WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!”

“HOLD ON!”

“HURRY UP!”

Mimi closed her eyes and tried not to shudder.

Mabel came running down the stairs. Was it just the dragon, or did Mabel have even more bandaids on than she had the day before?

“Is everything alright?” She asked, instinctively reaching out to steady Mabel as the child nearly ran into them.

“Oh yeah,” Mabel grinned, “Dipper fell down the stairs yesterday and I was under him.”

Dipper scowled as Mimi turned to him.

“My leg fell asleep,” Dipper shrugged, “No biggie.”

“while walking?”

Dipper shrugged, “Weirder things have happened.”

“Anyway,” Mabel interrupted, “I’m here, what do you want?”

Mimi shot Dipper a look and then turned her attention to Mabel, “I had a talk with Fenrik and he’s agreed to teach you to properly use your powers.”

“Oh, well I don’t need that,” Mabel shrugged and waved the suggestion away, “I’ve been using them for years and I think I got it down. I even know the ins and out of how to make a deal, draw up a contract, what is actually possible and impossible in the mindscape, and-“

“Mabel, there are laws and rules for your protection that you don’t know about,” Mimi cut in, “Fenrik is going to teach you those rules so that you don’t accidentally hurt yourself or others.”

“But I’ve been doing it for years!”

“And it’s a miracle that nothing has happened. The mind is a dangerous place. I have nothing but the upmost respect for those that can master that kind of magic. Fire and brute force are so much easier.”

Mabel scowled and shook her head, “I don’t want it.”

“You need it.”

“No I don’t.

“Just…let him tell you the rules-“

“the demons don’t follow the rules, why should i?”

Mimi pursed her lips, then, “My mother once told me that ‘the reason we have laws is because someone in history made a mess of things and now the rest of us with more common sense have to suffer. Other reasons we have laws is because it really does protect you.’ Mental magic is a very serious responsibility. Its one of the few magics that can destroy without leaving a trace and doesn’t really build anything in return. If something goes wrong no one will be able to help you. Please, Mabel, at least listen to Fenrik. You don’t have to be taught the magic if you don’t want to, but you must learn what is safe and what is unsafe.”

Mabel rolled her eyes, “whatever. Fine.”

She turned and stormed back up the stairs. Mimi sighed and rubbed her forehead.

“Wow, I thought she’d be all for it,” Dipper shrugged.

“Me too,” Mimi said, “Fenriks specialty is moon and shadow magic. A little more solid than the mind, but he’s old and wise. He knows the laws and the history. But I also wanted to ask if you wanted to train before you left. I understand you only have a few more weeks. I want you to get the rest you need, but I also want to teach you a routine you can follow when you are no longer here.”

Dipper did a mental body check. 

“Give me a few more days. I want to make sure there nothing sneaks up on me.”

Mimi nodded, “remember you have options.”

“Yeah, I know.”

()

Two days later Stan burst into the attic.

“Alright you sad sacks! Outside!”

Dipper rolled over in bed and didn’t move. Stan hobbled over and ripped the blanket from the bed.

“Both of you! Out!”

Together they glared at their uncle.

“Its only 7,” Mabel muttered, “why are you even awake?”

“Just meet me outside in five minutes!”

He shuffled away and Dipper scowled, “Shouldn’t Stan go to the doctor? I’m sure those knife wounds aren’t shallow.”

“Ford tried,” Mabel said, already gaining her energy for the day, “Stan beat him with the cane. Ford took it away and locked Stan in his room. Stan retaliated by adding hot sauce to his food last night.”

“Ohh, so that’s what that was.”

They got ready and headed outside.

“Today!” Stan said patting the front of the car, “I teach you both how to drive!”

“REALLY?!”

“You both are almost 16, I’m shocked no ones taught you already.”

“Me first!” Mabel squealed and ran to the drivers side. Dipper moved to the back seat and they waited for Stan to work his way into the car.

“Oh, I’m also not telling Ford I’m teaching you, so just keep this on the down low.”

()

Ford was waiting for them when they got back. Stan was in the drivers seat and it was almost dark.

“Have fun?” Ford asked blandly.

“We just took the day to go for a country side drive,” Stan replied smoothly, “These kids needed some fresh air.”

“Uh-huh,” Ford took a step to one side. It was then that they noticed Blubs and Durland.

“Wow,” Mabel muttered, “we must be blind…”

“Driving without a license if forbidden everywhere,” Blubs said, “I hope you all have an explanation.”

“We have permits,” Dipper said, “We just left them in California.”

“We called your parents,” Blub said, “we’ll let you off this once, but only because your father promised to punish you himself.”

Mabel and Dipper faced their shoes, the perfect picture of remorse. The cops nodded and got into their car. 

“Just remember you guys, we are always watching.”

With that they drove off.

“Welp,” Dipper grinned, “We’re getting welcomed home like heros.”

“Dad will probably buy us balloons.”

“And your mom?”

“She would have us wait till we’re 18,” they said together.

“Next time, at least tell me what you’re doing,” Ford sighed, “Then I could’ve come up with an excuse for you guys.”

“Sorry.”

“Our bad.”

“…what. You’re not getting an apology out of me.”

Ford shook his head, “Dipper, do you think you could help me for a moment?”

“Sure.”

()

Down in the basement the two of them sat in front of the computer.

“I was hitting a dead end with my books, so I decided to use the internet,” Ford scrolled down a list of suggested sites based on the key word “Demon”.

“I want you to tell me if there was anything you noticed at all while that demon was in your head.”

“I didn’t notice anything,” Dipper shrugged, “I felt nothing.”

“there was no change in anything? Not your dreams? Did you have any cravings? Strange thoughts? Where you-“

“Dreams…” Dippers eyes widened, “I started to have…regular dreams…”

“Regular?”

“Well…” Dipper sighed. He wasn’t sure if Rain would appreciate him telling everyone about her world. But Ford looked desperate, so he told him. He told him about the world and about Rain. About how Rain had helped him realize his powers and about what Mimi said about them.

“And then they suddenly stopped and I was left with my own wako, crazy dreams and nightmares,” Dipper finished, “it wasn’t until after I ate the illusion berry that I was able to go back to that world and see Rain. I forgot to ask Mabel about it…”

“So…while the Demon was in your head, your mind was unable to travel that far. It blocked you from going to that world…”

Ford scowled so hard his eyebrows became one entity. Dipper bit his lip. 

“No matter where I look, all I see is Bill,” Ford started to speak his thoughts out loud. Dipper stayed quiet and let his Uncle mull it over.

“Once you know Bill, you begin to see him everywhere. He made his mark on every society and culture throughout history. Once you know he’s there that’s all you see…so how-“

“That means this demon flew under the radar,” Dipper concluded, “While Bill was making a name for himself, this demon could’ve arrived at any time. He could’ve come after we defeated Bill, or he could’ve been here thousands of years ago.”

“And we won’t know because we don’t know what we’re looking for,” Ford grit his teeth, “I hate Bill. Making everything harder even after he’s gone.”

“So this demon doesn’t like to be noticed,” Dipper frowned, “but his influence has been huge in both humans and magical creatures.”

“The organization has to get their employees from somewhere,” Ford perked up, “I forgot our enemy is also human. Demons may be able to hide, but not people.”

Ford began a new search.

“Magical Researcher Scientist” didn’t bring up anything.

Neither did “paranormal researcher”. Well, nothing that they could use in their search.

“How do they hire?” Ford mused, “they had plenty of people to spare. They were sending people to jump us left and right…”

Dipper yawned. Ford stretched.

“We can pick this up tomorrow,” Ford nodded, “yeah, tomorrow. I feel better, you?”

“Actually, yeah,” Dipper grinned, “I don’t think I’m going to have as many side effects as I thought.”

Ford rapped his knuckles on the wooden desk, “Just in case.”


	26. Chapter 26: The Last Two Weeks

Mimi still knocked on the door the next day. Fenrik was behind her, in human form, and did not look pleased.

“Fen!” Mabel beamed, “Knew I’d be seein’ ya again!”

“Mm,” Fen looked down at the child. Mimi had told him what her response had been. It made him even more reluctant to teach.

He turned and walked out into the yard. When he was finished transforming he turned back to Mabel, “Get on my back.”

“Can’t you just tell me what I need to know here?”

He growled, “Get. On.”

Mabel rolled her eyes and thumped her feet, dragging them over to where the dire wolf lay. She almost disappeared in the fir as she climbed onto his back. When she sat up she was still barely visible. 

Fenrik turned back to Ford and Stan, “I will return her before nightfall.”

They watched him lop away and Mimi turned to Dipper.

“Are you ready?”

Dipper shook his head, “No, but I’ve got to start somewhere.”

()

Mabel scowled as she slid off Fenriks back. He had taken her to the other side of the lake. No one was around and there was a steep edge that dropped a good twenty feet before it reached water. The trees and vegetation grew right up to the edge.

“Tell me how you learned your powers and tell me what you do,” Fenrik sat, his tail curled around his paws, “Leave nothing out.”

Mabel sat and dangled her feet above the water.

“Crap happened and I ended up giving a dream demon a rift in time space. In exchange he gave me an ‘endless summer’. What it really was, was my own personal fantasy land. I was in charge of everything. I had all the power there. But the power was really Bills. He was lending me the power. By interacting with all the things the power could create, I began to piece together how demons worked. I realized that the deal was struck and because there wasn’t any actual contract with it, the demon could do whatever he wanted. He tortured Dippers body because Dipper wasn’t specific in the definition of what a ‘puppet’ was and Bill only said he’d give him a clue, he never said he’d give Dipper the password to the computer. In the end, Bill did hold up his side of the bargain, but it wasn’t what was perceived by both parties. Demons are clever and their lies are hidden in a thousand truths. So, after Dipper and the others saved me from the fantasy land, I began to really focus on what lies and truths my dreams would tell me. I had nightmares for months before I found out how to change them…I guess it all started there. I found out a way to reconstruct my own dreams. From there I found a way to open my own mindspace and look at my own memories. From there it was easy to jump into Dippers head. I was surprised to find that it was-“

“Don’t.”

“What?” Mabel looked up at Fenrik. The wolf shook his head.

“I do not need to know what their mindspace looks like. That is personal information and should not be shared lightly.”

“Oh…ok…well, anyway, I couldn’t find his memories anywhere in his head, which was a real bummer. And then I thought, why can’t I go into other peoples heads? And through trial and error I found out that I could only enter the head of someone else if I know their name and their face. Stage names don’t work either. That’s how I found out that my favorite actor, Jason Belmont, is a fake name. I also found out that I couldn’t enter others dreams. I could go into their mindspace where their memories are, but whenever Dipper had a nightmare, I’d try to go into his head and get rid of it, but I couldn’t.”

“Is that it?”

“Oh, and apparently I just found out that I can see past illusions,” Mabel shrugged, “But you already knew that.”

“I do not have the ability to control mental powers,” Fenrik replied, “But I can guide you, if you will let me. I am not accustomed to teaching…anyone, but I do have knowledge and am willing to part with it if you wish to learn.”

“Mimi said Mental magic is dangerous.”

“It is.”

“…did I hurt anyone?”

Fenrik shifted and lay down into a more comfortable position between two trees. 

“From what you told me; I do not think you did anything too damaging. Just looking at people’s memories will not harm them. Interacting with their memories will. You sounded distressed when you spoke of not being able to fix another’s nightmare. This is actually a good thing. To manipulate a mind that is not your own can lead to serious consequences. Your brother could have been damaged to the point where he could not think on his own. What you did for your own dreams is not problematic, but I would highly recommend you not enter your own mindspace. You could become stuck and ultimately descend into madness. Are you understanding me so far?”

Mabel pursed her lips, but nodded.

“There is a sense of privacy that you betrayed in your exploration. The mind is the last safe haven of every living creature. That is why demons are a scourge and why they are so dangerous. They violate that safety and those protocols.”

“Are you calling me a demon?”

“I am saying you were reckless,” Fenrik snorted, “you smell very much like a human.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Because of your strengths, I can teach you how to block unwanted visitors,” Fenrik said after a moment of silence, “I can also teach you many more things. I may not be able to do them myself, but I know of skills that others have. They have told me how they do it. I could pass that on to you, but only if you follow my rules.”

“And those rules are…”

“You are not allowed to use these skills unless you have my permission or are in a life or death situation. These are secrets that have never reached the ears of humans. They will be treated with respect and you will not tell anyone about them. These secrets will be guarded with your life.”

“I promised Dipper I wouldn’t lie to him anymore. What if he asks me what I learned today?”

“Tell him the truth,” Fenrik said immediately, “that you promised to not speak. I am sure that the dragon is teaching him secrets of her own. You can be truthful without telling everyone what cards you hold.”

“…I guess…”

“Are you willing to be taught by me?”

Mabel kicked her feet and scowled at the water. Why couldn’t she do anything right? Everything she did was either ‘reckless’ or ‘selfish’. She really didn’t need to be lectured like this; being told yet again that what she’d been doing was wrong.

But on the other hand, if she learned these skills…maybe she’d be strong enough to protect and fight back…

“Yeah,” she sighed, “teach me what you got.”

()

“I’m SO…out of shape…”

“Or you are still recovering,” Mimi replied, “I did a little research and it said that recovering form drug abuse could take months.”

“that’s if the user used it more than once,” Dipper shook his hands and ankles out, “and you said this drug was never used on humans before…and I really feel fine. Just out of practice.”

“If you are sure,” Mimi pointed to the cave entrance, “Start with your breathing exercises.”

()

“I want you to try and enter my mind,” Fenrik said.

Mabel narrowed her eyes, “you just said I shouldn’t do that.”

“I want to teach you what happens when you try to enter a mind and get blocked. You will not be able to enter a mind that is prepared for you, has defenses, or has powers that are stronger than yours. Now attempt to enter my mind….away from the ledge if you please.”

Mabel scooted back and leaned against a tree. She closed her eyes and focused on Fenriks wolf face…or should it be his human face? Her mind switched between the two.

Nothing happened.

“Fenrik isn’t your real name, is it?” Mabel lifted one eye and saw he was grinning, his teeth eerie in the partial shade of the tree.

“It is not,” he licked his nose, “it’s my name because I say it is, but it is not my given name. Magical creatures do not tell their names lightly and this you will also take to your grave. If my name is spread around to other ears, I will hunt you down myself.”

“Ok, ok.”

“Rok.”

“Rok?”

Fenrik nodded, “believe it or not, I was the runt of my litter. My pack did not believe I would survive. So they called me Rok.”

Mabel closed her eyes again and this time focused on the wolfs face. She felt the familiar tug in the back of her head that let her know she was going to slip into another conscious. But before the slipping sensation could take place she was hit with a violent and unforgiving force. It slammed her back into her own head and when she opened her eyes she cried out. She was sitting in the shade, but even that was too bright for her eyes. She clutched her face and rolled into a fetal position. Her head throbbed and she could almost smell something metallic.

Her eyes watered as she blinked. Dots spotted her vision and the light flared and her eyes seemed to refuse to focus.

“This is why you must pick your battles,” Fenrik replied, “you must first know your enemy and if you believe them to be stronger than you, then it is not worth incapacitating yourself trying to enter their mind. If they know how to guard their mind, then you might be able to break in. I can teach that to you. But pure strength will always trump you. I will say this as many times as needed: you must choose your battles wisely.” 

()

Dipper bent over and tried to get a lungful of air. They had only been practicing for an hour!

“This…this is pathetic…”

“Give yourself time to get back up to strength. You will get there.”

Dipper shook his head. It had only been a week since he last practiced, and he was already this far back. He reached for his water bottle and took a few sips.

“Ready,” he said, putting the bottle down and holding up his stick.

()

Dipper got back about the same time Mabel did. Fenrik walked smoothly out of the trees and lay down as close to the shack as he could. Mabel slipped off and staggered, trying to find her balance. She clutched at her head and groaned.

“Hard day?” Dipper asked rubbing sore muscles.

“Don’t…don’t say anything…until I’ve taken an aspirin…maybe the whole bottle...” Mabel covered her eyes and felt her way up the steps and to the door.

Dipper turned to Fenrik, “What did you do?”

“I taught her a lesson in strength,” he replied, “and that’s all you need to know.”

He turned and left.

()

Mabel skipped dinner, claimed her head hurt so bad it was making her nauseous. She took medicine, downed a can of Fords caffeinated Pitt and went to bed. 

Dipper ate the way he knew his body needed and then spent the rest of the evening soaking in the bath. 

Ford and Stan watched them in silence. They wished they could do something…anything, but the situation was out of their hands.

()

For the next week and a half Dipper and Mabel left the house in the morning and would either come back at noon, or right before dinner. 

It had taken two days for Mabels headache to completely go away. When Dipper asked her about it, she said told him that bad things happened to good people…whatever that meant. 

They talked and came to the agreement that not telling each other what they were taught by Mimi and Fenrik would not be considered lying. They each knew the other were doing the best they could and were learning and getting stronger, and that was all that was needed to be known.

By the end Dipper found his stamina was mostly back and Mimi had to be the one to call it quits when the time was up.

“I want you to go over your training even at home,” she instructed, “Your breathing exercises should be done every morning. You have unusually good control over your magic, so I’m not too concerned with you losing control, but do take care to not lose to your emotions. I do not know what will happen if you suddenly combust in the middle of a human crowd.”

“…it might be funny,” Dipper grinned, imagining the scenario.

“For the moment, probably, but the lasting effects will be a pain,” Mimi replied putting a damper on it.

()

Mabel lay on the grass and kicked her feet against a tree.

“It really isn’t that hard,” Fenrik pushed, “You can create your own dreams. Creating a separate room should not be so difficult.”

“Its boring!”

“Then fill it with things you like,” Fenrik growled, “When you leave, we will meet every night in this room you create in your mind. I can continue to teach you and you can grow stronger. But without this room there will be no place for you to invite me.”

“How about the mindspace? That should work!”

“I told you why you should not go there.”

“But if you’re with me, then-“

Fenrik snapped his jaws together, “enough! If you do not wish to continue, then I will not force you.”

Mabel sat up and stared Fenrik in the eye. They glared at each other for a while before Mabel gave in.

“Give me a moment…I can fill the room with whatever I want?”

“Its your room in your mind. I will only be there to teach.”

Mabel smirked and closed her eyes to focus.

()

Their party was a small one. Pacifica showed up and reminded Dipper that he owed her one. 

“Make sure you come back next year so I can collect.”

“Sure.”

In spite of not inviting a lot of people, they still received a lot of well wishers. Many towns folk remembered their birthday and sent them cards. Everyone still remembered what happened all those years ago.

The party ended late. Grenda and Candy spent the night and Dipper stayed in Fords room. 

In the middle of the night Dipper found himself wide awake. His dream had been…messy. Not a nightmare, but nothing that made him feel good either. He turned his head, expecting to see Mabel, but instead he saw the underbelly of Fords bed. It was dark, and as he watched the shadows seemed to move. 

He quickly averted his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was not better. The corners of the room came alive and reached out toward the feint moon light coming from the window, as if it would snuff it out.

“If you close your eyes, the shadows go away,” Fords voice was low, but it still made Dipper jump.

“…do you see shadows move often?”

“Mmm,” Ford replied, “only when I wake up in the middle of the night. Did you know this is called the nightmare hour? Back in medieval times, knights would suffer from PTSD and because they didn’t know what it was, they called this time of night the nightmare hour where shadows and demons play with your mind.”

“I’ve had enough of people playing with my mind, thank you very much.”

Ford chuckled, “the mind is a fragile thing but we expect it to hold up against everything life has to throw at it. Sometimes, seeing the shadows move only reminds me that my mind is working the best way it knows how.”

“I wish I had more control over it…like Mabel…”

“I’m sure Mabel has her own struggles. She did not look happy coming back from her first day of training.”

“First day’s the hardest.”

“Amen to that.”

Dipper smiled and closed his eyes. It was nice to have someone to talk to in the dark.

()

“Now, you listen here you brats,” Stan stood, hands on hips as he stared down at the two children, “you keep in touch. Like, weekly. I don’t want to hear any excuses.”

“Yes Grunkle Stan,” the two of them coursed.

“We will also keep you posted about what we find out,” Ford gathered them both in a hug, “keep safe and don’t talk to strangers.”

The twins rolled their eyes and grinned, “Sure thing.”

“Be well,” Mimi waved.

Fenrik, who had been dragged there by Mimi scowled. He loathed his human form.

“I will see you in three days,” He said to Mabel. He then turned to Dipper. The child unnerved him, but he gave the boy a nod.

“You’ve made really weird friends,” Pacifica muttered as Mabel hugged Candy and Grenda, “would it be rude if I just ignored them?”

“I think that they would prefer it if you do,” Dipper grinned, “I’ll see you next summer.”

()

Mimi and Fenrik walked into the tree line, away from the bus as it pulled away. They were silent for a time, but Fenrik decided to ask.

“What are you planning with the children?”

Mimi shrugged, “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Specifically the boy.”

“You are going to have to be more specific than that.”

Fenrik stopped and eyed the dragon, “he does not smell like his kind. Surly you know this and have taught him your secrets in spite of the fact.”

Mimi sighed, “Dipper is a human, Fenrik, a very special human, but a human nonetheless.”

“You know what he is,” he accused. Mimi finally turned to face the wolf.

“I do. I’ve known for a while. If we are going to win against this threat we need him. We are going to need him to be at his strongest.”

“And if that strength is turned against us?”

Mimi laughed, “I’m more worried about Mabel. Her power is the real…surprise. She’s impulsive and acts before thought.”

Fenrik growled, “tell me what we are dealing with.”

“Sheer force of human will,” Mimi smiled, not unkindly, “for all your knowledge, Fenrik, I’m actually shocked you don’t know.”

“Do not speak riddles to me dragon.”

“Habit of my kind,” she pushed her hair away from her face, “we don’t know what exactly we are dealing with, so I want to keep silent about this. Is this demon omniscient? How does he get his information? If I speak out loud will he gain the knowledge needed for an effective attack? The less everyone knows, the safer the Pines family will be.”

“You care an awful lot about these humans.”

“Of course. They saved my life.”

“Did they?”

“Yes,” Mimi was no longer smiling, “and they saved yours.”

She had been enraged when her memories had come back. In fact, she had almost killed everyone, including the creatures, in her rage. Only through great effort and the thought of returning Dipper to his family had she managed to hold back and retain her sanity. If it hadn’t been for that responsibility, she would have burned the entire forest. Once a dragon lost control like that, it was almost impossible to come back from. She would have had to have been killed for the carnage to stop.

Fenrik bristled, “then your plans for after this is over?”

Mimi tilted her head to one side, confused…then she snorted as his meaning became clear.

“If I wanted your territories they would be mine already,” She shook her head, “by the time this is all over and a balance is restored between our kind and humans, all my crimes will have been found out and known. If I’m not locked away for the rest of my life, I will be executed. That is the fate I’ve already embraced. I considered the consequences of every action I’ve taken. The Pines family will be protected at all cost. This demon and its group of human followers will all be erased. Those goals will be accomplished before my end. I will not accept failure.”

Fenrik narrowed his eyes, “Why is a single families safety a top priority? In war, things happen, people will be hurt. It is inevitable.”

“Because Dipper and Mabel are still children. If anything happens to their family or to each other, they will lose control. A childs emotions are raw and powerful. You asked what will happen if that power is used against us? There will not be a need for them to use it against us if we protect them.”

“Yet we’re training them to be stronger?”

“It’s a better option than chaos.”

Fenrik sighed and ended in a growl. He didn’t like that there was something this dragon knew that he didn’t. The reason this boy was different from other humans was concerning enough as it was, add in the fact that he and his sister, who actually still smelled like a human, could inherently use magic and it was a recipe for structural upheaval. 

“We need to end this quickly,” he replied. Mimi laughed.

“You want to be rid of me that badly?”

“that wasn’t what I meant.”

“Sure, sure,” Mimi turned back around and walked further away, “now that Mabel is no longer here, you may go back to your territory and stay there.”


	27. Chapter 27: Kristian

Mabel and Dipper both grinned as they pulled into Piedmonts bus station.

Their dad, Victor Pines, had balloons for them.

“and how are my trouble makers?” He beamed as they ran off the bus and gave him a hug.

“Making more trouble!” Mabel beamed back.

“I can see that,” Their mom said pointing to the almost gone scab on Mabels forehead, “what happened there?”

“Ran into a tree!” Mabel laughed. 

“Plenty of trees in Oregon,” Dipper nodded.

Their mother sighed and kissed the scrape, “well, let’s get home. Want to stop and get a burger or pizza?”

“Burger,” the twins said together.

Victor took Mabels case and they walked over to the car. The twins chatted and explained a few of the things they did that summer.

“So Dipper spent most of it playing video games and not inviting me!”

“I invited you…once.”

“And Grunkle Ford took us to a gun range!”

“that doesn’t sound very safe,” Cassy Pines replied, “did he at least teach you safety?”

“…yes, pish, of course!”

“Well, next time, I wish he’d call me and ask permission for that kind of stuff,” she said. The twins eyed each other, silently agreeing to not mention guns again to their mother.

They climbed into the car and Mabel continued.

“Grunkle Stan’s been showing Grunkle Ford all these movies! We had a Star Battle marathon and a Lady of the Anklet Marathon and a Larry Pratter marathon! I went swimming with Candy and her family. I also was able to spend a lot of time with Grenda. Those girls will always be the best!”

“What did you like about summer, Mason?”

“Hm? Oh, Grunkle Stan and I did some bonding…but I wanted to ask you guys if you could call the school and see if I can’t get one of my electives changed?”

“Why? When school ended last year you were really excited about your classes.”

“Yeah, well, I just thought I should, probably, perhaps, expand my horizons a little. I don’t need to take the Forensics class, they have a club I can join instead.”

“Sooo, what is it you want to take instead?”

“Weight lifting.”

The car was silent. Mabel slapped her palm to her head.

“Weight lifting?”

“You?”

“Well,” Dipper took a deep breath, he had prepared the story before hand, “This summer Grunkle Stan taught me how to box and I just want to do a little strengthening…and conditioning…something like that…”

“Boxing?”

“But…Weight lifting?”

Now Mabel was in silent stiches. Dipper rolled his eyes. Was it really that hard for them to imagine him working out?

“What brought this on?” Mr. Pines glanced up in the rearview mirror, “is there a girl you want to impress or something?”

“NO! Just thought I needed a change,” Dipper shrugged, “gee, I didn’t think my own parents would give me such a herd time about it!”

“No, no, you had to have known we’d ridicule you,” he said and his wife smacked his arm, “but if you’re sure, then we can call the school district tomorrow and get your schedule changed.”

“I’m sure.”

Mabel picked up the conversation from there and Dipper looked out the window. He reached up and rubbed his eyes. For a moment, he thought he’d seen a fairy.

()

“That was smooth,” Mabel said walking into Dippers room and flopping down on his bed, “I think you just caused mom and dad to think they entered the twilight zone.”

Dipper looked up from his journal, “I had to do it. I can’t keep up with my work out if its not a designated time. Between school and keeping up with training, this is going to be a nightmare.”

“Hey,” Mabel scowled at him, “you promised no secrets, right? If Kristian bothers you this year, you tell me, got it?”

“I think I can take care of myself this year,” Dipper grinned, “but thanks.”

Mabel again saw Dipper take out two full grown adults in only a few hits, “yeah, I know. But I still want a piece of him.”

()

Kristians whole motive for being was perfection. His father was one of the top lawyers in the state and his mother was a highly sought after nutritionist. When he was eight he was enrolled in a fencing class. He won state three years in a row and only quit competition when he entered highschool so he could focus on getting the best grades. He was highly intelligent and figured out at a very young age that if adults favored you, you could literally get away with anything. So long as he pulled straight A’s, was kind, witty, sociable, and did everything that was expected of him, the adults around him practically fell at his feet. Everyone, adults and his peers, were so easy to manipulate.

The only problem in his life became apparent in sixth grade. Mason Pines had scored the highest in the grade that year and had been praised. He had taken Kristians spot.

Who did this kid think he was?

In seventh grade Kristian made life as difficult as he could for his rival. He discovered his insecurities and poked fun at them. Kristian had heard that those being bullied often did poorly in school. If he could break this kid, then he could stand on top.

But it didn’t work.

The more Kristian alienated Mason, the higher his scores were. The midterm before Christmas break showed that Mason was three points above him.

So Kristian decided that drastic measures should be taken. The next half of the year he made sure Mason Pines knew who was really in charge. When the kid fought back, he only did so once, near the end of the year.

“Just leave me alone!”

Kristian, angry that this brat dare yell at him, grabbed him and threw him against the school building. He also, for good measure, landed a well placed kick to his gut.

Mason had doubled over, and when he looked up, Kristian saw fear in the other boys face. It was just a little bit of fear, but…

Kristian had smiled and aimed another kick. Being feared had given him a taste of power. A small taste, but enough to wet the pallet. It was almost euphoric to be given that much control over another person. 

When school was over he checked the charts. He and Mason were tied for first place.

Not good enough.

He wouldn’t be satisfied till Mason Pines was crushed under foot. So all summer, when he wasn’t in fencing, he was studying the next years curriculum. His mother had told him that the Pines twins had gone somewhere or other, apparently she was in the same book club as their mother, but that didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered was that he stood at the top and that Mason continued to fear him.

At the end of summer Kritsian was more than ready to go back to school. Eighth grade, he was at the top of the school! He could do anything! This was going to be his year!

But when he got to school and confronted Mason, the other boy looked at him, in the eye, and had laughed. Mason Pines, the boy who had feared him before, now laughed in his face. 

What was going on?

Kristian was furious. Mason continued to do well, if not even better, in his studies. He had spent his summer studying, and Mason was keeping up with almost no effort. 

So, Kristian tried a new tactic. He spun lies and half truths around the school till no one would even look at Mason. He carefully kept Mabel out of it, because she was somewhat popular, and he was able to turn the entire school against her brother. Even the teachers were swayed whenever an incident would happen, everyone would say it was Masons fault, even if it wasn’t. No one liked him, so no one felt bad about getting him into trouble. The school as a whole would support anyone other than him. That year Kristian was able to frame Mason for six offences and got him suspended twice. 

With that much time away from school, his grades had no chance to keep up!

But he was wrong. 

Somehow Mason had managed to tie him again, in first place. 

Again, Kristian spent his summer studying. He planned Masons demise in more ways than one. How dare he laugh at him. How dare he not take this seriously. How dare he assume that HE would just let the matter drop!

The next year, the first year of high school, Kristian enacted his plan. Since they were freshman, they all had basically the same classes, just at different times. Over the summer Kristian had pulled some strings so that the twins never had the same class at the same time. This gave him the freedom to do what he wanted without Mabel and her friends finding out. 

Isolate the target and that’s half of the battle.

Mason still looked him in the eye. He wasn’t laughing any more, but he was still obstinate. Kristian networked with the teachers and even the administrators. Mason only went to them once, and they didn’t believe him.

Now for a ‘long-reach’. Kristian made friends with many upperclassmen. And just as easily as anyone else, he turned them against Mason as well. Soon tales were spreading about an upstart freshman who thought he was better than everyone else. And soon the upperclassmen started to go after Mason. 

All Kristian had to do was watch the show. He watched as the other boy was crushed little by little. Bit by bit. Until Mason hardly ever lifted his head in the hallway and he avoided eye contact with others.

He confronted Mason after school one day. But the other boy had the gal to lift his head and glare at him and tell him to back off. Without thinking, Kristian reached out and shoved him off the top of the stair case.

Surely, this would hamper his studies. His right arm was broken, so he couldn’t take notes! 

Mason was ambidextrous. 

At the end of freshman year, Mason had beat him by two points.

How?! How, when he can barely function in school, could he pull this off?!

But he was warring down…Kristian had seen it that year. So he just had to repeat the process until there was nothing left.

Isolate the target. He separated Mason and Mabel again.

Gain support from other students and teachers. Because they were Sophomores now, they had more options for classes. Mason was mostly on the other side of the building, but their lockers were near each other. 

Kristian counted himself lucky to be able to witness a moment where an upperclassman put his foot out, and Mason, with his arms full of books and a box of pencils, didn’t see. He went down in a spectacular fashion and his books flew. The box opened and out flew the pencils as well in a wave of glory.

They laughed and watched as Mason crawled on the ground to pick his things up. 

Kristian was able to get Mason suspended once in February. It was a fight, and Mason had tried to fight back but a teacher had come at just the right time to see Mason, but not the other student. Mason had been the only one punished. 

He stopped fighting back after that.

At the end of the year Kristian confronted Mason and let him know who was in charge of his personal Hell. He expected to see the fear. He NEEDED to see the fear. But Mason just shook his head and glared at the opposite wall.

Kristian lost it. It was the last day of school and he had hit and kicked as much as could without leaving any visible marks. He kicked Mason in the gut, grabbed his hair and pulled while digging his heal into the boys foot. He shoved him down, picked him up, and shoved him down again. When he was down Mason curled into a ball, but Kristian just kicked his back and every other part he could. 

“Next year, you will break,” Kristian promised, “You are a freak and a waste of space.”

But as he backed away, Mason lifted his head and glared, taking the challenge.

()

This year he isolated his target again. As Juniors they had even more freedom than before. They could now take AP classes. Kristian had signed up for AP history and AP calc. He had it on good notice that Mason was also taking those classes PLUS AP English and AP Physics. That was a lot to take on and if he could break him, then his grades would plummet faster than a rock off a cliff. 

He expected resistance at first. Apparently the twins had left to someplace or other again and the last time that had happened, Mason had laughed at him. So Kristian expected to have to work harder this year to crush his rival. 

If, of course, he could find him.

Half the day was gone and he hadn’t seen Mason once. He was supposed to be in AP history in the morning, but he never showed.

The school did block scheduling. So it was four classes one day and four different classes the next and then they would alternate. They were split by Blue days and Orange days, the school colors.

So he waited for AP calc, the third class of the day.

When he showed up, he was late! The only seat left open was the one right in front of him. Mason looked at the seat, eyed Kristian, and then sighed, resigned to his fate. 

But…Mason looked different…Kristian couldn’t put his finger on it, but the other kid didn’t look the same.

“Finally deciding to take this seriously?” Kristian asked as Mason got his things out of his bag. He didn’t respond.

“Are you prepared for this?”

Still nothing. Mason kept his eyes forward and by all accounts, he hadn’t even heard him.

“You really are filth,” Kristian began to flick pieces of paper at the back of his head, “have some trash.”

“Ms. Grace,” Mason raised his hand, interrupting the teacher, “Kristian keeps trying to flirt with me, can you make him stop?”

A few students snickered and Kristians eyes widened in shock.

“Its only the first day you two!” the teacher sighed, “you should be listening. This class is going to be harder if you don’t know what we’re doing.”

She went back to talking about the syllabus. Mason continued to pay attention and ignore him.

If Kristian was angry before, he was seeing red now.

He had publicly made a fool of him.

When class was over, Mason left the room in a hurry. Kristian followed. In the hallway, he called out to Mason and made him stop.

“What do you want?” he asked turning around. his bag was slung over one shoulder and he stood with a confidence that Kristian wasn’t prepared for.

No, this wasn’t the Mason he wanted!

“What was that back there?” Kristian walked up to him, “were you voicing a wish? I don’t normally speak to trash, you should feel special.”

“oh…so special,” Mason rolled his eyes, “is this all you wanted to say?”

Kristain shoved Mason and stepped forward, but instead of Mason falling back, Kristian found himself nose to nose with the other boy. Mason had not moved.

“I’m really not interested,” Mason said, not moving back, but taking a step to the side, “you really should leave me alone from now on. I don’t have the patience for your crap.”

Mason left, leaving Kristian perplexed.

It was then that Kristian had realized what was different. Mason had muscle. He had felt it when he had tried to shove him. 

It wasn’t possible for someone to build that much muscle over one summer.

…what was going on?


	28. Chapter 28: Side Effects

At the end of the day Dipper made his way to the back entrance to the school. Mabel was going to meet him there.

“Um! Dipper!”

He stopped and looked around, spotting a short girl with black bobbed hair with blue and pink streaks running through it. He smiled and waved as she ran up to him.

“Are you feeling better?”

The girl nodded. While trying to avoid Kristian, Dipper had taken the long way to class through the freshman hallway. There he’d run into two girls, one of them had been crying and nearly curled up on the floor. He had stopped and helped her get to the nurse and had stayed with her until they could get her mom on the phone.

“It was just nerves,” she said, laughing nervously, “a really bad case of nerves.”

“I’ve been there before,” Dipper nodded, remembering the time he’d first met Grunkle Ford.

“I just wanted to-“

“YO! DIPPINGSAUSE!” Mabel ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, having to stand on tip-toe to do so. “What’s taking you so long!? Home is THAT way!”

Dipper detached his sister, “Mabel, this is Sarah, Sarah, this is my sister Mabel.”

“Sister?” the girl smiled, “I see.”

Mabel pursed her lips.

“I met her this morning,” Dipper explained, “she’s pretty cool.”

Mabel watched Sarah blush.

“Uh-huh,” Mabel looked from her oblivious brother to the other girl. 

“I just,” Sarah stammered, “I just wanted to thank you for helping me today. You really didn’t have to, but I’m really grateful that you did!”

“Ah,” Mabel got it.

“If you need anything else, my locker is in the second floor science hallway,” Dipper said, “come find me anytime.”

Mabel closed her eyes as Sarah beamed and blushed harder.

“Alright,” Mabel cut in grabbing Dippers arm possessively, “Well, see you around, Sarah, but home awaits us!”

Dipper scowled as Mabel lead him away down the hall and towards the door.

“What’s up?” he asked, “I thought you’d jump at the chance of making a new friend.”

“Maybe another day,” Mabel said, “right now I need a report. I kept my ears wide open today and was not disappointed. I heard Kristian got owned?”

Dipper grinned, “yeah. He tried to shove me. Grunkle Stan and Mimi have been teaching me to stand my ground all summer. He didn’t stand a chance.”

Mabel stopped walking, “I didn’t hear that part…I meant the flirting comment. That’s all Carol talked about in English class.”

“Oh, yeah, he wouldn’t shut up while the teacher was talking so-“

“He shoved you?”

“Tried, Mabel, he tried to. He-“

“I’ll kill him.”

Dipper sighed, “Drop it. I won. Its over. I can handle it form here.”

Mabel pulled a face, “won’t stop me.”

Dipper laughed and put his arm around her, “Thanks sis.”

()

The next day was a “first day of school” all over again with four new classes. Dipper attended his classes and organized a working schedule so he could complete all the homework. What possessed him to take so many stupid AP classes?! Why did the school allow him to?!

He chose to ditch the idea of joining a club.

The classes were uneventful until he reached the fourth one. 

Weight lifting.

He entered the locker room to football and basket ball players. Even some track players were there.

“What’s the dweeb doing here?”

Dipper smiled, nodded, and went to his assigned locker.

“Hey, just because you take this class doesn’t mean you actually know what you’re doing,” someone said walking up to Dipper, “this isn’t something you learn from a book.”

“Thank you for the warning,” Dipper replied, “but I think I understand.”

He’d been working out with minatours for most of the summer; he’d better know he was doing.

“No, really,” the other kid said, “you could really hurt yourself if-“

Dipper took off his shirt and reached in his back for his gym shirt. He then paused and looked up. The other guys were staring.

“What?” Dipper looked down at himself. Was there something strange?

“Never mind,” the guy shrugged, “I’ll spot you if you like.”

Still confused Dipper said, “thanks.”

()

It took only one week.

One week for the news to spread through out the Junior class that Dipper, the book worm/nerd/noodle boy, actually had muscle. The other guys in the weight lifting class had developed a respect for him. Dipper knew his limits and didn’t take risks. They still saw him as an awkward book nerd, but now when they saw him in the hallway they said hi or punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Dipper was enjoying his new found prospective for friends.

However, he found he couldn’t really enjoy it. Not only was he sure Kristian would come up with a counter move, but things in Piedmont were…stranger, than usual.

Walking home from school Dipper was sure he saw a giant tree with a face in the park. But when he blinked, it was gone. 

Occasionally he’d see fairies or pixies chilling on street lamps or on parked cars. But they, too, would just vanish if he looked away for a second. At school he thought his teacher had turned into a Goblin-troll, but when he rubbed his eyes the image broke and it went back to normal. 

He wasn’t completely sure what was going on, so he kept note of all the instances in a separate journal. Maybe he could find a correlation…

But he had promised Mabel ‘no secrets’, so on the way home from school one day he suddenly grabbed Mabels arm.

“Look over there!” He snapped keeping his eyes on the fairy sitting on top of a bird house. She was just chilling, kicking her feet and enjoying the day.

“Yeah, that’s a bird house…” Mabel said raising an eye brow at him, “what about it?”

“You don’t see the fairy there?”

Mabel turned again and squinted at it, “no…no I don’t.”

And that confirmed Dippers worst fears.

“Dipper, do you see a fairy?”

“I think…I think I’ve been hallucinating…”

“Since when?”

“Since we got back? …I don’t know. The things I see aren’t out of place in Gravity Falls, so maybe I was hallucinating before we got back and I just didn’t notice because its normal there!?”

Dipper was starting to freak out, so Mabel put a hand on his shoulder, “ok, ok…we’ll call the grunkles when we get home. Mom has her book club tonight so we’ll have the house to ourselves.”

“I’m…I’m going crazy…”

“Well, let’s just hope it stops at magical creatures, those aren’t so bad. And you’ve done really well so far!”

“…you mean it can get worse?”

Mabel bit her lip. Her lessons with Fenrik were…very informative about the mind and its relationship with reality and the physical brain. He had started her lessons with the history of the laws related to mental privacy and just how messed up she could make a person if she didn’t know what she was doing. The night before had been about normal mental illnesses and how, although not magical, could be caused by her if she tried.

“not necessarily,” she said, “we have to find the cause first. From there we might find a solution.”

“Just when I thought things would be ok…”

Mabel linked arms with Dipper as they walked the rest of the way home. 

()

Dipper and Mabel sat at the table to do their homework. When Mabel had a question, she’d poke her brother with a pencil and point. Their mother was in the kitchen, the music on, and was fixing up an early dinner. 

“Just leave it in the oven and eat it when you guys get hungry. I’ve got a feeling this book is going to cause a few hours of…heated discussion….”

“Stay safe,” they chorused as their mom picked up her keys.

“You know I don’t loose in these kinds of battles,” she winked and left the house.

()

“Hallucinating?”

“Yeah,” Dipper sighed as he and Mabel both talked to the phone on speaker, “been going on for a few weeks….that I’ve noticed…”

“you know, I wish I had the ingredients to that drug, then maybe I’d be able to figure out how it was supposed to work.”

“Berries,” Mabel said, “there was also a root of some kind. And a blue liquid.”

“…what?”

“I went into Ryans mind and saw him making the drug. I didn’t pay much attention, but I do remember some of the things that were on the table.”

Dipper laughed, “that’s awesome.”

“A root?” Ford went silent for a while, “Dipper, you said there was a ringing in your head. Was it like a bell or-“

“Not a ringing,” Dipper interjected, “a buzzing. Like white noise.”

“It was a drug that effected every magical creature, so it must be a horrific concoction. We suspected side effects…how bad are they? Do they interact with you?”

“No,” Dipper leaned back, “I just see them then they disappear.”

“Well…let me do some research. You said you were writing everything down? Good, keep doing that. Be as specific as you can. Let’s see if we can’t reverse the effect.”

“So you really think it might be the drug?”

“….what else could it be?”

Dipper shifted, “…maybe it’s a side effect for being a human and still using magic?”

“That….i hadn’t thought of that…But then wouldn’t Mabel be seeing things too?”

“My whole power revolves around the mind, grunkle Ford, which means my mind knows better than to mess with me.”

“….well, ok, we’ll take that into consideration then.”

()

Kristian watched his mom get ready for her book club.

“mom?”

“Yes?”

“you’re friends with Mrs. Pines, right?”

She smiled, looking up from putting her shoes on, “we often fall on the same side of the arguments that occur. She’s also the one who gave me that wonderful banana bread recipe. So, yes, I consider her a friend.”

“Where did she say the twins went this last summer?”

“Oh…that was a while ago…let me think,” she frowned, “I think it was some where in Oregon. Apparently they have family up there; an uncle or something. Cassy said the twins absolutely loved going up there. Why do you ask?”

“Mason has been acting really weird this year,” he shrugged, “I was just a little worried.”

She smiled, stood, and kissed the top of his head, “I’m sure its ok. Just be his friend like always.”

“I plan to.”

()

Mabel snuggled down in the fluffy blow up chair in her mental study room. It was full to the brim with stuffed animals and glitter. The first time Fenrik had seen it, he’d let out a little groan. That had made it all worth it.

Like every night, she waited for Fenrik to request permission to enter her room. It was a light pressure on the back of her mind letting her know he was there. 

When he arrived, and before he could start the nights lecture, Mabel asked, “can people just spontaneously start hallucinating?”

Fenrik curled up against a wall of plushies, “spontaneously? No. Can an event or circumstance trigger a chemical imbalance to occur? Yes. Can someone be cursed or magicked into having hallucinations? Yes. Why?”

Mabel told her what had happened with Dipper, “I’m just worried. Is there a way I can enter his mind and figure out what’s wrong? I know you said its not ok to intrude and privacy and what not, but if I can find out what’s wrong, then I can help!”

Fenriks tail thumped against the floor as he thought, “if you have permission from your brother, I don’t see anything wrong with it. But I don’t believe you have the skills to do this yet. So far you can enter the memory part of the mind, but little else. If you enter his mindspace, then I’m not sure you will find anything relevant or useful.”

Mabel sunk lower in her chair, “just a thought…”

“It wasn’t a bad thought,” Fenrik replied, “and it shows you’ve been paying attention, which I appreciate. But right now, the focus is expanding your powers and knowledge. Because the mind is an open source, the more knowledge you have, the more you will be able to use and accomplish.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mabel screwed up her face, “I spend all day in school and then I have night school. Its just not fair! Dipper would love to do all this! Why couldn’t he have the mind powers and I have the fire powers?!”

Fenrik didn’t respond right away, but he took the question seriously.

“Because where your brother was scarred by his interaction with the demon, you decided to learn from it.”

“where’s Blendin when I need him,” Mabel muttered darkly.

“…it could be that they aren’t hallucinations,” Fenrik said, after watching Mabel go deeper and deeper into her bad mood.

She lifted her head, “What do you mean?”

“The area around Gravity Falls has always been a place of…strength, for our kind. For some reason, humans just notice us a bit more and the further they live from the Falls, the less humans notice us. It could be that your brother simply can see the creatures in the area that were always there, but don’t have the power to show themselves.”

“mmmm,” Mabel shook her head, “he said a teacher turned into a goblin-troll…”

“It could be a mixture?”

“Why are you complicating this?”

“Why are you insisting it should be one or the other?” Mabel let out a disgruntled noise, Fenrik continued, “situations are hardly so clean cut. You want a solvable problem. We all do. But a look at the big picture is hardly going to be a simple matter.”

“Aaahhhggg,” Mabel kicked her feet out in front of her, “I’m so done! I just want my brother to be happy! I want to grow up and buy another pig so Waddles isn’t lonely! I want to visit Gravity Falls without thinking that every time we go, we almost die! I want all the weirdness to STAY in Gravity Falls!”

“there is a saying that no matter how many points of view there are, there’s always one more, and that’s the truth.”

“Are you listening to me?” Mabel asked, but Fenrik ignored her.

“Get in the habit of looking at every angle of a situation. Even the most ridiculous ideas can come in handy as you try to understand what is going on. Then, when you have every angle, even the most silly ones, then you can start looking for the truth, because it wont be any of those angles.”

“….” Mabel took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “and how does that help me?”

“This is my lesson for the night,” he replied, “I thought I should start the lesson before you went too far off on a tangent.”


	29. Chapter 29: "My Pupil"

Now that she knew, Mabel could now tell when Dipper was seeing things. His gaze would linger on a space for a bit too long, or, if he was talking, he’d start to stutter and start his sentence over again. 

But the real problem was night time. Dipper was right on the other side of the wall and she could some times hear his whimpers. She often would get up and go into his room to talk to him. Sometimes that’s all he would need, but other times he was in the middle of a panic attack and she had to sneak down stairs without waking their parents up to get him a drink of water and some aspirin. 

“Sorry,” Dipper muttered as he sat up to take the aspirin, “last time I tried to go myself I fell down the stairs.”

“Leg fall asleep again?”

Dipper gulped the water and then looked down into the empty cup, “something like that…”

“spill.”

“I can’t feel it,” Dipper sighed, “I’ll be walking and suddenly its like my leg isn’t there. Or I’ll be taking notes in class and my hand stops moving. I mean, I’ll just switch to the left hand, and it only lasts a minute or two, but…what if I’m in the middle of a fight and my leg gives out? What if I suddenly go blind in one eye and it doesn’t come back?!”

“Shhhh,” Mabel got up and poked her head out the door, listening for their parents. She walked back to the chair by the bed. “So you think there’s a disconnect between your brain and your limbs? Why would that happen now? Its been months.”

“You’re the brain expert, you tell me.”

“I deal with the mind, not the brain,” Mabel snapped, “and you’re smarter than me anyway. We’ll call Ford-“

“No, he’s got enough on his plate, we can research this out. Maybe it will go away once my brain realizes they aren’t going anywhere.”

“You were freaking out a few seconds ago.”

“I’m allowed to freak out and be rational when I want.”

Mabel sighed, “anything else I should know about?”

“Let’s see,” Dipper rolled his eyes, “I told you about my hallucinations a week ago. You already know I can’t sleep. And I’ve just told you my brain can’t remember if my limbs are gone or not. I sure hope there’s nothing else wrong. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“How are your lessons going?”

“Good,” she shrugged. Dipper frowned.

“You know, I really thought you’d jump at the chance to learn new skills.”

“Oh, I’m excited at the possibilities,” Mabel said quickly, “its just…a lot. There’s a lot that can go wrong. And if it goes wrong, there’s no reversing it. There’s no way to fix it. The damage is always permanent…its really scary…”

Dipper reached over and hugged her, “I have complete faith in you.”

Mabel grinned, but wasn’t comforted in the slightest. 

()

Ford burst into the kitchen, “I FOUND ONE!”

Stan jumped and crushed his can of soda, the liquid spilling all over his hand and newspaper. He swore and tried to clean everything up.

“What did you find,” he snapped heading over to the sink.

“I found one of their bases! Its in Navada! I found it by using the satellite! I didn’t know I could input what I was looking for and it would show me!”

“….Ford, you need codes for that…”

“Yeah?” Ford asked. Stan looked into the innocent face of his brother and decided to not tell him just how illegal and almost impossible acquiring those codes were. 

“Never mind,” Stan shook out his news paper, “you were saying?”

“Since we didn’t manage to get any information from the last two buildings, we should definitely break into this one and use their computers to download their information! We could possibly get access to their whole network! Their mission statement! Their bosses! Their-“

“FORD! If it’s a building in Navada, do you really think they're going to have all their secrets there? Its probably just some low budget something or other for them to do stuff in. I highly doubt we’ll find anything confidential there.”

“Any information at this point will be news! We know nothing! We need something!”

“Tell you what,” Stan sat back down at the table, “find a place worth breaking into and I’ll be right there with you. But some nowhere place in Navada isn’t going to cut it.”

Ford scowled as Stan went back to his paper. Fine, if Stan wasn’t going to be productive, he’d have to get answers on his own.”

()

Kristian watched as Mason switched hands as he took notes, then switch back.

Was he showing off?

They didn’t have assigned seating in AP history, so today he was three rows to the left of his rival and one row back. After the first day of school, Kristian decided to get more information. There was obviously something going on. Not only did Mason suddenly have muscle, but he was taking weight lifting. Did he think that would protect him?

“Alright,” the teacher, Mr. Collins, waved a large stack of papers at them, “I’m going to hand out your projects. I chose an aspect of the 1700s for each of you to delve into. You can make a power point, or you can just use the board, either way the presentation will be five to ten minutes. Remember your fellow classmate will be graded on what they learn from your presentation, so make sure you get all the important details up there.”

“No pressure, right?” said a student in the back, and made the other students laugh. Even the teacher grinned.

He began to go up and down the rows, handing out the packets individually. They had the name of each student on the top of the front page.

Kristian looked at his: The process and signing of the Declaration of Independence. Great, a boring topic. But one he knew fairly well, so this was going to be easy. 

“Um, Mr. Collins, can I have a different topic?” Mason asked when he was handed his packet.

“Why?”

“Well…” Mason gave a nervous laugh, “I just…I’m not really that…ah…I really can’t do this…”

“I’m good friends with Mr. Green, the Freshman communications teacher. He told me about your speech on the Victorian underground. I’m looking for the same attention to detail. You have a knack for this kind of topic.”

“but…no, I mean, I used to, but I really don’t think I can do this topic.”

“I have complete faith in you,” Mr. Collins said and moved on to the next student. Kristian couldn’t see his face, but his shoulders were slumped. 

Should he strike now?

Tempting, but he still didn’t feel he had all the information he needed. He had a plan, but he needed to hunt down Mabel first. She was always hard to tack down. That horrific spaz of positive energy made her easy to manipulate, but difficult to deal with.

However, he had it on good notice that she would be in the cafeteria today. Juniors and Seniors got to go off campus for lunch so long as they made it back on time. Mabel usually went off campus, but today was pizza day. She never missed pizza day.

Kristian spotted Mabel in the middle of the room, surrounded by people, of course. But she was only engaging three people. Two he knew were old friends of hers, but one was new…was she a freshman?

He picked his way across the cafeteria and waved to get her attention. She had been laughing, but the moment she saw him, the smiled fell and was replaced by a look of pure disdain.

Odd.

“Mabel,” Kristian smiled his best, “I need to ask you a question.”

“Eat worms and die,” Mabel said immediately. Kristian blinked.

“What?”

“You heard me,” she said, now glaring at him, “just die.”

She stood up and leaned in close so no one else could hear, “Or do you not remember the order you gave my brother last year? You told him to jump off the roof. If you touch my brother again, so help me, I’ll make you wish for death.”

She was insane! She was serious! Kristian scowled, trying to regain his posture.

“I just wanted to know where you went last summer,” he said, changing tactics, “Mason seemed upset in history class today, so I was worried.”

He said this for the students that had started to pay attention. Mabels look became darker.

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re a liar.”

“I haven’t talked to Mason since the first day of school,” Kristian said, “and that’s the truth.”

Mabel sat back down and took a bite of her pizza, “where we went is none of your business. If you are really SO worried, then- oh wait, I don’t care how you feel.”

Kristian had no idea how to deal with this new incarnation of what had been a rather easily manipulated individual. He had kept the fact that he bullied her brother from her for four years. Mason never told her, either out of pride or some other reason, it didn’t matter. 

Why would Mason tell her about it now? And why would it cause THIS big of a change in her personality?

“We may be rivals, Mabel, but I’m not heartless. There’s something wrong with your brother and I’m just worried!”

“Worried he’ll actually beat you up?” Mabel was now smirking as though she looked forward to it, “worried that you will no longer be able to land a hit?”

“That’s not-“

“Listen up, Kristian, you aren’t scary. You’re a pathetic bully! With a side of extra pathetic! Dipper and I have seen lots of scarier people and things and you just don’t compare to them! You can’t even see past your own ego! You are laughable!”

She laughed as if to prove her point. Her friends, stunned at first, joined in the mirth. 

The other students that were listening seemed to have mixed views. But they mostly sided with Kristian. Kristian had only expressed his concern, and Mabel had been the one that looked rude. On top of it all, she had cut off a lot of friendships since starting the school year and had made a few enemies doing so. 

“I just hope everything is fine,” Kristian said, solidifying himself as the victim in this conversation, “If you guys need anything, you can come and ask me, ok?”

Before Mabel could say anything back, he left. 

()

“What happened in history?”

Dipper jumped. Mabel had appeared suddenly next to him as he got books out of his locker.

“No-nothing?” he said, trying to think. Why would she be asking?

“Kristian came and talked to me during lunch,” she said, “he said you were upset.”

Dipper racked his brains. He couldn’t think of anything…

“Oh, we’re suppose to give these presentations in two weeks. I was bummed because I was given a crappy topic.”

“That’s it?”

“that’s it…unless he read into something I’m totally unaware of.”

“…what’s the topic?”

Dipper grimaced and mumbled. Mabel leaned in to hear.

“What?”

“The Reign of Terror.”

“That…sounds like a cheery topic…”

“I’d been just fine with it last year…but…”

“What’s the Reign of Terror?”

Dipper gave her a long-suffering look. Did she not pay attention to anything?

“It’s a time during, technically after, the French Revolution,” Dipper explained and watched as his sisters eyes grew glassy and unfocused, “in which a lot of people died…by…beheading.”

Mabel scowled, “You weren’t beheaded, Dipper.”

“Came close enough,” he muttered, “just give it a few more days…”

He shuddered. Mabel sighed. How could she help? She slapped his back and he scowled at her. She beamed up at him.

“Com’on, gloomy Dip! You made it out! You can do this! Its heads! Not...other stuff!”

He grinned and rolled his eyes, “thanks.”

The bell rang and they both swore.

“See you later?”

“By the door!”

They hurried in opposite directions.

()

Mabel stared at Fenrik.

“Is there something on my nose?” he asked.

“no,” she said, “I’m just wondering why you agreed to do this.”

“A little late for those thoughts.”

“So why did you agree?”

Fenrik stretched, “I like my home. The consequences of NOT training you would have been disastrous in more ways than one. Plus I couldn’t stand the fact that a human was running willy-nilly through the mindscape.”

“You really like your rules.”

“I like order,” Fenrik corrected, “now, are you going to answer my previous question or are we stopping for tonight.”

“What was the question again?”

Fenrik sighed, “What is the most efficient way to break past someones mental barrier if they are using the wall-technique?”

“Well, the most EFFICIENT way would to break through it with shear force of will, but that could potentially ruin the mind and damage any information you’d hoped to gain.”

Fenrik nodded, “Good. So what would you do instead?”

Mabel sat for a long while, mulling over the answer, “trick them into thinking I wasn’t a threat. The Wall method is the strongest so you really can’t force yourself in without endangering the mind. The only way would be to make them let you in.”

“how? Say they know your powers and what you’re capable of. How would you get through?”

“Now you’re just being mean,” Mabel muttered, but screwed her eyes in thought, “…if they’re on guard then there is no way. I can’t damage them, but they won’t let their guard down either if they know!”

Fenrik laughed, a cross between a bark and a huff, “there is a way, My Pupil, and I will show you how.”


	30. Chapter 30: Break Down

Stan folded his arms and glared down at his brother. Ford, sitting at his desk, and somewhat unused to being treated like the younger sibling, decided the best course of action was to avoid eye contact and keep up the appearance that he’d done nothing wrong.

“I will change the code on the vending machine, Ford,” Stan threatened, “don’t think I wont.”

“Pish, as if you could keep me locked out, good one.”

“Foooord,” Stan growled, “so help me if I…if I open that box over there, what am I going to see?”

“…a hazmat suit…a blue one…”

“And how many of them are there?”

“…only one….”

Stans glare could now bore holes through metal, “YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME OUT?!”

Ford winced, “well, your leg-“

“MY LEG IS FINE! ITS BEEN FINE FOR A WHILE! DON’T YOU TALK ABOUT MY LEG!” Stan roared, “YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME OUT!”

“….i thought about taking Soos-“

“Anyone other than me is the wrong answer.”

“Its just a quick looksee. I wasn’t going to do anything drastic.”

“It never STARTS as anything drastic, but it ALWAYS ends up that way!”

“Look, a little up front recon could really give us a lot of information. If I blend in, then I’ll be able to talk to them without being recognized. I’ll be in and out in less than a day.”

“I’m still going as back up.”

“The less people that are involved, the better.”

“Then I guess we’re leaving Soos.”

This time Ford met Stan glare for glare. 

“fine,” Ford snapped, “but only as back up. You’ll stay in the building in the closest town and make sure everything gets recorded.”

“I’ll be closer than that.”

“You can’t be closer than that! There aren’t any trees to hide in! It’s the desert!”

“So, plenty of rocks to hide behind.”

“Aren’t you banned from Navada?”

“It’s the reason I know there are many rocks,” Stan nodded, “Let’s see how close I can get. Bring up those satellite images.”

()

Two weeks later Dipper slapped the alarm clock off his nightstand. He’d just gotten to sleep…

He rolled out of bed and onto the floor. It was still dark outside and he didn’t bother with the lights. He kept his eyes closed as he yawned. Then he shook his head, got into a comfortable position, checked his posture, and began his breathing exercises. 

Dipper focused on the flow of air in and out of his lungs. He let the focus drift to the flow of energy he was now completely aware of. His stamina had grown just a bit since he’d left Gravity Falls.

He wondered what in his body had changed in order for him to manipulate fire. Something had to have changed, but since he hadn’t started this training until AFTER the change, he couldn’t compare it. 

When he finished his exercises, he waited for a moment before he stood. If he stood up too quickly afterwards he always got dizzy.

He quickly got ready and went to knock on Mabels door. She answered with a groan. Then he went down stairs to make breakfast.

Dipper was finishing his bowl of cereal when Mabel walked into the kitchen. Unlike most girls, she could get ready fairly quickly. 

“How was the lesson?”

“Humph,” she responded and grabbed a box of Double Sugar Pebbles.

“That good huh?” She mumbled something under her breath, and Dipper let her be.

“Morning kiddos!” Their dad entered the kitchen and kissed them both, “You two have a wonderful day at school! I have a huge meeting today. Wish me luck!”

“Good luck!” they called after him as he grabbed a granola bar and ran out of the house.

“How much do you wanna bet he talks too fast and has to do it all again next week?”

“I know better than to take that bet.”

()

When the twins got to school, they gave each other a knowing look.

“Kill it,” Mabel said.

“but of course,” Dipper stuck his nose in the air.

They giggled and while Mabel went to Trig, Dipper went to History.

He had studied and made a power point. Mabel did some of the animation on the slides and helped him choose non-gory photos, which were really hard to find. There was one in particular that almost had Dipper heaving. 

Gone were the days he could do presentations and talks on gory subjects.

“Who wants to go first?” Mr. Collins asked slapping his hands together and rubbing them, “who is brave enough?!”

Dipper wanted it to be over, so he raised his hand along with three others. Kristian was one of them.

“We will go Bethany, Mason, Kristian, then Paul. We’ll still have time for more, so we better have some more volunteers after Paul is done.”

Bethany got up and picked up a marker. She was choosing to use the board. Her topic was the rising tension between colonists and England that had lead to the Revolutionary war. She had prepared and drawn out a detailed timeline. She also had a few good jokes mixed in. 

It was smoothly done.

They clapped as she sat down. She’d been fine while talking, but she was beet red now.

Dipper stood and handed the teacher a thumbdrive. The teacher plugged it in and they all waited for the technology to work. 

When the power point was up, Dipper started his lesson. 

Two minutes had passed and Dipper thought it was going well. 

Four minutes passed and Dipper was looking out over the students when his eye caught something.

()

It happened pretty quickly.

Kristian listened to Masons presentation and grudgingly admitted that it was very well put together. Then, almost abruptly, Mason turned around to face the screen, raising his voice so he could still be heard…and did he just stutter?

“Um, so the rebels, they…um...”

Kristian knew Mason knew better than to use the word ‘um’. Kristian was now leaning over his desk in an attempt to not miss a single moment.

Mason then stopped talking all together.

“Mason?” Mr. Collins asked, “you ok?”

“Ye…yes…NO!” Mason shouted and slapped his hands over his ears. He was visibly shaking and Kristian cursed the fact that Mason was still facing the other direction.

Mr. Collins got up and walked over to him, “Hey, hey, you can go again tomorrow, ok? Why don’t you sit down-“

Mason crumpled. He fell to the floor as if his strings had been cut. His hands still firmly pressed against his ears.

“Jamie, run go get the nurse, now!”

The girl sitting closest to the door stood and booked it out of the room. Mr. Collins bent over Mason and tried to see what was wrong.

“Mason? Hey, what’s going on?”

Mason shook his head, the shaking was getting worse. His whole body trembled. The teacher continued to try and sooth him, but nothing worked.

Jamie ran back in with the nurse hot on her heals, then, while everyones eyes were on the nurse and Mason, Jamie ran back out of the room. But Kristian saw, and knew where she was going.

“Come on,” the nurse said, trying to get Mason to stand, “Let’s get you down to my office.”

But he was ridged, almost frozen except for the shaking. The nurse tried to pry his hands away from his ears, but he held them fast.

“What happened?” The nurse asked and Mr. Collins told her what they had all observed, “right, I don’t think he’s hurt himself, we just need to get him down to the office.”

“I can help,” Kristian stood, “I’ll help carry him.”

The nurse looked grateful as Kristian walked to the front. He bent over to see Masons face. His breathing was coming in short gasps. His eyes were screwed shut and there were tears spilling down his face.

Interesting.

He reached down to help the nurse get Mason into a standing position when the door suddenly bust open with a bang. Jamie snuck in behind her and took her seat.

Mabel strode in, took one look around, and proceeded to shove everyone, adults included, out of the way so she could reach her brother. She gave an especially hard shove to Kristian.

“Who are you?”

“Mabel what are you doing?”

Mabel squeezed herself between Mason and the wall and sat down in front of him. She then gathered him in her arms and patted his head.

“Its ok,” she said, “I’m right here. Its gonna be ok.”

She rubbed his back and continued to pat his head all the while reassuring him that everything was ok.

“Mmmmabel…”

“Yup, that’s me, everything is going to be fine-“

“Mabel,” he gasped, and opened his eyes, “Mabel….its Bill…Bill…”

“Shhhhhhuuuu,” Mabel hugged him tighter, “not here. Its ok. Everything will be fine.”

Mason slowly lowered his hands and held onto his sister arms. He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed. The adults in the room watched, not knowing what to do. But Mason was moving and speaking, so that was good; they let Mabel do her thing.

Kristian took a step back. 

That wasn’t fear in Masons face…that was pure terror. And it was some guy named Bill who got that reaction out of him? Kristian had been trying to get Masons fear for three years and some other guy was able to do this?! 

What did he do?!

It took a while, but Mason finally calmed down enough to stand on his own. He was still shaking and the twins had a grip on each other.

“Let’s get you down to the nurses office,” Mabel said beaming up at her brother. Masons head was still down, trying to hide his face from his peers, but he nodded.

“Come on,” the nurse said kindly, “there’s a nice dark room with a bench just waiting for you.”

“Here,” Kristian reached out, “let me help.”

Mabel smacked his hand away and the same time Mason did. Both hands collided with his.

“Go away,” they both said together, then they walked out of the room. 

“Kristian, you can go sit down,” Mr Collins said, “…wait, you were next, do you still want to present?”

“Yeah,” Kristian said, “…wonder why they wouldn’t let me help.”

“That’s his sister, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I have a few siblings of my own,” Mr. Collin smiled, “Don’t take it personally. Now, we have a lot of presentations to get through!”

()

The nurse lead the way to the office. The stairs they took slowly. When they finally got there, the nurse showed them a small room about the size of a big closet with a cushioned bench. There were about four of these rooms designed to give sick students a place to rest while their parents arrived, or for students to have a place to calm down. 

Dipper sat on the bench, but didn’t lie down. He leaned his back against the wall and curled into a ball. Mabel sat down next to him.

“How are you feeling?” the nurse asked.

“…my head hurts…got a rock in my chest….and breathing is difficult,” Dipper said, “I’ll be fine in a bit.”

The nurse nodded and handed him some Tylenol and a water bottle, “just stay in here till you’re ready to come out. Mabel, you should probably go back to class.”

“Nope,” Mable didn’t move, “I’m staying.”

“Ok,” the nurse sighed, “I’ll notify your teachers. Just get some rest.”

When the nurse was out of earshot Mabel sighed, “So….Bill?”

Dipper put his face in his hands, “I’m…so embarrassed…”

“It was bound to happen during the day some time.”

Dipper cringed, now hiding behind his knees. His voice was muffled as he talked through his hands.

“I knew it was a hallucination…I tried to ignore it…”

“Bill?”

Dipper nodded, “he was just hanging there in the class room…I KNEW it was fake…”

Mabel frowned, “’knew’?”

“…do hallucinations…speak?”

Mabel blinked, “that…I have no idea.”

“He talked, Mabel…he started to talk and it just…I couldn’t do it…and then I plugged my ears and he was inside my head!”

“Hey, hey,” Mabel put her hand on his shoulder, “he’s gone-“

“Is he?!” Dippers head snapped up, his eyes wet again, “Mabel, he said things that he didn’t before! If its all in my head then shouldn’t it just be replaying what I’ve already heard?!”

“Not…necessarily…” Mabel had no idea what to say or what to do, “what did he say?”

Dipper opened his mouth, but he just started to cry again.

“Nonono,” Mabel wrapped her arms about him, “I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me. I don’t need to know.”

Whatever this hallucination of Bill had said it had really freaked Dipper out. Mabel could feel him still shaking and he was getting worked up again. 

Now she wanted to cry.

When Dipper had finally calmed down again, Mabel pointed to the Tylonol, “you better take that.”

He did as he was told, but still didn’t make a move to lie down. He nursed the water bottle and stared at his knees.

“Ever think you know too much?” Dipper asked quietly.

Mabel thought about all her lessons with Fenrik, “Yup.”

“Think we can find Blendin and force him to reverse time? I’d like to not have last summer in my resume of life.”

“Why stop there?” Mabel grinned, “we could go all the way back and find a way to stop Bill before weirdmagedon ever happens. Of course we’d have to make sure we don’t make it so grunkle Ford never get’s back, and that we still have a ton of fun, but if we just, woops, get rid of Bill the first week of summer, I think it would be awesome.”

Dipper ginned, “’Woops’?”

“We could have him posses Giddeon and then erase Giddeons memory.”

“but…’woops’?”

Dipper was laughing now. Mabel smiled and kept going, “Without all that hassle, we’d also already know how to make the most of that summer. Who to watch out for and we could even help grunkle Stan with the portal. Because without Bill, the portal and rift wouldn’t have been that big of a deal. Then Stan and Ford would’ve had a better reunion and-“

She watched as Dippers eyes were closing, and he was slowly relaxing.

“-and since Giddeons mind was erased, we could totally sell him to the gnomes and they’d have a queen and Giddeon wouldn’t know the difference.”

Dipper snorted and laughed, “yeah, that would’ve worked really well.”

“So it’s a thing now? A plan?”

Dipper nodded and rubbed his eyes, “next time we see Blendin we hijack that belt.”

()

It had taken longer than usual to get Dipper to go to sleep, but Mabel finally backed out of the small room and shut the door. She then grabbed a chair and placed it firmly by the door. And she sat there, arms and legs crossed, daring anyone who came into the office with a look.

“Your mother should be here in a few minutes,” the nurse said handing Mabel a water bottle.

Mabels eyes widened, “Mom? Why?”

The nurse gave Mabel a confused look, “you think we wouldn’t call your parents? I also spent the last thirty minutes on the phone with the hospital getting their opinion. Can you tell me if your brother has had these kids of episodes before?”

“Oh dear,” Mabel muttered and suddenly had visions of Dipper in a strait jacket, “oh dear….”

()

Dipper woke up to a dark room. He lay there for a moment trying to remember why his bed felt like plastic. Then it all came back and he rolled over, shoving his face into the bench.

He’d never be able to show his face in public again. 

Ever.

He’d have to run away and start a new life in the mountains…and no where in California, he’d have to reach the Himalayas to escape the humiliation. 

Maybe the aliens would come back and he could just leave with them…

He wallowed for a moment then pushed himself into a sitting position. Gads, he was exhausted. The nap did nothing for him.

He closed his eyes as he opened the door to the room, ready for the light to ruin his eye sight for good. He squinted and blinked until his eyes adjusted.

Mabel had said she’d be right outside the room. A chair was there, but no Mabel. 

He looked around and caught sight of her by the nurses desk on the other side of the room. She had a water bottle in her hands, and her head was down as if she was trying to hide in her sweater.

_What was wrong-oohhhh…._

Dipper then spied their mother. She was talking to the nurse, her face a textbook picture of worry. 

Crap. He suddenly had images of himself in a rubber room.

_Welp, time to face the music…_

He walked over to them and his mother stood to give him a hug.

“I’m fine,” he said, but Cassy wasn’t buying it.

“Next time,” she said, her voice cracking a little, “you BOTH tell me what’s going on! Panic attacks?! And you never told us?! I understand you two have your own little secrets, but this is NOT ok!”

Dipper looked at Mabel who was refusing to meet his eyes. So she had told them about his other episodes at night.

“How long has this been going on?” Cassy asked cupping his face in her hands.

_Since I was 12 and was possessed and then almost killed by a demon…_

“ummmm…its not that bad,” he said, “really! This is the first really bad one-“

“So they are getting worse?” the nurse asked, “are they getting more frequent as well?”

_Of course they’d get more frequent!_

“Well…kinda….i guess….but its not that big of a deal!”

“You collapsed in the middle of class, who do you think you are trying to fool?” his mother snapped, “this is serious!”

“Never said it wasn’t serious,” Dipper snapped back and then back tracked to a more respectful tone, “…i just…its easy to handle and I get over it pretty quickly.”

They didn’t believe him. He looked at the time and realized school was almost over…he’d slept for that long?!

“Crap,” Dipper hissed, “I had a test in AP clac today…”

“Just how many AP classes are you taking?” the nurse asked.

“Just four,” Dipper said and shrugged. If he made is sound like no big deal, then they wouldn’t react, right?

The nurse narrowed her eyes and turned back to her computer, “I’m going to send an email and request you change two of your AP classes to regular classes. No wonder had had a break down!”

“That’s not-“ Dipper started to say, but Mabel grabbed his shirt and shook her head. It was better if they just made up their own assumptions.

He bit his lip and realized he’d have to face more than just music.


	31. Chapter 31: In and In

Ford and Stan set up their equipment one mile away from the enemies building. Stan had wanted to be closer, but they hadn’t seen a way that would be possible. They building was placed in the middle of a flat area with a two mile diameter. It sat in the center with perfect vision of anyone approaching.

“Testing,” Ford spoke into a pin, “testing.”

Stan gave a thumbs up. He could hear him through the headphones.

“the pin will be on the inside of the suit,” Ford explained, “so don’t worry about any extra noise. Fiddleford and I can mess with the audio when we get back.”

“Sure the old guy even wants in on this?” Stan asked taking the head phones off, “seems he’d be more than happy to not be apart of any more of your crazy schemes.” 

“We’re not building a portal, Stan, its just cleaning up audio. Nothing dangerous about that.”

Stan rolled his eyes. They obviously had different opinions on what could be constituted as “dangerous”. 

“Do you have your story?” Stan asked instead.

“Yup,” Ford grinned, “I’ve got everything accounted for.”

“Which means you’ve forgotten something.”

“why must you do this?”

“Because its my job. Now stick your head in that thing and get a move on.”

()

Ford stumbled up to the building, the guards surrounding it pointed their guns at him.

“Wait right there!” one shouted. Ford stopped and doubled over.

“Ple-please!” he called out, “I got separated from the group! They stopped at the gas station and left me!”

There had been a van of four workers who had arrived earlier that day. The nearest gas station was almost 7 miles away. One of them ran into the building.

“there’s now way you lab nerds can walk seven miles in a day!”

“I wasn’t always a ‘lab nerd’,” Ford scoffed, “I was…also in the military for a time!”

“…a squint? That’s even worse!”

Ford began to sweat and it wasn’t even from the heat. The one that had run in before now came out with a man in a blue lab coat. He was short with a long beard, and it had a net covering it. His face was heavily lined and he didn’t seem to know what a smile was.

The man walked up to him and squinted up, “who are you?”

“My name is Ellison, I was supposed to start working here today. The van left me-“

“I was only informed that three personnel would be starting today,” he snapped. Ford swallowed hard.

“…then what am I doing here, Sir? I only know what I was told…”

The stared at Ford for another moment, then his face relaxed and his mouth twitched upward.

“So HQ did hear me. Wonderful. Well, Ellison, was it? I won’t lie, we are heavily understaffed here. I had originally requested ten replacements after Baker died. They talked me down to four and then only told me I was getting three. I’m glad I’m at least getting four…could still use six more.”

“I’m sorry,” Ford said, empathizing, “um, I guess I’m just really new. This is my first post-“

“NEW?!” The man rounded on him, his face back to being unforgiving, “THEY SENT ME A GREENIE?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH YOU?!”

“I’m very good at what I do, Sir.”

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN SPIT! This isn’t some mamby-pamby outfit like they have out east! The creatures we have in here will KILL YOU! THE EXPIRIMENTS WE DO ARE NOT FOR GREENIES!”

“…is…that what happened to Baker?”

“Baker died because the idiot thought he could go all day without drinking water this summer! But-“

“Oh, well, I’m smarter than that,” Ford said, “you don’t have to worry about me, Sir, I know my way around a lab.”

“And the animals?”

“Very good with the creatures, Sir, you’ll see. Just give me a chance.”

The man was now looking at Ford with a bit of respect, but mostly with doubt.

“You aren’t…related to the higher ups…are you?” he asked.

“…nope,” Ford said, and relief was visible on the mans face.

“Good, good, if you do die, well, I do not want to end up like Paul…”

Ford, his curiosity getting the better of him asked, “What happened to Paul?”

The man shook his head, “stuff happened up north and one of the nefews of the boss was killed by a creature uprising. Paul is now jobless. He’ll never have a job again. In a few months, he’ll be homeless. But you didn’t hear that from me, got it?”

“Mums the word,” Ford nodded.

()

“But,” the worker that had driven the van looked at the three new workers that he’d escorted, “I only had three!”

“Then who’s this?” the bearded man and local boss was named Grent. Ford stood beside his desk.

“I don’t know,” the driver shook his head, “I only have a list for three!”

“Its ok,” Ford sighed dramatically, “I know I don’t have any presence. I get left behind a lot…”

“That’s not the issue!” The driver waved a sheet of paper, “Your name is not on the list! I have Beky Spore! Timothy Fray! And Patty Thompson! That’s it! I don’t have an Ellison White on this list!”

“I just assumed you’d forgotten to call my name,” Ford said, “but if I’m not on the list…maybe I got on the wrong plane?!”

“Too bad,” Grent shrugged, “you’re here and I’m keeping you. I can’t afford to just give staff away. I’ll notify HQ of the mix up in about….two weeks? Then you’ll have to stay here.”

“We are not staying for two weeks, Sixer,” Stans voice buzzed in Fords ear. Ford ignored him.

“I’ll be happy to be of service,” Ford said.

()

Dipper looked at his phone. Neither Stan nor Ford were picking up. Thankfully school was still in session as he, Mabel and their mom left the school. He didn’t have to face his peers. But he would have to tomorrow.

Before that he wanted to talk to Ford and Stan and ask them a few questions.

There was a knock on his door.

“Yeah?”

His dad opened the door and walked in. Dipper was seated on the floor with his back to the bed. Victor took a seat in the chair at the desk.

“Your mother has been telling me about what happened today,” he said, getting right to the point, “want to tell me what happened?”

Dipper bit his lip and focused on anything other than his dad. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Victor sighed.

“the nurse and the doctor she’d called today recommended we get you some help. A counselor. You ok with that?”

“A shrink?!” Dipper grimaced, “I’m fine! Just…a little on edge….”

“Can you tell me what’s put you on edge?”

“…life?”

“Try again.”

“What iiiif I told you the universe was out to get me?”

“I’d tell you ‘welcome to the club’.”

“So your meeting didn’t go so well?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

Dipper grinned, but then the silence became serious again. His dad waited patiently for a response. Dipper fell back on what the nurse had said.

“I just…I guess I just took on too much work,” Dipper shrugged, “I can’t really say why its effecting me like this, it just is.”

Victor looked at his son for a moment longer, before accepting the reason. He nodded and reached out to ruffle Dippers hair.

“Your mother is making phone calls to set up an appointment for you. I know seeing a shrink isn’t what you want, but just give it a try. Maybe they can help you realize what terrible people your parents are. I mean, can you believe those jerks?”

Dipper snorted and shook his head, “Yeah, terrible. How dare they give me ice cream when I’m sick.”

“Monsters,” Victor grinned.

“Yeah, and how dare they ask me how my day was.”

“Bet that’s suffocating.”

“Totally.”

They laughed and Victor helped Dipper to stand before giving him a hug, “just don’t keep crap like this a secret from us anymore, ok? Its more than just a job to keep you kids alive, its our privilege as parents.”

“Sure,” Dipper said, the guilt eating him alive. 

()

The next day Dipper wanted to die.

He woke up and couldn’t finish his breathing exercises. Scenarios kept going through his head and made it difficult to concentrate.

Then breakfast as a whole just didn’t seem appealing in any way. Their dad came in and gave them their habitual kiss before running out the door.

When they got to school, Dippers gut was a mess. It hurt and he felt like turning tail and running and not stopping for anything.

Mabel stayed with him as they walked down the hall. Usually they separated at the door.

“You can go to your own locker,” Dipper said giving her a light push.

She raised an eyebrow, “and leave your back undefended?”

“That’s-“

“DIPPER!” 

Both twins jumped as two boys and a girl ran up to them. Dipper briefly was able to recognize them from his weight lifting class before their arms were around him.

“Dude, you ok?”

“Heard you wigged out yesterday! What happened?”

“Are you sure you want to be in school today? I don’t think anyone would blame you for skipping out for a few days.”

“If anyone gives you grief over it today, we’ll take ‘em out.”

Dipper felt heat rise in his face. He couldn’t remember anyone other than Mabel being kind to him at school.

“I see I don’t have anything to worry about,” Mabel said, slapping Dipper on the back and getting everyones attention. To the other three she pointed at him, “watch his back. He has NO sense of self preservation.”

“Yes ma’am!” James said saluting with one hand and hooking the other arm around Dippers neck, “our nerd will not be messed with!”

Mabel beamed and waved as she ran to her own locker.

“When, exactly, did I become YOUR nerd?”

“When you, a nerd, signed up for weight lifting,” Larry said, “wanna tell us what happened yesterday?”

“No,” Dipper said detaching himself from James, “its not a big deal.”

“from the stories that were going around yesterday, it sounded intense,” Katie said, “and then it got exaggerated.”

Dipper grimaced. That was what he was afraid of. Nothing he said from now on was going to change anything. He was going to be the object of ridicule and he couldn’t even be able to blame it on Kristian. 

“but we wanted to hear the details from you,” James said, “you’re quiet, so I really don’t see you as the type to start speaking in tongues and/or try to throw yourself out a window.”

Larry hit him, “telling him the rumors isn’t going to help,” he hissed.

Dipper groaned and rubbed his face, “Look, guys, it…it was just a panic attack. Ok? That’s it.”

“Right,” Larry nodded, “we’ll try and counter the rumors, but, honestly, the crazy ones are going to be hard.”

“You don’t have to,” Dipper said, feeling a little awkward. Other than Mabel who had ever been on his side in an issue?

“We want to,” Katie punched his shoulder, “why wouldn’t we want to help out someone we like?”

()

Dipper did his best to at least keep his head up. He wasn’t going to cower; it might just prove the more stranger rumors to be true. And he would die before that happened.

The other students from Weight lifting made it their goal to keep him company. Before they were just friendly with him, but left him to his own devises. Now they actively dragged him to their table at lunch. But it wasn’t just those in weight lifting. There were a few goths, a few thespians, and a freshman who looked like he had never seen the sun a day in his life. The table was loud and several topics where being discussed at the same time, but Dipper found himself enjoying it. He ate his food and stammered a little whenever he realized he was being included in a conversation.

“Ugh,” one of the goths, Mary, rolled her eyes, “I hate lemons.”

Many people around the table agreed. Dipper, feeling a little confident, spoke up.

“I like lemons,” he said, “nothing wrong with a little sour.”

The table almost went quiet as they all stared at him. He felt the heat rise in his face. Did he say something wrong?

Then Katie, who was sitting next to him, wrapped her arms around his head, “You are SO innocent. Never change!”

()

Before AP English, the last class on Orange day, Dipper was called to the principals office. The last time he was in the office he’d been in trouble for smashing a mirror in the girls bathroom. A lie concocted by Kristian and the people he influenced.

“Have a seat Mason,” Principal Haywood was a relatively young man. Like Ryan, he looked like his age was due to how tired he was instead of actual years. Dipper shivered a little.

“We need to discuss which classes you are going to change. The AP classes you are taking are English, Calculous, Physics, and History. You need to change at least two. I’ve talked with the teachers of each class and the teachers of the classes you would be going into. The easiest transitions would be English, history, and Calculous. The physics teacher has already planned out ‘everything’ and says that adding a student at this point would ‘throw everything off’.”

The principal was using air quotes as he spoke. Dipper fought to keep the grin off his face.

“I wanted to let you have the choice about which classes you take, but I also want you to consider the work load in each class. If I were to make the decision, I’d make you change English and Calculous. But its up to you.”

Dipper mulled everything over in his head. Could he show his face in History? Sure, he’d made new friends and the day wasn’t as horrible as he’d thought it would be, but that was different from actually facing the same people that witnessed his break down. And he already knew that it wasn’t the work load that had caused his issues.

“I’ll change English and History,” Dipper replied.

The principal nodded, “Alright. Starting next week, Monday, you will be given a new schedule. Stop by the admin office and pick it up when you get to school.”

Dipper thanked him and stood, but before he left the Principal had one last thing to say, “if you need to, there’s a room in the nurses office for you. Try to use it when you need it.”

Dipper gave a thin smile and nodded.


	32. Chapter 32: Try and Try and Try and...

Kristian spent his lunch in the library.

He found a computer and began his search. “Oregon, Bill”. He got a list of businesses and a few social media pages. He racked his brain, trying to figure out how he was going to find out the information he needed.

Yesterday he had talked with all three Bills in the school. One was a freshman, one was a sophomore, and the other was a senior. They were all dead ends. Neither of them had ever even talked to Mason.

Frustrated he typed in “Mason Pines, Oregon”. Then he scoffed; as if anything would actually turn up…

STANFORD PINES EXPOSES GIDDEON GLEEFUL, read the line under a video clip. Kristian clicked on it. The video showed a large group of people all huddled together and talking amongst themselves. Then the camera panned over to what he assumed was a reporter.

_“There you have it. Local hero, Stanford Pines has exposed little Giddeon as a fraud. Anything you have to say to the town Stanford?”_

_“The Mystery Shack is back baby!”_

Kristian hurried and hit the pause button. There was the old man in nothing but a wife beater and boxers, but also with him were Mason and Mabel. 

They were younger, but it was definitely them. They were all smiling and seemed really excited. Kristian looked closer…Mason looked like someone had beaten him up…but he was laughing and didn’t look like he minded the injuries at all.

Kristian went back and searched “Mystery Shack Oregon”. 

The first page was about how the Shack was closed because of repairs. It showed a picture of a ramshackle building and a man with buck teeth in a fez. 

_“Because of current events, the Mystery Shack itself is closed,” says owner Jesus “Soos”, “But, there are many mysteries in the wood surrounding the Shack! Come see! Come take a walk with me down the roads most fear to tread!”_

“Gag me,” Kristian grimaced, “it’s a tourist trap. And by the look of that building…it doesn’t need ‘repairs’ it needs to be torn town and condemned.”

He went to a different page. This one had a video with the same reporter as before. The caption read: “Party at the Mystery Shack” and was dated three years ago.

_“In other good news Stanly Pines has fully recovered his memory and will be throwing a party to celebrate his niece and nephews thirteenth birthday and final day in town! But other than that, I can safely say that our beloved Gravity Falls is back to normal!”_

Kristian scowled. Was it not normal before? And wasn’t that mans name StanFORD in the other clip? 

He kept searching and found a page that advertised the local funeral home. He was about to go back to the search page when something caught his eye.

 _“We guarantee that your loved one will not bother you any more_!”

Well…that was dark. 

He scrolled down to a comment section. It was full of praise for the funeral home and grave yard care takers. But one comment, a newer one, stood out.

_“I live in Folkner and for some reason the grave yard coordinators let someone else have my grand mothers spot. I called the people in Gravity Falls and they said they had plenty of room! They were kind and such good people, but…is it normal to have to sign a ten page waver? They also gave me a warranty. I’m not sure what to do with it!?”_

Kristian went back and tried a new search, “Gravity Falls Current Events”.

The most recent was a news article about how racoons had taken over the diner. Apparently even a guy named “Manly Dan” couldn’t remove them. But on the upside, the racoons had somehow gotten the Pie turner to work.

Kristian rolled his eyes and scrolled down.

He was met with a video clip of the same news reporter. The clip was almost a month old.

_“This just in! Pacifica Northwest, of the Northwest family, was almost kidnapped the other day by two assailants. When police arrived, one was dead and the other was taken to the hospital and later died that night from a head injury. Pacifica claims that the one who helped her wa-“_

The reporter stared at the papers in front of her, her eyes darting back and forth. Then, without an explanation, she began to tear the papers into confetti. 

_“Never Mind All That,” she said, “Now, the weather.”_

Kristian couldn’t believe this! What self respecting reporter would stop in the middle of a story like that! Someone had killed two people and they were going to ignore it?! 

He went back and clicked on a different page. This one took him to a blog. The top read: “Giddeon and Friends!”

Wasn’t that the name of the guy that was a fraud before? The picture showed a boy with platinum blond hair slicked back. He was short but he looked fit enough. What stood out the most, however, was the fact that there was about ten heavily muscled men standing behind him. They all looked like they’d killed someone in their life.

“ _Our summer in Salem was a blessing,”_ the recent blog post read, _“we helped many people with their “unsolvable” problems and then we helped them clean up. I’m proud to say that my men are master craftsmen! Any damage that those “Unsolvable” problems caused, we were able to fix and leave the families better than we found them! We will be returning to Gravity Falls in two days where I will be starting my sophomore year of high school! Our carpentry business will still be open, but our “problem” cases will only be open on the weekends! I do have a life, you know. Thank you all for your support!”_

“Unsolvable” problems? Funeral homes with wavers and warranties? And a news reporter that refuses to finish a juicy story?

Kristian wondered if he should continue. Maybe….just maybe, he should take a step back and reevaluate just how much he really wanted to know. Mason annoyed him to no end, but was it worth losing his sanity? This town was clearly insane and he felt that if he read one more article about it, his IQ would drop.

He was about to close out of the internet all together when a link caught his eye: “Gravity Falls Dark Secret”.

Well, he couldn’t pass that up.

He clicked on it and it took him to a black page with a single article.

_“Two years ago the inhabitants of Gravity Falls went off grid. For the space of about a week, no phone calls could reach them. That year the county’s water and electricity supplier had major misreading’s and ONLY in the Gravity Falls area. What happened in the space of one week?... If you try to ask anyone from Gravity Falls about it, they will ignore you or say “Never mind all that”, which, it so happens, is the name of a law in Gravity Falls. The “Never Mind All That Act”. If you look into it, you’ll find that it was voted on unanimously by every citizen of the town, but there is no description as to what the Act is about or what it applies to. Everyone is just supposed to know. They are instructed by LAW to not speak of whatever happened two years ago!...My sources say that if you were to visit Gravity Falls and ask enough questions, they will kick you out. What are they hiding? What are they afraid of?...they are also known to treat known criminals as heros!...we can only guess what this all means, but if all these evidences are true, then we’re looking at a town with an innocent face, but a very dark secret.”_

This article was published a little over a year ago…so this “mysterious event” would have happened when Mason and Mabel were there.

_“Dipper and I have seen lots of scarier people and things and you just don’t compare to them!”_

Whatever happened had caused Mason to laugh in his face…and then something else must’ve happened this year as well to cause him to suddenly want to work out.

Kristian rubbed his face. This was all starting to look like a waste of time.

()

The next day Dipper and his mom got into the car. They were headed to his first appointment. The school nurse had stressed, because the doctor had stressed, how important finding a good therapist was. She has spent the rest of the day on Thursday and most of the day on Friday doing research on counseling centers in the area. The one they were going to was highly recommended and had excellent reviews.

“You will be seeing Dr. Brook,” the receptionist smiled at Dipper, “I’ll tell him you’re here if you’d take a seat please?”

Dipper gave a thin smile back and sat down. He prayed that no one he knew would see him here.

Dr. Brook was a lanky man- not tall, but thin- with a thin mustache. Dipper could respect that.

“Mason Pines?” He asked and Dipper stood. His mother stood as well. “you must be his mother, pleased to meet you.”

He shook her hand.

Dipper lowered his and tried to play it off. 

“This is only an introduction,” Dr. Brook replied, “We probably wont take the full hour, but if we do, I’ll only charge you for the half.”

“Oh, thank you,” Cassy smiled, “that’s nice.”

The doctor lead him back to a room that had a couch and a cushy chair. Dipper sat in the chair.

“Well, Mason,” he said sitting in his desk chair and turning to face him. But before he could say anything else, Dipper interrupted.

“Dipper,” he said, “call me Dipper.”

The guy blinked, a little taken aback, but then he nodded, “Alright, Dipper, why don’t you tell me why you’re here?”

“Didn’t my mom tell you over the phone?”

“I want to hear it from you.”

Dipper sighed, “I had a panic attack at school. The end.”

“Are these attacks frequent?”

“…as of late.”

“That must be scary,” Brooks face was full of concern, but all Dipper felt was belittlement.

“I’m fine,” Dipper replied stiffly, “I’ve got Mabel and other people to help.”

“Who is Mabel?”

“My sister.”

“Younger or older?”

“….my twin.”

“That must be fun,” he smiled and Dipper suddenly really didn’t like this guy, “I always wanted to be a twin.”

“Its full of kicks,” Dipper said looking at the clock.

()

Dipper walked quickly out into the waiting room and found his mom. She stood and smiled.

“how did it go?”

“No,” Dipper shook his head, “no and no. I refuse to come back.”

Cassy felt her stomach drop a bit, “was it really that bad?”

“When he wasn’t being creepy he was being condescending,” Dipper said firmly.

“Ok,” she said, “we’ll see if we can’t find someone else.”

On the way home She stopped at two more practices that she’d read would take walk ins. They weren’t the best, but she wanted to make sure she used all her options and wasted no time.

Dipper tried their councilors and despised each and every one. One gave him a list of self-help books and the other wanted to know what all his fears were so they could “air them out in the light of day”.

When they arrived home, Dipper was in a terrible mood.

“DipDip!” Mabel ran out to greet them, “what took you guys so long!?”

“I’m going to bed,” Dipper said walking past his sister, “I’m done for the day.”

“What?! Its only five!”

But Dipper was already inside. Their mom watched him go and a knot of worry, that had formed when she’d gotten the call from the nurse, tightened.

()

“Don’t be upset, Lee.”

“Don’t you ‘Lee’ me,” Stan snapped as he drove out of Navada.

“We got a lot of information.”

“I’m. So. Happy.” Stan said through clenched teeth.

“We didn’t stay for two weeks. I don’t know why you’re so angry!”

“Four days,” Stan snapped, “you were in there for Four days and the pin stopped working for the last three hours of that. I nearly had a heart attack!”

“I made noise so you would know I was coming.”

“I was busy trying to make the stupid radio work!”

“What are you doing?” Ford asked as Stan pulled over at a gas station.

“I’m getting something you eat, you want anything?”

“We’re in a hurry, Stan, we have to get back and get this-“

“I’ve spent the last four days eating jerky and tail mix. Now I’m going to get a burger and a large soda. Do you want anything?”

“….yeah, sure.”

()

“Hello there! This is Giddeon and Friends! You are speaking to Giddeon himself! How may I help you?”

Kristian winced. The guy sounded as bad as his picture looked!

“Hi, I’m John from Piedmont High News. We wanted to do a section on entrepreneurship and we discovered that you had opened up your own successful business while still in high school! That’s very impressive. Can I interview you for our paper?”

“OH! Oh my! Yes, of course!” Giddeon chuckled, “Ask me anything!”

“Ok, I read your blog and its not entirely clear on what your services are. You mentioned Carpentry, but what are your other services?”

“Oh, that! No, you see, we solve peoples ‘unsolvable’ problems. Problems that they can’t go to other people or to the police for. It get’s quite dangerous sometimes, but I’m an expert.”

“…such as?” Kristian said trying to keep his voice light and not show any of his frustration, “Maybe you could tell me about one of your cases?”

“Oh, no, those are strictly confidential,” Giddeon laughed, “I’d be out of a business if I just flapped my lip, you understand?”

“Oh, yes,” Kristian rolled his eyes, “is there anything you can tell me about your business?”

“We are open year round and we are not above picking up and spending a few months in a different city to serve customers. Just last summer we spent the whole time in Salem and boy howdy did they have some knockers and loud’uns. Getting rid of those problems were not, as we like to say in the industry, ‘holy water problems’. It took a lot of effort to handle those issues and sadly, property was damaged, but we repaired everything we broke and made it look better than we found it, that’s our motto by the way ‘better than we find it’. So catchy.”

“I understand you built this business after your telepathy business failed?”

“It didn’t fail,” Giddeon snapped, “people just don’t appreciate genius.”

Kristian had to stop himself from rolling his eyes again. He’d already done it more than ten times since picking up the phone.

“Sorry,” he said, “But I also understand that you started the business after Gravity Falls went dark for almost a week three years ago. Do you have any comment on that? Is this business in any way connected to what happened?”

Silence.

“Is that all your questions?” Giddeon asked after a long pause, “cause if so, then I’m busy and need to-“

“Just a few more,” Kristian said, now fairly desperate, “one of my classmates, Mason Pines, has been acting weird lately. You wouldn’t happen to know who Bill is, do you?”

Again, silence.

“Bill? Nope, I don’t even know who Mason is, sorry. I really have to go now. You have a good day, ok? Keep smiling and don’t stick your nose into other peoples business, ok? Ok now. Bye-bye!”

Kristian froze as the line was cut. 

What was up with that conversation? He didn’t talked so much but didn’t answer any of his questions! He still had no idea what ‘unsolvable problems’ were! 

It was clear that he knew who Bill was too. He had lied and tried to cover it up…

()

Every day was a new appointment. Cassy Pines was determined to get her child the help he needed. After school she waited for him in the parking lot. Dipper would roll his eyes and say good bye to Mabel and her friends.

As the days continued, Dipper found that the prospect of finding someone that he didn’t hate was impossible. Then he found out that his name had been passed on to the next office and no one wanted to take him on except one. Dr. Sharron Peet welcomed the challenge. Dipper could respect that. Maybe her brazen attitude would be a change from the weirdos that seemed to clutter this profession.

()

Mabel walked home with Carol and Sarah. They were going to sleep over that Friday. They were one of the few people that knew where Dipper went after school. The sleep over had been Carols idea since Mabel had seemed a bit lonely as of late. Sarah had been invited because she’d been sitting with them at lunch and happened to be there when the idea was thought up. And she was NOT going to say no to a sleep over with upper classmen.

“So, are you working on your speech for Mr. Greens class?” Carol asked Sarah as they walked to the house. Sarah made a face.

“I am not good at writing or at speaking. I’m a hot mess that can sometimes provide a decent pot of mac’n’cheese.”

Carol and Mabel laughed, “Same!”

When they got to the house Mabel insisted they all get their homework out of the way. That wasn’t what Carol had in mind, but, Mabel had been rather strange this year. As her friend, she sat at the table and did homework.

Half way through it both Mabel and Sarah began banging their heads against the table. Carol watched to see how long they would keep it up.

Then the front door opened. Mabel sat up, beaming.

“Dippers home!” She leaped up and ran into the living room, her friends behind her in time to see Dipper disappear up the stairs.

“That’s right!” Their mother roared coming through the door, “You stay in your room until dinner!”

She was livid and she slammed the door. Then she noticed the guests.

“Oh…hi, Carol and…”

“Sarah,” sarah waved, “I’m new.”

“Alright. Mabel, did you say you were going to bring friends over today?”

“I asked yesterday if two of my friends could sleep over and you said yes,” Mabel shrugged.

“Right,” Cassy rubbed her temples, “well, welcome. And Mabel, leave your brother alone.”

She went straight to the kitchen. Mabel followed her and peeked around the corner. Her mother was bringing out the large bucket of flour. 

Sneaking back to her friends she said, “he musta really pissed her off. She’s making my great great great grandmas rolls.”

“Are we going to bother him anyway?”

Mabel snorted, “of course.”

They ran up the stairs, but when they reached the door, it was locked.

Dipper never locked his door.

“Hey, broski,” Mabel knocked on the door, “let us in.”

Nothing. 

“What happened?”

Nothing.

“Diiiiiiipeeeeeeeeeeeeeerr!”

Mabel scowled. Was it because it wasn’t just her that he wasn’t answering? She started to feel antsy, and suddenly she wished her friends weren’t there. 

Mabel sighed. He’d talk to her later.

“Welp, I’m done with homework,” Mabel said, “let’s do something else!”

()

About 5:30 Victor came home and swept into the kitchen, ready to kiss his wife and ask about her day. But when he got there he saw the flour and the ball of tortured dough.

“Please tell me it’s not something I did,” he said as his wife continued to beat the dough to oblivion. 

“Your son,” she hissed through clenched teeth, “your son made a grown woman cry and leave the building after only being there for ten minutes! She ran out, crying! Got into her car and left! Then your son had the audacity to walk out and tell the receptionist that we weren’t going to pay for it!”

Victor sat down, “buuut, you did pay?”

“OF COURSE I PAID!” She snapped, “He refuses to tell me anything! He didn’t say a word the whole drive home! I tried to get him to tell me what happened, maybe there was an explanation for it, I don’t know cause he doesn’t TELL ME ANYTHING!”

She picked the dough up and slammed it against the counter with a puff of flour. Victor scratched his chin.

“You know…I’m really kind of concerned that there are this many therapy places around, like, just how messed up is our society?”

Cassy glared at her husband, “How…how can you say that when my child is- do you realize he’s becoming infamous? No one wants to take him on anymore! I’m out of ideas! He needs help and he wont talk to us, so who will he talk to? Who is he going to let help him?”

Her eyes were filling with tears as she continued to beat the dough. 

Victor stood and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

“I’ll go talk to him, ok? Look for one more place you haven’t been to yet. Just one more.”

“We said that three days ago,” she sniffed.

“So, we try again. No one ever said kids would be easy. I thought we’d hit the hard part when Mabel went through her “Mabel Juice” phase, but life is full of surprises. We’ll take this one day at a time.”

She nodded and only after taking a few deep breaths to calm down, did she start rolling out the dough to cut into rolls.

()

Dipper focused on the fire in his hands. That day in Physics they talked about condensing matter. He wondered if he would be able to do that with fire. Could he make fire into a solid object?

So far it wasn’t working. He’d get it to a specific point and then flames would start shooting out of the sides of the top. The pressure would loosen up and escape through the cracks of his fingers. 

Then there came a knock at his door and the door handle jiggled. Thinking it was Mabel again, he ignored it.

“Mason,” his dad called, “unlock the door, now.”

Dipper slowly decompressed the fire and erased all trace of it before getting up. He unlocked the door, but didn’t open it.

When Victor opened the door his son was taking his usual seat on the floor by the bed. From his childs expression, he already knew why he was there.

“Just got done talking to your mother,” he said, confirming any assumptions, “heard you had quite the day…”

Dipper shrugged.

“How about you tell me HOW you made a grown woman cry.”

Dipper sighed, “I just told her the truth.”

“Which was?”

“….she was a liar.”

Victor blinked. That was not the answer he was expecting. 

“How-“

“Because I’m not stupid,” Dipper made a face, “just because I’m a teenager, these counselors think they can get away with treating me like I’m five. She straight up lied to my face. So I called her out on it.”

“…how, exactly, did you call her out?”

Dipper scowled and didn’t make eye contact. After a moment of silence, he muttered, “told her habitual lying was more serious than panic attacks and that she should be the one seeking help, not giving it…”

Victor leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knees and lacing his fingers in front of his mouth. This was a serious situation and he couldn’t be seen laughing at something like this. 

“I see you know it wasn’t the best thing to say.”

“Probably not, but I’d say it again.”

“Why didn’t you tell your mother this?”

Dipper shook his head, “I don’t want to do this anymore. If I had told mom, she would have tried to fix it. I’d rather have a panic attack every day than face another adult trying to pry into my brain, or ask me stupid questions, or mention self help books. I can’t believe there are actually books out there I want to burn.”

Victor watched his child. Dipper wasn’t making eye contact and he wasn’t speaking clearly. There was a gap between what he was hearing and what his son was saying.

“You aren’t going to like this,” he said, “but try just one more.”

Dipper scowled, “are there any left? I thought we went to them all.”

“You mother is looking and going to make another appointment,” Victor said.

“What’s the point!” Dipper raised his hands in the air, “they are all hacks! The whole profession is a waste of time and money! I have nothing to say to any of them!”

“Mason,” Victor became stern, “My wife is upset. My wife is concerned about her child not getting the care he needs. My wife will get what she wants, and she wants her child to be safe. You will go to one more. That’s all I’m asking. ONE more. And I want you to make sure that if it doesn’t work out, its not because you didn’t try. If they turn out like the lady today, then you don’t have to go anymore, but if they just ask stupid questions, that’s not a good enough reason.”

Dipper hissed and stared at the ground. He was angry, but so was Victor. He wasn’t angry at Dipper, he was angry that the situation didn’t have a physical person he could dispatch of and fix the problem that way. The fact that he couldn’t protect his family was a sore point that was starting to fester. 

“Just one more,” Victor said and gave his son a small smile, “Then we’ll talk about other options. Alright?”

“…fine,” Dipper still didn’t look up, “but just one.”

Victor nodded, “just one.”

()

Dinner was fairly quiet. It was “choose your own”, but they all had fresh rolls as well. Dipper came, ate, and left. Holing himself up in his room again.

After dinner Mabel and her friends just hung out in her room. Carol was doing her nails, Mabel was hanging upside down, and Sarah was doodling in a sketchbook. They were discussing the boys on the basketball teams vs the boys on the baseball team.

“the baseball guys are much easier to talk to,” Carol pointed out, “the basketball guys are pretty stuck up.”

“And they have every reason to be,” Sarah said not looking up, “basketball is far superior to baseball.”

“I don’t know,” Mabel grinned, “Tommy Watts from the baseball team is a far superior specimen when compared to anyone on the basketball team.”

“I’m talking the sports in general,” Sarah looked up from her doodle. Mabel and Carol smirked.

“We’re not.”

There was a knock on the door and Dipper stuck his head in. His hair was dripping and he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Sarahs eyes nearly bugged out of her skull.

“Hey, have you seen my gray shirt?” Dipper asked, “You borrowed it last week.”

“Oh right,” Mabel sat up, teetered for a moment, then started to throw items around her room as she searched the floor for the shirt.

“You haven’t washed it yet?”

“Like its bothered you before?”

“You used it when you were crafting! Its gonna have glitter all over it!”

Mabel shrugged as she pulled the shirt from under her bed, “you could use a little pizzazz in your life.”

She tossed it to him and he snatched it out of the air. He held it up for inspection.

“I liked this shirt,” he muttered giving it a shake.

“go put it on!” Carol shouted throwing a pillow at him, “sheesh! And you’re almost an adult! What’s with the dinosaur pajama bottoms?!”

Dipper scowled at her as he caught the pillow. He threw it back.

“If you can wear what you want, I can wear what I want. Bite me.”

He shut the door on his way out. Mabel elbowed Carol and pointed to Sarah. She was still staring at the door with wide eyes.

“Ah, so that’s why she’s been hanging out with us,” Carol said and Mabel nodded.

“Dipper has no idea.”

“You know, he’s getting more popular,” Carol said shaking the top coat bottle, “I over heard this chick in choir today how she and her friend both had lockers next to him and how much of an “eye candy” he’s become. I, personally, don’t see it.”

Mabel scowled. It hadn’t escaped her notice either. Nearly all the freshman looked forward to when Dipper would walk through their hallway. And, slowly, that popularity had been spreading to the other grades. 

Mabel didn’t mind the freshmen. She minded everyone else who had treated her brother like garbage suddenly deciding to like him. They didn’t deserve to. As far as she knew, no one had apologized to him, they just up and changed their mind without thinking about all the crap they had pulled the years before. 

“What?” Sarah looked over at them, “what about choir?”

Carol laughed and Mabel grinned, “nothing. What are you drawing?”


	33. Chapter 33: Shoe Shopping

When they got back to the Shack it was one in the morning. Ford went directly to the basement. He didn’t stop to grab anything to eat or drink. Stan shook his head and went directly to bed. 

The next morning Stan made breakfast and took a plate down to Ford. His brother had the satellite imagery up and was scrolling across what looked like a wheat field.

“Eat,” Stan commanded, dropping the plate next to him, “or else your brain is going give up on life.”

“Where you are technically correct, I’m currently in the middle of something.”

Stan reached over, pushed a button, and the screen when black. Ford stared with horror at the blank screen.

“Take a break, Sixer,” Stan said moving the key board and replacing it with the food, “the bad guys will still be there after you take care of yourself.”

“But…you just…”

“I just turned off the monitor Ford, the computer is still on. Just take care of yourself. If they come by and attack us again, I don’t know if I can fight them all by myself and you’ll be useless if you’re not up to par. For how smart you are, you can be really stupid.”

Ford scowled at him as he left back up the stairs. He hated it when Stan was right. 

()

Dipper glared out the window as Cassy drove him to the appointment Saturday morning. He understood that his parents were doing this because they cared, but he honestly could not bring himself to care anymore. He felt like every time he met with a therapist, he’d been rubbed raw. How could he be expected to open up to someone when they obviously had no real interest other than in their own paycheck? It had NOT escaped his notice just how expensive these appointments were. 

The waiting room played smooth jazz. All the others had played classical or NPR. The difference was oddly comforting, even though he hated jazz. The building itself was very small. Including the waiting room, there had to be only three offices in the entire place.

A very tall man came out and greeted them. His hair was dark and professionally cut. He wore a polo shirt and slacks and he looked like he polished his shoes. Dipper took this all in and thought he looked like a prude.

“I’m Dr. Hassic and you must be Mason,” he held out his hand to Dipper first. This didn’t impress him, but he took the hand. He had told his dad that he’d at least try.

“Mrs. Pines,” Dr. Hassic shook her hand, “you can wait here if you like. If you have somewhere to go, leave your number with the receptionist so we can call you when we are done. I’m also sure Jannett there has the good mints if you’d like some.”

“Thank you,” Cassy said sitting back down, “I’ll stay right here.”

“You can also ask to change the music if you like,” Dr. Hassic added, “We’re pretty easy going here.”

Cassy nodded and watched her son follow the doctor into the back room. This truly was the last place they could go. All the other offices were more than an hour away…

()

Dipper looked around the office. He sat on the small couch and Dr. Hassic took a seat on his desk chair. There was a short coffee table separating them. 

But his desk was the most interesting. There were pictures of everything. Dipper was sure there wasn’t anything this guy hadn’t photographed. There was even a framed picture of what looked like a foot.

Weird.

They sat in complete silence. Dr. Hassic didn’t even have a note pad. He just sat there.

“Aren’t you gonna ask me questions?”

“This is your time,” Dr. Hassic smiled, “Spend it how you want.”

Dipper froze. The ball was entirely in his court. This was a first.

“What made you take me on?” Dipper asked instead. Hassic frowned.

“I’m not sure I understand the question.”

“The other place I went to was warned ahead of time that I was coming and that I was difficult. Didn’t you get the memo?”

Hassic shrugged, “this is a relatively new office and very much privately owned. We don’t get much funding from anyone. We’re small and don’t get a lot of interaction with the other offices in the area. So no, we don’t illegally gather information about potential clients.”

The dig was so subtle. Dipper grinned.

“I made the last one cry.”

Hassics face was unreadable, “Impressive.”

Dipper looked around the office again. The silence was starting to become unbearable.

“You like self help books?” He asked watching the doctors face closely. Hassic turned to look at the shelf above his desk. It was crammed with all sorts of books.

“I keep them around in case someone wants it. Some people learn better when the advice they get is from an ambiguous source. An invisible author is more trust worthy and comforting than the people around them. Other people need to be told, by another person, to their face, how they can improve. I keep them around for the former. You like those books?”

“I hate them.”

“Then we shall speak of them no more.”

Silence again. What was this guy thinking? What was the point of this? This wasn’t helping!

“I don’t like counselors,” Dipper said, challenging him.

“How many have you met?”

“A lot.”

Hassic nodded, “takes a while to find the right one.”

“Is there a right one? Maybe there’s nothing wrong with me and everyone else is freaking out over nothing.”

“…finding a councilor is like shoe shopping,” he said, “I have very average sized feet for my size, and I’m a therapist, that means I don’t have to do a lot of standing or walking. Other people, though, have wide or slender feet and some have bunions to worry about. Some have to find shoes that will allow them to stand for long periods of time. Every issue is different, some are external, some are internal, sometimes it’s a combination. You just have to find a shoe that fits and serves your purpose.”

“So if I decide I don’t like you?”

“I’m just here to help; weather or not you like me is your problem,” Hassic smiled, “but I wont take any offence.”

“what if I can’t find the right shoe?”

“get one custom made….like me. Size 15 is really hard to come by.”

“…how does that fit the analogy?”

Hassic laughed, “you can find counselors online who will talk to you over email or video conference. If you really don’t think your problems are that serious, then you can always use the phone services for when you need someone quick to talk to in the moment. There are so many options out there…I could actually print you a list if you like.”

Dipper thought about this. It made sense. He could show his mom the list and she wouldn’t be upset if things didn’t work out here. Emails would also be more ideal because then he could reread what he wrote and make sure he wasn’t sending the other person information that would land him in the nut house. 

The minutes ticked by and Dipper again felt the silence like a physical weight. 

“What made you become a counselor?”

“Why did something have to make me?” Hassic grinned. When Dipper scowled at him he shrugged.

“I wanted to be a cowboy, in all honestly,” he said, “I was a city boy, but I really wanted a horse, hat, spurs, and I wanted to sit around a camp fire and carry a gun. I skipped college and got a job at a ranch. I worked there for about three years. Then those stupid cows ganged up on me and I lost my leg.”

Dipper flinched, “what?”

Hassic smiled and pulled up his pant leg. The leg was shiny and to prove it was plastic, he knocked on it.

“Never, ever, mess with cows that suddenly don’t like you. They may seem like docile creatures, but they are vicious and they hold grudges.”

“but…you didn’t limp or anything…” Dippers eyes traveled to the picture of the foot on the desk. It suddenly had new meaning.

“I’m really good at using this thing,” Hassic seemed pleased with himself, “I made sure I could move around while not alarming anyone. The boss at the Ranch told me he would pay for part of my tuition if I went to school. He can’t stand it when people just don’t do anything after a tragedy, so he encouraged me to do something with my life. I chose social science and wound up specializing in therapy. He still calls me now and then to remind me to not waste my time and to not be a bum.”

Hassic seemed really happy with the fact that someone called him just to tell him to not be a bum. Dipper couldn’t look away from the leg, his own leg suddenly feeling awfully numb. 

“...does it hurt?”

Hassic shrugged, “It gets sore, and sometimes my brain forgets that it’s gone, but other than that, not really.”

Dipper had the opposite problem, but he could still relate. Hassic sat and waited for Dipper to either continue the conversation or start a new one. It was then that Dipper truly understood that this was HIS time. He could talk about whatever he wanted and Hassic would respond. 

“you know…” Dipper started, his mind racing for a topic, “that, um, that rancher guy sounds like my Grunkle Stan. He’s the kind of guy to tell someone to not be a bum.”

Hassic laughed, “yeah, they’re the best. Full of blunt honesty, shifty motives, and unapologetic wisdom.”

Dipper grinned as well, that really was Grunkle Stan. 

“May i ask you a question?” Hassic asked, and Dipper felt the bottom drop from his stomach. He’d had his hopes up.

“Yeah?”

“…what’s a ‘grunkle’?”

Dipper had been expecting a different question, “Oh, um, it-it’s short for great uncle. Grunkle Stan called my parents a number of years back and asked if we could spend the summer with him to help him around the Shack.”

“I want to say ‘that must’ve been fun’, but you used the word ‘shack’ which has a negative connotation.”

Dipper shrugged, “He runs a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack, so we just call it the Shack….and it is a shack…”

“I don’t have any great uncles, but I do have a great aunt,” Hassics eyes lost focus and a mischievous grin spread across his face, “she’d kill me if I called her ‘grauntie’…I’m so going to do that now. You have inspired me!”

“Glad I could make your relationship…worse?”

Hassic waved it away, “she’s like, a million years old. Anyway, we only have a few minutes left, is there any other questions you’d like to ask before you leave?”

Dipper turned to the clock on the wall. Had it really been an hour?! Dipper thought about what he could ask…

“You’re not going to…tell on me, are you? Like if I tell you something, you’re not going to turn around and tell my mom?”

“Well,” Hassic sighed, “You are a minor. That complicates things. But, I can see if your parents would like to sign a confidentiality contract that essentially states that so long as you’re not a danger to yourself or others, they don’t need to know what we talk about.”

Dipper nodded and bit his lip. Would his parents sign it?

“And,” Hassic said slowly, “if they don’t sign it…between you and me, if you say “off the record” I’ll make a note and see that its not included in my report. But you can’t say everything is off the record. You have to pick and choose your battles, ok?”

Dipper thought about this, “isn’t that against the law?”

“I don’t sell secrets,” he said raising his hands, “I’m under the impression that my client is not only the one who pays me, but the guy across the table from me, and my job is to make sure my client feels comfortable sharing with me. If knowing something is going to reach the ears of their parents stops them from telling me what’s bothering them, then I have no qualms with keeping a few secrets…so long as it’s said, ‘off the record’.”

Dipper gave a short nod and stood, “That’s all I wanted to know.”

“Ok,” Hassic stood and lead him out of the office.

()

Cassy waited on pins and needles for the entire hour. This was a good sign, right? All the other appointments had ended in less than thirty minutes.

When Dipper and Hassic walked out, Cassy stood.

“Everything ok?” She asked looking from one to the other.

“We just talked,” Hassic replied with a smile, “so, Mason, will I be seeing you next week?”

Dipper hesitated. The idea of just emailing a therapist was such a nice one…

“Only if mom signs the contract,” Dipper said instead.

“What contract?” Cassy snapped, almost eager. Hassic gave Dipper a ‘that’s not cool’ look before explaining to Cassy about the confidentiality contract. 

“It does have to be signed by both parents,” he said leading them to the receptionist counter, “Jannett, can you grab a confidant contract for me please?”

She stood and walked into a filing cabinet in the corner. After flicking through the folders she pulled out a packet of papers.

“Most of it is legal mumbo-jumbo,” Hassic said taking the papers and showing them to Cassy, “but take this home. Go over it with your husband, and with Mason. Weather you sign it or not, if you want to came again, then make another appointment and come in. I’m available on Saturday mornings and Wednesday afternoons.”

Cassy thanked him and said good-bye to Jannett who she had bonded with a little, and she and Dipper left. They got into the car, but Cassy didn’t start it just yet.

“Did you like this one?”

Dipper could hear the answer she wanted in her voice. And didn’t NOT like this guy…

“Out of everyone I’ve met since we started…he’s the most sane,” Dipper said and his mother beamed, “Yeah, he’s ok.”

His mother took a shuddering breath, wiped her eyes, and started the car. As they pulled out she turned left instead of right.

“mom…where are we going?”

“Slushies,” she said, “we’re celebrating!” 

()

Stan was cleaning his guns when Ford walked into the kitchen and plopped down at the table.

“Bout time you came out of the basement,” Stan muttered, “what did you find out?”

“…we’re in a lot of trouble…”

“What else is new?”

Some one knocked on the front door and Stan, seeing that Ford wasn’t moving, sighed and got up to answer it. Mimi stood there, and she had the same look that Ford had.

“Ok, bad news all around. Come in.”

Mimi took a seat at the table between the brothers.

“We just got word from our sources over seas,” Mimi replied, “the situation is a lot worse over there. Apparently this has been going on for a few hundred years, just in smaller numbers and with smaller creatures. Only recently have then been targeting larger, more powerful creatures. Which begs the question: is it because of a change in leadership or is it because they have something we don’t know? Its nearly impossible to retaliate without alerting humans to our presence, which is why they’ve been getting away with it for so long.”

Ford tapped the table, “I’ve mapped out facilities that the one in Navada is in contact with. They have a rather fantastic network that allows anyone they want to travel without any problems. They are a under the guise of a non-profit Eco friendly research platform. They log creatures as “environmental samples”. There’s quite a bit about how they catalog and their terminology translations so that no one really questions what they’re doing.”

“So…they’re government funded?”

“Funded around the globe,” Ford specified, “they have backing from everyone. They are a world wide organization that somehow has made it into every government there is!”

“I know they’re bad guys, but you have to be impressed by that,” Stan said, putting his gun back together, “imagine the kind of double talk that would be necessary to appease everyone. That is dedication.”

“My kin are looking into locating specific facilities in Europe,” Mimi replied, “They will stop the ones they can, but they’ll need help getting to those they can’t.”

Stan shook his head, “we’re two men- OLD men, Mimi, and the kids have school and a life. Who do you think we’d be able to get?”

Mimi tapped her bottom lip as she thought, “Mabel told me that this whole town is aware of us. But they choose to ignore it for the sake of sanity. Which I understand. But surly there are a few that would not mind joining our cause?”

Stan and Ford exchanged a look.

“I’ll make some calls,” Stan said, “we’ll see from there.”

()

Kristians head was reeling. He’d learned as much as he could about Gravity Falls and it was CLEAR that there was information missing. He knew all about this Stanford…or Stanly, character. It seemed his name was interchangeable. He’d read every review about the Mystery Shack and honestly couldn’t fathom why anyone would waste their money there. He’d even looked up reviews about as many business as he could in the Gravity Falls area. 

It was just a small town with really strange people. It was so average that it was beyond average. And then there was just this acceptance that racoons were sentient? And that this Manly Dan person could somehow get caught in a bear trap walking down main street? Was that really normal? And the self-proclaimed “local lunatic” is somehow the richest man there? There was also the fact that NO ONE COULD CONTACT GRAVITY FALLS FOR ALMOST A WEEK THREE YEARS AGO and no one talked about it.

Kristian laughed. He’d started this to try and get back at Mason, but instead he’d found a bigger mystery. His rivalry was looking pretty small in comparison to this.

“I need answers,” he muttered, looking up another article, “what does the guy named ‘Bill’ have to do with all this?”

()

School was…fun. Dipper didn’t think he’d ever look forward to going to school, but he did. Once people had calmed down and his episode had become old news, school was easy. His new classes were simple even though he’d joined them a month late. 

And he had friends. Real friends.

He was awkward around them and opted to stay quiet for the most part, but they included him in a lot of their activities. He couldn’t always tell if Mary liked him or not, but she often shared her snacks, so he took that as a yes. 

“Dipper! Help!”

He looked up from his bag as everyone filed out of third period. Larry shoved people out of his way as he tried to get into the room. His arms were full of his textbooks.

“What’s up?” Dipper asked, zipping up his bag and standing. Larry dropped the stack on Dippers desk.

“I need you to help me! I took Physiscs because I’m secretly a Dr. Who fan and I can’t understand what we’re doing and there’s a chapter test on Friday. I have a F in the class so far. If I fail this one I won’t be able to get my grade above a C by the end of the year.”

“That doesn’t sound right, its only October. Whose your teacher?” Dipper asked.

“Ms. Franks.”

“Dude,” Dipper shook his head, “next time research the teachers before you sign up for the class. We don’t get to pick the teach, but we can at least be prepared for it.”

“Will you help?”

“Have you been taking notes?”

Larry upset the pile of books unearthing a blue notebook. Dipper took it and flipped through it. Despite being a jock, Larry had impeccable handwriting…

“Let me borrow this for tonight and I’ll put together a study guide for you,” Dipper took his bag and opened it again, “if you have any other questions then we can stay after school and go over it.”

“You’re a saint!”

“Its just Chapters 3 and 4 right?”

“Yeah…but I didn’t understand the other chapters either.”

“K, I’ll see what I can put together….so you like Dr. Who?” Dipper grinned.

“The dude travels through space and time with a cute girl every season. Why shouldn’t I like it?”

Dipper laughed and they talked about the new shows vs. the old ones on their way to weight lifting. Kaden brought speakers that day and, after the teacher was done speaking, they all got to listen to music while they did their reps. 

“Hey, hey, Dipper,” one of his classmates sat on the bench next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, “I just wanted to ask you, you know, bros first and all-“

Dipper raised an eyebrow. He’d never been called a bro by anyone other than Mabel.

“-anyway, just wanted to know if it was ok if I asked your sister out.”

Dipper removed the other guys arm and stood, “why don’t you ask her? I don’t control who she goes out with. I control what happens to the poor shmuck AFTER he screws up.”

A few guys laughed and the classmate who’d asked raised his hands in surrender.

“Understood.”


	34. Chapter 34: Walls and Traps

Mabel didn’t think magic made much sense. She was inside of her own head, so why did she feel so sweaty and tired?!

“Try again,” Fenrik replied with all the patience of someone used to repetition. Mabel was not so used to it.

“You’re always going to be able to break through because you’re stronger!”

“Yes and no,” Fenrik replied, “Yes, I am stronger than your barrier, but no, its not because I’m stronger. You can not enter my mind because I’m stronger than you, but you can block me as well so long as your barrier is doing its job.”

“But…why can’t I make it strong enough?!”

“Because you are not thinking,” Fenrik tapped the floor with his paw and a puff of glitter rose into the air, “You have the imagination for it, so use it.”

Mabel was confused. Did he just infer that imagination was intelligence? Dipper was always the smart twin while she was the imaginative twin….could it be that they could be both?

Mabel thought about what she knew about how to block a persons magic. One had to first know that the magic was going to come. Then it was a matter of marking your territory and refusing entrance, like shutting and locking a door. However under an attack you had to build a wall of protection; a shield of sorts. 

Walls were sturdy. When Mabel thought ‘wall’ she pictured a stone structure around a castle. Immovable. Impenetrable. Thick and solid. She tried stronger metals instead of stone. She tried to make it thicker.

So what was she missing?

()

Mabels eyes snapped open. It was still dark outside. Looking at the time it was one in the morning. She’d had a four hour lesson. Four hours of Fenrik saying ‘again’ and then destroying all her efforts.

()

Dipper tossed and turned. It was going to be a sleepless night. He just could not get comfortable. His mind was wide awake even though he felt drained. He closed his eyes, thinking he could at least get the illusion of rest.

That’s when he heard the sniffling through the wall. 

When the house was built, the guys had forgotten to fill and insulate a few of the walls, so the wall between his and Mabels room was ridiculously transparent sound wise.

He stood up and made his way to her room. When he opened her door he sighed at the awkward shadow shape on the bed. Her head was under her pillow and she was in the fetal position under the covers.

He picked his way through the mess on the floor. 

“Pisst,” Dipper poked his sister, “what’s up?”

“Go away.”

“Mmmm, what was that?” He lifted the blanket and climbed in. He lifted the pillow and dropped it on both their heads.

“Did you say come in?”

She sniffed and shook her head. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and began to wipe her face. She batted his hand away.

“The wolf being a beast tonight?”

She nodded, then shook her head…then nodded again.

“I know you can’t tell me details, but you can at least tell me the bottom line,” Dipper said. Mabel sobbed.

“I’m stuuuupid…”

Dipper grit his teeth, “Fenrik say that?”

Mabel shook her head, “I can’t solve the problemmm.”

“What’s the problem?”

Mabel buried her face in the sheets and cried. She was talking as well, but Dipper couldn’t understand a word.

He repositioned himself so he could put an arm around his sister.

“Hey,” he said giving her a little shake, “you are not stupid. A little on the overly optimistic side, but not stupid.”

“But,” She used the back of her hand to wipe her face, “but what can I dooooo? I can’t even block a basic attack…he didn’t even try that haaard. I’m weeeeaaaaak and stuuupid.”

What the heck were they doing, Dipper wondered. 

“So you have to block an attack, am I getting that right?” Dipper asked and Mabel nodded, “how hard is the attack?”

“It can break through ten yards of reinforced steal with a little push…” Mabel replied her eyes filling with tears again at the memory.

“…that’s…quite the force,” Dipper said and gave a low whistle. Far be it from him to know how Mabel got her hands on ten yards of steal. With Mabel he had grown up learning to not question anything too deeply. 

“you know,” Dipper grinned, “the best defense, is a proper offence. Remember when we were fighting Bill? We were safer when we were fighting back. We were able to split his forces and get the job done. Instead of relying on just blocking, have a good counter attack at the ready. Even castles back in the day would pour boiling oil on people trying to get past their walls.”

Mabel stated at him with her mouth slightly open.

“You ok Mabel?”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” she said and her lip trembled, “I really am stuuuupiiiid.”

Dipper flinched, “nonono! You’re not! Mabel, we have to work together sometimes-“

“but I KNEW all that stuff an’ I didn’t think about iiiiiit…”

“So tomorrow you’ll be able to surprise him!”

Mabel wasn’t having it as she sobbed again into her sheets, “I’m soooo angrrryyy!”

She was lost to him. He had no idea how to make her feel better. “crazy” was the word that described Mabel. “Irrational”, “hyperactive”, “positive”, THOSE words were Mabel. “Stupid” and “weak” were not words Dipper would ever use to describe his sister.

“Sosososo Angryyyy.”

“Hey Mabel, do you trust me?” Dipper shook her a little, “do you?”

Mabel glared for a moment, then nodded.

“Then trust me when I say that you’re not stupid. We’re a set, Mabel. So what if I told you something you already knew? Yesterday I forgot to put on my socks before putting on my shoes. We both had a good laugh about that. You can be smart and silly. We do it all the time! Tomorrow night I want you to show Fenrik what it really means to piss off a Pines, got it? Show him no mercy. And do it in a way that just screams MABEL.”

Mabel nodded and sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

“Its just really hard…”

“yeah,” Dipper moved the pillow and patted her head, “I know.”

()

“Weeeendyyyy! My gal! How’s school going?” Stanly drummed his fingers on the table; this was his tenth phone call that day, “Look, Wendy, just out of curiosity, how boring is your life right now? Are you looking for a little adventure? When does your semester end?....oh nooooo, nothing like that! I mean, sure it’ll be a little dangerous, but its not like ‘you know what’….what if I told you its right up your ally and could possibly give you more experience?...Wendy, who do you think you’re talking to? Can I make this an internship? I can do anything! You want an internship in espionage? You got it….interns don’t get paid!”

Ford walked in on the last line and scowled, “Pay the person, Stan, we can’t be picky.”

Stan grumbled, but finally he and Wendy agreed on a wage appropriate for an intern. 

“But you don’t get paid if you tell anyone else,” Stan snapped, “if I have to pay anyone other than you, your wage gets divided amongst the others!”

He hung up and glared at Ford, “Can you let me do my job?”

“No,” Ford replied instantly, “because that’s the first person you’ve gotten on our side. I don’t mind digging into the funds a little if it means getting the job done.”

“…have you called Dipper back yet?”

Ford poured himself another cup of coffee, “I want to have everything ready. A plan ready to put into action before I disrupt the kids. Highschool is hard enough without worrying about psychopaths. And if he wants to just talk, well…you’re better at that than I am, you should call him back.”

“He called me once. He called you AND left messages like, ten times. He has something he needs to ask you. Suck it up and call him back.”

Ford brought out his phone as he sat at the table. He wanted the kids to focus on school and have at least some semblance of a normal period in their life. 

And he did have a knack for making things worse…

He hit Dippers number and held the phone up.

It rang for a while but then Dipper answered with an almost strangled voice, “Where have you been?!”

“Sorry, first my phone died and then I got lost in the research and-“

“Never mind, I’m going to have to call you back. I just ran out of the classroom to answer this.”

Ford looked at the clock above the stove. It was 2:30. Of course the kids were in school! 

“But you have to answer when I call, go it?!”

“On my honor,” Ford replied and Dipper hung up. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, its Thursday,” Stan said dialing another phone number and waiting for the person to answer, “Skinny Jeans!....Robbie, right…I have a proposition for you…”

Ford rolled his eyes.

()

Dipper walked back into the classroom, “Sorry, it was really important.”

The teacher gave him a long look, then shrugged. Dipper was a good student and didn’t usually disrupt class.

“Just this once, Pines,” he said, “next time I take the phone away.”

Dipper nodded and took his seat.

()

“K, you’re on speaker,” Dipper said as he and Mabel sat on his bed. 

“How is everything going?” Fords voice asked, “I’m sorry I didn’t call you back sooner. Anything going on?”

“A few things,” Mabel said, “but nothing we’ve not been able to handle…exactly…”

“MABEL!” Cassy called up the stairs.

“You left your back pack by the front door again,” dipper looked at her. She rolled her eyes.

“You guys talk, but don’t talk plans until I get back!”

“You got it,” Ford and Dipper said together.

When Mabel ran out of the room, Dipper told Ford what had been going on. Ford listened with only a “ok” or a “uh-huh”, to show he was still listening.”

“Do you get panic attacks?” Dipper asked as he ended his story.

“…not as much as I used to,” Ford said after a moment of thought, “in the portal I had them quiet often. After I got out I still had them, but over the years I’ve noticed that, well, like recently. I’ve not had one in almost two months.”

“does grunkle Stan know about them?”

“We spent a year on a boat together, you think I’d be able to hide that from him? Of course he knows. He helps keep me company sometimes. But how are your parents taking it?”

“I’m going to be seeing a therapist or counselor or whatever once a week,” Dipper sighed, “They signed a confidentiality contact so if I screw up and mention that you took us to a shooting range, then mom and dad wont hear about it.”

“And if you slip up and start mentioning demons and magic?”

“I’ll write you all from the nut house.”

“This is potentially very dangerous…”

“I’ll be careful. After about a dozen therapists, I finally found one that seems pretty chill. He’ll let me talk about anything I want, so I’ll have control of the conversation.”

“That’s what they want you to think. They are clever.”

“I said I’ll be careful. But if talking to this guy makes mom and dad feel better, then its worth it.”

“Alright…as for your hallucinations now talking to you…I have no idea. Was it just the one with Bill or have there been others?”

“So Mabel asked Fenrik and he said that some of my hallucinations could be real and my mind can’t tell the difference between the two anymore. He also suggested that I heard Bill talk because I’ve not been sleeping. Apparently when you don’t rest your mind can make your waking life miserable.”

“Yeeeaahhh…I’ve been there. So work on getting sleep. Have you been going to that one dream dimension?”

Dipper sighed, “I still don’t know how I get there. My brain does it all on its own. Sometimes it goes sometimes it doesn’t. I’ve yet to figure out how to get there on purpose.”

“that’s distressing. I would tell you to not follow my example when you can’t sleep, but I’m sure you’ll just ignore me.”

“Of course.”

“I’m back!” Mabel ran in, slammed the door, and jumped onto the bed, “so, did you and Stan find out about who we’re dealing with?”

“…a little,” he said, even over the phone he sounded reluctant. 

“What did you find out?”

“Look, kids,” Ford said, “I want you guys to focus on school, ok? No matter what happens or what I tell you, you have to promise me that you’ll STAY in Piedmont!”

“…and risk upsetting our parents even more than they are?” Dipper asked.

“We’re not that heartless,” Mabel answered. 

“We found out that the people we’re dealing with are a world wide organization. They’ve been active for hundreds, if not thousands, or years. I’ve tried to find any hint of them in history, and I can’t. they have effectively stayed completely off the radar.”

“How did you find this out?”

“Stan and I infiltrated a base of theirs and I downloaded a lot of their information from their servers.”

“…just the two of you?”

“well, I was going to go on my own-“

“That woulda been really stupid.”

“Yeah, Grunkle Ford, we’re glad Stan went with you.”

Ford didn’t respond for a while. Mabel tapped the phone.

“Grunkle Ford?”

He muttered something, but they didn’t hear what it was, “Anyway, kids, we’re seeing if others can’t help us with this. Stan called up Wendy and the one with the greasy hair and a few others. We’re going to try and organize a plan of action. Right now we’re still gathering information. We don’t have enough.”

“How’s Mimi and the others doing?”

“they’re getting their own information together. We don’t see each other often.”

“Maybe you could be part of their meetings,” Mabel said, but Dipper shook his head.

“Mimi said the others already had a hard time accepting the fact that we knew they existed, let alone trusting us to help.”

“We’ll work something out,” Ford added, “In the mean time learn what you can. Stay strong and be happy.”

“Sure thing,” the twins said together.

()

Mabel sat in the middle of an empty room. When Fenrik entered he froze.

“…is there something the matter?” he asked. Mabel nodded.

“I think I figured it out,” she said, “try and get to me.”

Fenriks tail swished back and forth as he thought about his students new found confidence. If he had learned anything interacting with this human it was that there was always calm before the storm.

He transformed into his human form and reached out a hand until his palm met an invisible force. 

Why would she make it invisible?

He pushed, and the wall moved inward, but didn’t break. It stretched like rubber or taffy. He pulled his hand back, and the wall followed him. He was stuck.

“Interesting,” he grinned. But that wasn’t all. Suddenly a hole opened beneath his feet and he was sucked in as glitter fell from above to enhance the humiliation of his decent. 

Mabel watched as her teacher was forcefully evicted from her mind.


	35. Chapter 35: Your Time

Friday Dipper made his way to the science hallway from history. He waited outside the classroom and when Larry walked out he asked him how the test went.

“Well,” Larry sighed, “we’ll see. I mean. I actually understood what the questions were asking this time, but I just hope I got them right…”

“Understanding is half the battle,” Dipper grinned, “I’m sure you did fine.”

They walked to lunch together and picked Mary up from her English class. The teacher was lecturing her on a rather overly dark poem she’d written.

“He’s telling me to see the school counselor,” Mary said waving white slip in the air, “its my third one this month.”

“…there’s a counselor in school?” Dipper asked wondering why his parents were wasting time and money finding a different one.

“Yeah, but he sucks,” Mary grinned, her black lipstick making her teeth whiter, “I looked trough his desk when he left the room once and found out that he majored in history.”

“How did he get hired?”

Mary shrugged, “guess he either forged papers, or the school was that desperate.”

“Dodged that bullet,” Dipper muttered.

()

Mabel walked into her science class and dropped her books down on the desk. A group of girls were huddled around one girl in the corner.

“I’m telling you,” one girl said, “this is the holy trinity!”

Well, that sounded interesting.

Mabel made her way over to them, skirting around the edge to get behind then so she could see what was going on.

One the center girls phone was a picture of Kristian standing in front of a whiteboard. Mable grimaced. She guessed he had a nice face, but her loathing for him made him ugly in her eyes. She swiped the picture and it changed to a picture of…Mable grinned at the picture of Tommy Watts, he was really a stud. Then the girl swiped again and a picture of Dipper standing at his locker could be seen. She kept going and it was a series of the three boys doing various things. Kristian eating lunch, Kristian at his locker, Tommy walking down the stairs, Dipper taking notes, Tommy posing with his friends, Dipper in the weight lifting room using his shirt to wipe his face.

That was it.

Mabel shoved her way to the center. The girls practically shrieking until they realized who it was. Mabel snatched the girls phone and started to delete every picture of Dipper on her phone.

“HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!”

Mabel glared at her, stepped backwards and raised the phone in the air, “I’ll smash this phone, don’t think I wont.”

The girl froze until Mabel completed her task. Then Mabel handed the phone back to her. The girl snatched it away and glared.

“What right do you have to do something like this?”

“Anyone else have pics of my brother on their phone? You better delete them, right now,” Mabel snapped, ignoring the question, “None of you deserve to like him. Not after how you all treated him! Especially you Vicky! You lied and said he harassed you! He never even looked at you! and I mean, why would he?”

Vickys face turned bright red, “you don’t make the rules around here, Mabel. Dipper gets to make up his own mind!”

“Yeah,” Mabel said folding her arms, “and I promise you that it won’t be any of you skanks.”

That was how Mabel managed to become public enemy number one of the entire female Junior class. 

()

“you should’ve let me back in when I asked,” Fenrik scolded, “but other than that, it was fantastic.”

“I thought a ten minute lesson was deserved,” Mabel grinned. Fenrik lay down on the plushies which were back now that Mabel had proved her point.

“I can concede that point,” he nodded, “it was well deserved. The mind is a flexible place where fact and fiction become one. Force has little meaning here if you know how to use it against them. Now that you know how to properly make a barrier, I want you to start working on how to empty your mind completely.”

“ooooo,” Mabel made a face, “that’s gonna be really hard…”

“I’m not saying to rid yourself of thought,” Fenrik corrected, “I’m saying that you need to hide your mind from the view of others. You made an invisible barrier yesterday, why?”

“Well,” Mabel got comfortable in her chair, “If someone is going to invade my mind, then they won’t expect resistance. Nothing says ‘this gal knows what she’s doing’ more than a visible wall, so I made it invisible so the trap would work.”

Fenrik grinned, all his teeth showing, “excellent. Now, the reason people make visible walls is to hide their minds from others. If you are going to stick with your invisible wall, then you must make your mind invisible as well. Just like you did with emptying the room of all your clutter. You enhanced the effect that there was nothing to fear and there was nothing to gain.”

“…so, do what I did with the room, but with ALL of my mind?”

Fenrik nodded, “all it is, is hiding anything that can be used against you from anyone who might be looking.”

“You really think anyone could find anything useful here?”

Fenrik looked around the room again. The amount of absolute junk and glitter was astounding and an eye-sore to put it mildly.

“Let’s just be on the safe side,” Fenrik replied, “its always good to have multiple cards up your sleeve.”

()

“Hello Mason,” Hassic smiled and held out his hand. Dipper shook it.

“I’ll be waiting right here,” Cassy said.

“I’m glad I get to see you again,” Hassic said as they sat down in their previous places, “I’m honored.”

“Hey, think you could call me Dipper instead?”

Hassic shrugged, “Sure, Dipper huh? My cousins used to call me Tiny.”

Dipper grinned, “How original. Bet they’re eating their words right now.”

“We’re actually about the same height. Except Burta. She’s only a head shorter than me.”

“How the heck do I get those kind of genes?”

“Make do with what you got,” Hassic grabbed something off his desk and tossed it to Dipper. Dipper flinched and missed. The object hit the back of the couch and started to roll off the cushion. Dipper grabbed it.

It was a 20d.

Hassic held up a stack of cards.

“Even or odd?” he asked.

“…odd,” Dipper said, “why?”

“This is a game I created,” Hassic put the cards on the table face down, “each card has a question you have to answer. Whether or not you or I pick up the card depends on the roll of the die.”

Dipper scowled, “I’m not 5. And I had my hopes up about you…”

Hassic laughed, “what if I told you that you’ll be playing ‘get to know you’ games in college? This is just a fair way to make sure a conversation isn’t one sided.”

“These cards aren’t going to ask me what my greatest fear is or-“

“Oh no, I got that in there,” Hassic beamed, “but I also have “what did you have for dinner last night” and “can you roll your tongue”. Its really up to chance if you have to answer a personal question or a frivolous one.”

“What if I really don’t want to answer?”

Hassic pouted, “why would you not want to answer?”

Dippers scowl deepened. Hassic rolled his eyes.

“Fine, you can skip once.”

“three.”

“We have less than an hour to play, one.”

Dipper looked at the time and gave in, “Fine.”

“You roll so you don’t think I’m cheating.”

Dipper dropped the die on the table. 2. Hassic frowned.

“Fine,” he mumbled and pulled the top card, “’Where would you like to travel if you could go anywhere?’ Mmm…Hawaii. I could use a few relaxing days in the sun with a drink.”

Dipper threw the die again. 13.

“’What is your least favorite food?’ Dad raised us to not be spoiled, so we have to eat everything my mom serves us. But I really don’t like cottage cheese. Mabel and my dad can eat an entire container, but I can’t stand the stuff.”

5.

Dipper scowled, “’What is your favorite game?’ I like DD&D.”

Hassic nodded, “a fantastic pass time.”

2.

“’What is your greatest fear?’ See, told you it was in there,” Hassic beamed while showing Dipper the card, “Though I always hope the other guy get’s it. Anyway. Have you ever seen the horror movie Resentment?”

Dipper nodded.

“I hate and am terrified about everything about that movie. Every last detail. Hate it. I was in the hospital when the movie came out on DVD and my cousins thought it would be hilarious to show it to me when I couldn’t get up and leave the room. I didn’t sleep for almost a year.”

Dipper winced. It wasn’t just gory, there was a psychological terror in it that made it so you questioned everyone you met. Dipper rolled again.

9.

“’What is the craziest thing you’ve ever done?’” dippers mind went over all the insane things he’d ever done. Jump off a cliff into a robot. Build a house into a robot. Taunt a demon. Run into a building crowded with the enemy to save his grunkles. Just to name a few…

“Ummmm…I’m going to skip this one,” Dipper said putting it down. He’d paused too long. Anything he said after that pause would have sounded like a lie.

“You sure?” Hassic asked, “Sure you don’t want to take it back?”

Dipper nodded and rolled.

20.

“Your hit, my fail,” Hassic sighed as he drew the card, “’What is an event in your life that makes you angry?”

Dipper immediately thought about the guys leg. He’d wanted nothing more than to be a rancher and he’d lost it all. So Hassics answer surprised him a little.

“When I lost my oldest cousin,” he said, “no one, even my stupid cousin, deserves to go out like that.”

Now Dipper was curious. But Hassic simply put the card on the bottom of the deck and smiled. Dipper rolled.

17.

“’What was your dream last night?’ Really? You’re not gonna phyco-analyze my dreams, are you?”

Hassic laughed, “No, this isn’t the forties. Its in there for kicks. You’d be amazed at some of the dreams people have, though.”

Dipper didn’t think so, but he couldn’t skip this one, “I dreamed of a dark space with water up to my ankles. There were lights in the water and I liked it when the water moved and the lights would flicker. And that’s it.”

Dipper looked up from the card to see Hassic, eyes wide, staring at him with his mouth slightly open. 

“Ummm…”

Hassic blinked a few times and nodded, “that’s…that’s cool. You gonna roll again?”

Dipper watched Hassics face, but it was unreadable again with his placid smile. 

4.

“’What is the last thing you said to your mother?’ Oh dear. I think it was something along the lines of ‘not if I do it first’…or something like that? We’re a rather competitive family.”

19.

“’Who is in your immediate family?’ My mom, dad, and my twin sister Mabel.”

3.

“’How was school today?’”

“You can answer for yesterday,” Hassic said.

“It was fine. I ate lunch with my friends and we talked about how some teachers really shouldn’t be teaching.”

Hassic watched as Dipper cheeks turned a little red, “not used to saying you have friends?”

Dipper snapped his mouth shut and this time felt the heat in his own face intensify. Hassic nodded.

“I get it,” he said, “roll again.”

3.

“Not cool,” Dipper muttered as he picked up the next card, “’What is the most dangerous thing you’ve ever put in your mouth?’ What kind of question is that?”

“I added that after I found out how many people lick mayo off the knife they use,” Hassic grinned, “this has started some really interesting conversations.”

Dipper shook his head, “Well, the most dangerous thing ever is Mabel Juice.”

“Ok, you’re going to have to elaborate on that.”

“My sister went through this phase where she’d invent these concoctions. None of them were ever the same as the last one. But each one was a beast. There was one with glitter and plastic dinosaurs in it.”

“…glitter?”

“oh yeah and another one had Tabasco sauce.”

Hassic shook his head, “that’s not right.”

Dipper shrugged and rolled the die.

16:

“’What is your favorite food?’ Ok, so I told you I have a grauntie, right? Well, she makes this pumpkin pie that is to die for. Once you have it you can’t eat any other pumpkin pie for the rest of your life.”

“Sounds tough.”

“So worth it.”

20.

“I’ve never seen so many 20s in one game,” Hassic sighed snatching a card from the table, “’Dog or Cat?’ yikes…truthfully? Neither. I mean, they’re cute, but I’ve killed too many fish, I wouldn’t dare own a larger animal and risk killing that too.”

“but which do you prefer?” Dipper pressured, “its asking preference, not if you’d kill it.”

Hassic narrowed his eyes at him, “I made these, I think I know that I meant.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, I prefer…neither. They both hate me. I’ve never actually pet one so I can’t say I have a preference.”

“How can you never have pet one?”

“They hate me,” Hassic said again, “roll.”

1.

“the odds.”

“Literally.”

Dipper looked at the card and put it down, “I really want to skip this one.”

“Only one.”

“…I reeeeaaaallly want to skip this one.”

Hassic picked it up and read the question, “’What hurts the most?’”

Dipper didn’t make eye contact and Hassic wasn’t going to make him. He put the card on the bottom of the pile.

“Ok, so answer the other one. What’s the craziest thing you ever done?”

Dipper sighed, “…its hard…to pick just one…”

Hassic grinned, “there must be one that stands out.”

“…not really?”

“Ok, then pick either the first one or the latest one.”

Dipper thought back, “I stole my grunkles go-cart in order to save my sister from a bad date armed with a shovel and a bat.”

Hassic was stunned for a moment, then he snorted, “That was one heck of a sentence. How did it turn out?”

“It was ok,” Dipper shrugged and grinned at the memory, “ended up using a leaf blower instead.”

Hassic laughed and glanced at the clock, “that’s awesome, but we are out of time. Is there anything you would like to ask personally before you go?”

“Is every session going to be like this?”

“Sadly, no,” Hassic replied, “this is your time, not mine. This game is to establish a base level of trust. I want you to know that I can answer these questions too. If I don’t want to answer the question, then I won’t ask you. But you also need to understand that this is for you. This is so we can help you, so you can feel better. It will feel intrusive and I’ll probably sound obnoxious. Go ahead and tell me that. But I will only ask questions that I think will help. I promise.”

Dipper nodded. He understood his position, he just wanted to see how far he could get avoiding it.

()

“How can you watch TV?”

“…well, you first have to sit down. Then sometimes you have to find the remote-“

“That’s not what I’m asking STAN!” Ford walked in and stood in front of the screen, “there’s so much to do! How can you just sit there and not do it?!”

Stan sighed, “You realize I sat down only two minutes ago…right? Before that I was knocking on doors trying to get people to listen to me like a JW. Unlike you, Ford, I know that a break or two during the day isn’t going to kill anyone.”

“It might! These are lunatics we’re dealing with! They don’t sleep so we shouldn’t either!”

“Or, you let them not sleep, you get well rested, and then they practically defeat themselves,” Stan said, “Taking down a tired opponent is a piece of cake.”

Ford, at a loss for how to continue the argument, stormed out of the room. Stan sighed and stood back up.

“Time to get started on 7th street.”


	36. Dragons and Demons

Mimi knocked on the door to an apartment in London. It was East side, and a little run down, but she had once called it home.

She listened as many locks were unhooked on the other side. Mimi didn’t remember there being that many before.

“Jaramy! You’re early-“ The girl on the other side stopped mid sentence. Mimi put on her best smile.

“I’m so sorry to bother you, but I was the last tenant of this apartment. I believe I left some things here.”

“No,” the girl said scowling at her, “it was completely empty when I got here.”

“I’m sure it was,” Mimi said. She wouldn’t put it past her siblings to throw everything she’d owned away.

“Well, then, good bye-“

“I had a few hiding places,” Mimi put her hand out to stop the door from closing, “I can show them to you if you like. I just put some research documents in them and I would really like them back…may I please get them?”

The girl seemed to gauge the situation and then opened the door wider.

“Fine, but be quick about it.”

Mimi nodded her thanks and entered the front room. She had two places there, three in the kitchen and three in the bedroom. When she left, she had two boxes full of books, binders and papers, a few small bags of treasure, her candy stash, and four long, wooden boxes. 

The woman gaped as Mimi left, her arms full of her things.

()

Mimi sat before the council in Northern England. She’d left the Multi-Bear in charge while she was gone. But now she faced the judgement of not only the Elders, but the Peacekeepers- a specialized group of dragons that made sure dragons and humans stayed separate. 

They all sat in human form. They had not gathered in their true forms since before Rome was founded. To call attention to themselves would be…stupid.

Mimi had told them a lot of what happened, but not everything. They didn’t need to know about the blood, or about Dipper and Mabel, and they didn’t need to know how much she knew about the twins. Everything else she told them. About her illegal leadership, her capture, her workings with Ford and Stan, and about the retirement home. 

“Are you aware of how much damage you’ve done and COULD do?!”

Mimi nodded, “Yes.”

“Do you have nothing to say in your defense?”

“Only that there are bigger problems than my indiscretions,” she said, “I ask the council to put off my punishment until we defeat this old and…formidable opponent.”

“You think your absence from this fight will make a difference?”

“I know it will,” she said.

“Then share with us your knowledge that we apparently do not have.”

Mimi did not like where this conversation was heading. Still, it was all about how you played the game.

“If I tell you, then there’s no reason for you to keep me in the fight. I can only help if you promise to punish me after.”

“You would try to manipulate the Council?!”

“More like ‘bargain’,” Mimi replied, “I swear that I will be subject to whatever punishments you deem fit. But I will be a member of this fight; there are forces at work that are beyond even this current problem.”

One of the Elders stood and walked to stand in front of her, “you give your word that you forfeit every defense to your actions?”

“I do.”

She made eye contact and the elders deep eyes crinkled in a kind smile.

“Go visit your mother, then you may go. I will expect a weekly report on all of your activities and resources.”

“Rocland!” one of the other council members snapped, “you can not!”

“I just did,” Rocland replied, “the threat that has been facing us for years is coming to a head. We have done what we can, but we must do more.”

“You are showing favoritism! If this were anyone else, they would be locked away without a second plea!”

Rocland turned his back on Mimi to face the council, “The greatest right a dragon has before this council is the right to defend their position. My child has given up that right in pursuit of a greater good. What more could you ask of her?”

“She needs to stay in England!”

“She needs to stay in the community!”

Rocland listened to them until they finished with their demands. Most of the demands restricted his childs movement and would make her easier to control.

“Estrella,” Rocland turned back to Mimi, “do you agree to these terms?”

Mimi stood and lowered her head to her father before standing straight before the council.

“My kin, I understand you concern. The land I have taken for my own is not only in another country, but is wild and our cover there is thin, if not nonexistent. However the creatures living there need a leader. They are a headstrong group that have lasted for many years without one, but this latest episode left them weak. The minators in the area work themselves into collapsing, the gnomes are never seen in less than a group of five, the Unicorns rarely speak, and the satyr has forgotten how to play his pipes. They sleep at night knowing I’m watching their backs. I don’t so much govern them as I give them a sense of safety. Until this is over, and they have nothing to fear, I will not abandon them.”

“You are asking us to trust you,” said an Elder at least twice the age of Rocland, “unwarranted trust is what started the last great war.”

“I have not moved to over take a humans country,” Mimi gave a humorless grin, “As I said, I do not govern, I merely guard. I’ve named myself protector and caretaker. The creatures still govern themselves.”

“And how would you suggest we ‘do more’ than we already have?”

The powerful can take on human form,” Mimi replied, “what good is that if we don’t use that to get close? There are laws that prohibit specific interactions with humans, but under the current threat, should we not bend the laws just a little? If maintaining these laws in the current climate reduces the world back to medieval times, then what good are those laws?!”

“Those laws are put in place to PREVENT us from going back!”

“Those laws are going to PUT us back if we don’t allow some way for us to fight back!”

Rocland clapped his hands, putting an end to the argument, “This is something we must discuss in a more civil manner. Raised voices will not solve any problem. Is there anything else the council would like to ask Estrella before she is dismissed?”

“What about the humans you claim to work with? Would they not be able to move where we can’t?”

“They are also being targeted for their knowledge,” Mimi explained, “They will be able to do what we can’t, but its difficult and dangerous for them to do so. This isn’t an inside job, that we know of, these are humans, this requires humans to help solve the problem, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t do what we can to help.”

One of the Peacemakers bristled, “’that we know of’? Are you saying our own kind could be working with these…enemy humans?”

“I’m saying this demon that has founded their organization can not be everything these people have going for them. I would not be surprised if the humans have been able to manipulate clans and races into their agenda. I’m not pointing fingers. I’m stating a possibility.”

“You think working with humans is the way to solve this problem?”

“I think…I know, that working with humans is the only way to win this war. There are mysteries of this Earth that even we don’t know of and should probably remain a secret. There’s a reason history is lost to time.”

The Peacemaker nodded, accepting the answer, “we will discuss the implications of working with humans and how our laws will coincide with such a demand. We will also discuss the other matters you have brought up. Return tomorrow.”

The council nodded agreement and even Rocland nodded. Mimi was dismissed, but only for the rest of the day. She lowered her head to her father once more before exiting the building.

It was a cloudy day. The small town was mostly populated by dragons, but there were a few humans that somehow managed to move in and stay. Mostly they were already established families looking for a country town to raise their children. 

Mimi passed a dragon chick as he pounced on his friend. They scuffled, and as they fought their disguises slipped, their teeth and eyes showing their true nature. 

She walked over to them and pulled them apart, lifting one clear into the air. They struggled, but then realized Mimi grip was stronger then them.

“I do not care that you fight, but do not lose control,” she scolded, “or you will pay the price later.”

“Yes,” they said.

She dropped them and continued down the street. Turning the corner she waved to Jofrie who, even after the last few hundred years was still sitting on his porch with his tea. 

When Mimi opened the front gate to her home she found her mother tending the garden. The woman was bent over her flowerbed as she pulled all the weeds she could see.

“Hello, Mother,” Mimi said, knowing better than to approach without announcing herself first.

The woman turned and her eyes widened.

“What are you doing home?” she asked.

Mimi smiled, “I was called by the council. Father told me to visit. The council will want to see me tomorrow as well, if I may stay the night?”

The woman sighed, “You will have to sleep in the front room. We have a hatchling in the only room available.”

“Oh,” Mimi suddenly felt like she’d been slapped, “I did not get a notice of a new sibling.”

“I couldn’t find you,” her mother replied wiping her hands on her gardening apron, “Arron went looking for you. When I got your letter last month I was shocked to find it foreign post! You could’ve at least told us you were moving!”

A family of dragons was a complex structure. The mother and father, though not active in the lives of their children after a certain age, would notify the rest of the family if/when they had another child. It was customary for siblings to gather at the new childs hatching so that the child could recognize their family.

“Was everyone else here?” Mimi asked, taking a seat on the garden bench. She had missed so much!

“Of course,” her mother said, “and you would’ve been here as well had I been able to reach you. Maggie was not pleased, she was more upset than anyone. I’d avoid her for a few years if I were you.”

“…can I go see the hatchling?”

“Its too late for imprinting,” she said, “but you can go in if you like. He’s taking a nap right now, and I’d like him to stay that way until I’m done out here.”

Mimi nodded and stood. Her mother went back to her garden.

The house was a small one, only meant for a family of three. Dragons often chose small homes to limit how many children they had at one time. A hatchling was a major responsibility. 

The front door lead to the entry hall which opened into the front room. There was an archway on the other side that lead to the back hall and the bedrooms and bathrooms. To the left was the archway that lead into the kitchen.

Nothing had really changed since she’d been a young dragon. They had rearranged and gotten new furniture and there was now a TV in the corner, but the color scheme was the same. Mother was fond of Pink, light blue and Yellow.

Her old bedroom was the last room to the right. Where her bed used to be, there was now a nest of rocks. Curled up on those rocks was a dark brown hatchling, his tail curled around his snout. 

Mimi smiled at her little brother. His coloring was more like Agathas and Charles, and he had inherited fathers pointed snout like she had. 

He was too young to take human form, but he would learn in time. 

“If you find me, little brother, I will teach you what I know.”

()

It was a perfect fall day in late November. It was cloudy, there was a seaward breeze, and it promised rain.

Dipper and Mabel had started a study group after school in the library where only their friends were invited. Dipper hadn’t minded the extra people that had showed up, but Mabel did. She insisted that it be by invitation only. 

Still, it was quite the large group. They took up most of the tables in the library and the librarian had to remind them that a group of people whispering at the same time is as loud as someone talking normally. 

“Any news on getting a classroom?” Larry asked as they wrapped up for the day.

“We almost got one, but then an Anime club started this year and needed a room.”

“Lame…”

“Hey, Brosif,” Mabel walked up to them, “I’m going to go home with Carol today. She got a new turtle and I wanna see it.”

“K, I’ll let mom know.”

She left with her friend and Dipper walked out with his friends. They dispersed as they walked along, pealing off from the group as they came to their house or street. He said bye to Katie last and continued down the street. 

He could see the park across the way and he stared at the tree tops for a while. Trying to find the face he could sometimes see in the trees was like a game now.

It was warm in spite of being cloudy, and Dipper took the long way home. That included passing the church, the fire department, and a few other businesses before reaching the east side of his neighborhood.

He was passing the music store when he heard foot steps behind him. Turning his head slightly he saw a man in business attire, looking at his watch.

Dipper turned back and walked a bit further.

“Hey, Starchild, wait up!”

Dipper didn’t turn or pause. He ran.

Passed the street that lead to his house, he continued down the street until he came to the stop light. It wouldn’t let him cross and it was busy, so he turned and ran along the buildings. When the buildings ended a tall wrought iron fence lined the sidewalk blocking off a walled community. He turned once to make sure there was no one behind him, then he dodged behind a hedge and waited. He covered his mouth to stop sound from escaping and waited some more.

 _You’re an idiot_ , he scolded himself, _you’re hearing things again…_

“Well, that was rude.”

Dipper spun around to see the business man he’d seen just a few minutes ago. He was about the same size as Dipper with black hair and brown eyes…except the pupils just weren’t right…

“I just wanted to talk,” the demon said, “maybe even make a deal, but no pressure.”

Dipper swallowed hard and pushed himself further into the hedge. The demon made no move to get closer and just stood there.

“Did your dragon friend help you out or is the drug still in your system?” the demon asked, “I hope she helped you out. I helped Ryan make that drug and it’s a doozy.”

“Go away,” Dipper snapped, once he found his voice, “Leave me alone.”

“No can do,” he sighed, “you see, I’m here because we need to talk. This whole world revolves around us…and maybe your sister, theory is still out on that. I need you to either A) swear you will stay out of whatever I do, B) join me, or C) die.”

“D,” Dipper said, “we get rid of you just like we did with Bill.”

The demon laughed, “cute of you to think that’s actually option D. No, option D is that you work for me after I break you. But I didn’t mention it because, really, would you really choose that option? No, of course not.”

“Why me? Why not Ford or-“

The demon flicked Dipper in the forehead.

“Are you so ignorant, Starchild? There have only been so few others in the history of this world that have been born with constellations on their bodies. Only those others have had the potential that you do. And I killed all of them. The first one because he saw my true form, and another one, well, he gave the prophecy about Bill and I killed him before he could do the same about my plans. Purely work related, you understand? But you? I could use you on my side.”

“Absolutely not,” Dipper said standing a bit straighter, “I’d rather just kill you like we did Bill, in fact, are you not just a discount version of him?”

The demon was no longer smiling, “first of all, you defeated Bill, you did not kill him. Second, I am much, much more dangerous than a dream.”

“So you’ve been able to fly under the radar,” Dipper shrugged, “you’re time is now up that everyone knows what you’re up to.”

“And what am I up to, exactly?” The demon was back to smiling. When Dipper didn’t respond he chuckled, “Bill lost because he was loud and impatient. He was too full of himself. He wanted his victory at all costs. Hahaha! He could have won but I was the one that stopped him from going world wide! That weirdness magnetism thing? Yeah, you’re welcome. You think it’s a coincidence that Gravity Falls is the only place on Earth were the humans and the unnatural are so close to each other? I knew that’s where Bill would pull his strings. Good Glory he was a thorn in my side. I put my own plans on hold for a few hundred years and made sure that, even though he’d get a victory, it wouldn’t interfere with MY plans. I was here first.”

“…sounds like you have a Bill-complex, Discount-Bill.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Then don’t call me ‘Starchild’. My name’s Dipper, what’s yours?”

“Nice try, but no,” the demon straightened his jacket, “look, I even took the liberty of possessing someone else so you wouldn’t think I wanted your body, I don’t. I just either need you on my side, or out of the way. Simple.”

Dipper scowled.

“In fact, free of any deal or action on your part, I swear to never posses you or any member of your family.”

“You were already in my head.”

“I never took over,” the demon said wagging a finger, “Plus I was ordered to search your brain. I had no choice in that matter.”

“…you take orders?”

“A human can gain a lot of advantages when they make proper deals with demons,” he said shrugging, “I happened to make a deal with a particularly savvy human and he get’s to tell me what to do. We could have a deal like that. In fact, if we make a deal, then it could cancel out the deal I made with the other guy. You’d have to write it a certain way, but its completely possible to gain ALL the advantage.”

Dippers head was spinning slightly. Right when he was sure he knew what this demon was about, he changed tactics. He couldn’t grasp what this demon was after.

“…why talk to me now?”

“Because your Uncles and that dragon are going to make life a little more difficult for me, and I thought I’d try and get on your good side. How am I doing?”

“Not good,” Dipper replied instantly, “look, whatever your planning we’ll find out, and stop it.”

“Oh, Starchild, don’t you get it already? The moment you were born into a world that didn’t know what you were already sealed the fact that I would win. That dragon is training you now, but it’s a day late and a dollar short. The only hope you have is with me. Your sister is also welcome. She’s interesting…like a joker I don’t know the rules to…”

“you leave my sister out of this.”

“I’ll leave everyone out of this if you leave as well,” the demon said shrugging, “up to you how I respond. Join me, leave me alone, die, or be broken, those are your options.”

He looked down at his watch, “well, this guy has a meeting to get to and I have to help him get his promotion, that was the deal. Think about what I’ve said. And I mean, really think about it.”

“How can I think about joining you if I don’t know what you’re after?” Dipper challenged.

“I just want….what’s fair,” the demon replied and grinned before walking away. 

Dipper took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He repeated this until he could feel his knees again. Then he shook himself off and started to head home.

()

Kristian stared at the hedge in front of him. He’d been out gathering weeds for a biology presentation and had overheard what had sounded like Mason and an older man. But what they heck were they saying?!

Possession? Demons? Dragons? Plans? Bill again?! And what did this guy call Mason? Starchild? What was that?! And did this guy just threaten to kill him? Kristian hated Mason, but he drew the line at anything permanent. 

The whole conversation was strange and full of what had to be codes for other meanings. Yeah, that’s it. Mason was mixed up in something and all that had to be jargon. 

Was he doing drugs? The other guy had mentioned drugs…

It would also explain his and Mabels really strange behavior! She obviously knew about it. They were mixed up with a local gang? Maybe a gang from Gravity Falls that have traveled down here? 

Still, either way, he had leverage now.


	37. Maggie

Dipper stared at his forehead. The dark spots unmistakably forming the big dipper on his skin. This birthmark had given him nothing but grief and now he’d learned that it might as well have killed him. 

“Its not gonna go away, even if you stare at it like that,” Mabel said coming into the bathroom to brush her teeth, “I thought you were ok with it? What’s up?”

Dipper shook his head, “we gotta talk.”

()

There was a knock on the door and Ford stood to answer it, but Stan got there first.

“Mimi, what’s going on? Find anything- who’s your friend?”

Ford walked up behind Stan and looked over his shoulder. Mimi stood there, in the blue dress he’d given her, but beside her was another woman of about the same height as Mimi. She had the same tan colored hair and looked like an older version of Mimi.

“My name is Margaret,” the woman said, “I understand you are the Pines.”

Mimi sighed, “Maggie is my older sister. She will be staying with me and keeping…operations here in check.”

The older woman eyed Mimi and then shook her head.

“Please,” Ford pulled Stan out of the doorway, “come in. The house is a little messy, the rebuilding has been kind of slow, but I do have coffee on.”

“I don’t drink coffee,” Maggie replied and stepped into the house. The twins saw Mimi roll her eyes before following her sister.

They sat around the table and Ford began updating them on what he found. 

“So far, there’s only one in every state,” he said, “Oregon had two because, I’m guessing the sheer number of creatures here. I’m looking for a third just in case. I’ve also got Canada and Central America mapped out. I’m waiting for information on other places to add to the map I have downstairs. How did the meeting with your council go?”

“Well, enough,” Mimi replied and handed Ford a thumbdrive, “That’s the locations we have in Europe so far. The creatures there are organizing and setting up safe guards against these people. The illusionists and shadow masters are also doing their part. Until we have a system of attack the only thing we can do is prepare and defend. Any news on what demon we’re dealing with?”

“Maybe,” Ford said, casually pocketing the USB, “we have intel that “he’s more dangerous than a dream”. Not sure if that narrows down our ideas or complicates them more. We just heard about it this morning.”

Mimi tapped her bottom lib as she thought, “ones dream can effect reality in unexpected ways, which is why dream demons are so powerful. Secrets are reviled in dreams that even the conscious mind may not know.”

“Well, I’m making a list, feel free to add to it,” Ford sighed.

“Where did you receive this intel?” Maggie spoke for the first time since entering the house.

“a reliable source,” Stan said and nothing more. Maggie pursed her lips and glared.

“The council is also looking into helping you on the human side of things. They’re contacting the other dragon races and other powerful beings to see how they feel about it. The Wyverns will probably reject the idea, but the Wyrms should be for it; as for the eastern dragons, well, they’ve been in charge for so long I’d be surprised if they weren’t helping these people.”

“You think we’ll also be fighting creatures?”

“Let’s just say it wouldn’t surprise me,” Mimi gave a humorless smile, “these humans not only know too much, but they are far more comfortable than one should be when dealing with the powerful. They have to have more than just a demon on their side.”

“That makes things very difficult,” Ford muttered tapping the table.

“Ford,” Mimi pointed to his pocket, “I have some information I’d like you to pass on to your ‘reliable source’. Its in the folder with their names on it.”

“I’ll get it to them.”

()

When Mimi and Maggie left the house, they didn’t speak until they reached the cave. 

“You know their sources?”

“I made a guess,” Mimi shrugged, “they’ll understand which people I mean when they see the folder.”

“I didn’t see any folder labeled with names when we looked at it before we left.”

“Oh well,” Mimi pointed further into the cave, “I have territorial duties to attend to. There’s a space in the back if you’d like to sleep.”

“I’ll follow you,” Maggie said narrowing her eyes, “that is my job after all.”

()

“Dipper…I’m going to…exercise my gut instinct that’s had years of practice at this, but, are you ok?”

Dipper shrugged, “I’m fine.”

Hassic looked him up and down, “…you just seem a bit more…fidgety, than usual.”

Dipper looked down at his hands, which were making sure his jacket would never zip properly ever again. Letting go, he flexed his fingers a bit and then shoved them into his pockets.

It had been a few months since Dipper started to see Hassic once a week. In order to keep the bigger secrets, Dipper let the therapist in on his dealings with Kristian. 

“Is Kristian giving you any grief?”

“No,” Dipper said, “he’s not bothered me since the first day of school.”

“Good,” Hassic nodded and eyed his client again. Dippers leg had been bouncing since they sat down, and he was eyeing the window more than usual; not to mention the fact that he wouldn’t stop chewing on his lip.

“Is there someplace you’d rather be,” he asked. Dipper shrugged.

“Nope,” he said. Hassic watched him for a moment longer, then sighed, he couldn’t make people talk to him.

“Anything you do want to talk about? How was your week?”

“Great,” Dipper shrugged again, “Mabel and I have been doing that study group on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. So far its been working really well.”

“That’s good to hear. Have you had any issues this week?”

Again, Dipper shrugged before answering, “only had one panic attack, at night, on Tuesday. Managed to not wake anyone up and went back to sleep just fine…”

“…buuut…”

“but nothing?”

Hassic decided to stop pushing. He let the boy talk more about his week and the things that happened. But it didn’t escape his notice that Dipper skipped over Thursday. 

“Sounds like you had a productive week,” Hassic smiled, “have you changed your mind about medication?”

“No,” Dipper shook his head, “I refuse to take anything. Its not that serious.”

“Alright, then I’ll need you to do me a favor,” Hassic said holding up a finger to get Dippers attention, “Every day, after school, or every time you go out some place, I want you to go for a walk in the park on Madison.”

“…what for?”

“There’s a study that proves that plants and nature can help with anxiety, stress, depression, and all sorts of things. Just take a walk. It doesn’t have to be a long walk, but try and surround yourself with plants and slow down a little.”

It sounded bogus to Dipper, but if this was what it took to not have to take meds, then so be it.

“Sure, I can do that.”

()

Wendy drummed her fingers against her desk. Her dormmate had gone to bed hours ago and Wendy was still undecided as to whether or not she should answer to this very nicely put together email.

The campus was holding a seminar, staring The Healthy Planet organization. They would be looking for interns and discussing how the organization was going about fighting CO2 and other areas of life that were problematic.

“No doubt picking on the gnomes,” she muttered as she answered back and attached her resume. 

Stan would understand if she applied for a second internship, right?

()

Dipper ignored the faces in the trees. 

True to his word, he went for a walk in the park after school every day. But the more he did so, the more his hallucinations acted up. He was sure a few of them were real, but he doubted that EVERY tree had a face on it.

The days were getting chillier. Not too cold, but cold enough to where the walk was more mental work than not. 

Mabel normally walked with him, but today was colder and she had decided to wear a skirt that day.

Still, he found that walking in the park did help to calm his nerves a little. There was a small playground on one end and the rest was a garden of trees and plants with benches along the pathways. 

More than anything, the time walking gave him time to think…

()

“Mabel,” Dipper said, his feet up on the couch as he lay on the floor. Mabel was next to him trying to figure out a way to get at her hot chocolate without lifting her head.

“What?”

“What if…what if the veil – the thing that keeps the magical separate – is thinning everywhere?”

Mabel stopped and looked over at him, “That’s not even funny.”

“I’m not laughing,” Dipper said, “what if that’s the demons goal? Everywhere just like Gravity Falls?”

“Look,” she said getting up on her elbows, “not saying I don’t love the Falls, but if everywhere were like that, there would be mass chaos. I love random crap as much…no, I like it more than the normal person, but even that…no, Fenrik has taught me that the more people that know about the magical world is more danger for everyone.”

“Knowledge is power,” Dipper said, “Bill taught us that better than anyone…”

“And if these people are recruiting people, then slowly, more and more people are becoming aware of magic.”

“The veil is thinning because more people know.”

“this is not good.”

“We can’t do much right now, but come summer, we got to put a stop to it, no matter what.”

()

Stan Pines was finding it difficult to do anything.

Every time He or Ford tried to talk to Mimi, her sister was right there. It wasn’t so much her presence- they assumed she was there to help anyway- but Maggie just…had this aura of never being happy. She seemed to disapprove of everything though she never said a word.

Mimi acted as though her sister was literally not there, but the Pines had a harder time acting. 

“So,” Ford tried for the umpteenth time to include the older sister, “what are your thoughts so far?”

“My thoughts are irrelevant,” she said, repeating her words also for the umpteenth time. She never explained her self and neither did Mimi.

“We could use all the thoughts we can get.”


End file.
